


Ein Jahr wie kein anders

by DDNA



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, Good Slytherins, Happy Ending, Humor, Love, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Romance, True Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDNA/pseuds/DDNA
Summary: In dieser Fanfiktion geht es um eine Gruppe von Schülern, die ihren Abschluss an der Zauberschule Hogwarts erreichen wollen. Im Mittelpunkt stehen James Potter und Lily Evans, zwei Jungendliche, die erst noch zueinander finden müssen. Es geht um die Beziehungen der Jugendlichen untereinander und ihre Gefühle.





	1. Prolog

_25.08.1977_

Es waren Sommerferien, und James Potter und Remus Lupin saßen zusammen an einem See in der Nähe von Potter Manor und unterhielten sich. „Ist dir klar, Mooney, dass nach den Ferien unser letztes Jahr beginnt? Wir werden Hogwarts nach dem Ende des nächsten Jahres nie mehr wieder sehen.“ James schüttelte betrübt den Kopf und fuhr dann fort: „Wir werden so viele Leute mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht wiedersehen.“ Er dachte kurz nach: „Meine Quidditchmanschaft zum Beispiel. Sirius nehme ich mal aus, er lebt ja hier und ist schließlich einer meiner besten Freunde, aber die anderen...“, er blickte auf den See und beobachtete kurz einen Vogel, der über ihn hinweg Richtung Horizont flog. Remus, der seinen Freund die ganze Zeit über nachdenklich angeschaut hatte, ergänzte am Ende seiner Rede ein einziges Wort, worauf James irritiert den Kopf hob, und fragte: „Was ist mit Lily?“ „Ich habe nur eine weitere Person genannt, die du nach dem Ende des nächsten Schuljahres mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nie wieder sehen wirst.“ Remus sah seinen Freund nun genau an, um dessen Reaktion nicht zu versäumen. James Blick hing in der Ferne, und er stimmte Remus in Gedanken zu. Er hatte Recht, da war Lily, und sie gehörte mit Sicherheit ganz oben auf die Liste von Personen, die er nach der Schule am meisten vermissen würde. Er erinerte sich noch genau an den Moment,, an dem er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Es war am Bahnhof King's Cross, und sie hatte ihn angeschrien, dass er sie endlich in Ruhe lassen solle, weil sie sowieso nie mit ihm ausgehen würde. Sie hatte hinzugefügt, sie würde eher mit Severus Snape ausgehen, und das musste schon etwas heißen, denn er hasste sie und nannte sie jedes Mal wenn er sie traf, Schlammblut, was eine schlimme Beleidigung für jeden Menschen war, der Muggeleltern hatte. Bei einer solchen Gelegenheit hatte er Snape gepackt und ihn gewarnt so etwas nie wieder zu sagen, wenn er nicht Bekanntschaft mit James' Faust machen wollte. Doch das wiederum konnte Lily nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Sie hatte James angefahren, dass sie sich schon um sich selbst kümmern könne, und dass er sie wahrhaftig nicht zu beschützen brauche.

 

„Hey Krone!“drang Remus Stimme an James' Ohr, und für einen Moment fragte er sich, wo er war. Als er realisierte, dass er immer noch am Ufer des Sees in der Nähe seines Elternhauses saß, fragte er, immer noch halb in Gedanken: „Mooney?“ Nach einen Nicken seines Freundes, das ihm signalisierte, dass Remus ihm zuhörte, fuhr er leise fort: „Mooney, du musst mir helfen!“ Remus, der etwas in dieser Art erwartet hatte, nickte sofort und antwortete gelassen: „Ich hab auch das Gefühl, dass du Hilfe gebrauchen kannst.“ Er blickte einen Rotkehlchen nach, das in der Ferne auf und nieder flog. „Es bleiben nur noch zehn verdammte Monate, dann ist es zu spät!“ stieß James verzweifelt hervor. Es war kein Schrei, sondern vielmehr ein Seufzen. Remus wusste, was James meinte. Er hatte selbst schon über das Problem des Freundes nachgedacht, und er sah nur eine einzige Möglichkeit - und die würde schwer durchzuhalten sein. Er sah James an und erkannte, das der alles tun würde, um eine Chance zu bekommen. In diesem Moment beschloss Remus, James nach Kräften zu unterstützen. Weder er selbst, noch Sirius und Peter hatten James' Verliebtheit in Lily Evans früher wirklich ernst genommen. Der ganze Jahrgang pflegte sich seit Jahren darüber zu amüsieren, wie oft und mit wie vielen immer neuen Flirtversuchen er sie zu einer Verabredung zu überreden versuchte und mit welch ungebrochener Vehemenz sie ihn abwies. Dass James' Zuneigung zu Lily echt und tief sein könnte, hatte keiner von ihnen in Erwägung gezogen. Zu bekannt war James für seine ständig wechselnden Freundinnen und Flirts. Sie hatten selbstverständlich vorausgesetzt, es ginge ihm nur um eine weitere Eroberung. Nun, das schien nicht so zu sein, und deshalb würde er selbst ihm gemseinsam mit Sirius und Peter so gut es ging helfen. James, der aufgestanden war, während Remus' Gedanken um sein Problem kreisten, und der nun verzweifelt auf und ab ging, lehnte sich nun an einen Baum und blickte den nachdenklichen Freund hoffnungsvoll an. Dann fragte er ihn, was er unausgesprochen schon zuvor gefragt hatte: „Remus, hilfst du mir, Lily von meinem guten Charakter zu überzeugen? Du bist doch mit ihr befreundet, du wirst doch wissen, was sie an mir auszusetzen hat, oder?“ Remus war tatsächlich mit Lily befreundet, und das schon seit der dritten Klasse. Er war der einzige Rumtreiber, der in ihren Augen kein Trottel war, und er hatte sogar schon gelegentlich mit ihr über James geredet, aber ohne Erfolg. Sie hielt seinen Freund für einen arroganten Idioten, der nichts für seinen Erfolg tun musste. Sie hasste es, dass er einige Dinge, die andere lange üben mussten, einfach so konnte, und dass er sich dessen sehr bewusst war. In manchen Fächern machte er nie bis selten seine Hausaufgaben und war auch noch stolz darauf. Sie hielt es für erbärmlich, dass er andere Schüler verhexte, nur weil er stärker war, und sie fand die Streiche der Rumtreiber (die immer auf Sirius' oder James' Konto gingen) kindisch und albern. Kurzgesagt war es ungefähr so wahrscheinlich, dass sie bis zum Ende des Jahres irgendwelche Sympathien für ihn entwickelte, wie dass es noch vor dem nächsten Vollmond (und der war heute Abend) ein Heilmittel gegen den Biss eines Werwolfs geben würde.

 

Remus schaute James an und lächelte, weil er seinem Freund nicht die Hoffnung rauben wollte. Vielleicht würde ja sein Plan ihr ein besseres Bild von James geben. „Ich fürchte, ich habe eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon. Und ich habe eine Idee, wie daran etwas zu ändern wäre. Sirius' Art, mit Mädchen umzugehen – und deine bisherige - ist jedenfalls nicht der richtige Weg für Lily Evans.“ James seufzte zustimmend und fügte hinzu „Nein da hast du Recht. Sirius' Art, ein Mädchen zu behandeln, ist nicht der richtige Weg, um eine so vernünftige Hexe wie Lily Evans zu bekommen.“ Beide dachten daran, wie Sirius sich in ein Mädchen verliebte, sich um sie bemühte, dann meist auch schnell Erfolg hatte – denn er konnte ebenso gewinnend sein wie er gutaussehend war - und dann schnell merkte, dass ihn diese Freundin genauso schnell langweilte wie alle vorhergehenden. Wahrscheinlich hatte mehr als ein Viertel aller Hogwartsschülerinnen seinetwegen schon einmal ein paar unglückliche oder auch ärgerliche Stunden verbracht. (Einem anderen Viertel war es wohl ebenso James' wegen ergangen.) James konzentrierte sich auf die Gegenwart und fragte ernst „Was soll ich machen?“ Remus begann: „Du sollst keine Streiche mehr spielen. Du sollst dein Wissen nutzen, um anderen zu helfen. Wie wäre es, wenn du Nachhilfe geben würdest? Du sollst deine Hausaufgaben regelmäßig machen.“ Ein Stöhnen von James ließ ihn schmunzeln: „Willst du Lily beeindrucken oder nicht?“ James wusste: Sollte es auch nur die geringste Chance geben, dass sie ihn dadurch mehr mögen könnte – er würde alles tun! Daher antwortete er ohne zu zögern „Ja, natürlich will ich sie beeindrucken!“ Remus lächelte zufrieden und fuhr dann fort „Dann musst du nett und bescheiden sein, und du darfst auf keinen Fall andere verhexen, auch nicht Severus Snape, das findet sie einfach nur erbärmlich. Und damit du zwischen uns nicht auffällst, müssen wir uns auch verändern. Wir müssen alle erwachsen werden.“ James sah ihn etwas ungläubig an und fragte sich, ob Remus schon den anderen davon erzählt hatte, und was wohl Sirius sagen würde, wenn er von nun an mit tadellosen Manieren, fleißig und bescheiden auftreten sollte. Er lachte kurz auf: „Wissen die anderen schon von deinem Plan, Remus?“, Remus nickte leicht, und fügte hinzu:„Sirius und Peter sind einverstanden.“ Mit leichtem Schaudern dachte Remus an die Schwierigkeiten zurück, die es gekostet hatte, Sirius zum Mitmachen zu überreden. Die Möglichkeit, dass sie James zu wirklichem Glück verhelfen könnten, hatte schließlich gesiegt, und Sirius war sogar bereit, mit James und Remus zusammen einen Nachhilfekurs zu gründen, um Lily zu beeindrucken. Remus hatte den leichten Verdacht, dass Sirius die ganze Angelegenheit als großen Spaß betrachtete; dass er sich aber überhaupt darauf einlassen wollte, war die Hauptsache. „Eine Sache noch, James. Du musst aufhören, sie nach einer Verabredung zu fragen. Sprich erst wieder darüber, wenn du dir absolut sicher bist, das sie darauf eingeht. Das nächste Mal, wenn du sie fragst, könnte sie dir vor Freude um den Hals fallen und dich leidenschaftlich küssen“, prophezeite Remus halb scherzhaft. James musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, doch Remus blickte ihn ernst an, und ergänzte: „Ich bin eben optimistisch, und das solltest du auch sein!“ James lächelte und sagte: „Ich bin voll und ganz überzeugt! Und nachdem wir uns bei einem winterlichen Besuch in Hogsmeade unsere Liebe gestanden haben, werden wir von dem Tag an zusammen sein.“Remus musste nun doch lachen, bei so viel übermütigem Optimismus. Er verstummte jedoch bei James' plötzlich ernstem Gesitsausdruck, und musste seinen Freund einmal mehr bewundern. Wenn James sich etwas vorgenommen hatte, verfolgte er dieses Ziel unbeirrt und ließ sich von Schwierigkeiten und Unwägbarkeiten nicht aufhalten. Remus selbst hatte davon profitiert, als James sich mit eiserner Entschlossenheit zu magischen Fähigkeiten durchgekämpft hatte, die weit über denen Gleichaltriger oder auch vieler älterer Zauberer lagen. Nur um seinem Freund bei Vollmond zur Seite stehen zu können, hatte er es geschafft, ein Animagus zu werden. Doch bevor Remus James sagen konnte, dass sie das schon hinbekommen würden, wurde er von einen vorbeifliegenden Vogel abgelenkt. Um genau zu sein, war es kein gewöhnlicher Vogel, sondern eine Eule; eine junge, graue Eule, die außerdem auch noch James gehörte. „Mooney, das könnten die Schullisten sein. Wenn du mir die richtigen Tipps gegeben hast, wird sich die nächste Woche auszahlen, denn bis zum Schulanfang in sieben Tagen können wir schon einiges im Voraus lernen! Jeder nimmt sich ein oder zwei Themen und arbeitet die durch; am Ende jedes Tages erklären wir uns gegenseitig, was wir gelernt haben, und am Ende haben wir den perfekten Start ins neue Jahr. Dann können wir in der Schule auch besser Nachhilfe geben. Außerdem müssen wir auch den Unterrichtsstoff der Fächer beherrschen, die wir abgewählt haben.“ Remus starrte ihn verdattert an, und wurde etwas bleich bei der Vorstellung, den Rest seiner Ferien mit Lernen zu verbringen. Zweifelnd sagte er: „Das sind gewaltige Änderungen! Du meinst das ernst?“ James musste lachen, antwortete aber überzeugt: „Natürlich können wir das, wir sind schließlich Rumtreiber!“. Remus lächelte und nickte. Er freute sich schon auf das Gesicht von Sirius, wenn der erfuhr, wie er den Rest seiner Ferien verbringen sollte. James sagte fröhlich lächelnd: „Komm Mooney, wir sollten zurückgehen, wenn wir noch was zum Abendbrot bekommen wollen, bevor wir anfangen müssen zu lernen“. Langsam gingen Remus und James in Richtung Potter Manor und kamen kurze Zeit später an. „Kommt herein, ihr zwei, es gibt Abendessen!“ rief James' Mutter, und die beiden Jungen betraten das Haus durch eine Glastür.


	2. Lily

In einem völlig anderen Teil des Landes und sechs Tage nach dem Gespräch zwischen James und Remus ging ein siebzehnjähriges Mädchen in ihr Zimmer, um sich schlafen zu legen. Es war Lily Evans, und sie war schrecklich aufgeregt, weil sie morgen wieder nach Hogwarts fahren und all ihre Freunde wiedersehen würde.

  

Sie würde endlich wieder mit Lea und Kitty in einem Schlafsaal zusammen sein können - doch das hatte sie fast vergessen: sie war ja jetzt Schulsprecherin, was bedeutete, dass sie sich mit ihrem männlichen Kollegen eine Wohnung teilen würde! Hoffentlich war es jemand Nettes, vielleicht Remus? Aber am meisten freute sie sich darauf, wieder in Hogwarts leben zu können. Die vertrauten Säle und Kammern, die Geheimgänge und die Ländereien, alle diese Örtlichkeiten waren ihr so vertraut geworden in den letzten Jahren, dass sie sich ein Leben ohne sie kaum vorstellen konnte.

 

Sie zog sich um, legte sich in Bett und wollte gerade die Augen schließen, als ihr etwas ins Gesicht fiel, was offensichtlich auf dem Regalbrett über ihrem Bett gelegen hatte. Es war ein zusammengerolltes Stück Pergament, welches die in schöner Schrift geschriebenen Worte „Lily Evans“ trug. Jeder Buchstabe war mit winzigen Details verziert. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, es schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Langsam entrollte sie das Pergament, doch merkte sie, dass sie viel zu müde war, um es noch zu lesen, weshalb sie es in den großen Koffer legte – an den Rand, um es nicht zu zerknicken - und sich wieder ins Bett fallen ließ, sich die Decke übers Kinn zog und langsam die Augen schloss.

 

_**Lilys Traum** _

 

Sie träumte davon, dass sie in der Eingangshalle wartete. Worauf, wusste sie nicht, aber es war etwas Schönes und etwas Spannendes; zugleich war es etwas, was sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte: Sie war ängstlich, dass das, was auch immer es war, worauf sie wartete, nicht kommen würde. Sie hatte Angst, etwas zu verlieren, was sie auf keinen Fall verlieren durfte. Langsam wurde sie unruhig - warum kam er nicht? Nun wusste sie, dass es ein Junge sein musste, auf den sie wartete; aber sie hatte keinen Freund, wer konnte das sein? Vielleicht war es ein Traum, der ihr die Zukunft zeigte? Sie hatte von so etwas gehört, doch fürchtete sie sich zu sehen, wer ihr Herz gewinnen würde - vielleicht hasste sie ihn jetzt? Doch wenn dem so war, wollte sie bestimmt nicht wissen, wer es war, weil sie so ihre eigene Zukunft zerstören konnte. Sie versuchte aufzuwachen, doch nun kam eine schemenhafte Gestalt die Marmortreppe herunter. Sie wollte aufwachen, doch das konnte sie nicht. Die Szene verschwand, und sie war in den Drei Besen. Vor ihr saß – nein sie wollte aufwachen! – eine nicht klar erkennbare Gestalt, die, soweit sie es erkennen konnte, einen schmalen Körperbau hatte, aber nicht klar erkennbar war. Sie hatte zwar nicht gelogen, als sie gedacht hatte, dass sie ihn eigentlich nicht sehen wollte; aber sie hätte gerne wenigstens soviel erkannt, dass sie einen bestimmten Jungen ausschließen konnte, für den sie ganz sicher nicht solche Gefühle hegen wollte, wie sie ganz offensichtlich für ihr Gegenüber empfand. Sie hätte gerne einen ganz bestimmten Jungen mit zerzaustem schwarzem Haar ausgeschlossen, aber soweit sie es erkennen konnte, könnte er es sein. Er, der alle anderen verhexte; er, der zusammen mit Sirius zu den Arrogantesten der Schule gehört; er, der genauso gut war wie sie, obwohl er fast nie lernte. Er, der sich ständig durchs Haar fuhr, weil er dachte, das sei cool. Er, der sie ständig nach einer Verabredung fragte und der kein Nein akzeptierte.

 

Er, der sie angeblich liebte. Ihn hätte sie gerne ausgeschlossen. Sie wollte nicht, dass die Zukunft sie näher zusammen brachte. Doch sie nahm sich unbewusst vor, ihn genauer zu beobachten. Nun beugte sie sich vor, und auch die schemenhafte Gestalt neigte sich nach vorn, und Lily hörte unverständliches Gemurmel von ihrem Traumbild und eine feste, flüsternde Stimme von dem Fremden. Nun begann ihr Gesicht zu strahlen, und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange herunter. Der Fremde wischte sie mit zarter Hand weg, und ihr wurde ganz warm ums Herz. Nun löste sich die Szene wieder auf, und in der neuen standen sie zusammen, auf dem Hügel, auf dem die Heulende Hütte stand und küssten sich leidenschaftlich und lang, und je länger Lily träumte, desto wärmer wurde ihr in Wirklichkeit. Wer auch immer dieser Junge war, sie würde ihn lieben, und er liebte sie vielleicht jetzt schon so leidenschaftlich, wie sie sich gerade geküsst hatten. Vielleicht war es ja genau derjenige der es nicht sein sollte – was, wenn sie sich in James Potter verlieben sollte? Nein, nein - aber die Gestalt passte, wenigstens könnte sie passen – nun, sie würde ja sehen, was sie zu verhindern in der Lage sein würde.

 

_**Der nächste Tag** _

 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, hatte sie keinerlei Erinnerungen an den Traum. Das Einzige was sie im Gedächnis behalten hatte, war ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl, das sie empfunden hatte. Sie stand auf, zog sich an, und ging mit dem gepackten Koffer nach unten. Sie stellte ihr Gepäck an der Tür ab und frühstückte mit ihren Eltern. Ihr Vater erzählte von seiner Arbeit, und erst kurz vor Lilys Abreise wandten sich die Eltern an sie, und ihre Mutter sagte „Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und Erfolg! Ich denke, dass Lea bald da sein und dich mit nach King's Cross nehmen wird.“ Stimmt, sie würde ja von ihrer besten Freundin abgeholt werden! Ihr Vater sagte noch „Hier ist noch was für dich, ist heute morgen mit einer Eule gekommen.“ Er gab ihr einen Brief. „Er ist von James“, fügte ihr Vater hinzu. „Von welchem James ...“ redest du, wollte sie fragen, hielt jedoch inne. Dumme Frage, welchen James konnte ihr Vater wohl meinen? Den einzigen James, den sie seit der ersten Klasse kannte: James Potter.„Du willst wissen, von welchem James ich spreche? Das will ich dir sagen: Ich spreche von James Potter, der dir schon seit der dritten Klasse hinterher läuft, und dich anfleht, mit ihm auszugehen.“ Seine Stimme klang belustigt - als ob es irgendetwas Lustiges geben könnte, was auch nur im entferntesten mit James Potter zu tun hatte! Sie nahm den Brief gelangweilt entgegen und steckte ihn in ihre Jackentasche. Ihr Vater sprach weiter „Ich finde, du könntest ihn in diesem Jahr eine Chance geben ...“ - er stoppte, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

 

Wollte jetzt etwa ihr eigener Vater sie auch noch mit solchem Schwachsinn bequatschen? Reichte es denn nicht, dass ihre Freundinnen sie immer wieder dazu überreden wollten, mit James auszugehen? Sie wollte ihm nicht schon wieder eine Chance geben! Hatte sie nicht bereits im vierten Schuljahr versucht, ihn unvoreingenommen zu sehen, weil sie von ihren besten Freundinnen dazu überredet worden war? Und nun sollte sie das gleiche nochmal versuchen? Sollte vergessen, wie er sich in den letzten sechs Jahren benommen hatte? Doch warum kümmerte es sie überhaupt, was die anderen sagten! Ihr lag nichts an ihm.

 

Mit festem Gesichtsausdruck sah sie ihren Vater an und antwortete: „Ich sehe gar nicht ein, warum er eine zweite Chance bekommen sollte.“ Ihr Vater sah immer noch belustigt aus und sagte: „Du hast recht, er hatte seine Chance. Vielleicht verdient er trotzdem eine weitere? Und da er dich wahrscheinlich nach diesem Jahr nie mehr sehen wird, gibt er sich vielleicht besonders viel Mühe, dich von seinem guten Charakter zu überzeugen? Möglicherweise wird er niemanden mehr verhexen, seine Hausaufgaben machen und aufhören, anderen Streiche zu spielen. Außerdem kann es sein, dass er weniger angeben wird. Lass es darauf ankommen!"

 

Sie zweifelte an den Worten ihres Vaters. Aber ihr Vater hatte sie daran erinnert, dass sie James nach dem Ende dieses Schuljahr nie wieder sehen musste. Sie konnte ihn also in Ruhe beobachten. Also sagte sie zu ihren Eltern: „Ich denke, ich werde ihm dieses Jahr unvoreingenommen begegnen." Sie hatte keine große Hoffnung, dass sie sich letztendlich über diese Entscheidung freuen würde. Doch sie würde es durchziehen, und ihn besser kennenlernen. Sie zog den Brief heraus, öffnete ihn mit einen Ruck und begann, den mit einer feinen, ordentlichen Handschrift geschriebenen Text zu lesen.

 

Lily Evans!

01.09.1977

Ich weiss, Du wirst dich nicht über die Nachricht freuen, aber ich wurde zum Schulsprecher ernannt. Ich denke, dass Du mein weiblicher Gegenpart sein wirst, denn du bist ja auch Vertrauensschülerin gewesen. Ich schreibe dir diese Nachricht, damit du vorbereitet bist. Solltest Du nicht mit mir arbeiten wollen, bin ich bereit zurückzutreten. Du musst nur ein Wort sagen, dann verzichte ich auf das Schulsprecheramt.

Außerdem möchte ich Dir sagen, dass ich mich sehr auf unsere eventuelle Zusammenarbeit freue.

 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

 

_James Potter_

 

Lily las den Brief mehrmals durch, ehe sie begriff, dass in ihm nicht die leiseste arrogante Bemerkung steckte. Sie hatte keinen Anmachspruch gefunden; und das war etwas, was sie nicht erwartet hatte. Sie sah auf, und ihr Blick begegnete dem ihrer Mutter. Die sah sie mit einem Lächeln an, gerade so, als wüsste sie, was er geschrieben hatte. - Nun, das hatte ihn zumindest in kein schlechteres Licht rücken, mehr aber auch nicht.

 

Sie faltete den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Sie würde alle Sachen die sie in diesem Jahr von ihm bekommen würde, aufheben, um Material zu haben, auf dem sie ihre Meinung von ihm begründen könnte. Sie würde dabei vorerst nicht auf gut oder schlecht achten.

 

Dieser Brief von James würde wohl nicht das ausschlaggebende Argument gegen ihn sein, aber auch nicht das ausschlaggebende Argument für ihn. Die Tatsache, dass er mit ihr zusammen die Schulsprecherwohnung bewohnen würde, stellte sicher, dass sie viel Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. So konnte sie sehen, ob ihr Vatter ihn richtig oder falsch einschätzte. Sie war fest entschlossen, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, weil sie nicht an Dumbledores Entscheidung zweifelte, was seine Wahl des Schulsprecherers anbelangte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er seine Gründe hatte.

 

Sie stand auf, als sie die Türglocke läuten hörte und ging öffnen. Als sie dann vor ihrer Freundin stand, musste sie sich beherschen, ihr nicht gleich um den Hals zu fallen „Lea, ich habe mich schon so gefreut, willst du reinkommen, oder wollen wir gleich losgehen?". Lea war eine schöne Hexe mit glänzendem, gewelltem Haar. Sie trug es schulterlang, und es war rabenschwarz. Sie war außerdem von zierlicher Gestalt und schüchtern, hatte aber viel Humor. Man konnte fast meinen, etwas zu viel, weil sie auch über Dinge lachen musste, die eigentlich überhaupt nicht witzig waren. Aber sie war nett und meinte es nie böse. Nun umarmte Lily ihre Freundin und wartete dann auf eine Antwort. „Ja ,,ich denke wir sollten gleich losfahren, dann können wir noch kurz in der Winkelgasse vorbeigehen und ein Eis essen.“ Lily nickte und sagte dann „Ich verabschiede mich nur kurz von meinen Eltern“.

 

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, und Lily räusperte sich, „Mum, Dad, wir wollen gleich losgehen und noch ein Eis essen. Von dort machen wir uns direkt auf den Weg zum Bahnhof King's Cross.“ Ihre Eltern standen auf und begleiteten sie zur Tür. Ihre Mutter umarmte sie, während ihr Vater Lea die Hand gab und zu ihr sagte: „Passt gut auf einander auf, ihr beiden. Und ...“, Lily unterbrach ihren Vater, indem sie ihn umarmte, und flüsterte ihm zu: „Wage es nicht, James zu erwähnen!" Dann sagte sie laut: „Auf Wiedersehen, und denkt dran, mir zu schreiben, falls es irgendwas Neues geben sollte. Ich habe euch nicht umsonst eine Eule geschenkt!" Ihre Mutter rief noch „Viel Glück in der Schule und mit James!“ und Lily stöhnte auf. Nun musste meine Freundin ja denken, dass sie was mit ihm hätte! Lea schaute Lily verwundert an, und als Lily nun auch noch rot wurde, blickte die Freundin noch überraschter und fragte Lily warum sie so verlegen sei. Lily überlegte kurz - warum wurde sie rot? Es hatte an der Bemerkung ihrer Mutter gelegen; natürlich hätte sie ohnehin von James Brief erzählen wollen, aber es hätte ruhig später sein können. -

 

Sie gingen gerade zum Bahnhof, um den Zug nach London zu nehmen und waren schon fast da, als Lea sie fragte, was ihr Mutter gemeint hatte. Lily wusste, das Lea möglichst uninteressiert klingen wollte, aber dafür kannte sie ihre Freundin zu gut: Noch eine Eigenschaft von Lea - sie konnte sich nicht gut verstellen – weshalb Lily ihr gleich zu erzählen begann: „Lea du wirst es nicht glauben: James Potter ist Schulsprecher!“ Sie fuhr fort: „Außerdem habe ich mich überreden lassen, James in diesem Jahr noch mal unvoreingenommen zu beobachten.“. Als Lily geendet hatte, strahlte das Gesicht der Freundin auf, und Lily musste leise lächeln, denn sie hatte lediglich gesagt, dass sie von ihren Eltern überredet worden war, nicht jedoch, das sie selbst sich etwas davon versprach.

 

Lily musste lachen, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Kitty auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde, und als sie Lea erzählte, was sie sich gerade vorgestellt hatte, musste auch die lachen. Einen Moment später fragte Lea sicherheitshalber nochmal nach: „Lily, habe ich das richtig verstanden, dass du ihm eine zweite Chance geben willst, obwohl du am Ende des vierten Schuljahrs nur enttäuscht warst?“. Lily schwieg und ihr Lächeln verschwand langsam. Sie musste sich wieder einmal daran erinnern, wie sie gehofft hatte, er könnte sich ändern. Sie hasste es, wenn Menschen andere ärgerten, einfach nur, weil sie es konnten. Sie hasste es eigentlich auch, Leute zu enttäuschen; aber warum musste James so ein überheblicher arroganter Fiesling sein, und warum musste er unbedingt sie immer und immer wieder nach einen Date fragen, wenn er doch wusste, dass sie es nicht wollte. Es war schon kompliziert, wenn man in einer solchen Situation war!

 

Sie wünschte ihm durchaus Glück, denn er würde es dringender brauchen als sie. Immerhin musste er ziemlich viel an sich ändern, wenn er beabsichtigte, ihre Gunst zu gewinnen. Sie würde sein Handeln genau beobachten, um dann ihr Herz sprechen zu lassen.

 

Lea musterte ihre Freundin lächelnd und sagte: „Ich bin gespannt, ob er sich ändern kann!“ Dann fügte sie kritisch hinzu: „Weiß er von seiner Chance?“. Auch Lily musste lächeln, antwortete aber ernst und ruhig: „Nein, und ich verbiete dir, ihm davon zu erzählen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich es sein lasse.“ Lily seufzte auf und fügte nach einigen Momenten hinzu „Ich meine, wenn er es wüsste, würde er sich vielleicht mir zuliebe ändern. Aber ich will nicht, dass er nur mir gegenüber ein völlig anderer James ist; ich möchte, dass er sich allgemein verändert und zu allen freundlich und höflich ist, egal aus welchem Haus sie kommen. Er soll sich insofern ändern, als dass man sich auf ihn verlassen kann, und dass man ihn ...“, sie wurde immer leiser, so dass sie am Ende nur noch von sich selbst verstanden wurde. Ihre Freundin beobachtete sie aufmerksam und fragte schließlich „Dass man ihn was kann?“ Lily überlegte rasch. Was sollte sie sagen? Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar und konnte ihre Nervösität schlecht verstecken. Schließlich sagte sie: „Ich wollte eben nur sagen: Er soll sich insofern ändern, als dass er keine Albernheiten mehr macht“. Lily war selbst am meisten überrascht, dass ihr nichts Besseres eingefallen war.

 

Beide gingen stumm weiter, und jede hing ihren Gedanken nach.

 

Lily musste an das kommende Jahr denken, und was sie wohl alles lernen würde. Sie wusste schon jetzt: Sie würde es vermissen, nach Hogwarts zu gehen; sie würde die Ländereien und die Spaziergänge vermissen; sie würde es vermissen, mit all ihren Freunden zusammen zu leben; sie würde es vermissen, in die Bibliothek gehen zu können; sie würde den Zaubertrankuntericht vermissen - eigentlich würde sie den meisten Untericht vermissen, mit Ausnahme von Geschichte der Zauberei vielleicht – doch am meisten würde sie das Gefühl vermissen, dorthin zu gehören. Nach der Schule würde sie fürs erste wieder zu Hause wohnen - wobei ihre Eltern eigentlich überhaupt kein Problem waren – das wirkliche Problem stellte ihre Schwester Petunia dar, die Lily für eine Missgeburt hielt und sie hasste, weil sie anders war. Sie war zu dem Grund geworden, weshalb Lily die Sommerferien mit den Jahren zu fürchten gelernt hatte. Doch nun würde sie am Ende des Schuljahres irgendwie zurechtkommen müssen. Vielleicht könnte sie zu einer ihrer Freundinnen ziehen; sie würden sie bestimmt aufnehmen.

 

Lea ging ruhig neben Lily her und dachte über das nach, was sie gerade gehört hatte. Sie beobachtete Lily und stellte fest, dass ihre Freundin ziemlich abwesend schien; sie ging gedankenverloren neben ihr her und hatte die Stirn angestrengt gerunzelt.

 

Lily dachte darüber nach, warum sie im vierten Jahr einen Versuch mit James Potter gewagt hatte, und kam zu der Überzeugung, sie habe es nur deshalb getan, weil Lea und Kitty sie so lange gedrängt hatten. Damals hatte James endgültig bewiesen, dass es sich bei ihm um einen arroganten, selbstverliebten Trottel handelte, und daran hatte sich bis jetzt nichts geändert. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich sogar noch schlimmer benommen als früher. Und nun würde sie mit ihm zusammen leben und arbeiten müssen.

 

Lily und Lea saßen schon seit fünf Minuten im Zug, der sie nach London bringen sollte. Das Gepäck hatten sie auf den Boden ihres Abteils gestellt und erregten so einiges an Aufmerksamkeit, weil Lea eine Eule hatte, die ständig schrie, worauf Lilys Katze jedes Mal mit einem Maunzen antwortete. Sie versuchte, die Eule zu erreichen, wobei sie mit ihren Pfoten durch die Gitterstäbe ihres Reisekäfigs schlug. Lily trommelte unablässig mit ihren Fingern ans Fenster, und klagte: „Wenn der Zug noch länger stehen bleibt, können wir kein Eis mehr essen, es ist schon spät.“ Lea sah auf die große Uhr am Bahnsteig und antwortete Lily dann ruhig: „Wir haben erst vier Minuten Verspätung, er fährt sicher bald ab.“

 

Doch sie hatten kein Glück. Nach wenigen Minuten sagte eine Lautsprecherstimme „Sehr verehrte Fahrgäste, es tut uns sehr leid, aber dieser Zug kann erst in einer Stunde abfahren, weil ein Güterzug zunächst umgeleitet werden muss. Sie müssen leider warten, oder sie verzichten auf die Fahrt nach London. Wir bitten um Verständnis und verabschieden uns von allen Fahrgästen, die jetzt aussteigen.“ Die Stimme wiederholte diese Ansage noch einmal, bevor es piepte und alles wieder ruhig war. Es blieb zumindest für eine Weile ruhig, weil nach einigen Sekunden die ersten Beschwerden zu hören waren. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Leute wütend schaufend den Zug verließen. Lily drehte sich mit einen spöttischen Lächeln zu Lea um und sagte bedauernd: „Er wird ja jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht so bald abfahren, oder?“ Lea blickte betrübt und erwiderte: „Nein, wahrscheinlich können wir kein Eis mehr essen, wir werden, sollte es keine zusätzlichen Verspätungen geben, nur noch knapp zehn Minuten Zeit haben, bis der Hogwartsexpress abfährt.“

 

Lily und Lea machten es sich gemütlich und verbrachten die Wartezeit mit Planungen für ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts.

 


	3. Der Hogwartsexpress

Nach langen Planungen, was  sie alles in ihrem  letzte n Schuljahr machen wollten, fragte Lea schließlich: „Wer, glaubst du, wird uns dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten?  Der letzte Professor liegt immer noch im Sankt Mungo. “  Lily erinnerte sich an den Unfall, nach  dem ihr damalige r Lehrer in diese m Fach auf die Intensivstation des Sankt Mungo musste. „ Ich wei ß es nicht “  antwortete sie ihrer Freundin. Lea grübelte vor sich hin und meinte schließlich: „Es könnte ein Auror sein, das wäre doch sinnvoll, denn wenn uns jemand auf die Gefahren, die durch die Todesser  bevorstehen , gut vorbereiten kann, dann  könnte das  ein Auror!“ Lily nickte. „Das könnte gut sein,“  sagte sie schließlich. 

 

Einige Minuten vergingen und ein jedes Mädchen hing  seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Der Zug fuhr gerade durch einen Tunnel, als Lily das Wort an Lea richtete: „Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass dies unser letztes Jahr in Hogwarts sein wird? Wir werden Hogwarts  danach  nie wieder sehen.“ Während Lea eine n Moment  lang  schwieg und über  Lilys Worte nachdachte, verließ der Zug den Tunnel, und plötzlich wurde alles wieder hell. Geblendet von dem starken Licht musste Lily die Augen zukneifen. „ Ja, ich werde Hogwarts auch vermissen, “  hörte sie die Worte ihrer Freundin. „Aber,“ fuhr Lea fort, „wenn wie die UTZs bestehen, stehen uns sehr viele Wege offen.“ Das wusste auch Lily, aber sie dachte nicht gerne an die Zeit nach Hogwarts, denn  die Schule war zu ihrem Zuhause geworden; ein Großteil ihrer glücklichen Er inner ungen waren  mit diesem Schloss  verbunden .  Sie sagte zu Lea: „Wir müssen dieses Jahr definitiv nochmal so richtig ausnutzen und all die Dinge tun, die man an einem so wundervollen Ort machen kann.“ Diese nickte und  meinte schließlich: „Lass uns eine Liste von  allem machen, was uns wichtig ist. “ Lily war begeistert von diese m Vorschlag, holte ein Pergeament und eine Feder heraus, und d en Rest der Zugfahrt verbrachten die Mädchen damit, alles was ihnen einfiel aufzuschreiben.

 

Endlich fuhr der Zug in King‘s Cross ein, was hieß, dass sie nun den Bahnsteig wechseln mussten. Sie stiegen aus und eilten zum Gleis neundreiviertel.Dortwürden sie ihre gemeinsame Freundin Kitty wiedersehen.Außerdem Alice, die zwar nicht so eng mit ihnen befreundet war, aber einfreundliches Mädchen, mit dem sie sich gut verstanden. Nun standen sie schließlich vor der Sperre, lehnten sich lässig dagegen und einen Augenblick später waren sie am Bahnsteig.

 

Was ihnen sofort ins Auge sprang, war der alte rote Zug, der in schon Dampfwolken gehüllt war. Überall schallten Rufe durch die Gegend, und überall standen Eltern, die sich von ihren Kindern verabschiedeten. Die Mädchen gingen am Zug entlang und sahen aus den Augenwinkeln, wie einige Erstklässler Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Koffern hatten. Gerade wollte sie sich zu ihnen wenden, um ihnen zu helfen, als auch schon jemand da war, der sie freundlich fragte „Soll ich mit anfassen?“. Nach dem scheuen Nicken der Erstklässler packte der Neuankömmling zwei der vier Koffer und rief über die Schulter nach seinem besten Freund, der gleich angelaufen kam und die beiden anderen Koffer nahm. Lily starrte den Gestalten hinter her. Hatten ihre Augen ihr einen Streich gespielt, oder hatte sie gerade wirklich James Potter und Sirius Black gesehen, wie sie Erstklässlern die Koffer in den Zug getragen hatten? „Lea, kneif mich mal. Ich glaub, ich träume!“ Lea musste lachen: „Ach, ich verstehe, davon träumst du also!“ Lily zog ein Gesicht, musste aber grinsen, als sie sich vorstellte, dass sie von James Potter träumen sollte. Lea sagte ernsthaft: „Hoffentlich war das keine Ausnahme. Ich gehe dann mal und suche Kitty, und du solltest ins Schulsprecherabteil gehen.“ Schon war sie weg und hinterließ eine etwas verwirrte Lily Evans.

 

Was sollte das, spielte die Welt verrückt? Warum hatte James das getan, wollte er sich bei ihr einschmeicheln? Aber er hatte sie doch gar nicht gesehen. Nun ja, dies würde sie sich merken, und nun war sie noch gespannter auf das Jahr, das vor ihr lag, als noch wenige Stunden zuvor.

 

Langsam ging sie in Richtung Tür und stieg gerade die Stufen hinauf, als sie von jemande m  festgehalten wurde, der sie nun langsam zu sich umdrehte. Nun konnte sie sehen, dass es Lucius Malfoy war, und sie wollte  ihn gerade anfahren , dass er sie  loslassen solle, als eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme von hinten sagte: „Ich würde Lily in deiner Stelle  sehr schnell  loslassen."  Lucius Malfoy lachte und  antwortete: "Warum sollte ich das tun? Du könntest mich angreifen, dann müsste ich sie  loslassen, um mich zu  verteidigen. Willst du das nicht tun?" 

 

James, denn um den handelte es sich, kochte innerlich und hätte das nur zu gern getan, doch er wusste, dass das hier nicht in Frage kam. Er musste Ruhe bewahren und Malfoy auf andere Weise dazu bringen, Lily loszulassen. Erstens würde eine körperliche Auseinandersetzung mit Sicherheit Ärger nach sich ziehen, und außerdem wäre sein guter Plan, Lily durch tadelloses Benehmen zu gewinnen, gleich zu Anfang ruiniert.

 

Deshalb sagte er ganz ruhig und gelassen: "Ich werde dich nicht angreifen; aber wenn Du Dich mal umsiehst, wirst Du bemerken, dass dort an der Säule ein Lehrer steht, der drauf und dran ist, sich umzudrehen. Was Du hier tust, wird er nicht gern sehen." James grinste, während er dies sagte, auch wenn er eigentlich nicht der Typ war, der Hilfe beim nächsten Lehrer suchte, weil er Probleme nicht selbst lösen konnte. Doch wollte er sich ja ändern und nicht mehr blindlings in jeden Kampf rennen, sondern ruhig und gelassen reagieren. Seine Schulsprecherautorität wollte er auch nicht gegen Malfoy ausspielen, wenigstens jetzt noch nicht. Nicht vor der Eröffnungsfeier. Nicht vor dem offiziellen Schulbeginn, das wäre unsportlich. Gryffindor würde gewinnen, auch ohne, dass er Slytherin jetzt schon Punkte abzog.

 

Malfoy schaute verdutzt und irritiert; mit einer solchen Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er sagte hämisch: "Oh, Du willst also zum Lehrer rennen wie ein Feigling, der einen Kampf scheut?" Er wollte James provozieren, doch der nickte nur seelenruhig und machte Anstalten, auf den Lehrer zuzugehen. Malfoy kam ihm zuvor und sagte "Nicht nötig, du Memme, ich lasse sie los." Mit diesen Worten stieß er Lily beiseite und stieg in den Zug.

 

Lily war erstaunt, dass James die ganze Zeit so ruhig geblieben war und dass er doch tatsächlich damit gedroht hatte einen Lehrer zu holen. Das hätte er letztes Jahr nicht getan, damals hätte er Malfoy sofort angegriffen. Gut, er hatte sich bisher nicht schlecht benommen, was nicht hieß, dass es so bleiben würde.

 

James hatte nach Lilys Hand gegriffen, damit sie nicht hinfiel, als Malfoy sie losließ. Sie dankte ihm und wollte gerde in den Zug steigen, als James sie nochmal ansprach: „Hast du meinen Brief gelesen?“ Seine Stimme war schüchtern, und er fuhr schnell fort, noch ehe Lily ihm antworten konnte: „Wenn nicht, muss ich dir mitteilen, dass ich Schulsprecher bin und wollte dich fragen, ob wir gemeinsam zum Schulsprecherabteil gehen können, weil ...“ Lily unterbrach ihn und sagte relativ freundlich: „Ich wusste schon, dass du Schulsprecher bist, ich habe deinen Brief gelesen, und natürlich sollten wir zusammen zum Schulsprecherabteil gehen, wir sind schließlich beide Schulsprecher.“ James starrte sie an, und konnte es kaum fassen. Anscheinend klappte es mit den Plan von Remus besser, als er erwartet hatte. Die ganze letzte Woche war offensichtlich nicht sinnlos gewesen. In dieser Woche hatte er mehr für die Schule getan, als er und Sirius zusammen in den letzten sechs Jahren, und es war langweilig gewesen. Er würde Sirius jedoch nicht verschonen, nur weil sie jetzt in der Schule waren. Er würde überhaupt nicht in Versuchung kommen, Streiche zu machen, weil er das Lernpensum halten wollte, was er in den Sommerferien angefangen hatte.

 

Sie hatte seine Hand genommen, und sie hatte sich einverstanden erklärt, mit ihm zum  Schulsprecherabteil zu gehen.  E s war einfach unbeschreiblich gewesen. Ihre Hand hatte sich so weich angefühlt, und so warm, das s ihm ganz schwindlig geworden  wäre ,  hätte sie ihre Hand noch länger in der seinen gelassen. Er hatte sie trotzdem schmerzlichst  vermisst , als sie ihn losgelassen hatte.  Nun folgte er ihr  langsam in den Zug, immer ein paar Schritte hinter ihr, und immer bereit, sich zu entfernen, sollte sie es wollen. Nach einigen Minuten  err e ichten sie das Abteil und  er  hielt ihr die Tür auf. 

 

Langsam ging sie an ihm vorbei, setzte sich auf einen  Lehnsessel ,  der am Fenster  stand und betrachte te James, der sich ihr gegenüber auf den anderen  Lehnsessel fallen ließ.  Er begann: „Wie ich dir im Brief mitgeteilt habe, bin ich selbstverständlich bereit, auf das Schulsprecheramt zu verzichten.  W enn du  das möchtest, müssen wir nur eine einzige Sache besprechen, und zwar, wie wir es machen, dass ich  des Amt es entweder enthoben werde oder zurücktreten kann. Ich will nur nicht, dass man dir die Schuld gibt, sondern mir. Und nun musst du sagen, ob du mit mir zusammen arbeiten  willst oder nicht“. Lily  sah ihn verblüfft an.

 

Lily wusste, dass sie, hätte er sie noch vor drei Tagen gefragt, sie auf jeden Fall „Nein“ gesagt hätte. Da sie nun aber beschlossen hatte ihn besser kennen zu lernen, und noch dazu gesehen hatte, dass er sich vollkommen tadellos benehmen konnte, war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher.

 

Lily sah auf, blickte James kurz an  und  sagte  dann mit fester Stimme: „Ich denke wir sollten es miteinander versuchen, Dumbledore  wird sich schon  etwas dabei gedacht haben, als er dich zum Schulsprecher ernannt e , und ich will sehen, ob das, was auf de m Bahnsteig passiert  ist , nur Theater war, oder ob es ernst gemeint sein sollte.“

 

James jubelte innerlich, und schwor sich, dass er, sollte Lily ihn doch noch erhören, so lange nach einen Heilmittel für Werwölfe suchen würde, bis er entweder starb oder Erfolg hatte. Remus war der Grund, warum Lily das jetzt sagte, denn ohne dessen Rat hätte er sich nicht dermaßen ändern können. Doch jetzt sah er die Früchte seiner Arbeit, sie sah ihn nun nicht mehr nur im schlechtesten Licht, sondern gab ihm eine Chance zu zeigen, was er wert war. Und er würde diese Chance nutzen! Er würde ihr keinen Grund mehr geben, ihn hassen zu können. Er würde sich ihr jedoch auch nicht bedingungslos an den Hals werfen; er würde sein Verhalten ändern, aber nicht seinen Charakter. Er würde auch sie prüfen. War sie ganz sicher das Mädchen, für das er sie hielt? So oft hatte sie ihn beleidigt und vor der ganzen Schule zum Narren gehalten. Warum war sie bereit, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten? Die Lily aus dem sechsten Schuljahr hätte dies nie gemacht; diese Lily hätte ihn mindestens schon viermal angeschrien, hätte gesagt, sie könne sich selbst verteidigen, und niemals zugelassen, dass er ihr half. Nicht, dass es ihn nicht freute, denn das tat es sehr; es verwirrte ihn nur. Er dachte an Remus Worte denken, dass Zurückhaltung die beste Methode sei; er hatte ihm dies am letzten Ferientag gesagt und dann noch hinzugefügt: „Du darfst sie niemals drängen, sei freundlich und zurückhaltend, schenk ihr nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, und wenn sie doch mal was von dir will, wird sie es dir schon sagen“. Er dachte über diese Worte nach und kam schließlich zu der Erkenntnis, dass Remus wahrscheinlich Recht hatte. Trotzdem war es doch sicher kein Fehler, auf ihre freundlichen Worte mindestens ebenso freundlich zu antworten?

 

Offen sagte er ihr, dass er eine andere Antwort befürchtet habe, sich jedoch sehr freue, dass sie ihm die Chance geben wolle, sich als Schulsprecher zu beweisen. Lily nickte und erwiderte: „Gut, dann sollten wir jetzt anfangen unsere Pflichten zu erledigen.“ James sah sich um und deutete schließlich auf einen Stapel Papiere, die ihnen wohl ihre ersten Pflichten erklären sollten. Er nahm sich den obersten Zettel und sagte: „Wir müssen uns Passwörter für die Gemeinschaftsräume der Häuser überlegen, außerdem sollen wir die Vertrauensschüler zu ihren ersten Patrouillen durch den Zug einteilen.“ Lily hatte ihm schweigend zugehört und begann, sich Notizen zu machen. Nach einer kurzen Weile antwortete sie: „Gut, das andere machen wir später; zuerst sollten wir ins Vertrauensschülerabteil gehen und sie in Paare aufteilen, die dann jede jede halbe Stunde im Zug nach dem Rechten sehen.“ Und so machten sich James und Lily auf den Weg, um ihre erste Schulsprecherpflicht zu erledigen.


	4. Ankunft und Einweisung

James stieg aus dem Hogwarts-Express und hielt Ausschau nach seinen Freunden. Die letzte halbe Stunde hatte er damit verbracht, mit Lily durch den Zug zu gehen, nach dem Rechten zu sehen und allen Bescheid zu geben, dass sie nun bald ankommen würden und sie sich ihre Uniformen anziehen sollten. Sie hatten die meiste Zeit geschwiegen; es war jedoch kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Sie waren jeweils mit eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Doch nun sah James Remus nur einige Meter entfernt auf ihn warten. Er lief zu ihm und fragte: "Wo sind Tatze und Wurmschwanz?" Remus nickt in Richtung der Kutschen und sagte: "Sie halten schon einen Wagen für uns bereit, komm!" James folgte Remus zu den Kutschen und war jetzt ganz aufgeregt, endlich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein. Er liebte Hogwarts mit all seinen Geheimgängen und Geheimnissen. Er freute sich auf den See, die monatlichen Ausflüge durch den verbotenen Wald, die Geister und selbst auf die Unterrichtsstunden. Es würde schön sein, Hagrid wiederzusehen, und vor allem endlich wieder Quidditch zu spielen. Aber das Beste in diesem Jahr würde hoffentlich auch nach seinem Abschluss bei ihm bleiben. Denn das Beste war ganz eindeutig Lily.  
  
Sie kamen nun bei den Kutschen an, und nacheinander stiegen sie hinein. Endlich war er wieder unter seinen Freunden. Er grüßte Sirius brüderlich mit einem Handschlag und setze sich neben ihn. "Wie war dein Rundgang mit Lily?" wollte dieser gleich wissen. "Wir haben nicht viel geredet, alles Interessante ist im Schulsprecherabteil geschehen" sagte James und fuhr fort: "Sie hat mich als ihren Partner akzeptiert." Er schaute Remus eindringlich an und fragte ihn: "Das hat doch was zu bedeuten, oder?" Sirius grinste breit und erwiderte: „Na klar, Bursche", und auch Peter klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte: „Auf jeden Fall." Dankbar für die Zustimmung seiner beiden Freunde schaute James nun Remus an, doch dieser schien nicht überzeugt und sagte schließlich: „Du hast da schon einiges erreicht, doch ruh dich nicht auf deinen Lorbeeren aus. Klar, es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass sie dich als ihren Schulsprecherpartner akzeptiert hat. Bleib so, wie du dich ihr heute gezeigt hast, und vielleicht bekommst du eine Chance auf mehr." James grinste Remus an und sagte: „Sei nicht nicht so kritisch, ich werde mich schon benehmen." Remus lächelte verschmitzt und antwortete: „Na, dann mache ich mir ja umsonst Sorgen. Hoffen wir, dass du recht hast." Sie plauderten während der ganzen Fahrt, und keine zwanzig Minuten später kamen sie in Hogwarts an.   
  
Als Lily später am Abend nach dem Essen vom Tisch aufstand und gerade die Halle verlassen wollte, stellte sich ihr ein freundlich lächelnder James Potter in den Weg. „Wir müssen noch zu Professor McGonagall!“ Lily runzelte die Stirn und fragte : „ Warum denn?“. Die beiden waren inzwischen weiter gegangen und kamen nun am oberen Rand der Treppe an. „Um uns in unsere Pflichten als Schulsprecher einweisen zu lassen! Danach werden wir uns die Schulsprecherwohnung ansehen müssen, und feststellen, ob sie wirklich so beeindruckend ist, wie man sich erzählt.“ Lily schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst: Wie hatte sie nur die Einweisung vergessen können, und warum musste sie ausgerechnet James Potter daran erinnern? Er, der nie seine Hausaufgaben machte, weil sie ihm zu einfach waren; er, der nie verantwortungsbewusst zu handeln in der Lage war; ausgerechnet er erinnerte sie an ein wichtiges Gespräch mit einen Lehrer!Sie gingen gerade durch einen leeren Gang, als James wieder anfing zu sprechen: „Meinst du, es wäre eine gute Idee, eine Gruppe aus Schülern des sechsten und siebten Jahrgangs zusammenzustellen, die Nachhilfe in den unteren Jahrgängen gibt? Ich würde mich selbst gerne als Nachhilfelehrer versuchen, und du könntest auch gut unterrichten. Außerdem würden die betroffenen Siebt- und Sechstklässler die Möglichkeit haben, ihr Wissen zu testen, und wir beide als Schulsprecher könnten sehen, ob sie nicht selbst eher Nachhilfe benötigen als welche zu geben “.  
  
Lily hörte ihm still zu, und sie fragte sich, ob dies wirklich der James Potter war, den sie in den letzten Jahre kennen und immer weniger schätzen gelernt hatte, oder ob er durch einen Doppelgänger ersetzt worden war. Der alte James Potter hätte jedenfalls nicht vorgeschlagen, man solle eine Nachhilfegruppe organisieren. Sie fand die Idee gut und nachvollziehbar; sie hatte selbst schon mal an so was in der Richtung gedacht.  
  
„Ja, das halte ich für möglich“, antwortete sie interessiert und versuchte, sich einen Nachhilfe gebenden James Potter vorzustellen. Es klappte nicht, und sie dachte sich, dass er bestimmt etwas übertrieben hatte. Er würde wahrscheinlich schon nach einer Möglichkeit suchen, sich der Aufgabe zu entziehen. Inzwischen waren sie vor der Tür zu Professor McGonagalls Büro angekommen. James lächelte sie an, klopfte und hielt ihr dann dir Tür auf. Nach ihr betrat auch er das Büro.  
  
_**Eine Woche früher im Büro von Professor McGonagall**_  
  
24.08.1977  
  
Professor McGonagall saß in ihrem Büro und räumte ihren Schreibtisch auf. Gleich würde Dumbledore kommen und ihr die Namen der neuen Schulsprecher nennen. Sie würde ihnen Briefe schreiben und ihnen mitteilen, welches Amt ihnen übertragen worden war. Es klopfte, und der Schulleiter betrat nach ihrem "Herein" das Büro. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber in einen Lehnsessel.„Meine liebe Minerva, ich habe mich nach einigem Überlegen zum einen für Lily Evans und zum anderen für James Potter entschieden. Ich hoffe, Sie heißen meine Wahl gut?“ Minerva McGonagall wäre beim Erwähnen des zweiten Namen fast ein Ausruf entfahren. Sie verstand, dass Dumbledore Lily Evans zur Schulsprecherin ernennen wollte. Lily war eine verantwortungsbewusste Schülerin, und zudem auch Vertrauenschülerin gewesen. Beim zweiten Namen musste sie sich jedoch verhört haben, denn niemand, der halbwegs bei Verstand war, würde James Potter zum Schulsprecher machen. James Potter war – nicht nur in ihren Augen – einer der größten Unruhestifter, die je Hogwarts besucht hatten. Sie selbst hatte diesem Jungen öfter Nachsitzen verpasst als irgendeinem Schüler. Der einzige, der fast ebenso viele Strafarbeiten bekam, war Sirius Black, Potters bester Freund. „Ich habe mich wohl verhört? Sie wollen doch nicht wirklich James Potter zum Schulsprecher machen?“  
  
Dumbledore musste schmunzeln, denn er konnte Minerva McGonagall sehr gut verstehen, hatte er selbst doch am meisten an seiner Entscheidung gezweifelt. James Potter war ein schwieriger Schüler, und trotzdem hatte er etwas. das ihn auszeichnete: Er würde alles tun, um seinen Freunden zu helfen. War er doch sogar im fünften Schuljahr zu einen Animagus geworden, ebenso wie Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew. Sie hatten dieses für Schüler ihres Alters fast unerreichbare Ziel hart erarbeitet, um ihrem Freund Remus Lupin in den Vollmondnächten beizustehen. Sie wussten allerdings nicht, dass er ihr Geheimnis kannte. Doch dies war nicht der einzige Grund, der in seinen Augen für den ebenso begabten wie widerspenstigen Potter sprach.  
  
Die Lehrerin interpretierte die Miene des Schulleiters richtig: „Dann bin ich gespannt, Ihre Gründe für diese Wahl zu erfahren!“ sagte McGonagall kühl.  
  
Sie musste sich gerade vorstellen, wozu ein Schüler wie James Potter ein solches Amt wohl ausnutzen könnte. Und die Vorstellung, dass er jetzt sogar mit einer gültigen Ausrede nachts durchs Schloss schleichen konnte, liess ihre Stimme ein wenig zittern. Die Tatsache, dass er mit Lily Evans zusammenarbeiten sollte, war auch nicht gerade erbaulich; denn jeder im Schloss wusste, wie sehr sie Potter verabscheute. Auch wenn die Lehrerin dies nur zum Teil verstehen konnte, tat Lily ihr jetzt schon leid. Nun würde das Mädchen nicht nur mit ihn zusammenarbeiten, sondern auch in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe leben müssen. Minerva McGonagall war durchaus dankbar gewesen, dass ihre kluge Schülerin dem von sich selbst überzeugten jungen Mann nie auf den Leim gegangen war. James Potter, Unruhestifter und Regelbrecher, war als erfolgreicher Quidditchspieler und trotz seiner Faulheit herausragender Schüler oft Thema eines Gesprächs schwärmerischer Schülerinnen.  Sie hatte es ihm angemerkt, dass er intensiv an Lily Evans interessiert war, es aber nicht bedauert, dass das Mädchen standhaft desinteressiert blieb.  
  
Nichtsdestotrotz war sie auf Dumbledores Gründe gespannt. Der Schulleiter fing langsam an zu sprechen: „Ich werde Ihnen nun etwas erzählen, was ich Sie bitte, für sich zu behalten, obwohl es rein objektiv gegen das Zaubereigesetz ist. Die Herren Potter und Black, sowie auch Pettigrew haben aus Freundschaft zu Remus Lupin, der, wie Sie ja wissen, ein Werwolf ist, etwas getan, was ebenso beeindruckend wie rechtlich fragwürdig ist.“ Er sah McGonagall an, und sie antwortete gelassen: „Ich vertraue Ihnen, erzählen Sie mir was die Jungen getan haben.“ Dumbledore nickte zufrieden, dann fuhr er fort: „Sie sind Animagi geworden, in ihrem fünften Schuljahr.“  
  
McGonagall öffnete den Mund – und schloss ihn wieder. Sie konnte kaum glauben, was sie eben gehört hatte. Animagi! Diese drei Jungen wären Animagi geworden? In ihrem fünften Schuljahr - das war unmöglich, die meisten Zauberer benötigten jahrelanges Studium, und waren zudem mindestens schon seit zehn Jahren fertig mit der Schule, und da sollten drei minderjährige Jungen das ohne jede Anleitung bewältigt haben? Und das noch dazu, ohne dass jemand Anderes als der Schulleiter es bemerkt hatte! Doch es ergab Sinn; dies erklärte unter anderem, warum sie im fünften Jahr so ausgezeichnet Bescheid gewusst hatten, als man das Thema Animagi durchgenommen hatte. Sie hatte zwar gewusst, dass sie gut waren, aber das hätte sie nie erwartet.  
  
Sie fragte Dumbledore: „Aber was hat das mit Lupin zu tun?“ Dumbledore lächelte und sagte dann: „Seitdem sie sich verwandeln können, begleiten sie Remus an jedem Vollmond, und oft streifen sie über die Ländereien und durch den verbotenen Wald.“  
  
McGonagall holte mühsam Luft. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Nicht genug, dass die drei Jungen mit der Verwandlung zu Animagi ihr eigenes Leben riskiert hatten, nein, sie brachten jeden Monat erneut auch noch alle anderen in Gefahr, die sich um Mitternacht womöglich im Wald herumtrieben.  
  
„Aber warum dulden Sie das; Sie können doch keinen Werwolf frei durchs Gelände laufen lassen?“ fragte McGonagall entsetzt und mit hörbarem Grauen in der Stimme. Dumbledore fing ruhig an zu erzählen: „Ich würde niemals etwas erlauben, das meine Schüler in Gefahr bringt, das müssen Sie mir glauben“, er stoppte kurz und wartete auf ein Nicken von McGonagall, ehe er fortfuhr: „Und deshalb können sie schlussfolgern, dass es absolut sicher ist. Sowohl James Potter als auch Sirius Black verwandeln sich in große Tiere und können notfalls einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf im Zaum halten. Hiermit kommen wir zum zweiten Grund, welcher mich davon überzeugt hat, dass James ein guter Schulsprecher sein wird.“ Dumbledore schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort: „Im letzten Jahr ist zum ersten Mal etwas passiert. Black hat Severus Snape erklärt, wie er in einer Vollmondnacht zu Remus kommen kann, und dieser hat das auch versucht. Der Grund, warum Severus inzwischen nicht tot oder ein Werwolf ist, ist relativ einfach. Nachdem Sirius Serverus eingewiesen hat, hat er James davon erzählt, und dachte wohl, das sei witzig. Potter hingegen lief sofort los und hat Severus Snape unter Einsatz seines Lebens davor bewahrt, sich zukünftig jeden Monat in einen Werwolf verwandeln zu müssen oder andernfalls tot zu sein.“ McGonagall nickte nachdenklich und schien zu verstehen. Sie fragte nur noch, ob er es für weise hielt, Lily Evans und James Potter zusammen arbeiten zu lassen. Er lächelte, bevor er sagte: „Ich denke, dass sie sich zusammenraufen werden. Ihre besonnene und ruhige Art könnte durchaus auf ihn abfärben; und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass Lily sich Mühe geben wird, erfolgreich mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten.  
  
01.09.1977 (Kurz bevor Lily und James das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin erreichten)  
  
McGonagall saß an ihren Schreibtisch und wartete auf die beiden Schulsprecher, um sie einzuweisen. Sie war zwar immer noch ein wenig kritisch gegenüber Dumbledores Entscheidung, James Potter zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen, wollte jedoch abwarten, was passieren würde. Sie hörte Schritte und kurz darauf das erwartete Klopfen an der Tür.  
  
James und Lily betraten das Büro ihrer Hauslehrerin, als sie von ihrer Arbeit aufschaute und die Schulsprecher ansah. „Guten Abend Miss Evans und Mr Potter. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Fahrt und konnten sich schon aneinander gewöhnen?“ Lily erwiderte: „Die Fahrt war problemlos, und ich habe mich auch schon an meinen Kollegen gewöhnt.“ James fügte hinzu: „Ich weiß, dass sie uns Rumtreiber nie vergessen werden. Glauben Sie mir aber bitte, dass ich ein ebenso engagierter Schulsprecher werden möchte.“ McGonagall seufzte besorgt auf: „Sie sollten sich mit Sicherheit tadellos benehmen, da sie jetzt eine Vorbildfunktion haben!“ Er sah sie ernst an: „Ich werde mir Mühe geben! Aber ich bin mir sicher, Sie wollten uns einweisen, auf dass wir wissen, was wir zu tun haben.“ McGonagall nickte und begann, den beiden ihre Pflichten zu erläutern. „Sie werden unter anderem den Weihnachts- und den Abschlussball organisieren. Außerdem werden Sie die Hogsmead-Ausflüge planen und die Rundgänge durch die Korridore einteilen. Zu Ihrer Unterstützung stehen Ihnen, wie Sie wissen, die Vertrauensschüler zu Verfügung. Außerdem ist die Halloweenfeier zu organisieren.“ Als später alle Informationen weitergegeben waren, sah sie die beiden an: „Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?“, worauf beide den Kopf schüttelten. Nachdem sie sich verabschiedet hatten, verließen James und Lily das Büro. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander den Gang entlang, doch nach einer längeren Pause fing James ein Gespräch an: „Meinst du, wir können uns übermorgen zusammensetzen, um das mit dem Nachhilfekurs zu planen?“ Lily antwortete ruhig: Gern, nach dem Mittagessen habe ich Zeit.“ Sie waren jetzt in ihrer Wohnung angelangt und standen im Wohnzimmer: „Gute Nacht, Lily“, sagte James und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Müde und nachdenklich ging ging auch Lily in ihr Zimmer und bald darauf ins Bett, um schnell in tiefen Schlaf zu fallen.

 


	5. Feriengeschichten

James betrat sein Schlafzimmer, und etwas sprang ihm sofort ins Auge: Er hatte einen Balkon und ein großes, gemachtes Bett. Erst als er das Bett sah, das so einladend gepflegt aussah (etwas, das er nicht oft sehen würde, denn er war nicht der ordentlichste Mensch), wurde ihm bewusst, wie müde er war. Er gähnte laut und ging auf den Balkon, um an der frischen Luft noch einmal durchzuatmen. Draußen angekommen, schaute er sich um. Er konnte kaum etwas erkennen, denn es war bereits spät und deshalb sehr dunkel. "Tagsüber sieht man sicherlich sehr weit", sagte Lily von etwas weiter links. Er fuhr zusammen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie stand nur etwa drei Meter von ihm entfernt auf ihrem eigenen Balkon. Sie trug ein schlichtes Nachthemd, in dem sie nicht weniger hübsch war als in ihrer Schuluniform. "Da hast du recht, aber jetzt ist es auch schön", sagte James und atmete tief ein. Lily betrachtete ihn einen Moment, bevor sie "Gute Nacht" sagte und den Balkon wieder verließ. James rief ihr ein "Gute Nacht, Lily" hinterher und ging nun ebenfalls hinein. Kurz darauf stieg er endlich in das weiche Bett und schlief schnell ein.

 

Er träumte, dass er im Schlafsaal der Jungen des siebten Jahrgangs auf seinem ehemaligen Bett saß und seine Freunde um ihn herum es sich auf ihren Betten bequem gemacht hatten. Remus redete auf ihn ein, aber James konnte nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Es war, als läge eine dicke Wolldecke über dem Geschehen, alle Geräusche waren gedämpft. Alles was er spürte, waren die Gefühle seines Traumbildes. Sein Traum-Ich war nervös wegen etwas, was noch geschehen würde und hatte gleichzeitig Angst davor, dass das, was geschehen sollte, nicht geschehen würde. Langsam löste sich der Schleier über dem Schlafsaal auf, und er konnte verstehen, was Remus nun sagte: "... du solltest vielleicht schon mal losgehen, du willst sie doch nicht warten lassen, oder?" Bevor er die eigene Antwort hören konnte, verschwamm die Szene, und als nächstes sah er sich durch die Korridore eilen. Er wusste nicht, wohin sein Traumbild wollte; doch nach dem zu schließen, was Remus gesagt hat, war er auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit einem Mädchen oder einer Frau. Vielleicht hatte er Nachsitzen bei Professor McGonagall? Doch dann würde er sich kaum so beeilen! Sein Traum-Ich gelangte nun an den oberen Absatz der großen Treppe, die in die große Halle führte - womit bewiesen war, dass er sich nicht mit Professor McGonagall traf, denn ihr Büro lag woanders. Er beobachtete sich selbst dabei, wie er langsam die Treppen hinunterstieg und über das Geländer nach unten schaute. Er sah nun mit den Augen seines Alter Ego und war freudig erschrocken, denn niemand anderes als Lily Evans stand vor dem Eingangsportal und wartete. Die Frage war nur, worauf, denn sie konnte doch wohl nicht ihn erwarten? Sein Abbild empfand nun bei ihrem Anblick eine tiefe Erleichterung, als hätten sich soeben all seine Befürchtungen und Sorgen in Luft aufgelöst. Was blieb, war eine noch größere Nervosität als zuvor im Schlafsaal. Die Szene verschwamm erneut und als nächstes sah er sich selbst, wie er mit Lily an der Hand Richtung Hogsmeade ging. Wieder war nichts zu hören, jedoch konnte er das unbeschreibliche Glücksgefühl seines Traum-Ichs fühlen. Er hatte schon häufiger von einer Verabredung mit Lily geträumt, jedoch waren diese Träume anders gewesen, nicht so vage und realistischer; außerdem hatte er immer seine Sinne in ihnen gebrauchen können. Dieser Traum schien ihm anders, vielleicht war es gar keiner, sondern eine Vision von der Zukunft? Er wusste, dass so etwas vorkam, vor allem bei Zauberern. Wäre dem so und er würde in Zukunft wirklich mit Lily ausgehen, so hieße das, dass Remus‘ Plan funktionieren könnte. Nachdem er sich gestern besser mit ihr verstanden hatte, als in den gesamten sechs Jahren davor, ließ das eben Gesehene seine Hoffnungen in den Himmel steigen. Die Szene verschwamm zum dritten Mal und James fiel in tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.

 

Am folgenden Morgen konnte er sich nur vage an seinen Traum erinnern. Ganz sicher war er sich allerdings, dass es in seinem Traum um Lily gegangen war. James fühlte sich so gut ausgeruht wie seit Tagen nicht mehr. Er nahm seine Brille vom Nachttisch und machte sich fertig. Als er sein Zimmer verließ, sah er Lily auf einem der Sofas am Kamin sitzen und ein Buch lesen. Wie sie so da saß und ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, sah sie sehr entspannt und friedlich aus. Schließlich sagte er: "Guten Morgen, Lily", und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Sessel. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und erwiderte: "Guten Morgen", um sich dann wieder ihrem Buch zu widmen. James genoss es, gleich nach der Ankunft das Wochenende mit dem ruhigen Tagesbeginn genießen zu können. Nun konnte er einige Zeit damit verbringen, sich ganz einfach an Lilys Gegenwart zu freuen.

 

In den vergangenen Jahren hätte er Lily spätestens jetzt nach einer Verabredung fürs kommende Wochenende gefragt, doch heute würde er ganz sicher nicht den Fortschrit des vergangenen Tages ruinieren. Deshalb verließ er etwa eine halbe Stunde später ihre gemeinsame Wohnung und ging in Richtung Große Halle.

 

Lily hatte schon über eine Stunde über einem ihrer Schulbücher gesessen, doch sie konnte sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren. Immer wieder ging ihr durch den Kopf, was am Tag zuvor geschehen war.

 

James Potter war ihr Schulsprecherpartner, und sie hatte ihn akzeptiert. Sie hatten große Teile der Zugfahrt gemeinsam im Schulsprecherabteil verbracht, und sie hatten sich nicht einmal gestritten. Gut, einige Zeit lang hatte sie gelesen, trotzdem war die Kommunikation zwischen ihr und James ruhig und gelassen verlaufen. Seine Nähe war ihr auch längst nicht so unangenehm gewesen, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Aber das hatte nichts zu bedeuten! Auch wenn er sich gut benommen hatte, so war das Schuljahr noch lang und viel konnte passieren. Dieser gute Eindruck konnte sehr schnell wieder zunichte gemacht werden.

 

Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie sich nun ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. So lange hatte sie ihn wegen seines miserablen Benehmens vehement abgelehnt – es würde ihr schwerfallen, ihm nun unbefangen freundlich gegenüberzutreten. Nach einer Weile kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie sachlich freundlich zu ihm sein wollte, solange er bei seinem verändertes Verhalten blieb. Immerhin hatte er sie heute nicht nach einem Date gefragt, obwohl es sich angeboten hätte, denn sie waren ja allein gewesen.

 

Kurz nachdem James die Große Halle betreten hatte, stand Lily vom Sofa auf, verließ knapp fünfzehn Minuten nach ihm die Schulsprecherwohnung und ging ebenfalls in Richtung Große Halle. Sie hatte Hunger und wollte sich mit ihren Freundinnen unterhalten. Unterwegs traf sie Lea und Kitty, die plaudernd und lachend zum Frühstück gingen. Sie stieß zu ihnen, grüßte sie fröhlich und zusammen setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Unterwegs erzählte Lea Kitty von der Liste, die sie und Lily im Zug nach London zusammengestellt hatten, um all das aufzuzählen, was man noch einmal in Hogwarts würde tun müssen. Kitty hatte gleich etwas beizutragen: "Wir müssen definitiv einmal nachts auf den Astronomieturm." Lea nickte begeistert und antwortete: „Das schreibe ich gleich nach dem Frühstück auf!“ Sie waren auf halbem Weg die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinabgestiegen, als ihnen Professor Flitwick entgegen kam und sie freundlich grüßte: „Guten Tag, meine Damen! Genießen Sie das Wochenende, dieses Jahr wird anstrengend für Sie!“ Als er weitergegangen war, verzog Lea das Gesicht: „Na, ich freue mich schon ungeheuer auf den Unterricht!“ Kitty grinste und erwiderte: „Ich mich auch, hab schon die ganzen Ferien auf die vielen Hausaufgaben gewartet.“ Die beiden kicherten, während Lily sie geduldig und ein bisschen spöttisch ansah, auf einen Kommentar aber verzichtete.

 

James und seine Freunde saßen am Ende des langen Tisches der Gryffindors und unterhielten sich angeregt über das kommende Jahr. „James, wir müssen heute definitiv an den See gehen“, sprach Sirius seinen Freund an. James antwortete: „Du hast recht, es scheint nochmal so richtig heiß zu werden.“ Neben Peter saß Remus und las in einem Buch; er schien sich nicht sonderlich für den Vorschlag zu interessieren. James sah Lily die Halle betreten, stieß seinem besten Freund den Ellbogen in die Seite und zischte: „Guck mal, wer da kommt.“ Sirius jaulte auf, drehte sich in Richtung Tür, und als er sah, weswegen James ihn gestoßen hatte, sagte er bissig: „Wie aufregend! Die Schönste von allen betritt den Saal! Dafür darfst Du mir selbstverständlich gern die Rippen brechen.“ James wandte sich ihm mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu und meinte nur: „Ja, wir haben alle schrecklich Mitleid mit dir“; dann sah er wieder zur Tür, doch Lily war bereits am Tisch angelangt und suchte sich zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen am anderen Ende des Tisches einen Platz. Remus klappte sein Buch zu, beugte sich zu James und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Du solltest sie doch nicht mehr so anstarren, und erst recht nicht Sirius zu lauten Jaulen veranlassen. Jeder in der Halle wird auf Dich aufmerksam, nicht zuletzt Lily. Du musst dich besser unter Kontrolle haben!“ James duldete die Standpauke. Er wusste, dass Remus Recht hatte; doch sich zu beherrschen, war ungewohnt und unerwartet schwierig.

 

Die Mädchen hatten sie neben Alice und ihrem Freund Frank gesetzt und beluden ihre Teller mit einer Auswahl der Leckereien, die es in Hogwarts zum Frühstück gab. Lily war sehr froh, wieder in Hogwarts essen zu können, denn zuhause hatte in diesem Sommer meistens Petunia gekocht, und das war selten wirklich gut gewesen. Und sie selbst konnte auch nicht besonders gut kochen. Aber die Hauselfen machten die besten Speisen, die sie je gegessen hatte. Alice fragte in die Runde: „Und wie waren eure Ferien?“ Lea grinste und erzählte, dass sie im Elsass gewesen sei: „Es gibt dort wunderbare Weinberge! Wir haben bei einem Winzer verschiedene Weine probiert und anschließend waren wir so fertig, dass wir bei ihm übernachten mussten.“ Die anderen fingen an zu lachen und schließlich fragte Lily: „Du und deine Eltern, Ihr hattet alle zu viel getrunken?“ Lea nickte und sagte: „Der Wein war unglaublich gut! Und bis zum nächsten Morgen hatten wir uns so gut angefreundet, dass wir unser Hotel in dem kleinen Vorort von Straßburg abbuchten und den Rest unseres Frankreichurlaubs in den Weinbergen verbrachten.“ Kitty lächelte: „Da wäre ich gerne dabei gewesen.“ Sie nahm sich einige Pfannkuchen von einem großen Stapel des goldbraunen Gebäcks. Lea meinte: „Ich dachte, du trinkst keinen Alkohol?“, griff sich ebenfalls einige Pfannkuchen, nahm sich die Kanne mit der Schokoladensoße und goss eine ordentliche Portion darüber. „Ich meine doch nicht den Alkohol, sondern die wunderschöne Gegend. Ich habe davon gelesen. Es muss schön sein, durch die Weinberge spazieren zu gehen“, erwiderte Kitty und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Während du in wunderschönen Weinbergen gewesen bist, war ich im langweiligen Berlin in Deutschland. Es war wirklich unglaublich öde: von einem Museum ins nächste und das den ganzen Tag. Nur Abends hatte ich ein bisschen Zeit, um etwas zu lesen.“ Lily hatte inzwischen ihr drittes Brot mit Marmelade gegessen. Sie schaute Kitty mitleidig an und fragte: „Wie lange warst du in Deutschland?“ Kitty antwortete: „Nur zwei Wochen, zum Glück. So konnte ich den Rest der Ferien damit verbringen, mich völlig zu entspannen, und einen Riesenstapel Bücher zu lesen.“ Lea erkundigte sich: „Und wie waren deine Ferien, Lily?“ Die Angesprochene fing an zu erzählen: „Meine Ferien waren ähnlich langweilig wie Kittys Zeit in Berlin. Deshalb habe ich die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, mich auf das kommende Schuljahr vorzubereiten.“ Sie fügte noch hinzu: „Ach ja, und ich habe mich mit meiner Schwester gestritten, aber das hat nur bedingt Spaß gemacht.“ Alice lachte auf und meinte: „Meine Ferien waren am besten, ich war mit Frank zelten.“ Frank, der bis dahin schweigend gegessen hatte, schaute auf und sagte: „Unten im Süden, irgendwo in Wales.“ „War es schön?“ fragte Kitty interessiert und nahm sich noch einen Pfannkuchen. Alice nickte begeistert und erzählte, wie sie an einem See gezeltet hatten, im Mondlicht spazieren gegangen und einmal in der Dämmerung baden gewesen waren.

 

Nachdem Lily, Lea und Kitty aufgegessen hatten, gingen die Mädchen aus der Halle, um draußen am See das Wochenende in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

 

James sah die Mädchen die Halle verlassen und starrte Lily unauffällig hinterher. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Freunden zu. Er und die anderen Rumtreiber hatten über die aktuellen Geschehnisse in der Zaubererwelt geredet. Es herrschte Krieg da draußen, und spätestens am Ende des Schuljahres würden sie zweifellos damit konfrontiert werden. Nie mehr würden sie so sicher sein, wie hier innerhalb der schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts. Kein Ort der Welt war so sicher wie dieser, weil Dumbledore der Einzige war, vor dem sich Voldemort je gefürchtet hatte. James machte sich große Sorgen um die Zukunft, denn sollte dieser Verrückte nicht bald gestoppt werden, würden noch viele weitere unschuldige Menschen sterben. Vielleicht sogar Lily! Niemals durfte das geschehen! Er musste sie beschützen aber das war nur möglich, wenn sie es auch zulassen würde. Doch daran arbeitete er ja bereits. Er wusste schon, was er nach dem Verlassen der Schule machen wollte: Er würde Auror werden; so würde er vielleicht endlich stark genug sein, um diejenigen zu beschützen, die er liebte.

 

Eine halbe Stunde, nachdem die Mädchen die Halle verlassen hatten, standen auch die Rumtreiber auf und gingen ins Freie. Peter fragte „Was machen wir heute noch?“ Sirius antwortete: „Wir legen uns an den See. Bald ist das Wochenende vorbei und das warme Wetter noch dazu, das muss man doch genießen.“

 

Den Rest des Samstags verbrachten sowohl die Rumtreiber als auch Lily und ihre Freundinnen draußen am See. Noch gab es keine Hausaufgaben und keine Pflichten, die sie davon abhielten, das wunderbare Wetter voll auszukosten. Sorglos und unbeschwert lagen sie in der Sonne und harrten der interessanten und vielleicht sogar aufregenden Dinge, die dieses Schuljahr bringen würde.


	6. Nachhilfeplanung

Nachdem James am nächsten Tag um neun Uhr aufgestanden war, verließ er eiligst die Schulsprecherwohnung, um endlich zu frühstücken. Er ging die leeren Gänge entlang, als ihm das Treffen einfiel, das er heute mit Lily hatte. Es war zwar kein Date, es war weit davon entfernt. Trotzdem war es ein Treffen mit Lily Evans, und allein das zählte. Bei der großen Treppe stieß er auf Remus und Sirius, die gerade ebenfalls auf dem Weg zu Frühstück waren. „Guten Morgen, wo habt ihr denn Wurmschwanz gelassen?“ wollte James von den beiden wissen. Remus antwortete: „Der schläft noch, war nicht wach zu kriegen.“ Sie betraten die große Halle, und obwohl es James schwerfiel, nicht sofort den Gryffindortisch nach Lily abzusuchen, tat er es nicht, sondern ging mit seinen Freunden zielstrebig zu den ersten freien Plätzen, die er sah. Sie setzen sich und schon begann Sirius, sich den Teller voller Toast zu legen und nach der Erdbeermarmelade zu greifen. James sah zum Lehrertisch hinüber, um herauszufinden, wen er noch nicht kannte, denn das müsste der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein. Da waren Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick und Professor McGonagall; und zwischen ihr und Dumbledore saß ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, nicht sehr alt, allerhöchstens fünfunddreißig. „Hey Leute, ich glaube der Typ zwischen Professor McGonagall und Dumbledore ist unser neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste“, sprach James seine Freunde an und deutete auf den Lehrertisch. Remus schaute in die angegebene Richtung und stellte fest: „Ich glaube, ich kenne ihn, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr an seinen Namen erinnere. Ich habe ihn mal im Tagespropheten gesehen; er ist ein Auror aus Ägypten.“ James und Sirius wechselten erfreute Blicke, und James meinte: „Wenn er ein Auror ist, kann er uns sicherlich eine Menge zeigen.“ Sirius nickte begeistert: „Das dürfte interessant werden!“ Sie betrachteten den Fremden noch einige Augenblicke, bis die Eulen kamen – eine von ihnen landete vor den Jungen, einen Tagespropheten im Schnabel. Remus griff danach und begann zu lesen, während sich die Eule am Frühstück von Sirius einige Schnäbel voll gönnte und sich dann wieder in die Lüfte schwang.

 

Gar nicht so weit entfernt von den Rumtreibern saß Lily und unterhielt sich gerade mit ihren Freundinnen über den neuen Lehrer, den natürlich auch sie bemerkt hatten. Lea fragte: „Warum war er bei der Eröffnungsfeier nicht dabei?“ und Kitty spekulierte, dass sie ihn vielleicht nur nicht gesehen hätten. Lea schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass er nicht da war, ich habe extra nach einem neuen Lehrer gesucht, weil ich wissen wollte, wer wohl in diesem Jahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernehmen würde.“ Lily warf ein, dass er vielleicht noch etwas als Auror erledigt haben könnte und erst heute als Lehrer anfing. „Wahrscheinlich ist es nicht gerade einfach für Dumbledore, dieser Tage einen fähigen Lehrer für dieses Fach zu finden, weil die einen wissen, dass dieses Amt immer nur ein Jahr ausgeübt wird und die andern gegen Voldemort kämpfen.“ Die anderen beiden stimmten ihr zu, auch wenn Lea skeptisch blieb.

 

Nach dem Essen gingen die Mädchen in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und setzten sich an den Kamin. Lily nahm ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche und begann zu lesen. Sie saßen da keine zwanzig Minuten, als die drei Jungen den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten und Sirius gerade zu den anderen beiden sagte: „Ich schmeiß jetzt Wurmschwanz aus dem Bett.“ Remus und James gingen zum Fenster und setzten sich dort an einen Tisch. Lea, die sie hatte kommen sehen, beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie sah wie Remus sich zu James beugte und leise auf ihn einsprach, konnte jedoch nichts verstehen.

 

Kurze Zeit später sah Kitty, die Lea gegenübersaß, wie Sirius und Peter die Treppen vom Jungenschlafsaal herunterkamen. Peter sah aus, als wäre er sehr brutal geweckt worden, denn er hatte völlig zerzauste Haare. Sirius lächelte zufrieden, und die beiden gingen an den Mädchen vorbei.

 

James sah seine Freunde kommen und fragte sich einen Moment, was Sirius mit Peter gemacht haben könnte, weil der so mitgenommen aussah. „Tatze, was hast du nur mit unserem armen Freund angestellt?“ fragte er, als die beiden sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt hatten. Sirius grinste und antwortete: „Ich habe unseren verschlafenen Freund hier höflich geweckt.“ Peter fügte bitter hinzu: „Er hat mich mit einem Levi Corpus aus dem Schlaf gerissen!“ „Aber erst, nachdem du mich standhaft ignoriert hast“, wandte Sirius ein. Remus, der bis eben geschwiegen hatte, fragte: „Und wie lange hast du versucht, ihn zu wecken?“ Seine Stimme klang leicht tadelnd. „Lang genug“, erwiderte Sirius und fragte nun: „Und was habt ihr hier gemacht?“ „Ich habe Krone gerade eben gesagt, wie beeindruckt ich bin, dass er Lily beim Essen nicht angestarrt hat, obwohl sie gar nicht so weit entfernt saß“, erklärte Remus leise. Peter und Sirius grinsten sich an. James hingegen senkte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so nah bei uns gesessen hat. Wenn ich das gemerkt hätte, hätte ich sie doch gegrüßt!“ Remus sagte leise zu ihm: „Deshalb habe ich es dir ja nicht gesagt; denk daran was wir besprochen haben: Schenk ihr nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit, sie wird schon auf dich zukommen, wenn sie was von dir will.“

 

Nachdem die Rumtreiber einige Stunden später ihr Mittagessen beendet hatten, stand James auf, sagte: „Ich treffe mich jetzt wegen Schulsprecherkram mit Lily“, und ging den Tisch entlang auf Lily und ihre Freundinnen zu. Sie war auch mit dem Essen fertig und unterhielt sich mit Kitty, während Lea im Tagespropheten las. James sprach sie nun von hinten an: „Hey Lily, wir wollten uns doch wegen des Nachhilfekurses treffen.“ Lily drehte sich um und sagte: „Klar, geh schon mal vor, ich komme gleich nach.“ James verließ allein die große Halle und ging in Richtung der Schulsprecherwohnung. Als er schließlich im Korridor ankam, in dem ihre Wohnung lag, hörte er hinter sich Schritte. Er drehte sich um und sah Lily, die gerade um die Ecke kam. Er wartete auf sie und fragte, ob sie sich vor der Arbeit die Schulsprecherwohnung zusammen ansehen wollten - schließlich würden sie darin zusammen ein ganzes Jahr leben. Lily nickte und meinte: „Meinetwegen, aber in mein Zimmer gehen wir nicht!“ Zu schade, dachte James, sagte jedoch: „Okay, wir lassen unsere privaten Zimmer aus.“

 

Sie kamen nun zum Portrait von Godric Gryffindor, das als Zugang zu ihrer Wohnung diente. Lily sagte: „Zuckerstange“, das Portrait schwang zur Seite, beide stiegen hindurch und kamen in den kleinen Flur, der sie direkt in das Zentrum ihrer Wohnung führte. Zusammen gingen sie den Flur entlang, an dessen Wänden zahlreiche Bilder vom Verbotenen Wald hingen und kamen in das achteckige Zimmer, das ihnen als gemeinsamer Raum diente. Genau gegenüber des Eingangs zum Flur war ein Kamin mit zwei einladenden Sofas davor. Sie waren rot und wirkten sehr gemütlich. James dachte daran, dass er und Lily gestern morgen kurz auf je einem dieser Sofas gesessen hatten. Er wunderte sich, dass er die Wohnung nicht schon gestern besichtigt hatte, doch irgendwie war er morgens nur sehr kurz im Bad gewesen und dann den ganzen Tag draußen am See. Lily ging durch das Zimmer und blieb schließlich vor einem Bücherregal stehen, das randvoll mit dicken Büchern war. „Das gefällt dir, oder?“ fragte James sie freundlich, worauf sie nur nickte. Er wusste, dass sie gerne las, und auch er mochte manche Bücher, doch er verbrachte nicht so viel Zeit mit Lesen, wie er sollte und sich wünschte. Immer gab es so viel anderes Wichtiges zu tun. Quidditch, zum Beispiel. Er schaute sich weiter um und sah außer Bücherregalen und den beiden Sofas verschiedene Gemälde, auf denen die Ländereien um Hogwarts abgebildet waren. Vom Gemeinschaftsraum gingen vier Türen ab, eine in jede Richtung. Über ihnen standen in goldenen Buchstaben ihre Namen. Über der linken Tür fand sich die Aufschrift [style type="italic"][style type="bold"] Lily Evans[/style][/style] und über der rechten [style type="italic"][style type="bold"] James Potter [/style][/style]. Er wusste, wie sein eigenes Zimmer aussah, doch er hätte zu gerne Lilys Zimmer gesehen. Nun, darauf würde er wohl noch warten müssen. Er ging also zu der Tür, die neben seiner an der schrägen Wand war und betrat das Badezimmer, das er gestern kaum wahrgenommen hatte. Es war groß und beinhaltete eine große Badewanne und einen verschließbaren Duschbereich. Ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette waren natürlich auch da. Er musste die Badewanne auf jeden Fall einmal ausprobieren! Ansonsten gab es hier nichts Spannendes zu sehen und er verließ das Bad wieder. Lily war nicht mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum; kurz fragte er sich, wo sie war, doch er fand sie relativ schnell im einzigen Raum, der außer ihren Privaträumen noch übrig war. Es war eine Art Arbeitszimmer, in dem sich zwei Schreibtische und ein runder Tisch in der Mitte befanden. Außerdem gab es sechs Stühle, die rund um den Mitteltisch standen. Auf einem von ihnen saß Lily und sagte: „Setz dich hin, damit wir diesen Nachhilfekurs planen können.“ James lächelte und setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen der Stühle. Er sagte: „Also, ich habe mir das so gedacht, dass diejenigen, die Nachhilfe geben möchten, mindestens ein „Erwartungen übertroffen“ in dem Fach haben müssen, in dem sie arbeiten wollen.“ 

 

Die nächsten anderthalb Stunden verbrachten die beiden mit Planungen. Nachdem das Wichtigste besprochen war, dehnte sich James und meinte: „Gut, aus Gryffindor sollten wir genug Interessenten finden, doch uns fehlen welche aus den anderen Häusern.“ Lily überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Wir setzen ein Treffen mit den Vertrauensschülern an, und bitten sie, in ihren jeweiligen Häusern nach geeigneten Leuten zu suchen und uns die vorzuschlagen.“ James nickte und antwortete: „Das hört sich gut an, Lily! Ich gehe gleich los und bringe an den schwarzen Brettern in den vier Gemeinschaftsräumen Zettel an. Wie wäre es mit morgen nach dem Mittagessen im Vertrauensschülerraum?“ Lily war verblüfft. Wann hatte James sich je freiwillig Pflichten aufgehalst? Sie nickte und stand auf. „Nun, wo wir das geklärt haben, werde ich ein bisschen lesen gehen. Tschüs“, sagte sie und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. James stand ebenfalls auf und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er holte ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche, tauchte seine Feder ins Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben.

 

_An alle Vertrauensschüler!_

 

_Morgen nach dem Mittagessen findet ein Treffen im Vertrauensschülerraum statt._

 

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 

_eure Schulsprecher Lily Evans und James Potter_

 

Nun kopierte er das Pergament mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs und ging mit den vier Pergamenten los, um sie aufzuhängen. Als erstes machte er sich auf den Weg zum Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er stand gerade vor der Tür, als ein Mädchen von hinten auf ihn zukam und ihn fragte, was er denn hier wolle. Er erkannte sie, denn er war mal mit ihr in Hogsmeade gewesen. Wie war nochmal ihr Name? Er wusste es nicht mehr, doch es war ja auch schon lange her, damals waren sie in ihrem fünften Jahr gewesen. Er antwortete: „Ich wollte diese hier“, er zeigte auf die Pergamente, „in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aufhängen.“ Sie schaute ihn fragend an. Er fuhr fort: „Es ist ein Hinweis auf ein Vertrauensschülertreffen. Ich bin ja jetzt Schulsprecher.“ Sie nickte und sagte schließlich: „Gib mir den Zettel, ich hänge ihn drinnen auf.“ James gab ihr dankend eins der Pergamente und fragte halb im Weggehen noch: „Wie heißt du noch gleich?“ Sie hatte bereits die Frage des Türadlers beantwortet und war im Begriff, durch die offene Tür gehen, als sie seine Frage beantwortete: „Ich heiße Hannah, wie du eigentlich wissen solltest. Falls du dich erinnerst, wir waren zusammen in Hogsmeade.“ James nickte und fasste sich an die Stirn. Natürlich, Hannah, wie konnte er das nur vergessen! Er rief ihr hinterher: „Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, Hannah!“ und stieg die Treppe zum Korridor wieder herunter. 

 

A ls nächst es machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuff s ,  Z unächst  ging er  in die Eingangshalle, um von dort aus  eine Treppe hinabzu steigen , eine m Gang bis zum Ende zu folgen und sich abschließend nach links zu wenden. Nachdem er das Passwort gesagt hatte, betrat er den Raum. D ieser Gemeinschaftsraum sah aus wie ein Salon. Es gab mehrere Tische mit vielen Stühlen, in einer Ecke stand ein Billardtisch und in der ander e n befand sich ein Kamin. Mehrere Tunnel gingen von einer Wand ab, und er vermutete, dass sie zu den Schlafsälen führte n. Er hätte sich gerne noch mehr umgeschaut, doch  da wurde  er von hinten angesprochen: „Was machst du in unsere m Gemeinschaftsraum?“ Er schaute sich um und sah die Sucherin der Hufflepuf f- Quidditc hmann schaft.  I hr Name war Helena.

James lächelte sie an und sagte: „Helena, es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen. Nach dem letzten Spiel letztes Jahr habe ich dich nicht mehr erwischt. Ich wollte dir gratulieren; es war großartig, wie du den Schnatz gefangen hast. Das hatten die Slytherins wirklich verdient.“ Helena lächelte und meinte: „Stimmt, wer so eine schlechte Mannschaft aufstellt! Doch ich glaube, dass sie dieses Jahr einige rauswerfen und neu besetzen werden. Ich schätze, sie wollen und werden weitaus besser spielen.“ James nickte und fragte: „Wo ist hier das schwarze Brett? Ich muss einen Hinweis zu einem Vertrauensschülertreffen anbringen.“ Helena deutete auf die Wand hinter ihm und sagte: „Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du zum Schulsprecher erwählt wurdest! Ich meine du hast zusammen mit Sirius mehr Unsinn gemacht als sonst irgendwer.“ James nickte und erklärte ihr, dass er genauso überrascht gewesen war, als er den Brief mit der Ernennung geöffnet hatte. Währenddessen brachte er das Pergament am schwarzen Brett an. Als er nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung mit Helena schließlich den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ, rief sie ihm noch hinterher: „Wir sehen uns beim ersten Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff, Viel Erfolg!“

 

Jetzt fehlte nur noch Slytherin, weshalb er jetzt Richtung Kerker ging. Er wusste das Passwort, und es war trotzdem ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, als Gryffindor-Schüler dorthin zu gehen. Deshalb beeilte er sich, denn er mochte die Kerker wirklich nicht. Der Eingang war in einer unauffälligen Mauer am Ende eines Korridors. Als er nur noch wenige Meter von den Slytherin- Räumen entfernt war, sprach ihn jemand von hinten an: „Was machst du denn hier, Blutsveräter?“ Er drehte sich um und erkannte Regulus Black, den kleinen Bruder von Sirius. Er konnte ihn nicht leiden; Regulus war in Slytherin und dachte wie seine Eltern. Doch Sirius hoffte, dass er nicht vollständig von diesem Irrsinn überzeugt war. James konnte es Sirius nicht verübeln, schließlich war Regulus sein Bruder. James bemühte sich, nicht zu unfreundlich zu klingen und antwortete: „Ich bin als Schulsprecher hier“, er zeigte auf das Pergament in seiner Hand, „und ich will einen Aushang in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum anbringen.“ Dann fuhr er fort: „ Es ist ein Hinweis auf ein Vertrauensschülertreffen.“ Kurz entschlossen streckte James ihm das Pergament hin und schlug vor: „Wenn du eh reingehst, dann häng das doch bitte auf!“ Regulus starrte ihn einen Moment ohne sich zu rühren an und fragte dann: „Warum sollte ich das tun?“ James antwortete: „Weil du Vertrauensschüler bist und es deine Pflicht ist.“ Regulus murrte, nahm jedoch das Pergament und ging, ohne James noch weiter zu beachten, davon.

 

J ames, der erleichtert war, das hinter sich zu haben, verließ die Kerker wieder und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryff indorturm, um auch dort den Aushang zu befestigen. 

 

Als er nach zwanzig Minuten endlich vor dem Po r trait der fetten Dame ankam, sagte er das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er ging direkt zum schwarzen Brett und befestigte das letzte Pergament. „Hey Krone, was hängst du dort auf? Ist das der Termin für die  Quidditch a uswahlspiele?“, hallte Sirius‘ Stimme von  der anderen Seite des Raumes . Er ging  hinüber und sagte: „Nein, nur ein Hinweis auf ein Vertrauen s schülertreffen morgen. Aber gut, da s s du mich erinnerst, den Termin muss ich noch mit Professor McGonagall  abklären. “  Sirius  schwieg einige Minuten, ehe er weitersprach „ I ch würde mich gerne als Treiber versuchen, der letzte hat ja die Schule gewechselt, weil  er sein letztes Jahr  in  Beauxbatons verbringen wollte.“ James  sah interessiert auf und fragte: „Hast du nicht mal gesagt, dass du nicht  Quidditch  spielst, weil du zum Training nicht früh aufstehen willst?“ Sirius  lachte : „Ja, aber es ist unser letztes Jahr, und da wollte ich schon noch mal was erleben. Und du weis s t ja, dass ich gut spielen kann, schließlich haben wir in den Ferien eigentlich immer geübt.“  James  n ickte und sagte: „Ich freue mich auf die Auswahlspiele ! I ch bin mir sicher, das s du zu den besten Treibern gehören wirst.“ Sirius  grins te und stimmte seinem Freund zu. James sagte nach einigen Minuten: „Ich habe deine n Bruder getroffen.“  M an konnte sehen,  wie sich Sirius‘ Mi e ne veränderte . Das Lachen verwandelte sich in ein besorgtes Stirnrunzeln . „Ihr habt euch doch nicht duelliert, oder?“ fragte  er nicht ganz scherzhaft . James schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich bin nicht mehr in der  F ünften.“ Sirius Gesicht entspannte sich wieder und er fragte: „Wo sei d ihr euch denn begegnet?“ „Vor dem Gemeinschatsraum der  Slytherin “,  antwortete James, worauf  Sirius ihn verblüfft an starrte .  Sein Freund fuhr fort: „Ich habe einen Hinweis auf  das Vertrauen s schülertreffen an ihr schwarzes Brett hängen wollen.“ Sirius nickte verstehend.  James fing an, ihm von der Begegnung zu erzählen und war gerade zu dem Punkt gelangt, an  d em er Regulus das Pergament gegeben hatte, als Remus und Peter durch das Po r traitloch kletterten und auf sie zukamen.  Die beiden setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und James erzählte weiter.

 

„Und dann hat er es einfach genommen und ist abgehauen.“ sagte James abschließend. Remus, der ja den ersten Teil nicht mitbekommen hatte, fragte: „Regulus hat was mitgenommen?“. Sirius antwortete: „Irgend so einen Hinweis auf ein Vertrauensschülertreffen, den Krone an das schwarze Brett bei den Slytherins hängen wollte.“ Remus nickte und sagte dann: „Er wollte wahrscheinlich keinen Ärger, sicherlich hängt er an seiner Position als Vetrauensschüler.“ Sirius fragte Remus nun: „Wollen wir noch eine Runde Zaubererschach spielen?“ und dieser stimmte mit einem Nicken zu. Peter stand auf, sagte: „Ich hole das Spiel“, und verschwand. James stand ebenfalls auf und sagte: „Ich gehe mal, vielleicht erwische ich McGonagall, um mit ihr den Termin wegen der Quidditchauswahlspiele abzuklären. Bis später!“ Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.


	7. Die Schule beginnt!

Der erste Schultag hatte begonnen. Die Rumtreiber saßen am Tisch der Gryffindors und unterhielten sich über ihren Stundenplan, den sie gerade eben bekommen hatten. „Ich habe gleich Muggelkunde, und ihr?“ fragte Peter seine Freunde. Sirius schaute auf seinen Stundenplan und jauchzte. „Ich habe eine Freistunde“, erklärte er den Freunden seinen fröhlichen Ausruf. James und Remus sahen ihren Stundenplan prüfend an und sagten gleichzeitig: „Wir auch!“. Peter zog ein Gesicht, lachte dann und sagte: „Beneidenswert!“. Dann stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. James stöhnte: „Oh nein, wir haben heute Zaubertränke!“ als er den Nachmittagsstundenplan überprüft hatte. Sirius meinte mit gespielt entsetztem Gesicht: „Oh nein, Zaubertränke! Unser schlechtestes Fach!“. James stieß ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Seite und sagte: „Hör schon auf, Sirius, ich weiß, dass wir nicht schlecht sind, aber ich mag es trotzdem nicht. Vor allem deshalb, weil wir mit den Slytherins zusammenarbeiten müssen.“ Ansonsten war der Tag in Ordnung, sie hatten noch Kräuterkunde, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung. Wobei er sich auf das Letztere freute: Verwandlung war neben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein liebstes Fach. Wie hätten er, Sirius und Peter ansonsten auch schon im fünften Jahr Animagi werden können. Gut, sie hatten fast drei Jahre gebraucht, bis sie es soweit gewesen waren, doch immerhin! Er warf noch einen Blick auf die anderen Tage und freute sich schon auf morgen, denn dann war sein Lieblingsfach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Reihe. Wie wohl der neue Lehrer war? Sie saßen noch knapp eine halbe Stunde beim Frühstück und spekulierten, wie sein Unterricht wohl aussehen würde, bevor sie aufstanden und die Stunde, die ihnen noch blieb, bevor Kräuterkunde anfing, damit verbrachten, am See zu sitzen und nichts zu tun.

 

Auch für Lilly war die erste Stunde eine Freistunde. Sie saß mit Lea und Alice am See und genoss die fast noch sommerliche Wärme. Neugierig fragte sie Alice: „Wieso hast du eigentlich nicht Muggelkunde belegt? Frank ist doch dabei, oder?“ Die Freundin lächelte und sagte: „Ich muss nicht immer bei ihm sein. Außerdem fand ich Alte Runen spannender.“ Lea mischte sich ein: „Ich habe auch lieber Alte Runen gewählt; schließlich komme ich aus einer Muggelfamilie und kenne mich deshalb auf diesem Gebiet bestens aus.“ Darauf meinte Alice: „Ich habe Freunde, die Muggel sind.“ Mit einem Blick auf Lily und Lea ergänzte sie: „Freunde außerhalb und innerhalb von Hogwarts. Und einige der Freunde außerhalb von Hogwarts kenne ich schon seit vielen Jahren.“

 

Die Freistunde war für den Geschmack der Rumtreiber viel zu schnell vorbei, und schon mussten sie sich eiligst auf den Weg zum Gewächshaus 3 machen, um den ersten Unterricht dieses Jahres zu besuchen. Nun würden sie sehen, ob es sich gelohnt hatte, soviel im Voraus zu lernen. James erinnerte sich an die letzte Woche der Ferien, wo sie sich gegenseitig am Abend die unterschiedlichsten Sachen erklärt hatten. Jeder einzelne hatte den Tag über für ein bestimmtes Thema gelernt und alles gelesen, was er dazu finden konnte. Am Abend hatte er dieses Thema dann den anderen erklärt. Sie hatten sowohl einiges gelernt, was in diesen Jahr drankommen sollte, als auch altes Wissen wiederholt. Nun standen sie vor der Tür und Sirius griff nach der Klinke, doch sie war noch verschlossen. Offensichtlich waren sie gar nicht so spät dran, wie sie vermutet hatten. Erschöpft vom Laufen setzten sich die Freunde einfach auf den Boden neben dem Gewächshaus und warteten darauf, dass der Rest der Klasse kommen würde. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, denn nach nur fünf Minuten sahen sie den Rest der Gruppe aus dem Schlossportal treten und aufs Gewächshaus zukommen. James sah auch Lily bei den anderen, blickte aber nur kurz in ihre Richtung. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit Lea. Professor Sprout kam kurz nach dem letzten Schüler aus einem der anderen Gewächshäuser und ging zu ihrer Klasse. '“Guten Tag, meine Lieben, lasst uns reingehen, damit wir anfangen können. Wir haben viel zu tun!“ Mit diesen Worten schloss sie das Gewächshaus auf und trat ein, gefolgt von der Klasse.

 

Im Gewächshaus verteilten sich die Schüler um einen großen Blumenkasten, in dem größere Pflanzen standen, die Sonnenblumen ähnelten. Allerdings waren sie rot und hatten dunkelgrüne Blätter. Es befanden sich etwa zehn dieser Blumen in dem großen Kasten. James wusste, welche Pflanzen das waren; sie wurden in dem Buch für Kräuterkunde für diesen Jahrgang beschrieben. Es war eine sehr exotische Art der Fleischfressenden Sonnenblume, die im Dschungel zu Hause war.

 

Als er damals zum Ende der Sommerferien mit den anderen gelernt hatte, hatten sie natürlich nicht alles durcharbeiten können, was für dieses Jahr geplant war. Sie hatten sich lediglich einen Überblick über die ersten Themen verschafft, die in den Büchern fürs siebte Schuljahr zu finden waren.

 

„Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, um was für eine Pflanze es sich hier handelt?“ Professor Sprout deutete auf die großen Gewächse in dem Kasten, um den sich inzwischen sowohl Ravenclawe als auch Gryffindors versammelt hatten. Sofort schoss Lilys Hand in die Höhe, und auch zwei der Ravenclawe meldeten sich. Wer sich ebenfalls meldete, waren James Potter und Remus Lupin. Professor Sprout, die sich freute, dass so viele offensichtlich die Antwort wussten, wählte James Potter. Dieser Schüler hatte in der Vergangenheit wenig Interesse gezeigt. Sie war gespannt, ob er etwas Vernünftiges würde beitragen können. Aber tatsächlich – er wusste die richtige Antwort und gewann damit fünf Punkte für sein Haus. Der Rest der Stunde verging relativ schnell. Noch nie war Kräuterkunde eines von James‘ Lieblingsfächern gewesen; doch man benötigte es, um Auror zu werden. Das war sein Ziel. Er wollte wie seine Eltern gegen jede Form der schwarzen Magie kämpfen; und vor allem musste sich jemand Voldemort entgegenstellen, sonst würden er und seine Todesser immer mehr Macht gewinnen.

 

Als James zusammen mit seinen Freunden die Große Halle nach dem Mittagessen verließ, sagte er zu ihnen: „Geht schon mal vor zum Zauberkunstunterricht, ich muss vorher Professor McGonagall suchen, um mit ihr den Termin der Quidditchauswahlspiele zu besprechen.“ Remus antwortete nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr: „Beeil dich, der Unterricht fängt in zehn Minuten an.“ James grinste und meinte: „Ich kenne jeden Geheimgang, ich werde schon pünktlich kommen.“ Mit diesen Worten schob er einen Wandteppich zu Seite und verschwand in einem Remus wohlbekannten Geheimgang, der eine Abkürzung zu dem Korridor bot, in dem McGonagalls Büro lag. Remus, Sirius und Peter machten sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum.

 

Lily eilte mit ihren Freundinnen durch die Gänge, denn sie hatten beim Mittagessen zu lange getrödelt und wollten nicht gleich am ersten Tag zu spät zu Zauberkunst kommen. Sie hatten das ganze Mittagessen über angeregt geredet. Kitty hatte erzählt, was sie heute in Muggelkunde gelernt hatten. Das Thema waren Flugzeuge gewesen (auch wenn Kitty immer von Metalldingern mit Flügeln sprach). Lily hatte es aufgegeben, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass der Name dieser „Dinger“ Flugzeug war. Kitty war der Meinung, sie könne sich diese Muggelnamen sowieso nicht merken. Lily konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie war überzeugt, dass auch Zauberer oft mit Flugzeugen flogen, und sei es nur deshalb, um nicht aufzufallen. Aber offensichtlich gehörte ihre Freundin nicht dazu.

 

Nun waren sie fast beim Klassenraum angekommen. Sie bogen noch um eine Ecke und sahen schon einige Schüler davor sitzen. Erschöpft rangen sie nach Luft, als sie bei den anderen angekommen waren.Kurz nach ihnen kam noch jemand um die Ecke gerannt. Sie schaute auf und erkannte James Potter. Natürlich, so knapp vor Unterrichtsbeginn kommen eigentlich nur die Rumtreiber. Sie war überzeugt, dass die anderen gleich hinter ihm um die Ecke biegen würden. Doch er blieb der Letzte. James atmete tief durch und sagte keuchend: „Hab sie nicht mehr erwischt.“ Lily drehte sich um und sah, dass er gerade mit Remus sprach, neben dem auch Sirius und Peter standen. James, der inzwischen wieder zu Atem gekommen ist, sprach weiter: „Ich war in ihrem Büro, doch sie war offensichtlich woanders.“ Remus nickte und erwiderte: „Du hast es immerhin pünktlich zum Unterricht geschafft.“ Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Flitwick bat sie alle herein.

 

In Zauberkunst lernten sie heute einen Verwirrungszauber, den sie nach dem theoretischen Teil auch ausprobieren sollten, und das zeigte Wirkung, Sirius wankte am Ende aus dem Klassenraum, denn Remus hatte ihn offensichtlich einmal zu oft mit dem Zauber getroffen. Flitwick meinte gelassen: „Das geht schnell vorbei, achten sie solange auf ihren Freund.“

 

Als Lily und ihre Freundinnen den Raum für Verwandlung betraten, sahen sie Professor McGonagall in Katzengestalt auf dem Lehrertisch sitzen. Sie begrüßte jeden ihrer Schüler mit einem ernsten Blick. Als alle Platz genommen hatten, sprang Professor McGonagall vom Lehrertisch und verwandelte sich dabei zurück in einen Menschen. Sie ging die Reihen der Schüler ab, und als sie in der letzten Reihe angekommen war, begann sie zu erzählen. „Sie alle wollen an meinem UTZ-Kurs teilnehmen. Ich erwarte zu ihrem eigenen Wohl, dass sie dieses Jahr ernst nehmen.“ Sie schaute nun die Rumtreiber an: „Es ist wichtiger als alles zuvor. Am Ende dieses Jahres stehen die Abschlussprüfungen an, die schwieriger sind, als Sie vielleicht glauben.“ Sie war nun wieder vorne beim Lehrertisch angekommen und fuhr fort: „Sie werden in diesem Jahr erheblich mehr Hausaufgaben bekommen. Ich bitte Sie, sie auch zu machen, es ist zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil, wenn Sie das Gelernte auch üben.“ McGonagall setzte sich nun hinter den Lehrertisch und schwieg kurz, dann begann sie mit ihrem Unterricht. „Als Erstes werden wir dieses Jahr das Zum-Leben-Erwecken lebloser Objekten wie etwa Rüstungen oder Puppen üben. Diese Objekte können natürlich niemals wirklich leben; sie werden nicht selbstständig denken, sondern den Willen des Zauberers ausführen.“ Sie hatte einen Text an die Tafel gezaubert und sagte: „Schreiben Sie diesen Text zunächst bitte ab.“ Der Ansage folgte eine längere Stille, die eingeleitet wurde durch das Kramen der Schüler in ihren Taschen, als alle sich Pergament und Feder herausholten. Während der Zeit, in der die Schüler den Text abschrieben, ging Professor McGonagall einige Zettel durch. Die Stille wurde nur vom Kratzen der Federn auf dem Pergament unterbrochen. Nach etwa zwanzig Minuten waren die ersten fertig und begannen leise zu reden. Weitere zehn Minuten später waren die Letzten fertig und Professor McGonagall erhob sich, um mit dem Unterricht fortzufahren. „Nun, da Sie den Text gelesen und hoffentlich verstanden haben, schlage ich vor, sie versuchen, diese Puppen zum Leben zu erwecken. Wahrscheinlich wird Ihnen heute noch nicht einmal die kleinste Bewegung gelingen. Seien Sie nicht enttäuscht, es ist wirklich schwierig“. Nun kam Leben in die Klasse, jeder wollte es versuchen und zu denjenigen gehören, die es schafften, ihren Puppe wenigstens eine kleine Bewegung zu entlocken. Professor McGonagall zeigte nun mit ihrem Zauberstab auf eine Kiste, die neben der Tür gestanden hatte. Ein Tuch, das über der Kiste lag, flog auf sie zu. Sie faltete es zusammen und legte es in ein Regal. Als sie sich wieder ihrer Klasse zugewandt hatte, sagte sie: „Jeder nimmt sich nun eine Puppe aus der Kiste und beginnt, wie im Text beschrieben, den Zauber zu wirken. Bei Fragen melden Sie sich bitte. Versuchen Sie ruhig, stumm zu zaubern. Wer sich das nicht zutraut, spricht die Zauberformel laut aus. Viel Erfolg!“

 

James stand auf und sagte: „Ich hole uns die Puppen.“ Remus ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und nickte James zu. Der ging durch die Reihen nach vorne (aus alter Gewohnheit saßen er und seine Freunde ganz hinten). Vorn begegnete er Lily. Er nahm sich nach ihr vier Puppen aus dem Kasten und sagte: „Glaubst du, du schaffst es, sie zu bewegen?“ Lily antwortete kurz: „Bestimmt“, und ging mit drei Puppen zu Lea und Kitty. Zurück bei seinen Freunden, konzentrierte James sich auf die Formel und versuchte, alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Er führte die nötige Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab aus. Dabei hatte er die Augen geschlossen, doch Sirius‘ begeisterter Ruf ließ ihn diese wieder öffnen: „Du hast es geschafft, sie hat mit dem Fuß gezuckt!“ Auch Remus musterte ihn erstaunt und sagte: „Ich bin beeindruckt, und dann auch noch stumm!“ James meinte jedoch nur: „So schwer war das nun auch wieder nicht, außerdem hat sie sich ja gar nicht richtig bewegt, sondern nur mit einem Fuß gezuckt.“ Remus und Sirius schüttelten den Kopf und Peter sah ihn immer noch mit offenen Mund an. James meinte: „Ich versuche es nochmal.“ Hinter sich hörte er Schritte und die Stimme seiner Lehrerin, die sagte: „Lassen sie mich mal sehen, was Sie schaffen.“ Er blendete wieder alles aus seinen Gedanken aus, was ihn ablenken könnte, vollführte die notwendige Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und dachte nur noch an die Zauberformel. „Sehr gut gemacht, nehmen Sie fünfzehn Punkte für Gryffindor!“ sagte die Lehrerin hinter ihm. Er öffnete die Augen und fragte überrascht: „Hat sich die Puppe wieder bewegt?“ McGonagall antwortete: „Ja, sie hat mit dem Fuß gewackelt.“ James war enttäuscht. Auch nach eifrigem Üben für den Rest der Stunde bekam er nicht mehr als diesen zuckenden Fuß hin. Neben ihm schafften es nur wenige, die Puppe auch nur zum Zucken zu bringen. Lily, Sirius und Remus waren die Einzigen, denen das gelang, und alle drei hatten die Zauberformel laut ausgesprochen.

 

Nach der Verwandlungsstunde stand Lily mit Lea und Kity an einem Treppenabsatz, als Lily ausrief: „Geht schon mal vor, ich muss noch eben mein Zaubertrankbuch von oben holen, ich habe es heute morgen vergessen.“ Die Freundinnen nickten und stiegen die Treppe hinunter.

 

Als Lily in ihrem Zimmer in der Schulsprecherwohnung ankam, musste sie feststellen, dass ihr Kleiderschrank offen stand und fast alle ihre Kleidungsstücke auf einem Haufen vor dem Schrank lagen. Mitten auf diesem Haufen lag ihr Kater Agrippa und schien zu schlafen. Wütend stemmte sie die Arme in die Hüften und starrte den Kater böse an. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und schwang ihn durch die Luft. Sofort flogen die Kleidungsstücke wieder in den Schrank und stapelten sich ordentlich. Agrippa sträubte ärgerlich das Fell, wütend darüber, dass er in seinem Schlaf gestört worden war. Er wetzte aus Lily Zimmer heraus in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily suchte nun ihr Zaubertrankbuch, fand es schließlich auf dem Nachttisch und steckte es in ihre Tasche. Sie verstaute noch die Bücher für Zauberkunst, Kräuterkunde und Verwandlung und verließ wieder ihr Zimmer. Im Gemeinschaftsraum fand sie ihren Kater auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin schlafend. Lächelnd und kaum noch ärgerlich, dachte sie sich, was für einen ungezogenen Kater sie doch hatte.

 

Vor dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke erzählte Lily ihren Freundinnen vom Chaos, das Agrippa in ihrem Zimmer angerichtet hatte. Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür und die Schüler betraten gemeinsam mit den Slytherins den Raum, in dem es angenehm roch. Lily liebte diesen Geruch, der durch die vielen Tränke und die unterschiedlichsten Zutaten entstand. Auch wenn manches für sich betrachtet, übel roch, ergab sich durch die Vielfalt ein Aroma, das Lily mochte. Sie saßen nun alle im Klassenraum und Professor Slughorn, der in einem Stuhl hinter dem Lehrertisch saß, begrüßte sie herzlich. „Guten Tag, meine Lieben! Dieses Jahr beginnen wir mit einer Gruppenarbeit. Ihr werdet zu zweit einen Trank brauen und den werden wir dann, vorausgesetzt, er ist gelungen, einer zufällig gewählten Person geben, die ihn dann ausprobieren darf.“ James lächelte und sagte leise zu seinen Freunden: „Arbeiten wir zusammen, Sirius? Und Remus mit Peter?“ Seine Freunde nickten und richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder auf Slughorn. Der fuhr nun, nachdem das leise Tuscheln geendet hatte, welches nach seiner Ansprache begonnen hatte, fort: „Ich habe bereits Arbeitspaare zusammengestellt.“ Ein enttäuschtes Murren ging durch die Klasse. Slughorn lächelte verschmitzt und las nun die Arbeitspaare vor: „Zusammenarbeiten werden folgende Leute: Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew, Lea Walker und Kitty Lydgate, Remus Lupin und Lily Evans, James Potter und Connal McPherson ...“ James hörte nicht weiter zu. Er war geschockt; er kannte Connal McPherson, er spielte in der Slytherin-Quidditchmanschaft als Hüter. Er war ein breitgebauter großer Kerl mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren. James kannte ihn nur von Quidditch. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was Slughorn dazu gebracht hatte, ausgerechnet ihn mit jemandem wie Connal McPherson in eine Partnerarbeit zu stecken. Ein Slytherin! Als Slughorn fertig war mit dem Verlesen der Zweiergruppen, bat er die Klasse, sich nun den Gruppen gemäß umzusetzen und fügte hinzu: „Nach der Gruppenarbeit dürfen Sie sich selbstverständlich wieder so hinsetzen, wie Sie möchten.“ Nach einigem Stühleknarren und dem Geschlurfe der Schüler saßen alle neben ihren vorgesehen Partnern. James und Connal McPherson sahen aneinander vorbei und ignorierten sich geflissentlich.

 

Als alles langsam wieder ruhig wurde, begann Slughorn erneut zu sprechen: „Sie werden in den nächsten vier Wochen einen Konzentrationsstärkungstrank brauen. Er erhöht dauerhaft die Konzentrationsfähigkeit.“ James dachte sich, wie langweilig das klang. Allerdings hatte ihn dieses Fach noch nie wirklich angesprochen. Da es war aber zwingend für eine Karriere als Auror erforderlich war, kam er nicht darum herum, sich auch hier Mühe zu geben. James wandte sich seinem Lehrer zu, der fortfuhr: „Ich habe hier die Rezepte mit den Anweisungen, wie man den Trank braut“, er schwang seinen Zauberstab, worauf ein großer Stapel Pergamente sich selbst an die Schüler verteilte. Jeder bekam einen kleinen Stapel, von dem der größere Teil aus Anweisungen bestand. Sluhorn ergänzte: „Heute studieren Sie bitte die Anweisungen und planen das weitere Vorgehen. In der nächsten Stunde fangen Sie dann mit dem Brauen an. Viel Erfolg!“

 

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten die meisten, wie Slughorn vorgeschlagen hatte, damit, die Anweisungen zu lesen und sich in den Zweiergruppen zu organisieren. Bei James und Connal McPherson fiel der zweite Teil weg, denn sie saßen stumm nebeneinander und lasen die Anweisungen lieber doppelt durch, als miteinander zu sprechen. Am Ende der Stunde verließ James schneller als alle anderen den Klassenraum. Seine Freunde folgten ihm sofort und holten ihn in einem Geheimgang in der Nähe des Unterrichtsraums ein. Im Geheimgang saß James mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und starrte wütend vor sich hin. Remus sagte: „Komm, Krone, klar ist es unangenehm, mit einem Slytherin zusammenzuarbeiten. Aber denk daran, dass es nichts bringt sich aufzuregen; du brauchst die guten Noten in Zaubertränke, wenn du Auror werden möchtest.“ Sirius grinste und zog James lachend auf die Füße. Diesem war jedoch nicht nach Lachen zumute, und er schaute seinen Freund grimmig an. Sirius sagte nur: „Das wird unglaublich witzig, du und Connal McPherson!“ Er gluckste, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich meine, ihr habt euch in Quidditch beinahe die Hände zerquetscht, seitdem ihr beide Kapitän geworden seid.“ Peter, der bis dahin geschwiegen hatte, meinte nun: „Lustiger wäre eigentlich nur noch, wenn Krone mit Snape zusammenarbeiten müsste.“ Das entlockte Sirius ein Prusten, während James mürrisch weiterging, und dabei leise vor sich hin fluchte. Seine Freunde folgten ihm und Remus sagte schließlich: „Natürlich verstehen wir dich, doch sieh es doch mal so, egal wie du nun damit umgehst, Lily wird dich dabei sehen, denn sie sitzt in der Reihe schräg hinter euch.“ Sirius musste sich ein erneutes Lachen verkneifen, als er sah, welchen Kampf sein Freund innerlich führte. Sollte er vernünftig sein und sich mit den Umständen abfinden, oder sollte er sich weiter sinnlos aufregen? Sirius lag mit seiner Vermutung gar nicht so falsch, denn tatsächlich rang James mit sich selbst. Er wusste, dass Remus recht hatte und er wusste, dass er sich mit seinem Partner würde abfinden müssen. Zum einen brauchte er die guten Noten, und zum anderen – und viel wichtiger - er wollte bei Lily einen möglichst gutem Eindruck hinterlassen. Außerdem war er kein Kleinkind mehr, sondern erwachsen und da konnte es nicht schaden, wenn er jetzt schon übte, mit Leuten zusammenzuarbeiten, mit denen er sich privat wenig bis gar nicht verstand, wenn es die Umstände erforderten. So sagte er zu seinen Freunden: „Ich werde das schon hinbekommen. Für meine Noten, für Lily und als Beweis, dass ich erwachsen geworden bin.“ Zufrieden nickte Remus ihm zu, Sirius klopfte ihm lachend auf die Schulter und Peter lächelte. James wandte sich an Sirius: „Jetzt beruhige dich endlich, ich werde mich a uf keinen Fall komplett ändern.“ Sirius kam langsam zur Ruhe und dachte immer noch grinsend:  _Das hast du schon längst, mein Freund, doch nicht nur zum Schlechten._ So gingen die Rumtreiber, nun auch wieder mit einem scherzenden James Potter, in Richtung Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, um den restlichen Tag zu genießen, bevor sie am Abend noch Astronomie haben würden.


	8. Halloweenplanungen

Am nächsten Morgen verließen Remus, Sirius und Peter gemeinsam den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, Sirius hatte einen Riesenhunger und sagte zu seinen Freunden: „Wenn ich nicht bald etwas zu essen bekomme, verhungere ich noch!“, doch dies löste kein Mitleid bei seinen Freunden, sondern lediglich einen kurzen Lacher von Peter aus. Remus meinte: „Es ist unglaublich, was Du vertilgen kannst. Ich warte auf den Tag, an dem Du mal sagst, Du hast keinen Appetit mehr.“ Lächelnd klopfte er Sirius auf die Schulter und ergänzte: „Nur noch ein paar Schritte. Du schaffst das!“ Unterwegs trafen sie auf einige Schüler, die wohl schon mit dem Essen fertig waren. Als Peter das sah, sagte er halblaut: „Wie können die nur so früh wach sein, und dann sind sie auch schon mit dem Frühstück fertig.“ Ungläubig schüttelte er den Kopf.

 

Kurze Zeit später betraten sie gemeinsam mit James, den sie in der Eingangshalle getroffen hatten, die große Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch. Sirius häufte sich verschiedene leckere Sachen auf den Teller - in der Tat so ziemlich von allem, was er mit seinen Armen erreichen konnten ohne aufzustehen. Ganz offensichtlich war es ihm so ziemlich egal, was er aß, Hauptsache, es schmeckte. Remus, der Sirius‘ Teller mit einem kritischen Blick bedachte, sagte in die Runde: „Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste fehlt.“ James sah von seinem Teller auf und schaute selbst nach, doch Remus hatte recht: Der Platz zwischen McGonagall und Dumbledore war frei. Gegen Ende des Frühstücks erhob sich der Schulleiter von seinen Sitz und sagte: „Der Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste findet heute nicht statt. Geben Sie diese Information bitte an die anderen Schüler weiter. Nutzen Sie doch die Zeit und gehen noch mal an die frische Luft, heute ist es noch einmal angenehm warm. Außerdem bitte ich die Schulsprecher, sich gelegentlich zu einem ersten Treffen bezüglich der Halloweenfeier zu treffen. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit.“

 

Spontan verabredeten sich James und Lily, die mit ihren Freundinnen ganz in der Nähe der Jungen saß, sich gleich nach dem Frühstück zu treffen, um erste Ideen zu sammeln. Also verließ James seine Freunde kurz darauf. Er sagte noch: „Wir treffen uns dann zu Zauberkunst, bis dann.“

 

Nachdem sie in der Schulsprecherwohnung angekommen waren, setzten sie sich in ihr Besprechungszimmer. James wartete, bis Lily einige Papiere geordnet hatte und fragte dann: „Hast Du schon eine Vorstellung, was wir machen könnten? Lily überlegte kurz und erwiderte: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir zunächst die Schüler nach Ideen befragen und uns dann später nochmal treffen, um die Vorschläge auf ihre Umsetzbarkeit hin zu überprüfen.“ James fand diese Idee sehr gut, da er selbst im Moment gar keine originellen Ideen hatte, weshalb er nickte und zugleich ein Pergament hervorholte und anfing zu schreiben. Kurze Zeit später sagte er: „Wie findest du das?“ Lily betrachtete das Blatt: Es fanden sich nur wenige Worte auf dem Pergament. In der Mitte stand groß „Eure Ideen zur Halloweenfeier“. „Die Schüler schreiben einfach ihre Ideen darum herum und in der nächsten Woche schauen wir, was sich so alles angesammelt hat.“ Lily fand die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Dies sagte sie auch und fügte hinzu: „Ich gehe in die Eingangshalle und hänge das Blatt dort auf. Bis bald!“

 

Sie machte sich voller Vorfreude auf den Weg. Obwohl das Fest erst vor wenigen Jahren hierzulande heimisch geworden war, hatte es sich schon zu einem ihrer Lieblingstage im Jahr entwickelt. Vor allem für Zauberer bot es wunderbare Möglichkeiten! Mussten Muggel sich schminken und komplizierte Dinge mit ihren Haaren anstellen, um zu Halloween ganz anders und möglichst furchterregend auszusehen, hatten Menschen mit magischer Begabung ganz andere und sehr vielversprechende Optionen. Für eine begabte Zaubertränkeschülerin gab es verlockende Rezepte – einen ganz besonderen Trank plante sie in diesem Jahr an ihren Haaren anzuwenden. Und fortgeschrittene Verwandlungstalente konnten ganz unterschiedliche, aber rundum faszinierende Dinge mit ihrem Gesicht anstellen. Professor Slughorn war so nett, Schülern ab der sechsten Klasse den Zaubertränkekeller an einigen Abenden im Oktober zur Verfügung zu stellen. Sie sollte mit ihm sprechen, damit der erste dieser Termine nicht zu spät angesetzt wurde. Ihr Trank würde einige Zeit zum Reifen benötigen, und sie wollte ihn auf keinen Fall verpatzen.

 

In der Halle angelangt, fand sie einen passenden Platz für das Pergament und ging darauf zu ihren Freundinnen zurück. Bis zum Beginn des Zauberkunstunterrichts waren sie vollauf damit beschäftigt, Pläne für Halloween zu schmieden und Rezepte sowie Zaubersprüche zu besprechen. Diese ihre letzte Halloweenfeier in Hogwarte sollte unvergesslich werden!


	9. McPherson und McPherson

Als James am Mittwoch in den Kerker eintrat, in dem sie Zaubertränkeunterricht hatten, wusste er nicht, wie er die nächsten Stunden überleben sollte. Mit einem Slytherin zusammenarbeiten zu müssen! Wegen dieses Idioten Connal McPherson hatte er schon den ganzen Morgen schlechte Laune. Beim Frühstück hatte er sich bei seinen Freunden über Slughorn beschwert, und während des Kräuterkundeunterrichts hatte er herumjammert, wie unfair die Welt doch sei, weil Remus mit Lily arbeiten durfte. Nun setzte sich Sirius zu Peter, und James wollte sich gerade missmutig zu seinem Partner begeben, als ihn Remus zurückhielt und ihm leise ins Ohr raunte: „Hey, du schafft das!“ James antwortete mit einem schiefen Lächeln: „Ja, natürlich.“ Remus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, ging nun in die Reihe schräg hinter James und setzte sich zu Lily. James ließ sich an dem Tisch nieder, an dessen anderem Ende Connal McPherson saß und in seinem Zaubertrankbuch las. James räusperte sich und wartete einen Moment, bis er schließlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherin besaß, dann sagte er: „Lass uns das so gut wie möglich über die Bühne bringen. Ich brauche die guten Noten in diesem Fach und du sicherlich auch.“ Der andere schaute ihn einen kurzen Moment gereizt an, doch dann sagte er resigniert: „Meinetwegen. Lass uns anfangen, damit die Stunde möglichst schnell vorbeigeht“. James nickte. Dass war wahrscheinlich das erste Mal, dass er einem Slytherin zustimmte; doch auch er wollte, dass die Stunde möglichst schnell zu Ende ging. Er stand also auf und holte die Zutaten, die sie für den ersten Teil des Trankes brauchen würden. Beim Schrank mit den Zutaten traf er auf niemand anderen als Lily, die er besonders herzlich grüßte. Ein kleiner Lichtblick in dieser lästigen und öden Stunde! Sie erwiderte seinen Gruß und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten die Schüler mit konzentriertem Arbeiten. Lily genoss die Zusammenarbeit mit Remus. Auch wenn sie lieber mit einer ihrer Freundinnen zusammengewesen wäre, war Remus ihr doch allemal lieber als so mancher andere. Er war ein Mensch, der das, was er tat, ernst nahm und zudem einer der besseren Zaubertränkeschüler. Dass ausgerechnet James Potter mit seinen fundamentalen Vorurteilen allen Slytherins gegenüber mit einem von ihnen zusammenarbeiten musste, amüsierte Lily. Sie war erstaunt, dass bisher noch keine Fetzen geflogen waren – aber wer weiß, vielleicht würde der angriffslustige James ja bei dieser Gelegenheit merken, dass es in allen Häusern nette und weniger nette Menschen gab.

 

Später im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saßen die Rumtreiber an einem Tisch am geöffneten Fenster und erledigten ihre Hausaufgaben für Verwandlung, die sie morgen würden abgeben müssen. Remus sagte: „Wir hätten sie wirklich früher erledigen können! Unter Zeitdruck zu arbeiten, ist einfach nicht mein Ding!“ Auf den Ausruf folgte lediglich ein Murren seiner Freunde. Auch wenn sie wussten, dass er Recht hatte – sie hatten sich einfach nicht früher aufraffen können. Sirius sagte schließlich: „Mann, Mooney, es ist die erste Woche, da kannst du doch nicht von uns erwarten, dass ...“ „… ihr eure Hausaufgaben zeitig angeht“, fuhr Remus für seinen Freund fort. „Genau das meinte ich“, sagte Sirius zufrieden. James und Peter nickten zustimmend. Remus schwieg einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Nun, dann sollten wir nicht reden, sondern zusehen, dass wir fertig werden.“ Mit diesen Worten schlug Remus sein Verwandlungsbuch auf und begann etwas für seinen Aufsatz nachzulesen. Die andern drei fingen leise wieder an zu arbeiten. Keiner wollte Remus stören; sie wussten, wie wichtig ihm gute Leistungen in der Schule waren.

 

Lily und Lea saßen unweit der Rumtreiber am Kamin und redeten über den Tag und vor allem über den Zaubertrankunterricht, denn so ein Großprojekt gab es schließlich nicht häufig. Kitty war noch beim Abendessen, würde jedoch wahrscheinlich bald kommen. Lea sagte gerade: „Mensch, wie schade, dass wir nicht zu dritt arbeiten dürfen“, doch Lily schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf: „Remus ist ein guter Partner; immerhin muss ich nicht mit James Potter zusammenarbeiten.“ Lea grinste und meinte dann: „Der hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen, vor allem in Anbetracht seines jetzigen Partners.“ Lily antwortete: „ Es könnte lustig werden, die Zusammenarbeit zwischen James und Connal McPherson …“ Noch während Lea gesprochen hatte, war Kitty durch das Potrait gestiegen. Sie hatte Lilys Antwort gehört und sagte freudig: „Wer von ihnen, glaubt ihr, wird zuerst in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert?“ Keine von ihnen hatte eine Idee, doch in einem waren sie sich einig: Es würde irgendetwas passieren.

 

Als Lily abends in ihrem Bett einen Roman las, den sie im Sommer angefangen hatte, dachte sie daran, wie vertraut ihr hier alles war: der tägliche Ablauf mit Unterricht, Hausaufgaben, den Gesprächen mit ihren Freundinnen im gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum und den geselligen Mahlzeiten in der niemals ruhigen großen Halle.

 

Als James mit seinen Freunden am nächsten Tag eben diese Halle zum Frühstück betrat, galt sein erster Blick dem Lehrertisch. Erfreulicherweise war der Stuhl zwischen Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall wieder belegt, was bedeutete, dass sie heute zum ersten Mal den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben würden. Er freute sich und war gespannt. Gleich wies er seine Freunde darauf hin, und auch sie waren begeistert. Für James war der Tag durch die Aussicht auf sein Lieblingsfach gerettet, hatte ihm doch allein die Vorstellung, den Tag mit dem Zaubertränkeunterricht abzuschließen, schon beim Aufstehen gänzlich die gute Laune verdorben. Zwar hatten sie sich gestern geeinigt, dieses Projekt zugunsten ihrer Noten sauber über die Bühne zu bringen, doch deshalb musste er sich ja trotzdem nicht auf die Stunden freuen. Er saß mittlerweile neben Sirius am Gryffindortisch, sie aßen und spekulierten, wie wohl der neue Lehrer sein würde, welche Zauber zu Verteidigung und Angriff er ihnen wohl erklären und welche bösartigen Wesen sie wohl zu bekämpfen lernen würden.

 

James war frohgemut durch den Tag gegangen, und erst als sie auf den Weg in die Kerker waren, erinnerte er sich daran, warum er auf den Weg in die große Halle am Morgen so schlechte Laune gehabt hatte. Eben vor dem Kerker angekommen, sahen sie, wie einge Slytherins aus seinem Jahrgang einen Erstklässer bedrängten. Einer von ihnen rief: „Du gehörst hier nicht her, du bist nichts weiter als ein Schlammblut.“ Außer den sechs Slytherins, die bei dem Kleinen waren und einem, der abseits von den anderen an die Wand gelehnt stand, waren noch keine Schüler hier unten, und die Slytherins schienen die Rumtreiber noch nicht zu gesehen zu haben. James blickte seine Freunde kurz an, diese nickten, und nun gingen sie zu viert auf die Gruppe zu und James räusperte sich vernehmlich. Die Quälgeister drehten sich um, während der Erstklässler die Gelegenheit nutzte, in Richtung Treppe rannte und kurze Zeit später verschwunden war.

 

Remus fühlte sich unruhig, denn für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob die Slytherins, die sich ärgerten, dass sie unterbrochen worden waren, sie nun angreifen würden. Sie waren zwar in der Minderzahl, doch die Rumtreiber wussten, dass sollte es zum Kampf kommen auch sie Schaden davon tragen würden. Einen Moment blieben beide Gruppen angespannt stehen, doch dann siegte offenbar der Respekt vor dem Einfluss des Schulsprechers und die Slytherins zogen sich zurück. Kurze Zeit später hörten sie etliche Leute die Treppen herunterkommen und gleich darauf tummelten sich etliche Schüler vor dem Eingang in den Kerker. Sie mussten noch etwa fünf Minuten warten, bis Slughorn sie schließlich einließ und sich alle Schüler an ihre Plätze begaben. Dieser Vorfall hatte James‘ Vorfreude darauf, mit einem Partner aus Slytherin zusammenzuarbeiten, nicht wirklich vergrößert.

 

Slughorn trat vor die Tafel und begann zu sprechen: „Ich muss leider eine kleine Veränderung an den Gruppen vornehmen, weil zwei Partner, sagen wir, nicht wirklich gut miteinander auskommen.“ Die Schüler sahen sich um, alle wollten diejenigen sehen, die nicht zusammenarbeiten konnten. Auch James drehte sich um, entdeckte jedoch niemanden, der beschämt den Kopf senkte, weil es ihm oder ihr peinlich war. Vermutlich würden nun zwei bestehende Gruppen getrennt und neu zusammengesetzt werden. Er hoffte inständig, dass er und Connal McPherson diese Zweiergruppe sein würden. Jeder andere wäre ihm zur Zusammenarbeit lieber! Er fragte sich, ob Remus und Lily wohl nicht zusammenarbeiten konnten und nun Lily mit ihm arbeiten musste. Obwohl das schon unwahrscheinlich war... Lily und Remus verstanden sich wunderbar und das schon seit der Fünften, als sie zusammen Vertrauenschüler geworden waren.

 

James war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er Slughorns nächste Worte nicht mitbekam, und auch das Stühlerücken drang nicht zu ihm durch. Er wurde durch eine schneidende Mädchenstimme in seinen Träumereien unterbrochen. Er seufzte. Das klang gar nicht nach Lily. Nun sah er auf und entdeckte ein wütendes junges Mädchen mit kurzen braunen Haaren, das ihn energisch ansah und erneut die Lippen öffnete: „Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle Platz machst, so dass ich mich setzen kann, setzt es was!“ Sie zog ihren Zauberstab. Er stand schnell auf, um sie vorbeizulassen. Offensichtlich hatte er wohl tatsächlich Glück gehabt, und sie war seine neue Partnerin für dieses Projekt. Obwohl sie sicher nicht seine erste Wahl gewesen wäre, war James froh, dass Slughorn seinen stummen Wunsch erhört hatte, denn mit Mädchen konnte er gut umgehen. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte er sie nicht – das war ungewöhnlich, denn sie war hübsch, und dafür hatte er zuverlässig einen aufmerksamen Blick. Slughorn sagte nun: „So, wo wir das geschafft haben, fahren Sie doch fort“ und setzte sich an seinen Tisch, um ein Buch zu lesen.

 

James lächelte vor sich hin und sah sich kurz im Kerker um. Lily und Remus arbeiteten konzentriert zusammen, und auch die anderen waren jetzt mit ihren Tränken beschäftigt. Er wollte gerade schauen, was Sirius und Peter wohl machten, als ihn wieder diese Stimme aus den Gedanken riss: „Wollen wir nun endlich anfangen, oder was?“ Er drehte sich zu ihr um und fragte: „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ Sie antwortete mit fester Stimme: „Angelica McPherson“, stand auf und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. Über die Schulter ergänzte sie: „Ich hole die Zutaten: die wir heute brauchen“, dann war sie verschwunden.

 

James wusste nicht so recht, ob er sich nun freuen, weil er mit jemand anderem zusammenarbeiten konnte oder sich ärgern sollte, dass das neue Gruppenmitglied wie der erste Partner aus Slytherin kam. Nach einigen Momenten kehrte sie zurück, häufte die Zutaten auf den Tisch und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz.

 

James und Angelica arbeiteten recht still vor sich hin, und als die Stunde zu Ende war und die Schüler ihre Sachen zusammenpackten, wollte James schon einfach aufstehen und den Raum verlassen, als ihn Angelica noch einmal zurückhielt und fragte: „Was ist dein Problem mit mir?“ James war verblüfft, denn er dachte, seine Abneigung ihr gegenüber würde sie verstehen, weil sie dieselbe Abneigung ihm gegenüber verspürte. Doch dem war offensichtlich nicht so. Er seufzte: „Was mein Problem ist, willst du wissen? Naja, ich bin aus der Zusammenarbeit mit einem Slytherin befreit wurden, nur um mit der nächsten zusammenarbeiten zu müssen“. Sie dachte nach und sagte nach kurzem Schweigen: „Es liegt also daran, dass ich eine Slytherin bin. Gut, dann solltest du wissen, dass, nur weil einige aus unserem Haus ziemlich merkwürdige Ansichten haben, nicht alle von uns glühende Rassisten sind, okay?“. Sie wartete nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern stand auf und verließ eilig den Kerker.

 

James räumte seine Sachen zusammen, ging nun ebenfalls hinaus und traf auf dem Weg seine Freunde. Er erzählte ihnen, was eben passiert ist und Remus fragte nachdenklich: „Hat Lily dieses Gespräch mitbekommen?“ James dachte nach. Er hatte bemerkt, dass Lily zu Beginn seiner Unterhaltung mit Angelica noch im Raum gewesen war, doch wusste er nicht, wie viel sie mitgehört hatte. Er antwortete entsprechend, worauf Remus nickte und dann meinte: „Sie hat dir doch immer gesagt, dass du nicht alle Slytherins über einen Kamm scheren sollst, oder?“ James nickte und fragte: „Ich sollte sie wohl ganz normal behandeln, oder?“ Remus nickte: „Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, manche Menschen vorurteilslos zu betrachten; aber sollte nicht jeder nur nach dem bewertet werden, was er tut? Ist es nicht ungerecht, ein Urteil fertig zu haben, sobald man weiß, aus welcher Familie oder welchem Haus jemand kommt? Denk zum Beispiel an Sirius! Der ist allen anderen aus seiner Familie so unähnlich, wie man nur sein kann. Du könntest nicht falscher liegen, wenn du ihn nach denen beurteilen würdest.“ James dachte über die Worte seines Freundes nach. Natürlich hatte Remus Recht. Wenn man das, was er sich über Angelica gedacht hatte, ein wenig veränderte, so hätte es wunderbar auch ein Slytherin über eine Mugglegeborene sagen können: _Ich soll sie also ganz normal behandeln, obwohl sie eine Mugglegeborene ist?_ So wollte er nicht sein! Er würde also versuchen, nicht mehr alle aus dem Haus Slytherin in eine Schublade zu werfen, sondern sie individuell zu beurteilen.

 

Er nickte also und sagte: „Du hast recht, Remus, ich sollte nicht so vorschnell über Menschen urteilen.“ Mit einem Lächeln fügte er hinzu: „ Wenn sie nur nicht so häufig meine Vorurteile bestätigt hätten. Denk nur an die Sache mit dem Erstklässler vorhin.“ Remus lachte: „Leider wahr. Ich will ganz bestimmt nicht sagen, dass alle Slytherins Engel sind. Vermutlich ist der Prozentsatz an Arschlöchern größer als in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Gib nur denen, die du noch nicht kennst, die Chance, die sie verdienen.“ James und Remus setzten ihren Weg nun fort, und Sirius und Peter, die ihnen schweigend zugehört hatten, schlossen sich an.

 

Als die vier Freunde schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, setzten sie sich an den Kamin und begannen widerwillig mit den Hausaufgaben, denn Remus hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er seine eigenen Aufgaben auf jeden Fall jetzt erledigen würde. Und so saßen die Rumtreiber die gesamte große Pause im Gemeinschaftsraum und arbeiteten, so dass sie sich schließlich mit dem Gefühl etwas geschafft zu haben, auf den Weg zum Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste machen konnten.

 

Sie saßen schon seit einigen Minuten im Klassenraum, als endlich der neue Lehrer den Raum betrat und sich hinter das Lehrerpult stellte. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Marik Rose. Ich komme aus Ägypten und bin ein ausgebildeter Auror. Falls also einige von ihnen vielleicht Auror werden möchten, erzähle ich ihnen gern, was sie erwartet.“ An dieser Stelle grinste James seine Freunde an, denn er und Sirius wollten Auroren werden. Der Lehrer fuhr fort: „Nun möchte ich zuerst einige Ankündigungen machen. Zum Unterricht: In den ersten zweieinhalb Monaten werden wir den Patronuszauber studieren, dann lernen wir einige stärkeren Verteidgungszauber kennen. Im Dezember werden wir uns ein wenig im Duellieren üben, und was wir nach den Weihnachtsferien machen, werde ich später entscheiden.“ James hatte die Worte gierig aufgenommen. Er hatte schon einiges über den Patronuszauber gelesen, hatte ihn tatsächlich selbst einmal ausprobiert, jedoch nichts weiter als ein wenig silberfarbenen Rauch zustande gebracht.

 

In dieser ersten Stunde lernten sie die Formel für den Patronuszauber kennen, doch die meisten schafften es nicht, auch nur irgendetwas Silbernes zu erschaffen. James und einige andere erzeugten eine wenig überzeugende silberne Wolke; doch der Lehrer betonte, dass sich niemand schämen müsse, weil dieser Zauber wirklich zu den richtig schweren gehöre.

 

Nach der Stunde machten sich die Freunde zusammen mit den meisten anderen auf den Weg in die große Halle, um dort Abendbrot zu essen. Sie trafen in der Eingangshalle auf die beiden McPhersons, die wohl auch gerade auf den Weg zum Essen waren. Sie gingen gerade an den Rumtreibern vorbei, als James kurz entschlossen auf Angelica zuging und sie fragte, ob sie einen Moment Zeit für ihn hätte. Angelica nickte und sagte ihrem Bruder, er solle schon mal vorgehen. Auch James sagte zu seinen Freunden: „Ich komme gleich nach“, worauf diese nickten und verschwanden.

 

James sagte etwas verlegen: „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe wohl zu schnell geurteilt. Ich denke immer, dass alle Slytherins begeisterte Schwarzmagier mit einem Hass auf Muggle beziehungsweise Mugglegeborene sind.“ Sie nickte aufgebracht: „Es gibt durchaus auch Zauberer aus anderen Häusern, die das oder Schlimmeres denken.“ James nickte und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie schon fortfuhr: „Aber eines möchte ich dir noch sagen, meine Familie ist weder schwarzmagisch interessiert, noch stehen wir hinter Voldemort und seinem verrückten Gerede von reinem Blut.“ Sie drängte ihn beiseite und wollte gerade die Halle betreten, als James rief: „Ich sagte doch, dass es mir leid tut, zu schnell geurteilt zu haben.“ Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und erwiderte: „Ist ja in Ordnung, ich nehme deine Entschuldung an. Nur lerne auch was draus!“ Nach diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand wie zuvor ihr Bruder und James‘ Freunde in der großen Halle.

 

Als er kurz nach seinem Gespräch mit Angelica selbst die Halle betrat, dachte er über das eben Geschehene nach. Er hatte sich bei einer Slytherin entschuldigt - er wurde wohl tatsächlich erwachsen. Am Tisch angekommen, erzählte er seinen Freunden ruhig von dem eben Geschehenen. Sirius konnte es kaum glauben und Remus klopfte ihm lächelnd auf die Schulter und sagte: „Gut, das du über deinen Schatten gesprungen bist. Sirius witzelte: „Vielleicht geht sie irgendwann mit dir aus“, doch James schüttelte lachend den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich will gar nichts von ihr, ich habe bloß über Remus‘ Worte nachgedacht und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, ihr die Chance zu geben, meine Meinung über die Slytherins zu verändern.“

 

Sie saßen lange gemütlich beim Abendessen und gingen anschließend in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um noch ein wenig zu lernen, bevor sich James später in seine Wohnung begeben würde. James dachte noch immer über seine neuen Erkenntnisse nach. Plötzlich fiel ihm Sirius‘ scherzhafte Bemerkung von vorher ein und er sagte: „Obwohl Angelica eigentlich ganz hübsch ist!“ Seine Freunde starrten ihn einige Augenblicke lang stumm an, dann fingen sie an zu lachen, und James fiel in ihr Lachen mit ein. Vom Tisch hinter ihnen stand plötzlich ein Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren auf und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

 

Lily – denn sie war das Mädchen gewesen, dachte auf dem Weg zur Schulsprecherwohnung nach. Ihr war Angelica nie aufgefallen, und als sie heute in Zaubertränke aufgerufen wurde, fand sie sie auch eher normal aussehend, nicht schlecht, aber eben auch nicht besonders gut.

 

Im Gemeinschaftsraum lachten die Rumtreiber noch immer, und als sie sich beruhigt hatten, sagte Sirius nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen schließlich: „Aber sie ist nicht so hübsch wie Lily, oder?“ James schüttelte noch immer lächelnd den Kopf und antwortete: „Aber natürlich nicht!“ Er stand auf und verabschiedete sich: „Ich mache mich mal besser auf den Weg ins Bett. Bis morgen!“


	10. Halloween und schlechte Neuigkeiten

Viel war seit dem Tag geschehen, an dem James Potter sich zum ersten Mal bei einem Slytherin entschuldigt hatte. Das Zaubertrankprojekt war abgeschlossen. Remus hatte Lily von seinem „pelzigen“ Problem erzählt. James und Angelica hatten eine gute gemeinsame Arbeit abgeliefert und waren mit der Zeit immer besser miteinander ausgekommen. Inzwischen konnte man das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden als Freundschaft bezeichnen. Die Quidditchauswahlspiele waren gelaufen, und Sirius war Treiber geworden. Das Verhältnis zwischen Lily und James hatte sich nicht wesentlich geändert. Sie hatte das Kriegsbeil begraben, und er ließ sie weitgehend in Ruhe. Es hatten erstaunlich wenige Menschen ihre Ideen für Halloween an die Schulsprecher weitergegeben; so dass die beiden das Fest größtenteils selbst geplant hatten. 

 

Am Samstagmorgen erwachte Lily früher als geplant und ging, nachdem sie sich fertiggemacht hatte, in s Wohnzimmer und setzte sich mit einem Buch an den Kamin.  S ie hatte noch etwa eine Dreivirtelstunde Zeit, bis das Frühstück beginnen würde. Sie las eine halbe Stunde  und machte  sich dann auf den Weg  in die große Halle .  Dort setzte sie sich ans Kopfende des Tisches und hielt zwei Plätze für ihre Freundinnen frei, die  wohl bald kommen würden. Sie  war noch keine zehn Minuten  da, als Kitty die Halle betrat und sich rechts neben Lily fallen ließ. Nachdem  beide etwas zu  e ssen genommen hatte n , fragte sie Lily: „Gehen wir heute zusammen nach Hogs meade ?“ Lily sagte: „Ich denke schon,  es sei denn, Lea hat eine Verabredung. Ich jedenfalls hätte Zeit.“  Kurz darauf gesellte sich die Freundin zu ihnen, und während  sie  hungrig ihren Teller belud , fragte Kitty  nach ihren Plänen. Lea  lächelte. „Ich habe kein Date, also können wir  uns gern zusammen auf den Weg machen. “ Nachdem dies nun geklärt war, aßen die Mädchen schnell auf und  trennten sich, um ihre Mäntel zu holen, denn es war kälter geworden in den letzten drei Wochen. Als  sie dann  nach zwanzig Minuten das Schlossgelände verließen und sich auf den Weg ins Dorf machten, war es halb zehn. A uf de m Weg ins Dorf trafen sie nur vereinzelt auf andere Schüler, denn die meisten gingen erst gegen Mittag los.  Beim Schlendern durch die Straßen des kleinen Orts kamen sie am Schaufenster von Zonko vorbei. Lily sah, wie Sirius und James verschiedene Artikel  betrachteten und  offenbar darüber redeten.  Die Mädchen erledigten einige Einkäufe, bevor sie sich gegen Mittag in die  D rei Besen setzten, um sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Auch war es hier warm, und sie hatten langsam Durst bekommen.  Am Fenster fanden sie einen freien Tisch.  Sie setzten  sich , bestellten sich ein Butterbier und fingen an, sich zu unterhalten. Kitty fragte ihre Freundinnen: „Was habt ihr euch für Halloween überlegt?“  Lea antwortete : „Ich weiß noch nicht, habt ihr eine Idee?“  In diesem Moment kam  Madam Rosme r ta , stellte drei Flaschen Butterbier und drei Becher auf den Tisch, wünschte ihnen einen guten Tag und verschwand zurück zu ihrer Theke.  Lily nahm sich einen ordentlichen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier, u m sich zunächst von einer Erklärung zu drücken.  W as sie sich für Halloweeen vorgenommen hatte, sollte eine Überraschung werden.

 

L ily sah sich im Pu b um und  bemerkte nun gegen Mittag mehr Schüler, die wahrscheinlich am späten Vormittag losgegangen waren und sich  hier erstmal aufwärmten. An eine m Tisch etwas weiter weg  entdeckte sie James,  der allein war u nd an einem Butterbier nippen. Bei seinem Anblick  f iel ihr ein, dass sie  am Montag wegen der Halloweenfeier eine letzte Besprechung hatten . Bisher war die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm als Schulsprecher gar nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie sie es erwartet hatte.  E r kam meistens sog a r pünktlich zu  den Rundgängen,  die sie gemeinsam erledigen mussten.  Sie schaute  einen Moment lang gedankenverloren in seine Richtung, ohne es so recht zu merken, als plötzlich etwas ihre Sicht unterbrach.  E in Mädchen ging an ihr vorbei und setzte sich zu James an den Tisch, sie begrüßten einander mit einer kurzen Umarmung und fingen dann an zu reden.  Lily erkannte das Mädchen, es war Angelica McPherson,  James‘ Partnerin beim Zaubertrankprojekt .

 

James war, nachdem er sich mit Sirius bei Zonko nach neuen Produkten umgesehen hatte, allein weitergegangen, um sich in den Drei Besen mit Angelica zu treffen. Sirius hatte heute ohnehin keine Zeit, denn er war mit einer hübschen Ravenclaw verabredet. Remus und Peter hatten sie nicht ins Dorf begleitet, weil Remus Peter noch bei seinen Hausaufgaben helfen musste. Deshalb hatte er Angelica beim Früstück gefragt, ob sie sich mit ihm in den Drei Besen treffen wollte und sie hatte zugestimmt. Beim Warten hatte er darüber sinniert, wie seltsam es war, dass er hier mit einem Mädchen aus Slytherin verabredet war. Er hatte sich in den letzten sechs Wochen ganz schön verändert: Die Freundschaft mit einer Slytherin hatte einige seiner Vorurteile gegen Slytherins generell abgebaut, und das war gar nicht so schwer gewesen. Einige der Siebtklässler aus Slytherin waren Arschlöcher, doch nicht alle. Als er Schritte auf seinen Tisch zukommen hörte, drehte er sich um, und vor ihm stand Angelica. Sie grinste ihn an, umarmte ihn kurz und setzte sich dann zu ihm an den Tisch. Nachdem sie sich einen Kaffee bestellt hatte, fragte sie James: „Hast du den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke schon angefangen?“ James schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte ihr dann, dass er in der letzten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zum ersten Mal und als erster einen gestaltlichen Patronus herbeigezaubert hatte. Sie war schwer beeindruckt und meinte: „Bei mir kommt bloß ein blauer Nebel aus dem Stab.“ James lächelte und meinte: „Du musst an einen starken glücklichen Moment denken, ihn nachfühlen und dann die Zauberformel sprechen.“ Anjelica streckte die Zunge heraus, machte dann ein überaus braves Gesicht und antwortete: „Ja, Herr Lehrer!“ Er musste lachen und sagte: „Was Schlaueres fällt mir halt auch nicht ein, um zu erklären, wie es funktioniert. Tut mir leid; ich wollte mich nicht als Besserwisser aufspielen.“ Mit gespielter Empörung stand sie halb auf – und wurde von hinten sanft wieder in den Stuhl gedrückt. Profesor Rose setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch und sagte: „Miss McPherson, sie müssen doch nicht meinetwegen aufstehen“. Angelica starrte ihn eine Augenblick verwirrt an, dann erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln: „Vielen Dank, Professor!“

 

Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Angelica ihren Lehrer plötzlich: „Warum waren sie eigentlich nicht bei der Eröffnungsfeier?“ James hörte nun aufmerksam zu, denn das interessierte ihn auch. Professor Rose lächelte und erwiderte: „Das werde ich euch gleich erzählen, ich besorge mir nur noch ein Butterbier.“ Er stand auf und kam zwei Minuten später mit einer Flasche und einem Becher in der Hand zurück. Er setzte sich und begann, nachdem er sich einen ordentlichen Schluck gegönnt hatte, zu erzählen: „Ich war in Ägypten als Auror stationiert, doch nachdem ich bei einem Einsatz in einen Hinterhalt geraten bin und schwer verletzt wurde, sagten die Heiler, ich müsse mindestens ein Jahr aus dem Dienst gezogen werden. Weil ich in der Zeit aber trotzdem helfen wollte, gegen die dunkle Bedrohung vorzugehen, habe ich eingewilligt, ein Jahr lang Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts, meiner alten Schule zu unterrichten.“ Er schwieg kurz und trank noch einen Schluck, dann fuhr er fort: „Nun zu dem Grund, warum ich bei der Eröffnungsfeier nicht anwesend war. Ich musste mich noch einmal im Sankt Mungo untersuchen lassen, um herauszufinden, ob die Medikamente die ich nehme, auch wirklich wirken. Alles, was ich jetzt noch für meine Genesung tun muss, ist warten und mich nicht überlasten. Doch keine Sorge, euch unterrichten kann ich schon noch!“ Er lachte verschmitzt. Angelica und James hatten aufmerksam zugehört und James fragte nun: „Sie werden uns nicht zufällig erzählen, worum es bei der Mission ging, bei der sie verletzt wurden?“ Darauf schüttelte Professor Rose nur lächelnd den Kopf und sagte: „Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht.“ James nickte verständnisvoll und sagte: „Schade, nun gut ...“, doch er wurde von Professor Rose unterbrochen, der nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr sagte: „Ach, ist es schon so spät! Ich muss leider gehen, es findet eine Lehrerbesprechung statt. Machen Sie es gut, und – Potter, Sie haben einen vortrefflichen Patronus erschaffen. Gratulation!“ Eilig verließ Professor Rose den Pub und schon saßen James und Angelica wieder allein am Tisch. James war ein bisschen besorgt wegen des Themas Patronus, das Professor Rose im Weggehen wieder angeschnitten hatte. Es war nicht so, dass Angelica nicht nett gewesen wäre; Sie war allerdings leicht reizbar, und James hatte lernen müssen, dass sie es nur schwer aushalten konnte, wenn jemand besser war als sie. Das war im Allgemeinen auch nicht schlimm, denn in vielen Fächern waren sie ähnlich gut, nur in Verwandlung und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte er gelegentlich einen Vorsprung. Doch erstaunlicherweise ging sie nicht auf die Bemerkung des Lehrers ein, weshalb sie noch eine weitere sehr unterhaltsame Stunde in der Kneipe verbrachten, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg machen mussten. Ihre Wege trennten sich in der Eingangshalle: Sie ging in die Kerker und er nach oben in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, um mit seinen Freunden zu reden.

 

Bis Montag geschah nichts  W esentliche s. D ie Schüler geno ss en mehr oder weniger das Wochenende. Vor allem jene, die ihre Hausaufgaben schon erledigt ha tt en,  konnten deutlich mehr freie Zeit  genießen  als  andere , die  während  der Woche auf  der  faule n Haut gelegen hatten.  James und Sirius gehörten zu den letzteren.  A uch wenn schon die eine oder andere Hausaufgabe  gemacht war , so fehlte ihnen  doch  immer noch ein gutes Drittel ihrer Aufgaben. So verbrachten  die beiden den Sonntag mit Hausaufgaben. Remus, der  wie immer  seine Aufgaben s ehr pünktlich erledigt hatte , las  währenddessen ein  interessantes Verwandlungsbuch.

 

Am Montagnachmittag gingen James und Peter vom Zauberkunstklasse n raum in Richtung des Klassenzimmers, in  dem sie Verwandlung hatten. Sirius musste nochmal nach oben in den Jungenschlafsaal, weil er sein Buch vergessen hatte und  Remus  begleit ete ihn . Peter fragte: „Triffst du dich nicht heute nochmal mit Lily, wegen der Halloweenfeier?“  James lächelte; daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht, doch Peter hatte recht, heute würde er sich mit Lily treffen, um die letzten Details für  Halloween zu besprechen.  Er nickte  seinem Freund zu und sagte: „Ja, nach dem Abendessen treffe ich mich mit ihr in den Schulsprecherräumen.“  Sie waren mittlerweile vor dem Klassenraum  angekommen, und keine zwei Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn kamen  auch  Remus und Sirius um die Ecke gerannt. Als McGonag a ll ihnen kurz  darauf  die Tür öffnete, fragte James Remus, warum  sie denn so lange gebraucht hatte n . D er antwortete : „Es hätte nur halb so lange gedauert, wenn unser ehrenwerter Freund Tatze seine Sachen in Ordnung halten würde“, er klang dabei leicht vorwurfsvoll und sah verärgert in Sirius‘ Richtung. Dieser sagte nur schmerzvoll: „Ach Mo o ney,  was Du alles von mir erwartest! W ir haben es doch gefunden.“  Sein Freund grummelte etwas  U nverständliches, wusste er doch, dass es sinnlos war, Sirius zu sagen, dass sie dieses  M al zwar erfolgreich  gewesen  waren, doch nächstes Mal  vielleicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen würden.  Und einige Lehrer, zu denen Professor McGonagall gehörte, hatten so gar keinen Humor, was dieses Thema betraf.

 

Am Abend ging James früher als sonst in die Schulsprecherwohnung, weil er das Treffen mit Lily kaum erwarten konnte. Als er im Besprechungsraum ankam, saß sie schon auf einem der Stühle und las noch ein Buch. Er ging leise auf sie zu und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Sie fuhr hoch, und als sie ihn erkannte, fauchte sie wütend: „Erschreck mich doch nicht so, ich lese gerade ein ziemlich unheimliches Buch, und da kommst du einfach und jagst mir so einen Schreck ein!“ James entschuldigte sich sofort. Lily die sich gerade nicht streiten wollte, ging nicht weiter drauf ein, sondern sagte ihrem Partner, was noch zu tun war. Die beiden erledigten ihre Aufgaben heute konzentrierter als sonst und wurden deshalb relativ früh fertig. James fragte sie zum Ende hin, wie sie sich zu Halloween verkleiden würde, und Lily antwortete, dass sie sie etwas mit ihren Haaren machen wolle, ihm jedoch nichts Genaueres verraten würde - er werde es an Halloween schließlich sehen.

 

Endlich war es soweit! James machte sich mit den anderen Rumtreibern im Jungenschlafsaal fertig. James, Sirius und Peter hatten beschlossen jeweils mit dem Kopf ihrer Animagusform zur Feier zu gehen. James mit einem Hirschkopf, Sirius mit einem Hundekopf und Peter mit dem Kopf einer Ratte. Wobei James Peter geholfen hatte seinen Kopf die Form eines Rattenkopfs zu geben. Sie hatten einen extra Zauber gewirkt, der es ihnen erlaubte, trotz der Tierköpfe zu sprechen. Remus war dagegen gewesen und wollte selbst auch keinesfalls als Wolf unterwegs sein. Er hatte ihnen in langen Diskussionen vor Augen gehalten, dass das ein viel zu großes und völlig unnötiges Risiko war. Gegen seine übermütigen Freunde hatte er allerdings keine Chance gehabt. Er selbst war als Vampir verkleidet. Die Feier würde um 20:00 Uhr in der Großen Halle starten, und sie hatten nur noch eine halbe Stunde, weshalb sich sich langsam auf den Weg machten.

 

A ls sie gerade zum oberen A b satz der Treppe kamen, die in die Eingangshalle führte, hörten sie die laute Stimme McGonag a lls die Namen von James und Sirius rufen. Remus dachte an die zahlreichen Fälle,  in denen er diese Stimme die Namen seiner Freunde  hatte rufen hören . Die meisten dieser Fälle  hatten neue Nachsitzstunden der beiden bei ihrer Hauslehrerin  bedeutet . Doch diesmal klang sie nicht verä r gert, sondern vielmehr besorgt. Die Rumtreiber drehten sich um und warteten auf  die Lehrerin . Dies e kam mit eiligen Schritten auf sie zu und sagte, als sie bei ihnen angekommen war: „Mr. Potter und Mr. Black,  gehen Sie bitte sofort zum Büro des Schulleiters, es ist dringend.“  Als sich die beiden Angesprochenen umdrehten und ihre Freunde ihnen gerade folgen wollten, sagte McGonag a ll: „Nein Mr. Lupin und Mr. Pe t tigrew,  S ie können in die Halle gehen.“ Es sah so aus, als wollten die nun  A ngesprochenen protestieren, doch James nickte ihnen zu, was soviel hieß wie:  _W_ _ir kommen gleich, es dauert bestimmt nicht lange_ . Obwohl er sich schon fragte, was Dumbledore so  W ichtiges mit ihnen zu besprechen hatte. Er  konnte sich an keinen Streich erinnern, und er war sich fast absolut sicher, dass auch Sirius nicht s ausgefressen hatte.  Sicherheitshalber schaute er  den Freund kurz an, sah jedoch  keine schuldbewusste Mien e und auch sonst kein Anzeichen  dafür , dass er wusste, weshalb sie ins Büro des Schulleiters g erufen worden waren . 

 

Als sie außer Hörweite ihrer Professorin waren, fragte James: „Hast du eine Ahnung, warum wir zu Dumbledore müssen?“ Sirius schüt t elte den Kopf und  meinte : „ Nicht die geringste Ahnung! “ James nickte und erwiderte: „Ich hatte gehofft, wir hätten eine rationale Erklärung.“ Sirius  grinste und meinte : „Und ich hatte gehofft, du bist dafür verantwortlich.  Offensichtlich ist  keiner von uns beiden der Grund für diesen Termin beim Schulleiter“. 

 

Sie waren mittlerweile beim Wasserspeier vor der Wendeltreppe angelangt, die hinauf zum Büro des Schulleiters führte. James sagte das Passwort und der Wasserspeier ließ sie eintreten. Als sie oben im Büro angelangt waren und klopften, öffnete sich sofort die Tür, Albus Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab, und zwei Stühle erschienen aus dem Nichts vor seinem Schreibtisch.

 

James und Sirius setzten sich, Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab erneut und ihre Köpfe hatten wieder ihre normale Form. Sirius wollte sich gerade beschweren, dass sie ihre Köpfe nun erneut würden verzaubern müssen, wenn dies Treffen vorbei sein würde, als Dumbledore auch schon zu reden begann. Er sagte: „Sie werden sich wundern, warum ich sie zu mir gerufen habe; doch es ist etwas geschehen, was Sie sofort erfahren müssen. Es gab einen Unfall. Ihre Eltern, James, sind nach einem nicht ganz erfolgreichen Auroreneinsatz ins Koma gefallen.“ Nach einem kurzen Schockmoment erfolgte die zu erwartende Reaktion der beiden, nämlich wild durcheinander gestellte Fragen. Dumbledore verschaffte sich mit einem Räuspern wieder Gehör und sagte: „All Ihre Fragen werden beantwortet. Bitte fangen Sie an, James.“ Es dauerte noch einen Moment, dann fragte James schließlich, so ruhig er konnte: „Wie ernst ist es, werden sie es überleben?“ Dumbledore seufzte, sagte dann aber schließlich: „Das wissen wir bisher noch nicht. Ich habe die Nachricht soeben erst erhalten, sofort nach Ihnen geschickt und bisher nichts Neues gehört. Sie können allerdings sofort aufbrechen und im Sankt-Mungo-Hospital mit Alastor Moody sprechen. Er kennt alle Einzelheiten bezüglich des Einsatzes und hat außerdem mit den Heilern gesprochen. Da Sie schon lange Ihre schulfreien Zeiten bei der Familie Potter verbringen, Sirius, zähle ich Sie zur Familie und gehe davon aus, dass Sie James begleiten möchten.“

 

Sirius stand auf und fragte: „Wie kommen wir ins Krankenhaus, apparieren wir?“ Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf und erwiderte: „Sie nehmen das Flohnetzwerk durch meinen Kamin.“ Auch James stand nun auf und ging mit Sirius zum Kamin, wo er nach kurzem Abschied in dem Kamin stieg und mit lauter, nur ein klein wenig zitternder Stimme den Namen des Krankenhauses sagte.


	11. Zwischen Kummer und Freude

Der Schnee fiel heute zum ersten Mal auf das Schlossgelände von Hogwarts, auf dem selbst um neun Uhr morgens noch alles ruhig war. Heute war Sonntag und somit kein Unterricht. Dann wurde das ruhige Bild durch eine einsame Gestalt gestört, die am Rand des verbotenen Waldes entlang ging, sich schließlich auf einen alten Baumstumpf setzte und in den Wald starrte. Es handelte sich bei jener Gestalt um niemand anderen als James Potter, der schon früh aufgestanden war, um einen Spaziergang zu machen. Er hatte Spaziergänge früher nie gemocht, doch seit dem Unfall seiner Eltern machte er einige Dinge anders als früher. Er spielte zum Beispiel kaum noch Quidditch. Als Kapitän hatte er die Trainingsstunden von dreimal pro Woche auf einmal pro Woche reduziert. Er ging zwar in den Unterricht, doch nach der Stunde konnte er sich manchmal kaum noch daran erinnern, was sie durchgenommen hatten. Der einzige Grund, weshalb er überhaupt etwas auf die Reihe bekam, war Lily.

Lily sorgte dafür, dass er rechtzeitig zum Essen und pünktlich in den Unterricht kam. Sie erinnerte ihn an die Hausaufgaben, und manchmal redete sie abends im Schulsprecherwohnzimmer mit ihm. Angefangen hatte das, als er am 1. November völlig fertig nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war. Sirius und er waren bis spät in die Nacht im Krankenhaus gewesen, und er hatte überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Lily hatte ihn nicht mit Fragen bombardiert, wo er am Halloweenabend gewesen sei, sondern nur gesagt, dass sie bereit sei ihm zuzuhören, wann auch immer er reden wolle. Ihr Verhalten überraschte ihn; schließlich waren sie keine Freunde. Von Remus oder Peter hätte er so etwas erwartet, aber von Lily?

Natürlich waren auch seine Freunde für ihn da, aber er verbrachte in den letzten Wochen weniger Zeit mit ihnen als früher. Die letzte gemeinsame Unternehmung war der Vollmond Anfang November gewesen. Er hatte es noch mehr als sonst genossen, mit seinen Freunden durch den verbotenen Wald zu streifen. Im Körper eines Hirsches waren die Sorgen und Gefühle des Menschen in ihm zwar immer noch vorhanden, aber weniger präsent - wie hinter einem dicken Schleier. In Tiergestalt konnte er für eine Weile ohne Sorge das Leben genießen. Normalerweise störte es ihn, so wenig von seinen Gefühlen wahrzunehmen, doch jetzt war es angenehm.

So in Gedanken versunken saß James auf dem Baumstumpf am verbotenen Wald und dachte nach. Was, wenn seine Eltern nicht mehr erwachten und er zukünftig allein sein würde? Er wusste natürlich, dass er nicht ganz alleine wäre, schließlich hatte er noch seine Freunde - doch das war einfach etwas anderes. Ein Leben ohne seine Eltern war eine schreckliche Vorstellung.

Inzwischen war es so spät, dass er das Frühstück verpasst hatte, also blieb er einfach sitzen. Dass er die Zeit vergaß, passierte ihm in letzter Zeit häufiger, besonders an Wochenenden. Wenn Lily nicht so pflichtbewusst wäre, hätte er sicher auch schon diverse Unterrichtsstunden versäumt. Er verstand zwar nicht, warum sie das für ihn tat, aber es tat ihm gut und er fragte nicht nach.

Als es Mittag wurde, stand James endlich auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schloss, um wenigstens jetzt etwas zum Essen zu bekommen. Beim Mittagessen fragte ihn Sirius, wo er den ganzen Vormittag gewesen sei und James antwortete: „Ich war spazieren.“ Er wollte jetzt keine großen Gespräche, sondern in Ruhe etwas essen und dann in die Schulsprecherräume gehen. Dort würde er sich ein Buch nehmen und versuchen etwas zu lesen. Sirius wirkte, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch Remus hielt ihn zurück und sagte leise zu Sirius: „Lass ihn, wenn er reden möchte, tut er es.“ James nickte ihm dankbar zu, aß auf und verließ dann die Große Halle.

Einige Plätze entfernt saßen Lily und ihre Freundinnen gemütlich beim Mittagessen. Lea erzählte von ihrer letzten Stunde Wahrsagen. Als Lily sah, dass James aufstand und die Halle so früh schon wieder verließ, unterbrach sie Lea: „Entschuldigung, aber ich glaube ich sollte mal nach James sehen – bis später!“ Sie stand auf und verließ die Halle kurz nach James. Kitty und Lea schauten ihr verdutzt hinterher.

Lily wunderte sich, dass sie James nicht schon in der Eingangshalle traf. Sie war ziemlich schnell aufgestanden und ihm nachgegangen. Sie glaubte, dass er vielleicht gerne mit ihr reden würde, denn das taten sie in letzter Zeit häufiger. Wenn sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag, würde er in die Schulsprecherräume gehen, also machte sie sich auf den Weg dorthin.

In ihrem Wohnzimmer angekommen, setzte sie sich auf eines der Sofas und wartete ab, ob James aus seinem Zimmer kommen würde. Sie musste nicht lange warten, schon nach wenigen Minuten setzte er sich wortlos auf das Sofa ihr gegenüber. Er schwieg einen Moment und begann dann zu sprechen: „Ich habe wieder von Halloween geträumt“, sagte er bemüht ruhig, den Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen schon öfters solche Träume erwähnt, doch bisher hatte er nicht darüber reden wollen, was seinen Eltern eigentlich genau passiert war. Lily beschloss, ihn noch einmal zu fragen. Vermutlich würde er nicht antworten, aber sie wollte ihn gerne besser verstehen.

„Was ist deinen Eltern passiert, James?“

Er hob den Kopf, blickte sie an und schwieg noch einen Moment. Dann nickte er und sagte: „Also gut, aber versprich mir, danach nicht mehr davon anzufangen, okay?“

Sie war erstaunt, nickte aber. Als er zu sprechen begann, war seine Stimme halbwegs sicher.

„Als ich mit den anderen nach unten zur Feier gehen wollte, wurden wir von McGonagall aufgehalten. Sie hat Sirius und mich zu Dumbledore gebracht und dort haben wir erfahren, dass meine Eltern im Koma liegen. Sie waren bei einem Auroreneinsatz und wurden verletzt… Wir sind dann mit Flohpulver sofort ins St. Mungo gereist, um Moody zu treffen – der war mit ihnen auf dem Einsatz.“ Er schwieg einen Moment.

„Und im St. Mungo waren deine Eltern?“

James setzte sich etwas aufrechter und begann zu erzählen.

_31.Oktober, gegen 20:00 Uhr im St. Mungo_

_Im Zimmer des Chefheilers der Abteilung für Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle tauchten am frühen Abend des 31. Oktobers zwei in rote Umhänge gekleidete 17-jährige auf, die sofort von dem Oberheiler zu sich gerufen wurden: „Sie sind Mister Potter und Mister Black, richtig?“ Der Dunkelhaarige nickte, woraufhin der Oberheiler signalisierte, dass sie ihm folgen sollten. Der Heiler führte sie durch einige Gänge, bis sie bei einer dunklen Tür am Ende eines Ganges stehen blieben und er sagte: „Gehen Sie hinein und lassen Sie sich von Mr Moody alles erzählen. Kommen Sie noch einmal in mein Büro, bevor Sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.“_

_Sirius der es nicht abwarten konnte, seine quasi-Eltern zu sehen, sagte ungeduldig: „Ja ja, machen wir“, woraufhin der Oberheiler verständnisvoll nickte und die beiden allein ließ. James und Sirius betraten das Krankenzimmer._

_Das Zimmer war nur spärlich beleuchtet und in den beiden Betten am Fenster lagen James' Eltern. Zwischen den Betten stand ein Stuhl, auf dem ein Mann mittleren Alters saß. Als dieser die Neuankömmlinge bemerkte, stand er auf und schwang seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin zwei weitere Stühle aus dem Nichts auftauchten. „Setzen Sie sich. Sie wollen sicher einiges wissen, stellen Sie Ihre Fragen“, sagte er mit erschöpfter Stimme._

„ _Wie ist das…“, James deutete auf seine Eltern, „wie ist das hier passiert?“ Die reglosen Gestalten auf den Betten hatten extrem bleiche Haut und waren übersät mit kleinen und größeren Verletzungen. Moody folgte James‘ Blick und sagte dann: „Die Blässe kommt vermutlich von einem Fluch, der die Haut extrem schnell trocknen lässt. Die vielen Verletzungen stammen vom einen mir unbekannten schwarzmagischen Fluch, aber die Heiler konnten die Blutungen bereits stillen.“ James und Sirius hatten ihm stumm zugehört, doch nun stellten sie fast gleichseitig die Frage: „Was ist ihnen passiert?“_

_Moody stand nun auf und ging zum Fenster, wo er sich an die Fensterbank lehnte und einen Moment hinaussah, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu sprechen anfing: „Deine Eltern und ich waren auf einem Einsatz, von dessen Ziel ich euch nichts erzählen kann. Wie ihr euch schon denken könnt, wurden wir von Todessern überrascht.“ Die beiden Schüler nickten ohne Überraschung und Moody fuhr fort: „Wir wurden getrennt, und ich wurde in einen Kampf verwickelt. Ich weiß nicht, wie es zu den Verletzungen gekommen ist, denn ich habe deine Eltern erst wiedergefunden, nachdem ich meinen Gegner überwältigt hatte. Ich bin in die Richtung gelaufen, aus der ich Kampfgeräusche gehört hatte, aber auf dem Weg wurde ich von einem weiteren Todesser angegriffen. Das hat mich davon abgehalten, deinen Eltern schneller zu Hilfe zu eilen.“_

_James und Sirius hörten ihm aufmerksam zu und James fragte: „Konnten Sie erkennen, wer Sie angegriffen hat?“_

_Moody Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er warf Sirius einen Blick zu. „Der erste Angreifer war ein Onkel von dir, Sirius.“_

_Sirius sah ihn entsetzt an und senkte den Kopf. James, der das bemerkte, wandte sich Sirius zu: „Du musst dich nicht schämen, du hast nichts mit diesen Monstern gemeinsam!“ Mit einem Blick dankte Sirius seinem besten Freund, und die beiden wandten sich wieder Moody zu._

„ _Nachdem ich auch den zweiten Todesser erledigt hatte, eilte ich weiter und kam schließlich in dem Hinterhof eines verlassenen Hauses an, in dem sich drei vermummte Gestalten um zwei am Boden liegende gestellt hatten. Ich verhielt mich leise und versteckte mich hinter einigen Mülltonnen, um den Angriff zu planen.“_

_Moody lehnte sich zurück. „Eine der drei vermummten Gestalten sagte, dass es nun an der Zeit sei, die beiden zu erledigen und ‚mit dem Spielen aufzuhören'.“ Bei dem Wort „Spielen“ verzog er angewidert das Gesicht. „Ich erkannte Bellatrix Lestrange, und es schien ihr ernst zu sein, also musste ich sofort und ohne Angriffsplan in das Geschehen eingreifen. Einen Todesser konnte ich noch aus dem Hinterhalt ausschalten, den anderen besiegte ich kurz darauf im Kampf – nur Lestrange hat_ _te_ _begriffen, dass es an der Zeit_ _war_ _zu fliehen.“_

Zurück in der Gegenwart im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher am 1. Dezember:

„Moody erzählte mir dann, dass er sofort die Heiler vom St. Mungo benachrichtigt und meine Eltern dorthin gebracht hat.“

Lily schwieg einen Moment. „Danke dass du mir davon erzählt hast. Wie geht es ihnen jetzt?“

„Nicht besser und auch nicht schlechter, sie liegen immer noch im Koma. Aber ihre Wunden sind gut verheilt.“

Lily nickte, sagte aber nichts mehr. So saßen sie noch eine Weile nebeneinander, beide in ihre Gedanken vertieft. James fragte sich, ob Lily absichtlich früh vom Essen aufgebrochen und ihm gefolgt war. Es hatte auf jeden Fall gut getan, mit jemandem zu reden, und auch wenn er voll Trauer und Sorge war, freute er sich, dass Lily sich für ihn interessierte.

Der restliche Tag verging relativ schnell, und auch in den nächsten Tagen passierte nichts Aufregendes. Inzwischen schafften fast alle einen halbwegs ordentlichen Patronus. Es war der zehnte Dezember und die Rumtreiber gingen gerade zum Frühstück, als Remus seine Freunde fragte: „Gibt es dieses Jahr eigentlich einen Weihnachtsball?“ James zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich gehe eigentlich davon aus; aber wenn es ihn noch geben soll, sollte Dumbledore ihn bald ankündigen, sonst haben wir ja kaum noch Zeit, uns vorzubereiten.“ Sirius, der den ganzen Morgen über finster gelaunt gewesen war, grinste plötzlich und fragte James: „Wirst du Lily fragen, ob sie dich auf den Ball begleitet?“ James fuhr sich durch die Haare und dachte nach. „Ich weiß nicht. Im Moment komme ich erstaunlich gut mit ihr aus. Manchmal habe ich sogar das Gefühl, dass sie mich halbwegs mag. Neulich hat sie mich nach dem Halloween-Abend gefragt...“ Er schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich will dieses friedliche Verhältnis nicht wieder kaputt machen, deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob ich sie fragen sollte.“ Sirius überlegte einen Moment und sagte dann: „Sie wird bestimmt Ja sagen, wenn du meinst, dass sie dich vielleicht sogar mögen könnte!“

Remus wandte ein: „James sagt, sie könnte ihn vielleicht mögen, er weiß gar nichts, und deshalb ist dein Punkt“, er schaute James an, „gar nicht so falsch. Ich glaube aber auch, dass du sie fragen solltest. Natürlich solltest du sie aber auf keinen Fall drängen, denn ansonsten kann es sehr gut sein, dass sie dich wieder genauso sieht wie in den letzten Jahren.“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Akzeptiere es, falls sie Nein sagt und dränge sie nicht dazu, mit dir hinzugehen.“ James nickte und sagte: „Okay, dann werde ich sie fragen - falls Dumbledore endlich den Ball ankündigt.“ Sirius lächelte breit und sagte: „So gefällt mir das. Jetzt lasst uns weitergehen, sonst verpassen wir das ganze Frühstück!“ Denn während des gesamten Gesprächs hatten sie am oberen Rand der großen Treppe gestanden, und nun eilten sie herunter, um den Tag nicht mit einem leeren Magen zu beginnen.

Am Ende des Frühstücks, die Rumtreiber waren zum Glück noch satt geworden, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore von seinen Stuhl und räusperte sich. Sirius warf James einen vielsagenden Blick zu, und wandte sich dann wieder nach vorn. Der Schulleiter hatte inzwischen die Aufmerksamkeit der meisten Schüler auf sich gerichtet und begann zu sprechen: „Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass diese Ansage so spät kommt, aber selbstverständlich findet auch dieses Jahr ein Weihnachtsball statt. Er wird am Tag vor der Abreise der Schüler veranstaltet, die über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren, also am zweiundzwanzigsten Dezember. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen viel Glück bei der Suche nach einem Tanzpartner!“

Lily, die Dumbledore interessiert zugehört hatte, fragte nun ihre Freundinnen: „Habt ihr schon eine Idee, mit wem ihr zum Ball gehen wollt?“ Lea wurde rot und sagte schnell: „Nicht hier, ich erzähle euch heute Abend davon, okay?“ Lily und Kitty nickten erstaunt und nun wandte sich Lily Kitty zu, die erwiderte, dass sie niemand Speziellen im Auge habe, sondern einfach mal warten wolle, wer sie fragen würde. Lea fragte nun Lily: „Und du, willst du mit jemand Besonderem ausgehen oder machst du es wie Kitty?“ Lily antwortete: „Ich mache es wie Kitty, mal sehen, ob mich jemand fragt.“ Die Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht, und erst am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, als sie mit den Hausaufgaben fertig war, konnte sich Lily richtig entspannen. Sie wollte gerade nach einen interessanten Buch greifen, als sie von James angesprochen wurde: „Lily, können wir kurz reden?“ Sie nickte und fragte sich, ob James wieder über seine Eltern sprechen wollte. Sie folgte ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. James setzte sich auf den Lehrertisch. Lily lehnte sich an die Wand neben der Tür und wartete geduldig.

James wusste nicht so recht, wie er beginnen sollte. Wie konnte er die Frage stellen, die ihm so viel bedeutete? Schließlich fing er zögernd an: „Lily, ich wollte dich etwas fragen, aber du sollst dich dadurch nicht bedrängt fühlen, okay?“. Lily, die nicht genau wusste, warum sie sich bedrängt fühlen sollte, nickte und sagte verwirrt: „Okay, ich werd‘s versuchen.“ James bemerkte überhaupt nicht, dass sie offenbar keine Ahnung hatte, worauf das hier hinauslaufen würde, und begann erneut: „Ich bin ein wenig nervös, du musst entschuldigen ...“ Er schwieg wieder und suchte die richtigen Worte. Wie schwer konnte es denn sein, ein Mädchen nach einer Verabredung zu fragen? Doch das hier war Lily, in die er schon seit fast zwei Jahren verliebt war und die ihn schon so häufig sehr energisch abgewiesen hatte. Nun hatte er sie seit fast viereinhalb Monaten nicht mehr gefragt und war wirklich ziemlich unsicher. Damals vor den Sommerferien hatte er viel lockerer mit ihr sprechen können, denn er hatte nichts zu verlieren gehabt – sie hatte ihn vor der Frage nicht ausstehen können und hinterher auch nicht. Aber jetzt hatte er ein halbwegs gutes Verhältnis zu ihr aufgebaut und konnte durch die Frage durchaus etwas verlieren. Und das wollte er auf keinen Fall.

Lily wurde langsam doch ungeduldig, denn James schwieg jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und das machte sie nervös. Wenn er sie etwas fragen wollte, sollte er es doch einfach tun, so schwer konnte das doch nicht sein! Sie wollte ihm das gerade sagen, als er sich erneut räusperte und zu sprechen begann: „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball gehen möchtest.“ Nachdem er seine Frage vorgetragen hatte – zum Glück, ohne zu stottern – blickte er auf seine Füße. Er wusste nicht, ob das klug gewesen war, doch jetzt war es zu spät.

Lily sah ihn irritiert an; mit einer solchen Frage hatte sie nicht gerechnet, und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Im letzten Jahr hätte sie ihn entschieden abgelehnt und ihm dies auch deutlich gesagt, doch inzwischen kamen sie relativ gut miteinander aus. Seit dem Angriff auf James' Eltern hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. James hatte ihr einiges anvertraut, und sie hatte ihm gern zugehört. Doch wollte sie mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen und vielleicht sogar mit ihm tanzen? Sie war sich nicht sicher, war aber auf jeden Fall positiv überrascht von der Art und Weise, wie er sie gefragt hatte. Er war wohl wirklich nervös, ansonsten hätte er nicht ein solches Theater um die Frage gemacht. Noch letztes Jahr hätte er sie mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum oder laut rufend durch die Große Halle gefragt, aber jetzt hatte er sie eigens in ein leeres Klassenzimmer gebeten. Irgendwie gefiel ihr das, und sie hatte zum ersten Mal den Eindruck, dass er sie wirklich mochte. Früher hatte sie das durchaus bezweifelt, vor allem aufgrund seiner Art, sie in der Öffentlichkeit und nebenbei nach einer Verabredung zu fragen.

James war inzwischen aufgestanden, und lief nervös durch das Klassenzimmer. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. „Magst du mir nicht antworten?“

Lily stieß sich von der Wand ab, ging zum Fenster und schaute in die Dunkelheit. Sollte sie mit ihm zum Weihnachtsball gehen? Warum eigentlich nicht? Vielleicht würde es ja sogar ganz nett werden. Sie drehte sich um und sah James, der ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt stand, direkt an.

Sie sah wunderschön aus. Das sanfte Licht der Kerzen umstrahlte ihre langen Haare und ließ sie leuchten. James hätte sie ewig so anschauen können. Dann grinste sie spitzbübisch und wirkte plötzlich eher wie ein übermütiger Kobold. „Ist ja gut. Okay, meinetwegen können wir zusammen zum Ball gehen. Aber jetzt entschuldige mich; ich möchte gerne noch etwas lesen, bevor ich schlafen gehe.“

Auf dem Weg zur Tür streifte sie James im Vorbeigehen, ohne es zu merken. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Gute Nacht!“

„Gute Nacht, Lily“. James stand da, schaute ihr hinterher und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

  


Im Jungenschlafsaal saßen Remus, Sirius und Peter auf Remus' Bett und redeten über den Tag. Sirius seufzte auf. „Ich vermisse es, nachts durch das Schloss zu schleichen. Einmal im Monat ist einfach zu wenig!“ Remus grinste spöttisch und erwiderte: „Genau, weil wir uns ja nie mehr nach der Sperrzeit etwas aus der Küche holen, oder uns an Wochentagen nach Hogsmeade schleichen, um im Honigtopf einzukaufen!“ Sirius lachte und kramte aus der Schublade von James' altem Nachttisch die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor. „Okay, ab und zu machen wir schon noch etwas Verbotenes, aber früher sind wir fast jede Nacht rausgegangen!“. Peter mischte sich ein. „Früher sind wir **auch** jeden Tag verschlafen in den Unterricht gekommen!“ Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Okay, okay, wir gehen nur noch raus, wenn es sein muss. Ich wünschte halt, es müsste häufiger sein!“ Die anderen beiden lachten, und Sirius wollte die Karte gerade zurücklegen, als Peter nach ihr griff, auf die Schulsprecherwohnung zeigte und fragte: „Wo ist eigentlich James?“

Sirius starrte auf die Karte und stellte fest, dass zwar Lily mit ihren Freundinnen in ihrem Zimmer war, James jedoch nicht in seinem. Wo war er dann? Remus suchte die Karte nach James ab und zeigte schließlich auf ein leeres Klassenzimmer in der Nähe vom Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. „Hier ist er!“

„Was macht James denn so spät noch alleine in einem verlassenen Klassenraum?“, fragte Peter. „Warte, das werden wir gleich rausfinden.“ Sirius stand auf. „Kommt mit!“

Der Tarnumhang war schnell gefunden, und sicher versteckt schlichen die drei die Treppe runter. Schnell konnten sie nicht gehen, denn dann wäre zu leicht ein Arm oder Bein unter dem Umhang hervorgerutscht. Und frei schwebende Körperteile würden selbst in einem magischen Schloss zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Bald standen sie vor der Tür zum Klassenraum, in dem sich James laut der Karte des Rumtreibers aufhielt. Remus legte einen Muffliato-Zauber auf den Raum, so dass sie nicht belauscht oder entdeckt werden konnten. Dann öffneten sie leise die Tür und legten den Tarnumhang ab. James saß auf der Fensterbank gegenüber der Tür und blickte nach draußen. Remus, Sirius und Peter gingen zu ihm und Remus fragte besorgt: „Was machst du denn um diese Zeit noch hier?“ James war in den letzten Wochen nicht er selbst gewesen und hatte sich vor ihnen zurückgezogen. Würde er das diesmal wieder tun?

James erkannt die Sorge in Remus' Stimme und lächelte seinen Freunden beruhigend zu. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie sich Gedanken um ihn machten, er war seit Halloween wirklich nicht ganz bei sich gewesen. Seit dem Gespräch mit Lily fühlte er sich viel besser. Vielleicht passierten ja doch noch gute Sachen?

„Ich habe die Uhrzeit vergessen. Schön, dass ihr da seid!“

Sirius nickte. „Und wie lief es mit Lily? Hast du sie gefragt?“

James grinste. „Habe ich, und sie hat Ja gesagt. Ich gehe mit Lily zum Weihnachtsball!“

„Wahnsinn!“ Peter klopfte James anerkennend auf den Rücken, und auch Sirius und Remus gratulierten ihm.

  


Während James in der Fensterbank vor sich hin geträumt hatte und von seinen Freunden gefunden worden war, saß Lily mit Kitty und Lea in ihrem Zimmer. Schon bald kamen sie auf das Thema Weihnachtsball zu sprechen, und Lily fragte Lea, warum sie heute Morgen so verlegen gewesen sei. Lea wurde gleich wieder nervös und sagte: „Ihr dürft aber nicht lachen!“ Lily und Kitty versprachen es, und Lea fuhr fort: „Also, ich würde gerne mit Peter zum Weihnachtsball gehen.“

Die Freundinnen blickten sie mit großen Augen an, und schließlich meinte Lily: „Das hätte ich nicht erwartet; ich dachte, du würdest jetzt Sirius sagen.“

Lea lachte erschrocken. „Mit diesem arroganten, lauten, ungestümen Vollidioten? Nein danke! Peter ist vielleicht ein bisschen schüchtern, aber das ist mir allemal lieber!“

Kitty fing an zu lachen, und Lily und Lea blickten sie verärgert an. Kitty sagte entschuldigend: „Also, ich denke er wird bestimmt Ja sagen, wenn du ihn nach dem Weihnachtsball fragst.“ Das schien Lea zu freuen.

Lily entschied, dass es an der Zeit war, von ihrer eigenen Verabredung zu erzählen. „Also – ich habe bereits eine Verabredung für den Weihnachtsball.“ Kitty und Lea blickten Lily erstaunt an und fragten gleichzeitig: „Was? Wen?“. Lily schmunzelte. „James Potter.“

Die beiden anderen sahen sie einen Moment mit offenem Mund an. Dann fragte Kitty: „Wie ist das passiert?“ Lily fing an zu erzählen. Sie war mit ihrem Bericht noch nicht weit gekommen, als die Freundinnen sie unisono unterbrachen: „James Potter? Nervös?“ Lea und Kitty sahen einander sprachlos an. „Und dann hast du ihm zugesagt?“

Lily nickte. „So schlimm kann es ja nicht werden. Und wer weiß, vielleicht macht es sogar Spaß.“

Kurze Zeit später stellten die Mädchen fest, dass es bereits halb zwölf Uhr nachts war und sie beschlossen, ins Bett zu gehen. Morgen war wieder Unterricht, und sie mussten früh aufstehen. Also verabschiedeten sich Lea und Kitty von Lily und verließen die Schulsprecherwohnung, um in ihren eigenen Schlafsaal zu gehen. Auch Lily legte sich bald hin und fiel nach kurzer Zeit in einen ruhigen, entspannten Schlaf.


	12. Verabredungen

Am fünfzehnten Dezember war ein Hogsmeadebesuch angesetzt worden, und so gingen Lily und ihre Freundinnen an diesem Sonnabendvormittag gerade den Weg am verbotenen Wald entlang zum Dorf. Lily fragte Lea: „Wann wirst du Peter wegen des Balls fragen?“ Lea seufzte auf und sagte: „Das ist nicht so einfach, wie du es dir vielleicht vorstellst.“ Kitty grinste: „Lily hat diesbezüglich keine Erfahrung, schließlich wurde immer sie gefragt.“ Lea nickte und meinte: „Ich werde ihn bei der nächsten Gelegenheit fragen.“ Lily, die hatte protestieren wollen, warf nun lächelnd ein: „Lass Dir nicht zu lange Zeit; nicht, dass dir noch eine andere zuvorkommt.“

 

Die Mädchen hatten Hogsmeade erreicht. Es war inzwischen Mittag, und sie gingen auf direktem Weg zu den Drei Besen, um sich aufzuwärmen. Von ihrem Tisch aus hatten sie einen guten Blick auf den Raum, und sie konnten beobachten, wie Leute kamen und gingen. Madam Rosmerta brachte ihnen ihr Butterbier und ging dann zurück zu ihrem Tresen. Die drei saßen noch nicht lange am Tisch, als die Tür erneut aufging und vier Jungen den Schankraum betraten, Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke und begannen zu plaudern. Kitty schaute hinüber und sagte dann zu Lily: „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Du geht mit James zum Ball, unglaublich!“ Lily schwieg einen Moment, dann antwortete sie: „Er hat sich ziemlich verändert.“ Kitty nickte und erwiderte: „Das stimmt, dennoch ist es kaum zu fassen. Du hast ihn so lange Zeit überhaupt nicht in deiner Nähe ertragen können!“ Lily musste ihr ja zustimmen, es war merkwürdig; aber sie hatte ihre Entscheidung von vor fünf Tagen bisher nicht bereut. Was war schon dabei? Sie würde mit ihm zum Ball gehen, mit ihm tanzen und sich an diesem einen Abend hoffentlich ausreichend gut unterhalten. Sie dachte noch einige Augenblicke länger an den bevorstehenden Ball und ihren Partner, als Lea sie aus ihren Gedanken riss: „Sieh mal, James und Remus verlassen die Bar. Wenn jetzt auch noch Sirius verschwindet, geh ich rüber und frag Peter nach dem Ball.“ So warteten die Mädchen eine ganze Weile darauf, dass Sirius sich verabschieden würde, doch der blieb sitzen und redete eifrig auf Peter ein. Schließlich sagte Lily: „Er wird wohl nicht mehr gehen, also geh rüber und frag Peter jetzt; wir erwarten nachher eine Geschichte von dir.“ Lea sah auf und fragte erstaunt: „Was, ihr geht schon? Lasst ihr mich hier allein?“ Lily lächelte und sagte: „Ich muss noch Einkäufe erledigen und brauch dafür Kitty. Treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde am Dorfausgang?“ Kitty und Lily standen auf, und nachdem sie Lea Erfolg gewünscht hatten, verließen die beiden die Bar.

 

Nachdem James und Remus noch keine hundert Meter gegangen waren, sagte Remus: „Ich muss noch etwas erledigen, wir treffen uns dann zum Abendessen.“ James nickte ihm zu und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Auf halben Weg traf er Angelica. Mit ihr hatte er in den letzten Wochen nur noch selten gesprochen. Um genau zu sein, hatte er seit Halloween kaum Kontakt zu anderen als seinen besten Freunden und der hilfsbereiten Lily gehabt. Als Angelica ihn erkannte, ging sie auf ihn zu, drückte ihm ihren Finger in die Brust und fragte streng: „Warum bist du in der letzten Zeit so wortkarg gewesen? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!“ James hatte wirklich wenig an sie gedacht, und das war offensichtlich gut zu merken gewesen. Er konnte ihr ihren Ärger nicht verübeln; er selbst hätte genauso reagiert, wenn einer seine Freunde ihn ohne Erklärung so lange hätte links liegen lassen. Nach kurzer Überlegung beschloss er, ihr ganz einfach zu erzählen, was ihn so beschäftigt hatte: „Entschuldigung, Angelica, ich war nicht ganz anwesend in den letzten Wochen! Meine Eltern liegen seit Halloween im Koma und ich habe mir die ganze Zeit schreckliche Sorgen gemacht.“ Sie sah ihn erschreckt und mitfühlend an: „Das hättest du mir sagen sollen! Wir sind doch Freunde!“ James nickte und erwiderte: „Ich war einfach zu abwesend, habe mit niemandem geredet, der sich nicht wirklich aufgedrängt hat. Danke, dass Du mir heute die Chance dazu gibst. Lass uns zusammen zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, und uns ein bisschen unterhalten.“

 

Einige Minuten vergingen mit Erklärungen über die Ursache des Unfalls von James‘ Eltern und ihren unveränderten Zustand. Angelica erzählte von einer Tante, die nach einer Krankheit lange im Koma gelegen hatte, danach aber wieder ganz gesund geworden war. Für diesen Hoffnungsfunken war er sehr dankbar – bisher hatten alle Freunde ihm gut zugeredet und Mut gemacht; wirkliche Erfahrung mit solchen Fällen hatte aber keiner. Natürlich war die Krankheit von Angelicas Tante eine ganz andere Sache; das aber jemand miterlebt hatte, wie ein Mensch nach wochenlanger Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war und später wieder ein ganz gewöhnliches Leben hatte führen können, beruhigte ihn trotzdem sehr. Umso mehr bedauerte er, dass er sie so lange vernachlässigt hatte.

 

Als James das Gefühl hatte, sie hätten jetzt lange genug über Krankheiten gesprochen, erwähnte er, um das Thema zu wechseln, den Weihnachtsball. „Weißt du schon, mit wem du hingehen wirst?“, fragte er. „Noch nicht wirklich“, antwortete sie. „Und du?“ James lachte und sagte: „Ich gehe mit Lily Evans zum Weihnachtsball!“ James beobachtete Angelica genau, und sie zeigte exakt die erwartete Reaktion. „Was? Wie hast du das denn hinbekommen?“ Angelica war sprachlos. Selbst für Slytherins hatte es in den letzten Jahren zum regelmäßigen Amüsement gehört, Lily Evans dabei zu beobachten, wie sie James Potter abblitzen ließ. James antwortete: „Ich kann es selbst noch nicht glauben! Vor einigen Tagen habe ich sie einfach gefragt...“ Angelica sah ihn erstaunt an und fragte: „Und sie hat dann einfach zugestimmt?“ James nickte und meinte: „Und sie hat es wohl tatsächlich ernst gemeint, jedenfalls hat sie bisher keinen Rückzieher gemacht.“ Angelica schien nachzudenken, lächelte ihn dann plötzlich herzlich an und sagte: „Ich drück Dir die Daumen, dass es dabei bleibt!“ „Danke!“ Er lächelte. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid, dass ich so lange blind an dir vorbeigelaufen bin. Mir dir zu reden, hat mir richtig gutgetan!“ Sie waren mittlerweile am See angekommen und nun meinte Angelica augenzwinkernd: „Entschuldigung angenommen, doch“, sie presste wieder ihren Finger auf seine Brust „mach so was nicht nochmal! Ich hab noch einiges an Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, also mache ich mich jetzt besser auf den Weg.“ Angelica ging hoch zum Schloss und winkte James vom Portal noch einmal zu, dann verschwand sie nach drinnen.

 

James stand am See und überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Bis zum Abendessen hatte er noch einige Stunden Zeit. Schließlich beschloss er, noch ein bisschen Quidditch zu üben und dann in die Schulsprecherwohnung zu gehen, um etwas zu lesen. Aus dem Vorsatz, „ein bisschen“ Quidditch zu trainieren wurde nichts; er übte fast drei Stunden und kam schließlich ziemlich erhitzt in die Wohnung. Nachdem er geduscht hatte, war ihm nicht mehr ganz so warm und er hatte nichts dagegen, es sich auf dem Sofa am Kamin gemütlich zu machen. Dort las er bis zum Abendessen in einem Buch, dass Lily ihm kürzlich empfohlen hatte, weil es in der Muggelwelt gerade der große Renner war. Ein typisches Mädchenbuch, seiner Meinung nach. Schon der Titel: Love Story! So eine Geschichte unter Muggeln hatte andererseits schon ihren Reiz. Nicht uninteressant und durchaus ganz unterhaltsam, was sich dort so abspielte.

 

Lily saß nun schon bereits seit einer halben Stunde neben Kitty beim Abendessen und immer noch fehlte jede Spur von Lea. Sie rätselte: „Meinst du, sie hat ihn gefragt?“ Kitty zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Keine Idee. Peter ist jedenfalls auch noch nicht da.“ Lily schaute den Tisch auf und ab, und konnte Peter tatsächlich nicht sehen. Am anderen Ende saßen lediglich Sirius und Remus, wobei letzterer sich mit einem Buch beschäftigte. Es vergingen weitere fünfzehn Minuten, bis sich schließlich die Tür öffnete und Peter die große Halle zusammen mit James betrat. Die beiden redeten leise miteinander und setzten sich zu ihren Freunden. Kitty meinte: „Wahrscheinlich hat sie gekniffen und ist nun oben im Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Lass uns nachsehen.“ Sie schaute Lily ein bisschen besorgt an, und so machten sich die beiden Mädchen auf den Weg, ihre Freundin zu suchen. Im Schlafsaal saß tatsächlich Lea auf ihren Bett und las ein Buch: „Hey Lea, warum warst du nicht beim Abendessen?“ begrüßte Kitty sie. Lea schwieg einen Augenblick, dann antwortete sie: „Ich habe mich nicht getraut, ihn vorhin zu fragen, Sirius saß den ganzen Nachmittag bei ihm in den Drei Besen und ...“, sie machte eine kurze Pause, ehe sie fortfuhr: „ … ich konnte das Ganze nicht vor Sirius abziehen.“ beendete sie ihren Satz. Lily nickte verständnisvoll und setzte sich zu ihr, während Kitty sagte: „Ich gehe zurück in die große Halle und hole dir etwas zu essen!“ Während Kitty den Schlafsaal verließ, sagte Lily zu Lea: „Es wird sich eine Gelegenheit bieten, wo du ihn in Ruhe fragen kannst, ohne das Sirius oder sonst wer dich stört.“ Lea hatte zu Beginn ihres Gespräches das Buch zugeklappt; nur ein Finger markierte die Seite, die sie zuletzt gelesen hatte; doch nun öffnete sie das Buch, legte ein Lesezeichen hinein, klappte es wieder zu und legte es weg. „Ich bin einfach nur nervös!“ Lily nickte: „Ich weiß, aber du schaffst das ganz ohne Frage!“ Lea grinste und meinte: „Ich sollte wohl. Das Problem heute war Sirius, und der ist ja nicht immer in seiner Nähe. Aber jetzt will ich erstmal einen Brief an meine Eltern schreiben. Ich habe mich seit über einer Woche nicht mehr gemeldet, und gerade in Zeiten, wo Krieg droht, sollte ich ihnen häufiger versichern, dass alles gut ist.“ Lily nickte und setzte sich auf ihr ehemaliges Bett. Kurze Zeit später kam Kitty zurück und reichte Lea einen Teller mit belegten Broten. Die bedankte sich und begann beim Essen, ihren Brief zu schreiben. Die beiden anderen plauderten leise, bis die Freundin fertig war. Auch Kitty fragte Lea noch einmal, was sie nun vorhabe, da ihr erster Versuch gescheitert war. Lea antwortete: „Ich warte auf eine Gelegenheit in den nächsten Tagen. Irgendwann treffe ich ihn allein, und dann frage ich ihn.“ Kitty nickte und sagte: „Guter Plan.“ Zusammen setzten sie sich ans Fenster und probierten Süßigkeiten aus den Honigtopf, die sie heute gekauft hatten. Als Lea eine halbe Stunde später schließlich aufstand, um den Brief in die Eulerei zu bringen, nahmen sich die beiden anderen jeweils ein Buch, um sich bis zur Rückkehr der Freundin die Zeit zu vertreiben.

 

In der großen Halle saßen die Rumtreiber zusammen am Tisch und redeten über den Tag. Auch bei ihnen kam das Gespräch auf besorgte Eltern. Peter und Remus sprachen darüber, dass ihre Eltern sich am Ende der Sommerferien nur ungern von ihnen getrennt hatten. Die Sorge, was in diesen unsicheren Zeiten bei ihnen selbst oder sogar in Hogwarts geschehen konnte, ließ ihnen keine Ruhe. Sirius verzog das Gesicht. „Wenigstens ein Problem, das meine Eltern mir ersparen. Unsere Sorge umeinander hält sich in engen Grenzen. Ihre Befürchtungen gelten im Moment einzig und allein ihrem verehrten Voldemort … „ James seufzte: „Und meine Eltern werden im Moment von keinerlei Sorgen geplagt. Sollte ich darüber froh sein?“ Peter stand auf: „Ich schaue jetzt mal nach meiner Eule. Sie ist ein Geschenk meines Vaters, und ich werde ihn bis zum nächsten Sommer nicht wiedersehen. Ich kann euch sagen: Er ist nicht der Einzige, der sich Sorgen macht!“ Remus fragte: „Warum siehst du deinen Vater erst in den Sommerferien; wolltest du nicht in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause fahren?“ Peter nickte und antwortete: „Ja, aber er musste überraschend aus beruflichen Gründen verreisen und wird offenbar so lange dort gebraucht. Naja, wenigstens ist er nicht in Großbritannien – vielleicht ist es woanders jetzt sicherer.“ Remus nickte und reichte Peter einen Eulenkeks mit den Worten: „Richte ihr meine Grüße aus.“ Peter nahm den Keks, verließ die Halle und machte sich auf den Weg zum Turm, in dem die Eulen lebten.

 

Als Lea die Eulerei betrat und sich nach einer Posteule umsah, der sie ihren Brief geben konnte, öffnete sich die Tür kurz hinter ihr erneut und kein anderer als Peter betrat den Raum. Er blieb kurz stehen, dann grüßte er sie und sah sich nach seiner Eule um. „Hey Peter, willst du auch noch einen Brief loswerden?“ fragte Lea den Neuankömmling. Er antwortete: „Nein, ich schau nur mal nach meiner Eule.“ Nach kurzer Suche sah er sie unter der Spitze des Turms sitzen und rief sie leise bei ihrem Namen. Kurz darauf landete sie auf seiner Schulter. Es war ein braungefiedertes Tier mit kurzem, kräftigem Schnabel. Lea fand sie wunderschön und fragte Peter: „Wie heißt sie? Ich habe ihren Namen eben nicht verstanden.“ Peter reichte der Eule den Keks, den sie begierig verschlang, dann sagte er: „Sie heißt Wisdom.“ „Ist sie sehr klug?“ fragte Lea. „Ich glaube schon“, antwortete er lächelnd und ergänzte: „Aber du möchtest einen Brief abschicken?“ Lea hob ihre Hand, in der immer noch der Brief an ihre Mutter war und sagte: „Ja, meine Eltern sind nicht wirklich glücklich, wenn ich mich zu lange nicht melde.“ Peter streichelte seine Eule und beobachtete währenddessen das Mädchen, wie sie hin und her lief und nach einer Eule suchte. Es schien, als würden die meisten Eulen schon schlafen, und er sah seine Vermutung bestätigt, als er sie leise schimpfen hörte. Instinktiv sagte er: „Du kannst dir meine Eule borgen, die hat bisher alles leicht gefunden!“ Lea drehte sich zu ihm um und wehrte rasch ab: „Das ist doch nicht nötig, ich finde sicherlich noch eine, die wach ist.“ In Gedanken gab sie sich eine Ohrfeige. Sie hatte so auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet! Er und sie waren allein; eine passendere Gelegenheit, ihn nach dem Ball zu fragen, würde sich kaum ergeben, doch nun schlug sie sogar seine Hilfe aus, weil sie nervös wurde. Sie war eigentlich selten nervös, warum dann bei solchen Gelegenheiten? Sie hörte geradezu, wie Lily ihr sagte, sie müsse diese Ängstlichkeit überwinden; doch so etwas war leicher gesagt als getan. Sie nahm allen Mut zusammen und ergänzte: „Obwohl - ich sehe keine andere Eule, die noch wach ist, also wenn du ...“, sie schwieg und eine kurze Stille entstand, ehe sie durch Peter unterbrochen wurde: „… sie mir noch immer leihen willst?“ vollendete er ihren Satz und lächelte: „Ja, du kannst Wisdom gern leihen.“ Er reichte ihr die Eule und sagte: „Sei nett zu ihr, sie ist noch nicht besonders alt.“ Lea nickte, nahm das Tier vorsichtig entgegen und band noch vorsichtiger ihre Nachricht an das Bein der Eule. Dann ließ sie das Tier losfliegen, und zusammen sahen sie dem Vogel nach, wie er in die Dunkelheit hinausflog. Eine Weile schwiegen sie noch, dann wandte Peter sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Doch bevor er den Turm verlassen konnte, rief Lea ihm nach: „Vielen Dank! Ich bin froh, dass mein Brief jetzt schon auf dem Weg zu meinen Eltern ist!“ „Gern geschehen“, antwortete er. „Wisdom wird froh sein, dass sie ihre Flügel bewegen kann. Ich habe das Gefühl, sie ist ausgesprochen gern unterwegs.“ Etwas atemlos fragte Lea plötzlich: „Hättest du Lust, mit mir zum Weihnachtsball zu gehen?“ Peter blieb abrupt stehen. Er musste sich verhört haben; noch nie hatte ihn ein Mädchen nach einer Verabredung gefragt. Immer waren es Sirius und James, die um so etwas gebeten wurden; und auch, wenn er seine Freunde wirklich mochte, war er manchmal neidisch auf sie gewesen. Doch dieses Mädchen hatte ihn gerade nach dem Weihnachtsball gefragt! Er war bis eben davon ausgegangen, dass er alleine dort hingehen würde, weil er zu gehemmt gewesen war, jemanden zu bitten. Doch nun bot sich ihm eine vielleicht einmalige Chance auf eine Verabredung mit einem wirklich netten Mädchen. Er drehte sich um und sah Lea, die ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, schüchtern an. „Mir würde es gefallen, mit dir dort hinzugehen!“ Lea lächelte erleichtert und sagte fröhlich: „Dann ist es abgemacht. Ich freue mich darauf!“ Peter nickte glücklich und sagte etwas unbeholfen: „Gute Nacht“, bevor er durch die Tür verschwand.

 

Kurze Zeit später verließ auch Lea die Eulerei und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Schlafsaal. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und sagte zu ihren Freundinnen: „Ratet mal, wen ich in der Eulerei getroffen habe!“ Gespannt sahen die beiden sie an. „Peter war auch dort! Ich hab mich getraut und ihn gefragt: Wir gehen zusammen zum Ball!“ Kitty klatschte in die Hände: „Super, erzähl uns genau, was passiert ist!“ Auch Lily hatte ihr Buch weggelegt und hörte nun gespannt zu.

 

Während Lea den Freundinnen von der Begegnung erzählte, klopfte es an der Tür zur Schulsprecherwohnung, in der James, Remus und Sirius im Wohnzimmer in eine Unterhaltung vertieft waren. James rief: „Ja?“. Als Peter die Tür öffnete, sagte er fröhlich: „Wir haben dich schon erwartet, komm rein!“ Peter setzte sich neben Sirius. Sein immer etwas verschlossenes Gesicht strahlte an diesem Abend so, dass die anderen gar nicht umhin konnten, zu fragen, was ihm denn passiert sei. Er atmete durch und begann zu erzählen. Als er fertig war, hieb ihm Sirius lachend auf die Schulter. „Du Draufgänger! Kannst Dich nicht mal unter Eulen vor den Mädchen retten. Alle Achtung!“ James und Remus freuten sich etwas ruhiger mit dem Freund; aber alle drei gönnten ihm diesen Erfolg von ganzem Herzen. Sie hatten schon manchmal bedauert, dass ihm von all der Aufmerksamkeit, die die Rumtreiber von einer ganzen Reihe von Mädchen bekamen, nur sehr wenig zufiel. Sirius sagte nachdenklich: „Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum Lea uns heute Nachmittag so offensichtlich beobachtet hat. Wäre mir nicht unrecht gewesen, wenn sie mich gefragt hätte.“ Ein bisschen spöttisch warf Remus ein: „Vielleicht solltest du dich bald um eine Partnerin bemühen. Du siehst, nicht jedes Mädchen hält sich für dich bis zum Ball frei.“ Sirius winkte ab: „Ich werd mir noch ein bisschen Zeit lassen. Bin einfach zu gespannt, wer als erstes kommt!“ Remus gab auf und sagte stattdessen: „Es ist schon spät, wir sollten ins Bett gehen.“ Die drei verabschiedeten sich. James hingegen blieb noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa am Kamin sitzen und sah in die Flammen.

 

Er schrak auf als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Willst du die ganze Nacht hier sitzen?“ Natürlich war es Lily. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und antwortete: „Nein, ich habe bloß ein wenig die Stille und Wärme genossen.“ Lily sah ihn mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn an und setzte sich dann ihm gegenüber. „Wie geht es deinen Eltern, hast du etwas Neues gehört?“ fragte sie ihn. „Bisher noch nicht, aber ich denke, manchmal ist es besser nichts Neues zu erfahren“, antwortete er. Lily war sich da nicht so sicher; alles sollte besser sein, als im Ungewissen zu bleiben. Natürlich konnte sie ihn trotzdem verstehen. In diesem Fall waren keine Nachrichten wenigstens keine schlechten Nachrichten. Traurig ergänzte James: „Als ich das letzte Mal im St. Mungo war, haben die Heiler mir gesagt, je länger meine Eltern im Koma lägen, desto geringer sei die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie wieder aufwachen. Außerdem solle ich damit rechnen, dass sich ihr Zustand eher verschlechtert.“ Lily unterbrach ihn aufgebracht: „Wie dumm von ihnen, so etwas zu sagen! Die sollten sich lieber mehr bemühen! Langsam sollten die Heiler ja Erfahrungen mit Todesser-Angriffen haben.“ Gleich darauf ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst. Sie hatte wenig Erfahrung mit Krankheiten, und über Angriffe mit dunkler Magie wusste sie nur, was sie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gelernt hatte. Sicher taten die Heiler, was sie konnten; und Ausbrüche wie dieser waren kaum dazu geeignet, James zu helfen. „Entschuldige, ich rede Unsinn“, sagte sie. „Trotzdem, ich bin sicher, es wird deinen Eltern bald besser gehen. Und falls nicht ...“ James unterbrach sie: „Sag nichts. Noch leben sie und ich will nicht, dass sie sterben, nur weil du mir vorzeitig dein Beileid ausgesprochen hast. Von wegen selbsterfüllender Prophezeiungen!“ Lily lächelte und meinte: „Ich bin schon still; aber du solltest jetzt trotzdem ins Bett gehen. Ein bisschen Schlaf kann dir nicht schaden.“ James nickte, stand auf und drehte sich an seiner Tür nochmal um: „Vielen Dank, dass du dich um mich kümmerst! Gute Nacht.“

 

Die restliche Zeit bis zum Ball verging rasch. Einige der Mädchen hatten sich noch Kleider in Hogsmeade besorgt, die meisten aber hatten sich schon im Sommer auf dieses Ereignis vorbereitet. Inzwischen hatten die fast alle eine Verabredung; man sah es nur noch selten, dass jemand nach einem Partner suchte. Selbst Sirius war nun nicht mehr frei; er hatte schließlich die hübsche Sucherin der Hufflepuffmannschaft gefragt, während Remus mit Selma aus dem sechsten Gryffindor-Jahrgang gehen würde. Alice würde natürlich mit Frank Longbottom beim Ball sein und Kitty hatte sich während des Kräuterkundeunterrichts mit einem gleichaltrigen Ravenclawschüler verabredet.

 

Am Morgen des zweiundzwanzigsten Dezembers saßen die Rumtreiber beim Frühstück und sprachen über den Ball und über ihre Partnerinnen. Die Große Halle war schon weihnachtlich dekoriert und summte von vorfreudiger Aufregung. Heute war Sonnabend, und weder Unterricht noch Hausaufgaben konnten den Vorbereitungen auf das Ereignis in den Weg kommen. Neidisch beobachteten die jüngeren Schüler die Großen, unterhielten sich mit ihren Freunden darüber, wie lächerlich dieses ganze Gewese um so einen langweiligen Ball doch sei und zählten insgeheim die Jahre, bis sie selbst würden mitmachen dürfen.

Vom Rand der Halle näherten sich einige Eulen. Viel Post gab es so kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien nicht mehr und kaum jemand wartete gespannt auf einen Brief. Am allerwenigsten tat das James, der die Eulen trotzdem besorgt ansah, in der Befürchtung, eine von ihnen könnte schlechte Nachrichten für ihn bringen. Sein Herz stockte kurz, als ein seriös wirkendes graues Tier direkt auf ihn zuflog und auf seinem noch leeren Teller landete. Er wagte kaum, ihr den Brief abzunehmen, den sie am Bein trug. Remus hatte seinen Freund beobachtet und übernahm diese Aufgabe für ihn. Dann gab er der Eule ein Stück vom Würstchen, das auf seinem Teller lag. Zufrieden flog sie in Richtung Eulerei davon.

 

Den Brief hatte Remus vor James auf den Tisch gelegt. Der entfaltete ihn nun langsam und rückte seine Brille umständlich zurecht. Dann las er die wenigen Worte, die auf dem Zettel standen und ließ ihn langsam sinken.


	13. Der Weihnachtsball

_Sie kommen durch!_

 

Er las die Worte mehrmals durch, bevor er ihren vollen Sinn begriffen hatte. Dann fiel die ganze Anspannung, die er in den vergangenen Wochen gespürt hatte, von ihm ab, und er konnte endlich wieder frei atmen. Er gab den Zettel Sirius. Der las ihn und auch ihm schien es auf einmal um einiges besser zu gehen. Sirius reicht die Nachricht an Remus weiter, der sie so hielt, dass auch Peter, der neben ihm saß, sie lesen konnte. Das breite Lächeln, das ganz unwillkürlich auf James‘ Gesicht erschienen war, spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der anderen drei. Ganz plötzlich hatte sich die seit Halloween immer ein bisschen gedämpfte Stimmung in eine strahlend gute Laune verwandelt. Sirius erklärte: „Das sollte das beste Weihnachten unseres Lebens werden! Unser letztes Mal in Hogwarts, deine Eltern auf dem Weg der Besserung, den Ballabend verbringen wir mit den schönsten Mädchen der Schule – was kann man sich mehr wünschen?“ Begeistert stimmten die anderen ein. Glücklich dachte James daran, dass er sich jetzt ganz unbeschwert auf den Abend mit Lily freuen konnte. Er würde ihr dieses gemeinsame Fest so wunderschön machen, dass sie es nie vergessen sollte! Und wie würde auch sie sich über die Nachricht aus dem Krankenhaus freuen. Den morgigen Tag würden er und Sirius im St. Mungo verbringen. Er war gespannt darauf, seine Eltern zu sehen und von den Heilern und von Alastair Moody, dessen überaus kurze Nachricht viele Fragen offenließ alles Neue über ihren Zustand zu erfahren. Heute aber wollte er feiern: seine Verabredung mit Lily, den letzten Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts, das Leben!

 

B is zum Abend war noch viel zu tun, vor allem für die Schulsprecher, denn sie mussten zusammen mit den Lehrern die Halle vorbereiten. Die Tische wurden mithilfe von Schwebezauber n a m Rand der Halle aufgestellt.  A uf ihnen würde n die Köstlichkeiten arrangiert werden, deren Herstellung die Hauselfen im Moment noch in Atem hielt. Kleine, runde Tische mit passenden Stühlen standen rund um die große Tanzfläche in der Mitte.  In der einen Ecke stellte Hagri d einen großen Tannenbaum auf, der von den Lehrern geschmückt wurde.  G egen  a chtzehn Uhr  konnten Lily und James  die Große Halle  endlich  verlassen, um sich noch ein wenig zu erholen und sich  dann fertig zu machen. Als sie in ihrer Wohnung ankamen, ließen sich beide erst mal auf je ein Sofa fallen und genossen die Ruhe und den Frieden des Feuers,  das gemütlich im Kamin brannte.  Nach etwa zehn Minuten sagte James: „Ich geh noch mal duschen, sonst musst du mit einem verschwitzte n Typen tanzen.“ Lily  rümpfte die Nase und sagte: „ Das sollte ich wohl auch tun. D ie Arbeit war ganz schön anstrengend!“ James nickte und verließ den Wohnraum, um sich seine Sachen zu holen. Lily lehnte sich zurück und begann in einem interessanten Buch zu lesen.  S ie war gerade an eine r wirklich aufregenden Stelle, als James  aus dem Badezimmer kam und sagte: „Das Bad ist frei.“  Kopfschüttelnd fragte sie : „ H ättest du nicht noch zehn Minuten länger duschen können?  Gerade ist es so spannend. “ James lachte und sagte: „Tut mir  l eid.  Lies ruhig weiter, wir haben noch gute anderthalb Stunden Zeit.“ Lily räkelte sich in ihrem Sofa wie eine Katze, die langsam aufwacht und sprang dann auf. „Nichts da, ich hab noch einiges zu tun, bis ich ausgehfertig bin. Ich brauchte nur ein bisschen Entspannung; aber jetzt bin ich fit und freue mich auf den Ball!“ Munter lief sie in ihr Zimmer und war einen Moment später im Bad verschwunden.

 

James  setzte sich noch einen Moment an den Kamin und dachte nach. Er wünschte sich, dass sie diesen Abend und diesen Ball nie vergessen würde. Was auch immer später aus ihnen beiden werden sollte – heute Abend würden sie glücklich sein!

Nach einigen Minuten ging er in sein Zimmer und begann sich umzuziehen. Er wählte ein schlichtes, schwarzes Hemd und eine ebensolche Hose. Nachdem er den weinroten Festumhang übergeworfen hatte, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Natürlich standen seine Haare in alle Richtungen ab; das änderte sich auch nicht wirklich, nachdem er einige Mühe darauf verwendet hatte, sie mit dem Kamm zu bändigen. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und wartete auf Lily. Als sich schließlich die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer öffnete, stockte ihm der Atem.  Sie trug ein schmales, dunkelgrünes Kleid, das ihre kastanienroten Haare leuchten ließ. Er fand sie unglaublich schön und sagte ihr das auch. Sie bedankte sich für das Kompliment  und schlug vor, sich auf den Weg zu machen. „Als Schulsprecher sollten wir nicht zu spät kommen, oder?“ Er erwiderte  augenzwinkernd: „ Nein, wir sollten pünktlich sein. Ich will schließlich jede einzelne Minute mit meiner Partnerin genießen!“ Bestens gelaunt machten sich die beiden auf den Weg nach unten.

 

Gerade, als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, wurden die Türen zur großen Halle geöffnet, und alle Paare, die sich schon eingefunden hatten, strömten hinein. James griff nach Lilys Hand, um sie in diesem Trubel nicht zu verlieren. Sie ließ ihn gewähren und gemeinsam traten sie in den festlich geschmückten Saal.

Obwohl sie den Raum erst vor wenigen Stunden verlassen hatten, schien er doch völlig verändert. Schwere, schimmernde Stoffe bedeckten die profanen Alltagstische, und fleißige Hände hatten farblich passende Hussen über alle Stühle gestreift. Die in der Luft schwebenden Kerzen schimmerten heute Abend besonders sanft und jede Flamme war von tanzenden bunten Fünkchen umgeben.  Unter dem tiefblauen imaginären Himmel strahlten unzählige Sterne. Das schönste aber war der Weihnachtsbaum am Ende der Halle: Alles überragend, war er von überall aus gut zu sehen. Die farbigen Kugeln, die Kerzen, all die fantasievollen magischen Dekorationen bewegten sich langsam hin und her, auf und ab, so dass der ganze Baum zu schweben schien. 

Nachdem die beiden das prächtige Bild, das die Halle heute Abend bot, in Ruhe in sich aufgenommen hatten, begannen sie, nach einem passenden Platz Ausschau zu halten. Gerade setzte sich Sirius mit seiner Partnerin auf zwei der vier Stühle an einem der kleinen Tische. „Wollen wir uns zu den beiden setzen?“, fragte James. Lily hatte nichts dagegen,  und so warteten sie zu viert darauf, dass der Schulleiter den Weihnachtsball eröffnen würde.  Ihre Geduld wurde nur für einige Minuten strapaziert. Inzwischen hatte sich der Saal gefüllt, die Tische waren besetzt und aller Augen richteten sich auf die Tür, durch die Professor Dumbledore in Begleitung von Minerva McGonagall eintrat. Die beiden gingen zu dem etwas größeren Tisch, an dem die anderen in Hogwarts zurückgebliebenen Lehrer schon Platz genommen hatten. Der Schulleiter ließ seinen Blick über die freudig gespannten Gesichter wandern und erklärte dann lächelnd und ganz einfach: „Der Weihnachtsball ist eröffnet!“ Danach setzte er sich und begann, sich angeregt mit seinen Nachbarn zu unterhalten.

 

Im selben Moment erklang – erst leise, dann lauter – Musik. Es war ein Weihnachtslied im Walzertakt. James stand auf und reichte Lily die Hand. Ihre Pflicht als Schulsprecher war es, den ersten Tanz miteinander zu absolvieren. In James‘ Fall war das mehr als eine Pflicht, aber auch Lily freute sich darauf, denn James war als ausgezeichneter Tänzer bekannt. Nebeneinander gingen sie in die Mitte der Tanzfläche.  Er legte die linke Hand auf ihre Hüfte, sie die ihre auf seine Schulter, und als hätten sie schon unzählige Male miteinander getanzt, taten sie ohne zu zögern die ersten Schritte. Nur einige Takte später schlossen sich ihnen weitere Paare an, und noch bevor dieser erste Tanz vorüber war, hatte sich die Tanzfläche gefüllt.  Eine Weile tanzten James und Lily schweigend, dann sagte er: „ Heute ist mein Glückstag! Ich kann diesen Abend mit dem schönsten und nettesten Mädchen in Hogwarts verbringen und – meine Eltern werden wieder gesund!“ Überrascht sah Lily ihn an. „Hast du Nachricht aus dem St. Mungo bekommen?“ „Beim Frühstück kam eine Eule. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für einen Schreck ich zuerst bekommen habe! Umso erleichterter war ich, als ich den Brief gelesen hatte. Es heißt da nur, dass sie durchkommen; aber mehr muss ich heute auch gar nicht wissen.“ Lily lächelte verständnisvoll: „Ich freue mich für dich! Was für eine Erleichterung. Wann wirst du sie besuchen?“ „Morgen wollen Sirius und ich ins St. Mungo. Dann werde ich mir von den Heilern erklären lassen, wie es mit meinen Eltern jetzt aussieht. Vielleicht sind sie sogar schon wach, und ich kann mit ihnen selbst sprechen!“ Sie antwortete: „Ich drück dir die Daumen! Erzähl mir morgen Abend, wie es ihnen geht.“

 

N achdem sie eine halbe Stunde getanzt hatten, waren sich die beiden einig, dass sie jetzt eine kleine Pause verdient hätten. Ein Blick aufs Büffet zeigte ihnen, dass sich der erste Andrang dort gelegt hatte.  James fragte: „Wollen wir uns erst einmal mit Essen versorgen?“. Sie stimmte mit hungrigem Blick zu. Der Nachmittag war anstrengend gewesen, und da sie beide spät gefrühstückt und das Mittagessen hatten ausfallen lassen, schienen die reich beladenen Tische doppelt verlockend. 

 

Mit gut gefüllten Tellern kamen sie zu ihrem eigenen Tisch zurück. Sirius und Helena, die es sich auch schon schmecken ließen, beglückwünschten sie zu ihrem gelungenen Eröffnungstanz. Beide waren sich sicher, dass sie in der gleichen Situation zur allgemeinen Belustigung über die eigenen Füße gestolpert wären. Bei dieser Gelegenheit forderte Sirius mit einem spöttischen Grinsen in James‘ Richtung Lily auf, unbedingt einige Tänze für ihn zu reservieren. Sie revanchierte sich mit  einem entnervten Blick zu seiner Partnerin: „Mit diesem Frauenhelden auch nur einen Abend zu verbringen, muss dich Kraft kosten. Ich bewundere deine Geduld, Helena!“ „Ich würde dir das Kompliment postwendend zurückgeben, Lily; aber James scheint sich in dieser Hinsicht gebessert zu haben. Wir sollten die Hoffnung bei Sirius also auf keinen Fall aufgeben“, antwortete Helena lachend. Zu Sirius gewandt fügte Lily großzügig hinzu: „Sollte ich für irgendeinen Tanz gar keinen Partner finden, werde ich an dich denken!“ Der Angesprochene verbeugte sich leicht in ihre Richtung. „Ich werde warten und hoffen.“ James hatte das Geplänkel amüsiert verfolgt, und war ganz insgeheim froh, dass Sirius‘ unbestreitbarer Charme, sein gutes Aussehen und seine unbeirrt fröhliche Art an Lily ganz verloren zu sein schienen. Lily dagegen fragte sich ebenso insgeheim,  ob James wohl davon ausging, dass sie den ganzen Abend an seiner Seite verbringen würde. Das hatte sie nämlich keineswegs vor. Er war ohne Frage ein guter Tänzer, das aber waren andere auch, und sie wollte vor dem Abschied in die Weihnachtsferien mit so vielen ihrer Freunde wie möglich Spaß haben.  Fürs Erste widmeten sich die vier nun ihrem Essen, das so üppig und perfekt zubereitet war, wie sie das von den Hauselfen kannten. Nachdem sie ihre Teller aufgefüllt hatten und auch diese Portion gegessen war, schlug Lily vor, für einen Moment ins Freie zu gehen. James überlegte einen Moment und fragte dann, ob sie einen kleinen Spazie rgang um den See machen sollten. Lily zögerte. Sie hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, nur für fünf Minuten frische Luft zu schnappen; ein Spaziergang am See würde doch etwas länger dauern. Nach kurzem Überlegen stimmte sie dennoch zu: Sie war immer noch ein bisschen müde; die Bewegung im Freien würde sie wieder munter machen. Zusammen verließen sie die Halle.

 

Einige Tische von James und Sirius und ihren Partnerinnen entfernt saßen Peter und Lea, die beide gerade verlegen versuchten, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Lea hatte im Allgemeinen kein Problem damit, sich mit den unterschiedlichsten Leuten zu unterhalten; aber der schüchterne Peter war nicht so leicht aus der Reserve zu locken. Sie fragte sich, worüber er wohl gern sprechen würde. Schließlich brach sie das Schweigen und fragte: „Erzählst du mir etwas von deiner Familie?“ Peter dachte einen Moment lang nach. Was konnte er ihr erzählen, was würde sie interessieren? Doch dann kam ihm ein rettender Gedanke. Sie hatten sich doch neulich in der Eulerei getroffen, und da machte es den Eindruck, als würde sie Tiere mögen! Er fing an: „Wir haben zu Hause besonders viele Tiere; wir haben Katzen, Hunde und Kaninchen.“ Lea war begeistert. Sie erzählte Peter, dass sie nie ein Tier hatte haben dürfen, weil ihre Mutter allergisch gegen jede Art von Tierhaaren war. Lea hatte sich, seit sie ein ganz kleines Kind gewesen war, eine Katze gewünscht und hatte Freunde mit Haustieren immer glühend beneidet. Sie fragte ihn nach den Tieren, und er erzählte: „Es sind vier Katzen, zwei Hunde und sechs Kaninchen. Meine eigene Lieblingskatze heißt Tabby; er ist ein total wilder kleiner Kater, der immer aktiv ist. Er wetzt gerne mitten in der Nacht hinter seinen Geschwistern her und maunzt dabei manchmal so laut, dass ich aufwache. Mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich; aber wenn ich aus den Ferien nach Hause komme, schrecke ich doch erstmal wieder hoch.“ Peter schwieg kurz, dann sagte er noch: „Und Tabby liebt Käse. Man muss aufpassen, keinen Käse, den man noch essen will, offen rumstehen zu haben.“ Lea lachte auf und hatte das Bild eines Katers vor Augen, der einem an einer Schnur befestigten Stück Käse wild miauend hinterher rannte. Eine drollige Vorstellung; und wieder einmal tat sie sich ein bisschen leid, dass ausgerechnet sie auf ein Kätzchen hatte verzichten müssen. Diese kleine Traurigkeit schüttelte sie rasch ab und fragte Peter, welchen der Hunde er lieber mochte. Peter musste nicht lange überlegen; denn obwohl er beide Hunde eigentlich gleich gern hatte, ging er mit dem einen deutlich öfters spazieren als mit dem anderen. „Der Hund, mit dem ich meistens unterwegs bin, wenn ich zu Hause bin, heißt Laika. Sie ist ein sehr schönes Tier; sie hat braunes Fell und lange, dichte Haare“. Der Name kam Lea ziemlich seltsam vor, sie hatte ihn noch nie gehört, also fragte sie: „Woher habt ihr den Namen?“ Peter war nicht erstaunt; er musste häufig erklären, weshalb sein Hund so hieß. Er fing also an zu erzählen: „Es gab Mitte der fünfziger Jahre mal einen Hund, der als erstes Lebewesen in das Weltall geschickt wurde. Das war, als meine Eltern ungefähr so alt waren wie ich jetzt. Das war damals wirklich unglaublich! Inzwischen waren ja auch schon Menschen auf dem Mond, doch Mitte der Fünfziger war es unglaublich.“ Peter nahm einen Schluck Butterbier und sagte dann: „Der Hund Laika wurde damals in einer Raumsonde ins Weltall befördert. Leider starb er dabei; aber weil meine Eltern das Ganze so beeindruckend fanden, haben sie in Erinnerung daran unseren Hund Laika genannt.“ Lea hatte ihm interessiert zugehört und sagte nun: „Davon hatte ich noch nie gehört! Eine schöne Idee, euren Hund nach dem ersten Raumfahrer zu nennen. So gerät die erste Laika nicht in Vergessenheit.“ Peter fragte sie, ob sie Lust habe zu tanzen und sie antwortete: „Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Die beiden standen auf und gingen Richtung Tanzfläche.

 

A m See gingen Lily und James friedlich nebeneinander  her  und genossen die Stille.  Lil y fühlte sich im Moment richtig wohl.  Es war ein für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich milder Abend. D ie kühle  L uft strich ihr sanft über die Arme, sie hatte gut gegessen , und selbst die Nähe von James störte sie nicht.  Sie kamen an eine Stelle,  an der mehrere große Steine am Ufer lagen.  S ie setzte sich auf einen  von ihnen und James lie ß sich auf eine m Stein ganz in der Nähe nieder. Der Mond schien  in dieser Nacht besonders hell und war fast voll am Himmel zu sehen.  Das veranlasste Lily dazu , James zu fragen, wie es Remus damit ging, dass er sich bald wieder verwandeln würde. James, der wusste, dass Lilly wusste, das s Remus ein Werwolf  war , sagte: „Noch geht es ihm gut.  De r  Vollmond steht erst für den sechsundzwanzigsten an.“ Er sah sie nachdenklich an und fügte hinzu: „Es ist ein tiefer Vertrauensbeweis, dass er dir davon erzählt hat.  Das ist dir klar, oder?“ Lily nickte sofort und  meinte : „Ich werde dieses Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen.  Remus ist ein netter Junge; ich mochte ihn schon immer gern. Ich bin froh, dass Dumbledore keine Vorurteile hat. Wie schrecklich wäre es gewesen, wenn Remus nicht nach Hogwarts hätte kommen dürfen.“ James stimmte ihr zu: „Ich hätte einen ganz wichtigen Freund weniger gehabt! Remus ist ernsthaft und ziemlich erwachsen, man kann aber trotzdem ganz verrückte Sachen mit ihm machen.“ Nun stand  er auf und ging zu ihr. „Lass uns  zurück gehen, es wird langsam richtig kalt.“ Er streckte ihr seine Hände entgegen, und sie ließ sich von ihm hochziehen. Sie gingen weiter, und nach etwa hundert Meter n griff  er zum zweiten Mal an diese m Abend nach ihrer Hand, und zum zweiten Mal an diese m Abend lie ß sie es zu.

 

Der restliche Abend verging  viel zu schnell. A ls James und Lily wieder in der großen Halle angekommen waren, tanzten sie  erst noch einmal miteinander ,  bevor Lily verschiedene Tänze mit anderen verbrachte. James gesellte sich  derweil zu Freunden, mit denen  er plauderte .  Heute mochte er nicht mit anderen Mädchen tanzen; er wollte warten, bis Lily wieder Zeit für ihn hatte. Das dauerte auch gar nicht so lange. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit so viele Stunden mit ihm verbracht – beim Lernen, bei Gesprächen über seine Eltern, während gemeinsamer gemütlicher Stunden mit einem spannenden Buch vor dem Kamin. Unwillkürlich, aber nicht unwillkommen zog es sie in seine Nähe. Er war ein guter Freund geworden, nicht mehr; aber sie war gern mit ihm zusammen. So tanzten sie miteinander,  saßen gemeinsam mit Freunden, die sich Stühle herangezogen hatten, am viel zu kleinen Tisch und genossen den Abend ganz unbeschwert. Sie hatten wohl die Zeit vergessen; denn  viel zu  bald hörten sie Dumbledores Stimme, die  über der leiser werdenden Musik  magisch verstärkt durch die Halle ertönte. „ Morgen werden die meisten von Ihnen abreisen. Damit Ihre Eltern nicht den Eindruck bekommen, dass unser Unterricht Sie maßlos überfordert, weil Sie komplett übermüdet in London ankommen, schlage ich vor, dass wir diesen Weihnachtsball nun langsam beenden. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen ein glückliches Weihnachtsfest und freue mich darauf, Sie im nächsten Jahr frisch und ausgeruht wiederzusehen!“ So verließen die Freunde zusammen die Halle und trennten sich erst an dem Korridor, in  dem die Schulsprecherwohnung lag. „Gute Nacht“,  riefen die anderen Lily und James zu und gingen dann  zusammen weiter zum Gryf fi ndorturm. James fragte Lily: „Wie hat dir der Abend gefallen?“ Lily  dachte nach. Schließlich sagte sie entschlossen: „Es war ein schöner Abend!  Ich bin froh, dass wir zusammen zum Ball gegangen sind.“ James folgte ihr  in die Wohnung  und setzte sich neben sie auf Sofa. „Hat es dir so gut gefallen, dass du zu einer passenden Gelegenheit wieder mal etwas mit mir unternehmen würdest?“ Lily fragte: „Was für eine passende Gelegenheit?“ James musste nicht lange überlegen: „Vielleicht  am 26. Dezember “  Lily überlegte  einen Moment und sagte dann, sie  werde es sich überlegen.  Eine Weile saßen sie noch zusammen am Kamin, doch  dann  stand Lily auf  und verabschiedete sich für die Nacht . „ Danke für den schönen Abend! Gute Nacht.“ James stand nun auch auf und ging in sein Zimmer.  E s war tatsächlich ein  schöner Abend gewesen. Er fühlte sich zufrieden und ruhig. Sich mit Lily so gut zu verstehen, so viel Spaß miteinander zu haben, das war etwas ganz Wertvolles! So viel zu erreichen, hatte er kaum hoffen dürfen. Wer weiß, vielleicht  wurde ja ganz bald noch mehr daraus? Diesen Vorweihnachtstraum wollte er sich gönnen!


	14. Buchempfehlungen

Die Sonne ging gerade über den Türmen von Hogwarts auf, als Albus Dumbledore die Vorhänge in seinem Büro zurückzog und über die verschneiten Ländereien blickte. Es war der Morgen des vierundzwanzigsten Dezembers und einer der ersten Tage der Weihnachtsferien. Der Schulleiter wollte gerade sein Büro zum Frühstück verlassen, als eine Eule durchs eben geöffnete Fenster hereinflog, sich auf der Lehne seines Stuhls niederließ und das Bein mit der Nachricht ausstreckte. Dumbledore nahm dem Tier den Brief ab und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl, um eben diesen nun zu lesen. Es handelte sich um eine Nachricht aus dem Sankt-Mungo-Krankenhaus, vom Chefheiler der Abteilung Fluchschäden und Zauberunfälle, also der Abteilung in der die Eltern von James lagen.

 

_Guten Tag, Albus Dumbledore,_

 

_ich bin froh, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass es wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis die Eltern Ihres Schülers James Potter aufwachen werden. Ich rechne damit, dass das in den nächsten Tagen der Fall sein wird. Wir werden Ihnen in diesem Fall eine schnelle Eule schicken, da Mr Potter sicherlich ungeduldig auf diese Nachricht wartet._

 

_Respektvolle Grüße_

_Avicenna Smethwyck_

 

Dumbledore legte den Brief zur Seite und verließ nun sein Büro, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Er würde nach dem Essen mit seinem Schulsprecher und dessen bestem Freund reden.

 

Beim Frühstück, bei welchem in den Weihnachtsferien alle Schüler an einem Tisch saßen, hatte James heute einen Platz neben Lily gefunden und fragte sie: „Hast du dich entschieden, ob du übermorgen etwas mit mir unternehmen willst?“ Lily ließ sich zunächst etwas Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, denn sie hatte tatsächlich, seitdem er sie vor zwei Tagen gefragt hatte, nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht. Doch warum eigentlich nicht? Beim Ball hatte es ihr schließlich gefallen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Sie sagte also mit freundlicher Stimme: „Ja, warum nicht?“ James strahlte sie an und sagte: „Ich freue mich schon!“ Als sich das Frühstück dem Ende zuneigte und die Rumtreiber gerade aufstehen wollten, rief Dumbledore James und Sirius zurück und bat sie, zu seinem Büro zu gehen und dort auf ihn zu warten. Remus und Peter sahen den beiden besorgt hinterher. Remus wusste genau, was geschehen war, als man sie beide das letzte Mal in das Büro des Schulleiters zitiert hatte. Auch James und Sirius waren besorgt. Als erster sagte James etwas: „Weißt du noch, letztes Mal, als man uns zu Dumbledore geschickt hat? Was ist es denn diesmal?“ Sirius überlegte kurz, dann sagte er lächelnd: „Da deine Eltern schon im Koma liegen, kann es eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass sie bald erwachen werden! Es kann ihnen nicht schlechter gehen; du hast ja vorgestern erst gehört, dass das nicht so ist. Remus und Peter sind okay, und die einzige Person, bei der du noch verzweifelter wärst als bei deinen Eltern, wenn ihr was zustoßen würde, ist Lily Evans, und mit der hast du gerade noch gesprochen, und da wirkte sie noch kerngesund.“ James stieß ihn verlegen lachend in die Seite und sagte: „Hey, das ist ernst. Dass es meinen Eltern vorgestern besser ging, kann sich ja geändert haben.“ Sirius entschuldigte sich: „Du weißt, ich mache gerne Scherze, wenn ich nervös bin. Ich bin sicher, es geht ihnen gut!“ Den Rest des Weges gingen sie schweigend und als sie schließlich ankamen, setzten sie sich auf zwei Stühle, die vor dem Büro des Schulleiters standen und warteten, bis Dumbledore endlich kam. Als er sie hereingebeten, sich in seinen Stuhl gesetzt und die beiden gebeten hatte, Platz zu nehmen, rückte er seine Halbmondbrille zurecht und sagte freundlich: „Keine Sorge, diesmal habe ich gute Nachrichten für Sie! Ihre Eltern, James, werden sehr bald aus dem Koma erwachen.“ James fiel ein Stein vom Herzen; da hatte Sirius also wirklich Recht gehabt! Er fragte Dumbledore: „Wann werden sie aufwachen?“ Dumbledore sah ihn über den Rand seine Brille einen Moment an, dann sagte er: „Das wusste der Chefheiler, der mir geschrieben hat, nicht, doch er geht davon aus, dass es in den nächsten Tagen geschehen wird. Er wird mich dann sofort benachrichtigen, und ich werde Sie sofort informieren.“ James nickte und sagte: „Sirius und ich wollten sie heute sowieso besuchen; vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und sie wachen auf, während wir da sind!“ Er sah Dumbledore in die Augen und fuhr nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens fort: „Wir dürfen sie doch besuchen, oder?“ Das letzte fügte er fragend hinzu. Dumbledore nickte und sagte schnell: „Selbstverständlich, besuchen Sie Ihre Eltern ruhig. Ich wünsche Ihnen Glück und hoffe, dass sie heute erwachen. Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie sich gleich von hier aus auf den Weg machen!“ James und Sirius standen auf, bedankten und verabschiedeten sich und gingen zum Kamin. Sie nahmen sich Flohpulver vom Kaminsims und verschwanden kurz darauf im Kamin.

 

James und Sirius verbrachten den ganzen Tag im Sankt Mungo, doch sie hatten kein Glück. Fleamont und Euphemia Potter erwachten nicht an diesem Tag. Sie wirkten aber längst nicht mehr so leblos wie in den ersten Wochen nach dem Angriff. Jetzt sahen sie aus, als ob sie schliefen und jederzeit aufwachen könnten. Abends flohten Sirius und James deshalb durchaus zufrieden zurück nach Hogwarts. Sie gingen gleich zum Abendessen und anschließend mit den anderen beiden in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Remus und Peter spielten eine Partie Zauberschach, während James in einem älteren Heft des Seeker Weekly blätterte und Sirius versuchte, mit einem der wenigen Gryffinder-Mädchen zu flirten, die über Weihnachten in der Schule geblieben waren. Die schlagfertige Sechstklässlerin war ihm allerdings mehr als gewachsen, und er ging aus der Unterhaltung leicht angeschlagen hervor. Bald sagte James: „Ich will Lily noch eine Weihnachtskarte schreiben. Sollte mich auf den Weg machen.“ Die anderen wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht. An diesem Abend ging James relativ früh ins Bett, er wollte zum morgigen Fest gut ausgeschlafen sein.

 

Als James am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah er zum Fußende seines Bettes. Die Spannung und Aufregung, die er als Kind am Weihnachtsmorgen empfunden hatte, lag lange hinter ihm. Trotzdem empfand er eine warme Weihnachtsfreude, als er die Geschenke sah, die dort lagen. Seine Eltern waren auf bestem Wege, gesund zu werden und er verstand sich mit Lily so gut wie nie zuvor – schöner konnte ein Weihnachtsfest doch gar nicht sein?! Er stand auf und begann, die Geschenke auszupacken. Er hatte einen neuen Pullover von seinen Eltern bekommen, sie mussten wohl dieses Geschenk schon vor dem Unfall vorbereitet haben, und ein Freund der Familie – vielleicht Moody - hatte es dann nach Hogwarts geschickt. Als er alle Geschenke geöffnet hatte, fiel ihm ein Brief auf, der vor das Bett gefallen war. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und sah, dass er von Lily war. Eine Welle der Freude überkam ihn. Er öffnete ihn schnell und begann zu lesen.

 

_Fröhliche Weihnachten, James!_

 

_ich habe von Sirius gehört, dass Deine Eltern bald erwachen werden, und ich freue mich wirklich riesig für Dich!_

 

_Es macht Spaß, mit Dir als Schulsprecher zusammenzuarbeiten. Zu Anfang hätte ich Professor Dumbledore am liebsten gesagt, er solle sich eine andere Partnerin für Dich suchen; aber das ist sehr lange her. Du bist verantwortungsbewusst und hilfsbereit, und ich finde jetzt, dass er mit uns beiden keine schlechte Wahl getroffen hat!_

 

_Viele Grüße_

 

_Lily_

 

Beim Lesen breitete sich ein Lächeln auf  James‘ Gesicht aus.  Einen Weihnachtsbrief von Lily zu bekommen, war schon wunderbar. Dass sie ihm aber so freundlich gegenüberstand und so liebe Worte für ihn gefunden hatte, war das schönste Weihnachtsgeschenk, das er sich denken konnte .  Er stand nun vom Boden auf,  zog sich an und  verließ sein Zimmer. 

 

In der großen Halle war alles wunderschön geschmückt.  E in großer Tannenbaum stand in der Mitte der Halle und einige kleinere Tische um ihn herum.  S ie bildeten ein Viereck um den Baum, so dass jeder eine gute Sicht  darauf  hatte.  Es waren nicht genügend Schüler in Hogwarts gebliebenen, um jeden Platz zu füllen,  und  so bildeten sich kleinere Trauben von Schülern, die zusammen saßen. James setzte sich neben Lily und sagte: „Danke für deine Weihnachtskarte!  Ich habe mich riesig gefreut! “  Lily wandte sich ihm lächel n d zu und  erwiderte den Dank .  Nach de m Frühstück saßen die Rumtreiber und die Mädchen noch eine Weile zusammen in der großen Halle und spielten Zauberschach. Schließlich schlug Peter vor, man könne doch eine Schneeballschlacht machen.  A lle waren begeistert von der Idee,  und machten sich auf den Weg , sich warme Kleidung zu holen .

 

Der Winter hatte pünktlich zu Weihnachten angefangen. Schon in der vorletzten Nacht waren die Temperaturen gefallen und es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Heute morgen fanden die Schüler eine dichte Schneedecke vor, und es schneite weiter. Sie waren etliche Stunden draußen und kamen gerade pünktlich zum Abendessen wieder ins Schloss. Sie waren alle durchgefroren und ausgehungert und beeilten sich mit dem Umziehen, um rasch in die warme Große Halle zu kommen. Als sie die Halle betraten, verschlug es all denjenigen den Atem, die noch nie am fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember abends in die große Halle gekommen waren. Die gesamte Halle war von Kerzen erleuchtet, und auch der Baum war nicht länger ungeschmückt. Schon normalerweise gab es nicht wenige Kerzen in der großen Halle, doch heute waren es noch einmal sehr viel mehr. Der große Raum strahlte nicht so prächtig wie am Abend des Weihnachtsballs; heute konzentrierten sich die Lichter um den magisch verzierten Baum und auf die Tische, die jetzt nicht mehr um ihn herum standen, sondern in einem Kreis daneben arrangiert worden waren. Die Tischdecken waren weihnachtlich rot und mit kleinen goldenen und grünen Weihnachtsbäumen bestickt. Darauf standen mit goldenen Sternchen verzierte Teller und Gläser. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, erhob sich der Schulleiter von seinem Platz und begann eine kurze Ansprache: „Es freut mich, dass wieder einige von euch in Hogwarts geblieben sind, und nun mit mir zusammen Weihnachten feiern. Wir sollten gerade daran denken, heute auch all jenen Liebe entgegenzubringen, an die wir sonst nur mit Missachtung denken. Erinnert euch daran, dass Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe ist. Wenn wir versuchen, unsere Gegner zu verstehen und den Menschen, die wir nicht mögen, wenigstens mit Respekt zu begegnen, gibt es wenigstens in unserer eigenen Umgebung ein Stückchen weniger Streit und Hass. Doch nun genug geredet. Ich wünsche euch allen fröhliche Weihnachten und einen guten Appetit.“

 

Das Häufchen Schüler aus Gryffindor und die in Hogwarts gebliebenen Slytherins warfen sich skeptische Blicke zu. Dann wandte sich James an Lily und sagte mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Letztes Jahr war ich ja schon mal in Hogwarts über Weihnachten, und da hat Dumbledore etwas Ähnliches zur Eröffnung des Weihnachtsessen gesagt. Damals dachte ich mir, dass du mir zu Weihnachten auch mal etwas Liebe entgegen bringen könntest.“ Lily antwortete spöttisch: „Ich glaube nicht, dass er das so direkt gemeint hat. Außerdem glaube ich, dass dir zu jedem Weihnachtsfest ausreichend Mädchen Liebe entgegengebracht haben.“ James blickte sie ein wenig betrübt an und meinte: „Ja, aber leider nie das richtige Mädchen.“ Bevor Lily etwas darauf sagen konnte, wurden sie unterbrochen: „Hey Leute, redet nicht so viel; seht doch was es alles zu Essen gibt, da muss man doch zugreifen“, sagte Sirius und James nickte ihm zu und meinte: „Da hast du Recht, es gibt ja normalerweise schon eine große Auswahl, aber heute ...“ er blickte sich genießerisch um. Lily war froh, dass sie unterbrochen worden waren; dieses Gespräch führte auf gefährliches Terrain. Wenn sie auch gern Zeit mit James verbrachte, war sie bei weitem nicht auf dem Weg, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Er war im Lauf des Herbstes ein guter Freund geworden – mehr konnte und wollte sie sich im Moment nicht vorstellen. Auch sie wandte sich nun dem Essen zu. Lily genoss es ebenso wie die anderen, unter so vielen verschiedenen Speisen wählen zu können. Auch wenn sie es vermisste, Weihnachten mit ihrer Familie feiern zu können, so war sie doch auch froh, hier zu sein. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie und Petunia sich nur wieder gestritten, und vielleicht hatte die Schwester sogar fürs Weihnachtsessen gekocht. Sie hatte in dieser Hinsicht noch einiges zu lernen; und die Kochkünste der Hauselfen waren sogar denen von Lilys auf diesem Gebiet sehr begabtem Vater überlegen.

 

Das Essen dauerte lange, und am Ende hatten alle zu viel gegessen. Sie gingen zufrieden plaudernd langsam hoch zu ihren Schlafsälen, und in der Schulsprecherwohnung sagte James Lily gute Nacht und ging anschließend in sein Zimmer, um müde ins Bett zu fallen.

 

Der nächste Morgen war ziemlich trüb. Es hatte die halbe Nacht über heftig geschneit, und der Schnee fiel weiter, wenn auch nicht mehr so stark wie in der Nacht. So waren die Kerzen in der großen Halle an diesem Tag sehr vonnöten, damit man überhaupt erkennen konnte, was auf dem Teller lag. Beim Frühstück sagte James zu seinen Freunden: „Ich hoffe das Wetter klart auf, ich will heute zusammen mit Lily nach Hogsmeade.“ Remus meinte: „Es ist früh; bestimmt wird das Wetter besser, bevor ihr euch trefft.“ Sirius, der gerade einen großen Bissen im Mund hatte, fragte, sobald er ihn hinuntergeschluckt hatte: „Wann trefft ihr euch eigentlich?“ James überlegte, doch er konnte sich nicht erinnern, eine Zeit mit ihr ausgemacht zu haben, also sagte er: „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Sirius sah ihn überrascht an und fragte dann: „Habt ihr keine Zeit vereinbart?“ Noch einmal zerbrach sich James den Kopf, musste Sirius‘ Frage dann aber erneut verneinen. Peter sagte daraufhin: „Dann geh am besten gleich zu ihr und frag sie, wann ihr euch heute treffen wollt.“ James nickte, das schien ihm auch am sinnvollsten. Er aß also auf und ging dann den Tisch entlang, bis er hinter Lily stand. „Guten Morgen, Lily!“ Sie drehte sich um und grüßte auch ihn. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fragte James Lily: „Eigentlich dachte ich, dass wir beide heute nach Hogsmeade gehen. Leider ist das Wetter nicht so perfekt; du siehst es ja.“ Er sah zum Fenster. „Wollen wir uns trotzdem lostrauen, oder würdest du lieber hierbleiben?“ Lily folgte seinem Blick und meinte: „Es wird bestimmt noch besser. Ich habe Lust auf einen längeren Spaziergang; und in Hogsmeade können wir uns ja aufwärmen. Treffen uns um zwölf Uhr in der Eingangshalle?“ James nickte, sagte: „Bis dann!“ und kehrte zu seinen Freunden zurück. „Zwölf Uhr“, gab er bekannt, worauf sie beschlossen, die Zeit bis dahin im Gemeinschaftsraum zu verbringen.

 

James und Sirius spielten Zauberschach und Remus las den Tagespropheten. Peter sagte: „Ich gehe nochmal in die Bibliothek; ich will etwas lesen. Bis später!“ An der Tür drehte er sich nochmal um und sagte zu James: „Viel Spaß für dich und Lily!“ Dann verließ er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Um Viertel vor zwölf sagte Remus zu James: „Du solltest jetzt besser losgehen, sonst kommst du zu spät.“ James fuhr hoch, er war gerade tief in das Spiel versunken. Es sah nicht gut aus für seine Figuren. Er rief erschrocken: „Verdammt, spielst du für mich fertig, Remus? Ich muss mich beeilen.“ Remus legte die Zeitung weg, sah sich das Spielbrett an und sagte dann zu Sirius: „Da hat James ja Glück gehabt, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt zu Lily muss. Jetzt darf ich für ihn verlieren.“ Sie riefen James einen Abschiedsgruß hinterher und konzentrierten sich auf das Spiel.

 

James lief eiligst in die Wohnung, zog sich warm an und rannte dann die Treppen hinunter. Er kam atemlos in der Eingangshalle an, schaute sich um und sah Lily neben den Eingangsportal stehen. Er lief auf sie zu und musste erst mal tief Luft holen, bevor er sprechen konnte. Als er wieder bei Atem war, sagte er schließlich: „Entschuldige, dass du auf mich warten musstest. Ich hab gerade Schach gespielt...“ Lily hörte ihm belustigt zu. „Keine Sorge, du bist nicht zu spät. Als ich aus unserer Wohnung gegangen bin, war es gerade fünf vor zwölf, und ich bin selbst gerade erst angekommen.“ James nickte erleichtert und fragte: „Wollen wir dann losgehen?“ Lily stimmte zu und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg. Es schneite nur noch leicht; an einigen Stellen brach die Sonne durch die Wolken und warf glitzernde Streifen auf den frisch gefallenen Schnee.

 

Sie waren noch nicht lange unterwegs, als James zu Lily sagte: „Zur Weihnachtszeit gibt es immer besonderes leckeres Essen in den Drei Besen. Deshalb dachte ich, Hogsmeade wäre eine gute Idee. Wir haben zwar gestern richtig lecker gegessen, aber – Weihnachten ist nur einmal im Jahr, stimmt‘s?“ Lily lachte und meinte: „Auf jeden Fall laufen wir uns jetzt schon mal Hunger an!“ Der Weg schien kürzer als gewohnt: Der seltene Anblick der schneebedeckten Landschaft, die weihnachtliche Stimmung und die nicht abreißende Unterhaltung ließen die Zeit rasch vergehen. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Lily gern mit James zusammen war: Sie hatten sich immer etwas zu erzählen. Es war meist nichts Wichtiges, selten grundlegende Diskussionen; aber das Zusammensein mit ihm wurde nie langweilig. Als sie endlich in den Drei Besen saßen und sich beide etwas Gutes bestellt hatten, erzählte James, dass seine Eltern wohl bald aufwachen würden. Lily sagte: „Hoffentlich wachen sie noch vor Silvester auf! Dann könntest du mit ihnen und Sirius zusammen im Krankenhaus ins neue Jahr hinein feiern, als kleinen Ersatz fürs verpasste Weihnachtsfest.“ James nickte und meinte: „Wir sollten aber auch für die Schüler, die über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts geblieben sind, eine Party organisieren. Falls meine Eltern vorher nicht aufwachen, oder sich noch zu schwach zum Feiern fühlen, werden auch ich und Sirius mitmachen und für Stimmung sorgen.“ Lily lächelte und antwortete: „Im Zweifelsfall können wir auch ohne euch Spaß haben.“ James rümpfte die Nase, nickte dann lächelnd und nahm einige Schlucke vom Eierpunsch. „Ich habe gestern Abend das Buch fertig gelesen, das du mir geliehen hattest. Ich mochte es wirklich, finde es aber schade, dass sie am Ende gestorben ist. So ein trauriges Ende!“ Lily sah von ihrem Essen auf und musterte ihn einen Moment: „Ich mag das Buch, so wie es ist. Ich glaube, wenn Jenny am Ende nicht sterben würde, wäre die Geschichte weniger romantisch als kitschig.“ Sie überlegte einen Moment, um dann lachend zu ergänzen: „Na ja, kitschig ist sie trotzdem, zugegeben. Wenn alles in eitel Freude und Sonnenschein enden würde, wäre es aber noch schlimmer!“ James versuchte, die passenden Worte zu finden, ehe er anfing zu sprechen: „Was nützt es ihm aber, dass sie ihn geliebt hat und er sich wieder mit seinem Vater versöhnt, wenn die Liebe seines Lebens tot ist. Ich möchte zusammen mit der Liebe meines Lebens sterben, weil ich mir ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen kann.“

 

Lily lächelte, sagte aber nichts weiter zu diesem Thema. Sie war überrascht, dass er das Buch tatsächlich gelesen; und dass es ihm nicht so gut gefallen hatte, hatte er auf eine Art und Weise begründen können, die sie zum Teil auch nachvollziehen konnte. Er war also romantisch veranlagt. Ob sie ihm noch ein Buch empfehlen sollte, diesmal vielleicht eines mit einem guten Ende? Sie überlegte und kam schließlich zum Entschluss, ihm einen Roman von Jane Austen zu geben. Sie sagte: „Wenn du Liebesromane magst, dann habe ich noch etwas für dich. Diesmal stirbt niemand!“ James, dem das schon ein bisschen peinlich war, überwand dem Drang, sich umzuschauen, ob irgendjemand sie hören konnte und sagte ruhig: „Ich bin ganz Ohr. Wenn er so gut ist wie der letzte und dazu noch ein besseres Ende hat?“ Sie lächelte und sagte: „Das Buch heißt Pride and Prejudice und der Hauptcharakter erinnert mich sehr an dich. Außerdem ist die Autorin berühmt und schreibt noch viel besser als der erste Schriftsteller.“ James der nun gespannt war, fragte, ob sie ihm das Buch heute Abend geben könne. Lily versprach ihm, es gleich herauszusuchen, wenn sie wieder im Schloss sein würden. Sie redeten noch ein wenig über den gestrigen Tag und über das Fest, bis sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts machten.

 

An diesem Abend saßen James und Lily noch ein wenig zusammen am Kamin, James las in seinem neuen Buch und Lily beobachtete ihn manchmal. Sie fragte sich, wie es ihm wohl gefallen würde. Über einen unglücklichen Ausgang würde er sich nicht beschweren müssen, aber ob er sich wohl selbst im Roman wiederfinden würde? Sie war gespannt darauf, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen. Erst nach Mitternacht konnte sie sich von ihrem eigenen Buch trennen und verabschiedete sich für die Nacht von ihm. Bald verließ auch James das nur noch schwach knisternde Kaminfeuer und ging auch ins Bett.


	15. Die Silvesterparty

Es war der achtundzwanzigste Dezember. Anders als in den letzten zwei Tagen schneite es nicht mehr, der Schneefall hatte sich zum frühen Morgen hin gelegt, und nun bedeckte eine dicke Schneedecke die Ländereien. Kaum ein Geräusch war zu hören. Es regte sich kein Lüftchen und noch schliefen alle tief und fest. Es war sieben Uhr morgens, und Frühstück würde es erst um neun Uhr geben – die ersten Schüler würden wohl frühestens in einer halben Stunde aufstehen. Auch von der Sonne war noch nichts zu sehen; zu dieser Jahreszeit kam sie pünktlich zum Frühstück über den Horizont.

 

Plötzlich durchbrach ein Schrei die Dunkelheit, und man konnte Flügelschlagen hören. James Potter, der noch tief und fest schlief, wurde kurz darauf von einem Klopfen geweckt. Er schlug die Augen auf und versuchte in der Dunkelheit, die Quelle des Lärms auszumachen, doch ohne Brille war dies ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Er griff nach seinem Nachttisch und fand auch schnell, wonach er suchte. Zwar konnte er nun auch nicht viel mehr erkennen, aber es war ja auch noch früh am Morgen. Er lauschte, und schon nach kurzer Zeit erklang wieder das Klopfen vom Fenster. James schwang sich aus dem Bett, nahm seinen Zauberstab vom Nachttisch und murmelte ein verschlafenes „Lumos“. Nun konnte er im Licht seines Zauberstabs erkennen, dass etwas vor dem Fenster war. Er ging hin, öffnete einen Fensterflügel und sah, dass es sich um eine Posteule handelte. Er legte seinen Zauberstab auf die Fensterbank und band den Zettel von ihrem Bein los. Er strich ihr kurz über die Federn, sagte: „Warte mal“, und holte aus einer Tasche einen Eulenkeks. Nachdem er ihn der Eule gegeben und sie ihn verspeist hatte, pickte sie freundschaftlich gegen seine Hand und flog wieder los. Nachdem er das Fenster geschlossen hatte, setzte sich James wieder aufs Bett, faltete den Zettel auseinander und begann ihn zu lesen.

 

_James,_

 

_Deine Eltern sind erwacht, und würden Dich gern heute Mittag sehen. Früher zu kommen lohnt sich nicht; heute Vormittag stehen noch Behandlungen an. Ich habe dich direkt informiert, weil du es sicherlich als Erster wissen willst. Dumbledore wird dir vermutlich seinen Kamin zum Flohen zur Verfügung stellen._

 

_Moody_

 

James las die Nachricht mehrmals durch, ehe sein immer noch etwas verschlafenes Gehirn den Inhalt zur Gänze verarbeitet hatte. Seine Eltern waren wieder wach, und er würde sie heute wiedersehen! Er musste sofort Sirius davon erzählen. Aber noch war es so früh, seine Freunde schliefen noch – war es wirklich angemessen, sie so früh zu wecken? Er überlegte kurz, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass es definitiv wichtig genug war. Er zog sich also an und machte sich rasch auf den Weg durchs dunkle Schloss. Er schlüpfte durch das Portrait der fetten Dame, nachdem er das Passwort gesagt hatte, und ging hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal des siebten Jahrgangs. Dort öffnete er leise die Tür. Peter, der einen leichten Schlaf hatte, setzte sich auf, sank aber wieder aufs Kissen zurück, als er James erkannte. „Hallo! Du bist früh auf. Was ist los?“ James setzte sich auf das freie Bett, in dem er bis zur sechsten Klasse geschlafen hatte. „Guten Morgen! Ich habe Reisepläne für Sirius!“ Nun wachten auch die beiden anderen auf. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis sie wach genug waren, um ihm zuzuhören; dann las er ihnen den Brief vor. Sirius, der auf einmal überhaupt nicht mehr müde war, sprang auf und sagte: „Das ist großartig! Warum können wir nicht direkt zu ihnen?“ Remus antwortete grinsend: „Das hat James doch gerade vorgelesen, sie werden noch behandelt! Ich bin so froh, dass sie wieder wach sind!“ Auch Peter lächelte und fügte hinzu: „Du wirst sie nachher besuchen; richte ihnen meine Grüße aus!“ James nickte und fragte überschwänglich: „Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen? Ihr seit herzlichst eingeladen!“ Sirius schaute etwas bedenklich, und Peter schüttelte den Kopf „Ich glaube, fürs Erste solltet Ihr beide deine Eltern allein besuchen. Grüß sie aber auch von mir ganz herzlich! Ich wünsche ihnen, dass sie bald wieder nach Hause können! Davon abgesehen: Heute bin ich schon verabredet.“ James nickte, fragte aber „Mit Lea, richtig?“ Peter nickte und sagte: „Wir treffen uns um elf, ich sollte also noch ein bisschen

Schlaf kriegen.“ Mit diesen Worten legte er sich wieder hin, und auch Remus sagte: „Ein bisschen Schlaf gönne ich mir noch.“ James und Sirius verließen zusammen den Schlafsaal und setzten sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie redeten über all das, was sie Fleamont und Euphemia  fragen wollten.

 

Nach dem Frühstück  saß James im  Wohnzimmer und las. Er hatte sic h auf Lilys Rat  ein Buch genommen, um sich zu entspannen, denn die Zeit verging ja nicht schneller, wenn er  nur ungeduldig wartete .  Es war jetzt schon nach elf, und er saß am Fenster mit gute m Blick auf die verschneiten Ländereien. 

 

Bei einem Blick zur Uhr sah er aus dem Augenwinkel zwei Gestalten,  die in Richtung von Hagrids Hütte  unterwegs waren. E r legte das Buch zur Seite,  sah genauer hin und erkannte schließlich Peter,  der neben  Lea durch den Schnee  lief . Was die  beiden  wohl vorhatten?  Sie gingen in Hagrids Hütte und  kamen  kurz darauf mit ihm wieder  heraus. Dann kam Hagrid  neben einem Schlitten hinter seiner Hütte hervor und die beiden  setzten sich hinein .  Einen Moment später bewegte sich der Schlitten  wie von Geisterhand gezogen  davon, Hagrid sah  ihm noch einen  Moment nach  und ging dann wieder in seine Hütte. Das war eine wirklich kluge Idee! Thestrale vor einen Schlitten spannen, nun ja warum eigentlich nicht?  S chließlich zogen die Thestrale  ja auch die Kutschen von Hogsmead e nach Hogwarts. Er würde gerne mal mit Lily eine Schlittenfahrt durch  die verschneite Landschaft machen. Ihm gefiel die Idee, es war bestimmt romantisch.  Dass Hagrid den Thestral Peter und Lea anvertraut hatte, war allerdings erstaunlich. Die Tiere waren nicht leicht zu behandeln, das hatte er ihnen des öfteren erklärt. Andererseits kannte Peter sich mit Pferden gut aus; vielleicht waren Thestrale gar nicht so anders?

 

Er las noch ein wenig in dem Buch, das Lily ihm empfohlen hatte, bis schließlich Sirius zu ihm kam und sagte: „Wollen wir uns auf den Weg machen? Es ist fast zwölf Uhr.“ James legte das Buch aufs Sofa und folgte Sirius aus der Wohnung. Als sie schließlich bei Dumbledores Büro ankamen und klopften bat dieser sie sofort herein und sagte ihnen lediglich, sie sollten möglichst vor dem Abendessen wieder in Hogwarts sein. Die beiden nickten, nahmen sich etwas Flohpulver und verschwanden nacheinander im Kamin. 

 

Im Krankenhaus wurden sie von einem mager en Gehilfen empfangen und durch mehrere Gänge zu dem Zimmer geführt,  das sie nun schon kannten . Nun standen sie endlich vor der Tür.  Der Helfer verabschiedete sich und eilte davon .  James klopfte zögernd und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür . In den zwei Betten vor ihnen lagen  seine Eltern halb aufrecht und lasen.  A ls sie James und Sirius bemerkten, legten sie ihre Bücher beiseite und begrüßten sie herzlich. „James, Sirius, kommt zu mir“, rief Euphemia und umarmte nacheinander ihren Sohn und ihren Ziehsohn. Und auch Fleamont begrüßte seine Jungs glücklich.  James und Sirius setzten sich auf  die beiden Stühle, die zwischen den Betten standen, und James fragte seine Mutter, wie es ihr ging e . „Gut, sehr gut!  Ganz offensichtlich  viel besser als in den letzten zwei Monaten“  sagte sie dar au f  mit einem Augenzwinkern .  Die beiden erzählten, dass sie in der Nacht langsam zu Bewusstsein gekommen wären. Erst war Euphemia langsam erwacht, und kurze Zeit später hatte Fleamont sich ihr zugesellt. Beide versicherten, sie fühlten sich wie nach einem langen, erholsamen Schlaf und lobten die Kunst der Heiler voller Begeisterung. Ihnen werde erst langsam klar, wie viel Zeit sie hier verbracht hätten. Euphemia nahm die Hand ihres Sohnes und sagte mitleidig: „Ihr müsst euch solche Sorgen gemacht haben! Was für ein verfluchter Beruf das doch manchmal ist!“ „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes“, fügte sie spöttisch hinzu, als ihr klar wurde, wie gut diese Bemerkung zu ihrer Situation passte.

 

W ährenddessen saßen Peter und Lea in dem Schlitten, den sie sich von Hagrid geborgt hatten und ließen sich von zwei Thestrale n durch die winterliche Stille des schönen Dezember t ages ziehen. Anfangs hatte Petter noch Zweifel gehabt,  ob das eine gute Idee von Lea gewesen war, was auch daran lag, dass er nicht sehen konnte, wer sie da zog. Er war eigentlich auch dankbar, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte  - hieße dies doch, dass er eine Person hätte sterben sehen müssen. Doch Lea sah sie, das hatte sie ihm versichert. Es war ganz schön schwer gewesen, Hagrid davon zu überzeugen, sie allein mit den Thestrale n durch die Gegend fahren zu lassen. Denn hatte er  selbst auch das Fach Pflege magischer Geschöpfe belegt und war ganz gut darin, so konnte er die Thestrale nun mal nicht sehen. Und Lea, die sie sehen konnte, hatte das Fach  abgewählt, sobald sie konnte . Es war also  ein bisschen vertrackt:  Lea musste die Tiere beobachten und ihm berichten, ob sie zufrieden wirkten .  Die gewünschte Richtung konnte er selbst ihnen mit Hilfe der ganz besonderen Zügel angeben, deren Benutzung Hagrid ihm erklärt hatte. So unähnlich war das der Lenkung der etwas störrischen Pferde des Nachbarn zu Hause gar nicht. Hier wie dort war eine leichte Hand nötig, um die empfindlichen Tiere nicht gegen sich aufzubringen. 

 

Lea hatte bis eben die wunderschöne Landschaft genossen, nun allerdings wandte sie sich zu Peter und fragte ihn: „Was ist, wenn wir nicht mehr zurück finden?“ Peter lächelte und sagte: „Thestrale finden immer zurück, und selbst wenn wir von den Thestralen getrennt werden, so kenne ich mich in der Nähe relativ gut aus, sogar im verbotenen Wald.“ Lea starrte ihn überrascht an und fragte sich, was das heißen solle.  E r kannte sich im verbotenen Wald relativ gut aus? „Wie kommt  das? I st das Betreten nicht verboten?“ Peter lächelte nur und sagte: „Ich bin ein Rumtreiber, schon vergessen?“ Darauf schwieg Lea einen Moment, dann fragte sie, ob er ihr  irgendwann mal davon erzählen würde. „ Klar“, antwortete er, „ das mache ich auf jeden Fall. Wollen wir jetzt zu dem kleinen See am östlichen Waldrand fahren? Der sollte dick zugefroren sein; wir könnten ein bisschen auf dem Eis schlittern und dann eine Kleinigkeit essen. Ich war vorhin in der Küche: Die Hauselfen sind immer nett, und haben mir auch diesmal ein paar leckere Sachen eingepackt.“ Er zeigte auf den kleinen Korb, den er vorhin hinter den Sitzen verstaut hatte. „Das hört sich nach einer guten Idee an!“ erwiderte Lea begeistert. „Wie kommen wir am besten hin?“

 

Mittlerweile hatten James und Sirius auf Euphemias Nachfrage hin aus der Schule erzählt, was es zu berichten gab. James schwärmte vom Weihnachtsball, davon, dass er mit Lily getanzt hatte und sich mittlerweile sogar recht gut mit ihr verstand; Sirius erwähnte, dass es gar nicht so leicht war, sich gut zu benehmen. In ihrer Freude, die Eltern beziehungsweise Pflegeltern wieder wach und so fröhlich zu sehen, vertrauten sie ihnen viel mehr an, als sie das unter gewöhnlichen Umständen getan hätten. Nachdem Sirius fertig erzählt hatte, brachen Euphemia und Fleamont in Gelächter aus und meinten, da müsse er nun wohl durch.

 

Nachdem die wichtigsten Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht waren, fragte James seinen Vater, was damals eigentlich passiert sei, denn Moody habe ihnen natürlich nur das erzählen können, was er selbst beobachtet hatte. Fleamont begann zu erzählen: „Wir wurden getrennt, dass hat euch Moody bestimmt erzählt.“ Nach einem Nicken von beiden Jungen fuhr er fort „Gut, ich und eure Mutter wurden von zwei Todessern offen angegriffen, mit denen wir uns einige Minuten duellierten. Unsere Fähigkeiten waren ausgeglichen, keiner konnte die Oberhand gewinnen. Wir hofften, Alastair würde kommen und das Blatt zu unseren Gunsten wenden, doch wir hatten Pech. Denn es kam nicht Moody, sondern deine Cousine, Sirius. Sie griff ganz unerwartet eure Mutter von hinten an, und alleine hatte ich keine Chance gegen drei Todesser. So wurde ich selbst kurz darauf von einem Fluch getroffen - und weg war ich.“ Sirius‘ Gesicht war während des Berichts immer düsterer geworden, und jetzt stand er abrupt auf und ging, ohne etwas zu sagen zum Fenster. James und seine Eltern sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann sprang er auf, lief zu seinem Freund und drehte ihn an den Schultern herum. „Du wagst es nicht, dich Deiner Verwandten wegen schlecht zu fühlen, oder? Du gehörst jetzt zu uns! Du hast dich wohlüberlegt und ganz bewusst entschieden, mit ihnen nichts mehr zu tun haben zu wollen, und jetzt bist du weniger denn je dafür verantwortlich, was sie machen!“ James‘ Mutter streckte die Hände nach ihrem Ziehsohn aus, uns als er zögernd zu ihr kam, zog sie ihn fest an sich und bestätigte wortlos, was James eben so heftig versichert hatte. Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachten die vier mit angenehmeren Themen. Später baten James‘ Eltern einen freundlichen Heiler, ihnen allen eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und etwas Gutes zu trinken zu bringen, um das Wiedersehen zu feiern.

 

Peter und Lea waren mit dem Schlitten ein ganzes Stück am verbotenen Wald entlanggefahren und nun an einer schönen Stelle angekommen, an der der Waldrand einen Halbkreis machte und so eine kleine Lichtung bildete, die durch die Bäume vor dem Wind geschützt war. Dort hielt Lea die Kutsche an und sagte: „Wäre das nicht ein guter Ort für ein Picknick? Vielleicht bleiben wir aber besser im Schlitten, wo wir einen Wärmezauber haben?“ Peter konnte dem nur zustimmen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, im Sommer auf dieser Wiese zu picknicken; jetzt wäre es am Boden zu kalt, und ein Wärmezauber würde den Schnee schmelzen lassen. „Hey Peter, sieh mal, da vorn ist ein Hirsch, er sieht uns an!“ Sie klang aufgeregt. Peter schaute in die Richtung, die sie ihm wies und tatsächlich: Am Waldrand, etwa fünfzig Meter entfernt, stand ein Hirsch und schaute in ihre Richtung. Er musste unverzüglich an einen ganz bestimmten Hirsch denken; doch das konnte nicht sein, er musste sich irren. Das war unmöglich sein bester Freund, der sollte schließlich heute Mittag im Sankt-Mungo-Krankenhaus seine Eltern besuchen. Trotzdem irritierte ihn der Hirsch – er sah Krone ausgesprochen ähnlich; und es wäre typisch James, das Verfolgen und Beobachten seines Freundes bei der Verabredung mit einem Mädchen witzig zu finden. Lea fragte ihn, ob er den Hirsch nicht schön fände, und um keinen Verdacht zu erregen (und weil er mit seinem Verdacht ohnehin wahrscheinlich falsch lag), antwortete er, er fände ihn sehr schön. „Lass uns mal nachschauen, was wir zu essen dabei haben,“ sagte er, um das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.“ Lea lächelte, zog den großen Korb hinter ihrem Sitz hervor und stellte ihn zwischen sie beide auf den Schlittenboden.

 

Als beim Abendessen alle Freunde wieder zusammenkamen, waren sie alle zu erschöpft, um gleich von ihrem Tag zu erzählen. Erst als sich die Mädchen in ihren Schlafsaal begeben hatten, wurde Lily doch neugierig und wollte wissen, wie Leas Tag mit Peter verlaufen war. Lea erzählte alles, und Lily war besonders von dem Hirsch angetan. Noch nie hatte sie selbst einen aus solch einer Nähe und so lange gesehen. Gelegentlich konnte man aus dem Fenster eines der Tiere am Waldrand beobachten, aber sobald sie Menschen näherten, flüchteten sie sich in den Schatten der Bäume. „Mir schien es fast so, als würde der Hirsch Peter nervös machen“, sagte Lea. Kitty lächelte und meinte, möglicherweise habe er ja Angst vor den großen Tieren. Lea nickte etwas zweifelnd, ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit.

 

Im Wohnzimmer der Schulsprecher saßen die Rumtreiber am Kamin. Nachdem James und Sirius ihren Freunden alles erzählt hatten, fragte James: „Hey Peter, wo warst du heute Nachmittag eigentlich mit Lea und der Kutsche?“ Peter fuhr leicht zusammen: War der Hirsch doch James gewesen? Etwas misstrauisch fragte er: „Mit welcher Kutsche?“ James war verblüfft: „Die Kutsche, die du bei Hagrid geholt hast, natürlich. Ich hab Euch, bevor wir uns auf den Weg nach London gemacht haben, vom Fenster aus beobachtet.“ Nun war Peter erleichtert; der Hirsch war also doch nicht James gewesen! Zufrieden erzählte er seinen Freunden, was er heute erlebt hatte. Nur den verdächtigen Hirsch erwähnte er nicht; müsste er doch dann erklären, wie nervös er gewesen war, als er ihn gesehen hatte. Doch James hatte kein Erbarmen und fragte, warum er nicht gleich hatte erzählen wollen. Peter antwortete verlegen grinsend: „Auf der Lichtung, von der ich erzählt habe, stand gar nicht weit von uns entfernt ein Hirsch, von dem Lea ganz angetan war. Er sah dir verflixt ähnlich, Krone! Hat mich ganz nervös gemacht. Ich war mir gar nicht so sicher, ob Du es nicht lustig gefunden hättest, uns nachzuschleichen!“ Die anderen drei brachen in Gelächter aus, und James fragte: „Keine schlechte Idee! Muss ich mir für eine andere Gelegenheit merken.“ Peter sah ihn spöttisch an und erwiderte, dann solle er sich vorsehen, dass ihm beim nächsten Ausflug mit Lily nicht eine kleine Ratte Gesellschaft leiste, die noch dazu viel unauffälliger dabei sein könne als ein Hirsch.

 

So endete ein ereignisreicher Tag. Als die Freunde sich auf den Weg in ihren Schlafsaal gemacht hatten, nahm James nahm das Buch von Lily, das Sirius auf den Tisch zwischen die Sofas gelegt hatte, ging in sein Zimmer und las noch einige Seiten, bevor er das Licht löschte.

 

In den zwei folgenden Tagen bereiteten Lily und James die Silvesterparty vor. Sie fragten Dumbledore um Erlaubnis für die Schüler, am einunddreißigsten Dezember länger wach bleiben zu dürfen und hängten einen Zettel in der großen Halle auf, um allen Schüler die Chance zu geben, an der Party teilzunehmen. Es waren insgesamt knapp dreißig Schüler über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts geblieben. Lily hoffte, es würden möglichst viele teilnehmen; dann würde es mehr Spaß machen.

 

Am Morgen des einunddreißigsten Dezembers schneite es wieder, auch wenn der Schneefall nicht so stark war wie an den Tagen nach dem Weihnachtsfest. Gleich nach dem Frühstück machten sich James und Sirius auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Sie wollten bei Fleamont und Euphemia vorbeischauen, um sie zu fragen, ob sie abends zusammen in das neue Jahr hineinfeiern wollten. James hatte zuvor schon Professor Dumbledore gefragt, ob das in Ordnung sei, und der hatte zugestimmt - unter der Bedingung, dass sie spätestens um ein Uhr nachts wieder in Hogwarts sein würden. Sie klopften an der Tür seines Büro und wurden hereingerufen. „Guten Morgen, Professor Dumbledore“ sagte Sirius, und auch James grüßte seinen Schulleiter. „Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen! Denken Sie daran - falls Ihre Eltern sich überhaupt schon kräftig genug fühlen: nicht länger als bis ein Uhr nachts!“ James nickte, woraufhin Dumbledore eine Geste zum Kamin hin machte.

  
Nachdem sie das Zimmer der Eltern betreten und sich zu ihnen ans Bett gesetzt hatten, fragte James zunächst, wie es ihnen heute ginge. Fleamont antwortete: „Uns geht es gut, auch wenn ich das Essen hier nicht besonders mag. Ich freue mich schon darauf, nach Hause zu kommen, deine Mutter kocht so viel besser!“ James konnte ihm nur zustimmen, das Essen seiner Mutter war wirklich ausgezeichnet; und auch wenn die Hauselfen wirklich gut kochen konnten, so mochte er das Essen zuhause doch lieber. Sirius fragte nun: „Was haltet ihr von der Idee, zusammen hier im Krankenhaus ins neue Jahr zu feiern. Professor Dumbledore wäre einverstanden, solange wir vor ein Uhr in der Nacht wieder in Hogwarts sind.“ Euphemia lächelte, sagte aber: „Das ist eigentlich eine wunderbare Idee; aber ich fürchte, wir sollten uns besser ausruhen, damit wir möglichst bald wieder nach Hause können und mein Mann nicht länger als nötig dieses Essen aushalten muss.“ James nickte, er hatte so etwas befürchtet; also sagte er: „Ist schon in Ordnung. Wenn es euch so lieber ist, bleiben wir halt bis zum Abendessen hier und feiern mit den anderen auf Hogwarts.“ Fleamont nickte und fragte: „Wie viele sind denn im Moment in der Schule?“ Sirius dachte kurz nach, bevor er sagte: „Ungefähr dreißig Leute, nicht zu wenig für eine nette Party.“ James nickte und betonte, es gefalle ihm, die Weihnachtszeit in Hogwarts zu verbringen. „Weihnachten in Hogwarts sollte jeder einmal erleben“, fügte er hinzu, „es ist einfach wunderschön – die Schloss im Schnee und dazu die geschmückte große Halle.“ Ein bisschen bedrückt ergänzte er: „Nur ihr habt mir gefehlt!“ Sirius nickte, sagte aber nichts dazu.

 

James und Sirius blieben, solange es ging, bei Fleamont und Euphemia, doch kurz vor sechs Uhr verabschiedeten sie sich und machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Kamin im Eingangsbereich, durch den sie auch hergekommen waren. In einem der leeren Gänge sagte Sirius zu James, dass er dieses Mal das Fest in Hogwarts so toll gefunden habe, hätte doch weniger am Schnee und an der großen Halle als vielmehr an Lily gelegen, mit der er sich dieses Jahr so gut verstand. Sirius erinnerte ihn daran, wie unwohl er sich zur Weihnachtszeit in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr gefühlt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal zu Weihnachten nicht zu Hause gewesen war. James nickte ein bisschen verlegen und meinte darauf: „Du magst nicht ganz Unrecht haben, aber trotzdem würde ich sagen, dass es sich auch abgesehen von Lily lohnt, in Hogwarts zu bleiben.“ „ Ich bin halt ein Stückchen älter geworden“, fügte er lächelnd hinzu. Sirius musste ihm diesbezüglich wohl oder übel Recht geben.

 

Sie waren pünktlich zum Abendessen zurück im Schloss. James, der sich zu Lily gesetzt hatte, sagte mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Du hast Glück; meine Eltern fühlen sich noch zu schwach zum Feiern, ich bleibe euch heute Abend also erhalten.“ Lily sah ihn kurz kritisch an, lachte dann aber auf und erwiderte: „Du hast meinen Tag gerettet! Ich hätte nicht gewusst, wie ich den Abend ohne dich hätte ertragen sollen.“ James lächelte und genoss das Essen, ohne viel zu reden. Später half er Lily und einigen anderen dabei, die Party vorzubereiten. Sie wollten sich um neun Uhr in einem Turmzimmer in der obersten Etage des Nordturms treffen. Kurz vor Mitternacht würden alle auf den Turm gehen und das magische Feuerwerk bestaunen, das die Lehrer abfeuern wollten.

 

Nun war es endlich soweit. Die Schüler hatten sich im Turmzimmer eingefunden, in dem sie sonst immer Wahrsagen hatten. Sie hatten Tische und Stühle beiseite geräumt, so dass man sich gut bewegen konnte. In der einen Ecke standen zwei Tische, auf denen sie einen kleinen Imbiss aufgestellt hatten und ein paar Flaschen mit sowohl leicht alkoholischen Getränken als auch Kürbissaft für die Jüngeren. James sah sich um. Da waren natürlich Lily und ihre Freundinnen, sowie seine eigenen Freunde und einige Mädchen aus Hufflepuff, von denen er eine kannte, auch wenn er nicht mehr wusste. wie sie hieß. Auch einige Slytherins waren gekommen, unter ihnen zwei, die er mittlerweile recht gut kannte. Er ging auf die Geschwister McPherson zu, die schon gestern aus den Weihnachtsferien zurückgekehrt waren, da ihre Eltern sie auf dem Weg in den Norden Schottlands hier abgesetzt hatten, und grüßte Angelica freundlich: „Hey Angelica, schön, das du und Connal gekommen seid.“ James schüttelte auch ihrem Bruder die Hand. Angelica sagte: „Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich hier nicht willkommen bin.“ James sah sich um, und es stimmte: Sie wurden komisch angeschaut. Er dachte nach, was er machen sollte, und ihm kam plötzlich eine Idee. Er stieg auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe und bat laut um Aufmerksamkeit. Dann sagte er: „Das sind Connal und Angelica McPherson aus dem Haus Slytherin“, er deutete mit dem Finger auf die beiden „Vielleicht kennen einige von euch sie ja noch nicht.“ Zu den beiden gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Ich freue mich, dass ihr heute Abend hier seid!“ Er sprang zurück auf den Boden und ging mit den Geschwistern in Richtung des Büfetttischs. Connal meinte: „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen.“ James lächelte und erwiderte: „Kann nicht schaden. Es soll Leute mit Vorurteilen geben.“ Darauf hin musste Angelica laut lachen. Als sie sich beruhigt hatte sagte sie: „Nicht möglich! Das kannst du dir doch sicher gar nicht vorstellen!“ James grinste und meinte, er habe seine Vorurteile überwunden und helfe nun anderen dabei, dies ebenfalls zu schaffen.

 

Die Feier entwickelte sich gut, alle waren fröhlich, und auch James amüsierte sich vortrefflich – er kannte alle Anwesenden mehr oder weniger gut. Schließlich kam er zu Lily. „Hey Lily, wie gefällt dir unsere Feier?“ fragte er sie, und sie antwortete: „Gut! Schön, dass fast alle gekommen sind. Nur ein paar Slytherins fehlen.“ James nickte und ergänzte: „Daran sollten wir noch arbeiten. Vielleicht sind da ein paar richtig nette Leute dabei.“ Lily fragte ihn, wie es denn seinen Eltern jetzt gehe. Er lächelte und erwiderte: „Ihnen geht es gut, aber sie werden wohl noch einige Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen, damit die Heiler sicher sind, dass dem auch so bleibt.“ Lily sah ihn mitleidig an und sagte: „Das tut mir leid! Sie würden sicher lieber wieder zu Hause sein.“ James meinte: „Das hat mein Vater wahrscheinlich auch gehofft; er mag das Essen im Krankenhaus nicht besonders, er vermisst die Kochkünste meiner Mutter.“ Das erinnerte beide an den Büffettisch und zusammen gingen sie los, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen.

 

In einer anderen Ecke des Raumes saßen Lea und Peter nebeneinander auf einer Fensterbank und unterhielten sich. Gerade meinte Lea, sie würde so gern einmal seine Tiere sehen. Peter sagte zögernd: „Das ließe sich vielleicht machen! Im Februar darf ich zum fünfundsiebzigsten Geburtstag einer meiner Tanten zu uns nach Hause fahren. Ich könnte dich mitnehmen, wenn du magst?“ Lea fragte verblüfft: „Ich, bei dem Geburtstag deiner Tante? Wäre ich denn da willkommen?“ Peter nickte: „Meine Eltern haben gern Gäste. Sie werden sich freuen, wenn du mitkommst!“ Lea dachte kurz nach und lächelte dann ein bisschen schüchtern: „Diese Gelegenheit darf ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Wenn du sicher bist, dass das in Ordnung ist, komme ich gern mit. Aber wird Professor Dumbledore erlauben, dass wir mitten im Schuljahr wegfahren?“ Sein Gesicht strahlte, als er antwortete: „Ich habe schon die Genehmigung. Das sollte auch für dich kein Problem sein; wir fahren ja an einem Wochenende. Dann ist das abgemacht! Jetzt freue ich mich richtig auf den Geburtstag!“

 

Es ging nun langsam auf Mitternacht zu, und nach und nach gingen alle nach oben auf den Turm, um auf keinen Fall das Feuerwerk zu verpassen. Auf der Plattform stand ein runder Tisch mit einer Anzahl von Gläsern, die bis jetzt noch leer waren. Jeder versorgte sich mit einem Glas, um um Mitternacht pünktlich anstoßen zu können. James hatte Glück und fand einen Platz zwischen Sirius und Lily, die direkt daneben mit ihren Freundinnen stand. Alle stellten sich an die Brüstung, um eine gute Sicht zu haben. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Sekunden bis zwölf Uhr, als sich die Gläser plötzlich langsam und effektvoll von allein mit dem jeweils passenden Getränk füllten: Sekt für die Älteren und Limonade für die noch nicht Volljährigen.

 

Schließlich war es soweit, die große Uhr schlug zwölf und mit den ersten Raketen, die sich in den Himmel erhoben, wandte sich James zu Lily um und hob das Glas. Sie stießen an und James sagte: „Ich wünsche dir ein frohes neues Jahr! Mögest du soviel Glück haben, wie ein so wundervolles Mädchen wie du es verdient!“ Lily lächelte freundlich und antwortete: „Auch dir ein frohes neues Jahr! Ich wünsche auch dir , dass du glücklich wirst!“ Die beiden wandten sich ihren Freunden zu und stimmten in die hin- und herschwirrenden Neujahrswünsche ein. Viele lagen sich in den Armen, und jetzt waren Angelica und Connal Teil der allgemeinen Fröhlichkeit. Alle wünschten auch ihnen alles Gute. Allgemein wurde sehr viel angestoßen, und nach etwa zehn Minuten hatte jeder jedem ein gutes neues Jahr gewünscht und man bestaunte nun in Ruhe das Feuerwerk. Da gab es klassische Raketen, die in bunten Lichtern explodierten, da gab es sich drehende Räder und die Köpfe verschiedener bekannter Zauberer und Hexen, die in vielfarbig am Himmel erschienen. „Sieh mal, da oben ist Albus Dumbledore!“ sagte James zu Lily und zeigte auf das überdimensional große Gesicht ihres Schulleiters. Sie eindeckten noch andere bekannte Gesichter, wie zum Beispiel den Zaubereiminister. Ein lautes „Ahhh!“ ertönte, als zum Abschluss ein riesiges, in allen Farben glitzerndes Abbild ihrer Schule am Himmel auftauchte. Langsam verblasste es und wurde durch ein Schriftzug aus winzigen goldenen Sternchen ersetzt: „Ein glückliches Jahr 1978 Ihnen allen!“. Die Schüler klatschten begeistert Beifall und gingen dann langsam wieder nach unten in das Turmzimmer.

 

Unten angekommen, schlug Sirius vor, dass sich jeder etwas für dieses Jahr wünschen und es aufschreiben solle. Zum Ende ihres Jahres im Sommer solle dann jeder überprüfen, ob es in Erfüllung gegangen sei. Lily fragte ihn, wann sie denn sagen sollten, ob es sich erfüllt habe. Sirius musste nicht lange nachdenken: „Auf dem Abschlussball treffen sich noch mal alle zusammen, die heute mitgemacht haben. Dann erzählen wir uns, wie es gelaufen ist. Wir verstauen die Zettel bis zum Tag des Balls in einer Schachtel.“ James grinste und meinte, das sei eine vortreffliche Idee, und er sei auf jeden Fall dabei. Es herrschte eifriges Murmeln unter den Schülern, und schnell entschloss sich auch Lily dabei zu sein. Gleich darauf kamen auch Remus und Peter, Lea und Kitty und die McPhersons dazu. Nach und nach meldeten sich noch ein paar weitere. Die, die sich entschlossen hatten mitzumachen, setzten sich in einen Kreis und jeder dachte sich einen Wunsch aus und schrieb ihn auf.

 

James musste nicht lange grübeln; er wusste genau, was er sich wünschte. Er griff sich ein Stück Pergament und schrieb Folgendes auf:

 

_Ich, James Potter, wünsche mir, dass Lily Evans sich in mich verliebt, und wir zukünftig unser Leben miteinander teilen._

 

Es war ein kurzer Wunsch, doch es steckte alles drin, was reingehörte: sein Wunsch nach ihrer Liebe und der Wunsch, nach Hogwarts sein Leben mit ihr zu verbringen.

 

Lily musste länger überlegen, was sie sich wünschen sollte. Im Grunde gab es zwei wichtige Dinge, deshalb schrieb sie beide auf.

 

_Ich, Lily Evans, wünsche mir, mich wieder mit meiner Schwester zu verstehen. Außerdem wünsche ich mir, auch nach Hogwarts das Gefühl zu haben, irgendwohin zu gehören._

 

Sie hatte zwar Familie, die wenn man von der Schwester absah, ihr ganz sicher das Gefühl gab, zu ihr zu gehören. Doch vermutlich würde sie nicht mehr lange bei ihren Eltern wohnen. Petunia wollte bald ausziehen, und dann würden ihre Eltern auch umziehen, weil sie keine so große Wohnung mehr brauchen würden. Sie selbst wollte eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin machen und würde dann auf jeden Fall in einer anderen Stadt wohnen müssen. Sie freute sich darauf und fürchtete sich trotzdem ein bisschen.

 

Remus überlegte, was er sich wünschen könnte, das nicht dazu führen würde, dass seine Werwolfidentität am Tag des Abschlussballs aufflog, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

 

_Ich, Remus Lupin, wünsche mir, dass ich nach der Schule einen Beruf finden werde, in dem ich etwas mit Büchern machen kann._

 

Das war zwar nicht sein wirklicher, wichtigster Wunsch, aber seinen wahren Herzenswunsch nach einem einfachen normalen Leben konnte er natürlich nicht aufschreiben.

 

Sirius überlegte nun schon seit einigen Minuten, was er sich wünschen konnte - er hatte dieses Spiel schließlich vorgeschlagen, und nun fiel ihm etwas Gutes ein. Er nahm sich eine Feder und fing an zu schreiben.

 

_Ich, Sirius Black, wünsche mir, eine eigene Wohnung zu haben._

 

Dieser Wunsch schien nichts Besonderes zu sein, doch das war eigentlich wirklich einer seiner größten Wünsche. Er wusste zwar, dass er bei den Potters immer willkommen sein würde und wollte auch weiterhin oft bei ihnen sein, doch ebenso wichtig war es ihm, endlich auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen!

 

Peter überlegte auch einigermaßen lange, bis er schließlich einen Wunsch fand und diesen auch gleich aufschrieb.

 

_Ich, Peter Pettigrew, wünsche mir, dass Lea meine Tiere genauso sehr mag wie ich und dass sie vielleicht sogar meine Freundin wird._

 

Peter war zufrieden mit seinem Wunsch, auch wenn er sich ein bisschen unwohl fühlte beim Gedanken, dass er laut vorgelesen werden würde. Doch das war ja schließlich noch über fünf Monate hin, und wer weiß was sich bis dahin alles noch abspielen würde. Sollte sich sein Wunsch erfüllen, wäre es außerdem viel weniger peinlich.

 

Lea sah, wie Peter lange überlegte. Sie selbst wusste ganz genau, was sie sich wünschte und begann zu schreiben.

 

_Ich, Lea Walker, wünsche mir, dass ich und Peter uns weiterhin so gut verstehen und wir vielleicht zusammenkommen._

 

Ja, sie war durchaus zufrieden, so konnte man es lassen. Sie sah zu Peter auf, der nun auch zu schreiben begann.

 

Kitty wusste genau wie ihre Freundin eigentlich ziemlich sicher, was sie sich wünschen wollte. Sie nahm sich eine Feder und begann zu schreiben.

 

_Ich, Kitty Lydgate, wünsche mir, dass mein Bruder möglichst bald wieder nach Hause kann._

 

Es war ein Wunsch, der vielleicht nicht genau so in Erfüllung gehen konnte, denn auch wenn seine Krankheit jetzt einigermaßen unter Kontrolle war, musste man daran Erkrankte auch noch lange nach der akuten Phase im Krankenhaus behalten. Sie konnten zu leicht einen Rückfall erleiden, daher behielt man sie lieber unter Beobachtung der Heiler. Sie war sicher, dass er bis zum Sommer wieder gesund sein würde, wünschte sich aber, dass man ihn schon lange vorher wieder nach Hause lassen würde.

 

Angelica hatte im Prinzip gleich zwei Wünsche, von denen einer vielleicht wirklich in Erfüllung gehen könnte. Schließlich hatte James es ja auch geschafft?! Um ihn aufzuschreiben, griff sie sich eine der Federn, die Remus Lupin zwischen sie beide gelegt hatte und fing an zu schreiben.

 

_Ich, Angelica McPherson, wünsche mir zum einen, dass man mich einfach mal unabhängig von meinem Haus beurteilt, und zum anderen, dass sich Graeme bei mir entschuldigt und um eine zweite Chance bei mir bittet._

 

Sie wäre sehr bereit, ihm diese zu bieten, wenn er einsähe, was er falsch gemacht hatte und sich ernsthaft bemühen würde, sich zu bessern, denn eigentlich liebte sie ihn immer noch.

 

Connal hatte eigentlich nur einen Wunsch, und auch wenn er sich selbstverständlich ebenso wie seine Schwester darüber freuen würde, wenn alle offen auf ihn zukämen, obwohl er in Haus Slytherin war, so schrieb er doch nur diesen einen Wunsch auf.

 

_Ich wünsche mir, dass ich vielleicht eine Chance bei Kitty Lydgate habe!_

 

Er hatte zwar Bedenken was passieren würde, wenn sie ihn bis zum Abschlussball nicht mögen würde, doch was hatte er zu verlieren? Entweder fand sie ihn sympathisch, dann musste er ihr nicht selbst sagen was er fühlte, sondern sie würde es geschrieben lesen, oder sie interessierte sich nicht für ihn, und dann war es auch egal.

 

Nachdem alle ihre Wünsche aufgeschrieben und die Zettel zusammengefaltet hatten, legten sie sie in eine Schatulle, die Sirius vorsorglich mitgebracht hatte und versiegelten sie magisch, so dass sie nicht vor dem Abschlussball geöffnet werden konnte. Sie gesellten sich wieder zu den anderen, die nicht am Wünschespiel hatten teilnehmen wollen und feierten alle gemeinsam noch eine Weile. Die Jüngeren waren schon früher gegangen, und um halb drei machten sich auch die älteren Schüler auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle. Als letzte verließen die Rumtreiber den Raum. Sie würden heute noch den Raum aufräumen und saubermachen müssen, aber erst, nachdem sie geschlafen hatten. James ging mit seinen Freunden die Treppe hinunter und fragte Remus leise: „Sag mal, hast du beim Wünschen vielleicht ...“, doch dieser konnte ihn beruhigen und antwortete: „Ich habe keinen Wunsch bezüglich meines pelzigen Problems aufgeschrieben, wenn du das meinst.“ Sirius, der sie gehört hatte, sagte: „Sehr gut! Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht, sonst hätte ich nicht so etwas vorgeschlagen.“ Remus lächelte. „Es ist schon gut, ich habe mir etwas anderes gewünscht.“

 

Als Lily und James ihre Wohnung betraten, war es kurz vor drei Uhr in der Nacht. James sagte zu ihr: „Ich glaube, ich lese nichts mehr vor dem Schlafen, schließlich will ich zum Frühstück wach sein.“ Lily nickte und sagte: „Geht mir genauso! Frühstück ist am ersten Januar erst um zehn, denk dran; aber trotzdem, so richtig viel Zeit zum Schlafen bleibt nicht mehr.“ So wünschten sie sich noch eine gute Nacht und gingen in ihre Zimmer. Sie hatten über einiges nachzudenken, denn ein neues Jahr hatte begonnen und mit diesem Jahr würden viele Herausforderungen auf sie zukommen.


	16. (Un-)Erwartete Treffen

Am Morgen des dritten Januars wachte Angelica schon um acht Uhr morgens auf und wollte nach einem Blick auf die Uhr gerade noch einmal die Augen schließen, als sie einen Zettel auf ihrem Nachttisch liegen sah, der gestern Abend noch nicht da gewesen war. Sie setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf, griff nach dem Zettel und nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte: „Lumos“. 

 

_Guten Morgen, Schwesterchen!_

 

_Ich brauche deinen Rat! Bitte komm sobald wie möglich nach draußen zum See; ich würde gern noch vor dem Frühstück mit dir reden._

 

_Connal_

 

Angelica fragte sich, was ihr Bruder so Wichtiges zu besprechen hatte, dass sie deswegen schon vor dem Frühstück in die Kälte gehen sollte; doch wo sie jetzt schon mal wach war und das Frühstück in einer Stunde beginnen würde, wäre es wohl das Beste, gleich zu ihm zu gehen. Noch etwas verschlafen stand sie auf und zog sich an. Kurze Zeit später verließ sie in Winterkleidung gehüllt den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und stieg die Treppen hinauf zur Eingangshalle. Dort angekommen, schlüpfte sie aus dem Schlossportal und machte sich auf den Weg hinunter zum See. Nach wenigen Schritten geriet Schnee in ihre Stiefel und sie dachte sich, dass Connal besser eine gute Erklärung für sein Ansinnen parat haben würde. Als Angelica nur noch knapp fünfzig Meter vom See entfernt war, sah sie ihren Bruder und ging auf ihn zu. „Hey, da bist du ja, ich habe dich noch gar nicht erwartet“, rief er ihr zu. Sie rieb die Hände aneinander, die jetzt schon kalt wurden, weil sie vergessen hatte, Handschuhe anzuziehen: „Ich bin gekommen, sobald ich deine Nachricht gelesen hatte. Du hast hoffentlich einen guten Grund, mich früh am Morgen in diese Kälte zu zitieren!“ Connal sah sie zweifelnd an. Auf einmal war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, sie um Rat zu fragen. Er wusste aber: Wenn er sie jetzt umsonst hergebeten hatte, würde sie ihn durchhexen, und das mit viel Energie und Talent. Zu viel Risiko und keinerlei Gewinn – also musste er jetzt wohl oder übel mit ihr reden. Deshalb sagte er: „Lass und ein Stück spazieren gehen. Es gibt da was, das ich gern mit dir besprechen würde.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und meinte: „In meinen Stiefeln ist jetzt schon Schnee, also sag mir, was nicht bis nach dem Frühstück hätte warten können!“ Er schluckte noch einmal, dann sagte er: „Es gibt da dieses Mädchen, das ...“, doch er kam nicht weit, denn seine Schwester unterbrach ihn. „Wegen eines Mädchens stehe ich hier draußen mit kalten Füßen?!“ Sie klang nicht gerade begeistert, doch er fuhr fort: „Lass mich doch erst mal erzählen!“ Angelica nickte und erwiderte: „Okay, dann mal los!“ Er räusperte sich und fing nochmal von vorne an: „Also, es gibt da dieses Mädchen, das mich nie ansieht. Es ist nicht so, dass sie mich ignoriert; ich glaube, sie sieht mich gar nicht.“ Angelica wusste noch nicht, worauf das alles hinauslaufen sollte, deshalb fragte sie: „Was mit diesem Mädchen?“ Connal wurde rot, und langsam verschwand Angelicas Ärger. Ihr Bruder wurde rot und das wegen eines Mädchens! Nun hatte sie eine Vermutung, weshalb ihr Bruder sie hergebeten hatte, doch sie wollte sich sicher sein, deshalb fragte sie ihn \- diesmal ohne wütenden Unterton: „Bist du verliebt?“ Er sah sich erschrocken um, als ob jemand sie gehört haben konnte. Das war Antwort genug: Ihr Bruder hatte sich tatsächlich verliebt. „Ich? Verliebt? Nein auf keinen Fall!“ Angelica brach in Gelächter aus. Vergessen waren die Kälte und die Nässe in ihren Stiefeln. Dass Connal solches Interesse an einem Mädchen hatte – wie süß! Ihr Bruder sah sie beleidigt an und gab zu verstehen, dass es allerhöchstens eine kleine Schwärmerei sei. Angelica beruhigte sich und fragte nach dem Namen des Mädchens. Ohne groß zu überlegen sagte er: „Erinnerst du dich an die Silvesterparty auf dem Nordturm?“ Seine Schwester nickte, also fuhr er fort: „Das Mädchen heißt Kitty Lydgate. Sie ist eine Freundin von Lily Evans, der Schulsprecherin.“ Angelica lächelte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln, dann sagte sie: „Kitty Lydgate? Die hat einen Freund.“ Ihr Bruder fuhr hoch und fragte, woher sie das wisse. Angelica erwiderte, sie habe eben auf dem Weg zu ihm eben Kitty mit einem Typen aus Ravenclaw gesehen und beobachtet, wie sie ihn geküsst hätte. Ihr Bruder sah resigniert auf den Boden und sagte betrübt: „Ich hätte mir denken können, dass sie nicht mehr allein ist. Ich hatte nur gehofft … da sie am Silvesterabend allein gekommen ist … und ich noch nie jemanden mit ihr zusammen gesehen habe ...“ Angelica war betroffen, sie ärgerte sich ein bisschen über sich selbst. Das war kein netter Scherz gewesen. Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Beruhige dich, das hab ich mir ausgedacht. War ein blöder Witz“, sagte sie. Sie mochte ihren Bruder sehr, er von klein auf ihr bester Spielgefährte und treuer Begleiter gewesen. Connal war fast ein Jahr älter als sie; weil er aber im August und sie im Juni geboren war, hatten sie gemeinsam in Hogwarts angefangen und waren auch hier unzertrennlich gewesen, bis jeder von ihnen im Laufe der Zeit eigene Freunde gefunden hatte. Auch jetzt noch verstanden sie sich oft wortlos und waren immer wieder gern zusammen. Dass sie sein Interesse an Kitty nicht früher bemerkt hatte, lag wohl daran, dass sie in letzter Zeit so viel über Graeme nachgedacht hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob sie einen Freund hat“, sagte sie rasch und hoffte, das würde ihn trösten, doch er sagte mit trauriger Stimme: „Ich weiß ja recht wenig über Mädchen, aber wenn sie jemanden küsst, gehe ich stark davon aus, dass sie zusammen sind.“ Angelica seufzte und erklärte: „Kitty Lydgate hat niemanden geküsst, jedenfalls habe ich nichts dergleichen gesehen. Vermutlich liegt sie noch im Bett und schläft.“ Ein bisschen beschämt ergänzte sie: „Ich hab‘s dir doch gesagt: Ich wollte dich nur aufziehen.“ Er sah auf und strahlte sie an, viel zu erleichtert, um ärgerlich zu sein. „Bin ich froh! Aber was soll ich nur tun?“ Angelica seufzte. Ihr Bruder war ein netter Kerl, mit Mädchen hatte er aber gar keine Erfahrung. Er hatte im Laufe der Zeit die eine oder andere von fern bewundert, aber noch nie eine Freundin gehabt. Ihren Rat hatte er wahrhaftig nötig! Sie dachte nach und sagte nach einiger Zeit: „Vielleicht solltest du ihr einen Brief schreiben?“ Er sah sie zweifelnd an. „Das könnte ich machen. Wenn sie das aber dumm findet? Am besten wäre es anonym, dann könnte ich beobachten, ob sie überhaupt Interesse hat.“ Seine Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist gar keine gute Idee. Stell dir vor, sie hat Interesse – aber an jemand anderem. Jetzt bekommt sie einen Liebesbrief ohne Unterschrift und denkt, der sei vielleicht von dem Typen, den sie schon halbwegs mag. Eine ziemliche Enttäuschung, wenn sie merkt, dass das nicht der Fall ist und möglicherweise ausgesprochen peinlich noch dazu. Gar kein guter Start für dich, würde ich sagen.“ Connal sah seine kluge Schwester niedergeschlagen an: „Da hast du wohl recht. Das will ich bestimmt nicht.“ Sie stupste ihn an und sagte aufmunternd: „Also unterzeichne deine Briefe auch!“ Er überlegte und sagte dann schließlich: „Okay, ich unterschreibe mit meinen Initialen.“ Doch auch das hielt die kritische Angelica nicht für empfehlenswert. „Dieselbe Gefahr, mein Lieber! Du bist nicht der Einzige mit den Initialen CM. Mir fällt da ganz spontan Charlie Miller ein. Netter Bursche, übrigens zufällig in Ravenclaw ...“ Er nickte, nun schon leicht verzweifelt. Es würde ihm wohl nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als diesen – bisher noch fiktiven – Brief mit vollem Namen zu unterschreiben und sich Kittys Reaktion auf Gedeih und Verderb auszuliefern. „Was glaubst du – mag sie mich? Du hast sie doch am Silvesterabend länger gesehen. Hat sie mich wahrgenommen?“ Seine Schwester versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Kitty war ihr nicht besonders aufgefallen, aber bei genauem Nachdenken fiel ihr ein, dass das Gryffindor-Mädchen ein freundliches Lächeln hatte und nach James‘ öffentlicher Ermahnung als Erste auf Connal und sie selbst zugekommen war, um ein paar nette Worte mit ihnen zu wechseln. „Sie macht einen sehr netten Eindruck und scheint jedenfalls nichts gegen dich zu haben. Das ist doch schon mal was!“ Mehr konnte und wollte Angelica nicht dazu sagen. Wenn Connal sein Herz wirklich an Kitty verloren hatte, dann wäre es nicht vernünftig, ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu sehr zu ermutigen. Um so mehr wäre er enttäuscht, wenn sie dann doch kein Interesse an ihm haben würde. „Schreib auf, was du ihr sagen möchtest! Falls sie dich näher kennenlernen möchte, kann sie das dann in Ruhe überlegen.“ Ermutigend lächelte sie Connal an. Er nickte und antwortete, er werde darüber nachdenken. „Danke, dass du gekommen bist!“ sagte er zu ihr, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machten. Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an und nahm seine Hand, um sie ermutigend zu drücken. „Ich habe das Gefühl, das mit dir und ihr könnte klappen. Sie macht einen richtig netten Eindruck, und dass du nett bist, kann ich persönlich bestätigen. Ihr solltet gut zueinander passen!“ 

 

A ls James  am selben Tag nach dem Frühstück  gerade die große Halle verlassen wollte, kam ihm Connal McPherson entgegen,  den er am Silvesterabend ein bisschen besser kennengelernt hatte. Vorher hatte er Angelicas Bruder nur im Unterricht getroffen. E r grüßte  ihn im  V orbeigehen und  nickte ihm freundlich zu . In der Eingangshalle traf er auf Angelica  und blieb  stehen, um sie zu begrüßen.  Sie fragte, ob er einen Moment Zeit habe, und als er nickte, schlug sie vor, einen Moment ins Freie zu gehen. Vor der Tür blinzelten die beiden einen Moment in die strahlende Sonne, die jetzt schon ein Stück über dem Horizont stand. „Schön ist es hier im Winter! Bei uns i m Süden sieht man selten so viel Schnee, und vom Sonnenaufgang hat man auch nicht wirklich viel“, meinte James. „Das ist bei uns anders“, antwortete Angelica. „Wir wohnen gar nicht so weit von hier auf dem Land; und wenn es mal schneit, haben wir richtig was davon. Dann heißt es für mich und Connal Schnee schippen, falls wir zu Hause sind. Ich genieße es sehr, jetzt in Hogwarts zu sein. Ich bin wirklich bei jedem Wetter gern draußen, aber den Tag bei Winterkälte mit Schneebergen zu beginnen, ist trotzdem nicht unbedingt nach meinem Geschmack!“ Sie fuhr fort: „Kann ich dich um einen Gefallen bitten?“ „Aber immer!“ Er sah sie fragend an. „Es geht um Kitty Lydgate, eine der Freundinnen von Lily Evans. Da du ja häufig mit Lily sprichst, habe ich mich gefragt, ob du vielleicht weißt, ob Kitty einen Freund hat. Ich kenne jemanden, dem viel daran gelegen wäre, das zu wissen.“ James schwieg einen Moment und antwortete dann: „Ich helfe dir gern, keine Frage! Keine Ahnung, ob Lily mir das sagt, wenn ich sie frage; fragen werde ich sie auf jeden Fall. Ich habe Kitty noch nicht mit einem Freund gesehen, aber auch nicht besonders darauf geachtet, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“ „ Danke!“  Angelica zwinkerte ihm zu . „Dem Jungen, der danach fragt, ist das enorm wichtig.“

 

Um kurz vor zwölf machten sich James und Sirius erneut auf den Weg, Fleamont und Euphemia zu besuchen. Sie gingen zum Büro des Schulleiters, flohten dann zum Krankenhaus und gingen in das Zimmer, in dem die beiden lagen. Fleamont begrüßte sie mit leiser Stimme: „Eure Mutter hat letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen und ruht sich jetzt ein bisschen aus.“ James schaute zu seiner Mutter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr gut ging. Sein Vater fragte, wie denn Silvester bei ihnen gewesen sei. Sirius erzählte von der Party im Nordturm und dem wirklich überwältigenden Feuerwerk. „Außerdem haben einige von uns sich je einen geheimen Wunsch ausgedacht, ihn aufgeschrieben und die Zettel in eine versiegelte Schatulle getan, die wir auf dem Abschlussball öffnen wollen. Jeder muss dann sagen, ob sich sein Wunsch erfüllt hat“, sagte Sirius zum Ende seines Berichts. Fleamont musste lächeln und er sagte: „Das ist eine entzückende Idee. Ihr müsst uns zum Ende des Jahres erzählen, was ihr euch gewünscht habt und ob es in Erfüllung gegangen ist.“ Die zwei Jungen nickten, und die nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden verbrachten alle vier – denn auch Euphemia war inzwischen wieder munter - mit Geplauder über unwichtige Themen, wie zum Beispiel das unzulängliche Essen im Krankenhaus. Um ungefähr halb drei kam eine Heilerin herein und erklärte ihnen, dass sie nun bitte gehen sollten, weil Fleamont behandelt werden müsse. Sirius und James verabschiedeten sich und versprachen, bald wiederzukommen. Auf dem Gang schlug Sirius vor, in Hogwarts noch ein bisschen auf dem Besen zu trainieren, da es sicher noch für eine Stunde hell genug sein würde. James gefiel der Vorschlag, und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Reisekamin des Krankenhauses. Gerade als sie um die nächste Ecke bogen, trafen sie jedoch unerwartet zwei gute Bekannte. In ein Gespräch vertieft, kamen Lily und Kitty auf sie zu.

 

James war so überrascht, dass es ihm kurz die Sprache verschlug, dann aber fragte er: „Hey, was macht ihr zwei denn hier?“ Lily, die ebenso verblüfft war, antwortete, sie habe Kitty bei einem Besuch begleitet und nun seien sie gerade dabei, sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Sirius überlegte kurz, und als die Mädchen eben weitergehen wollten, schlug er vor: „Wie wäre es, wenn wir hier in der Cafeteria etwas zusammen trinken, bevor wir zurückflohen?“ Die Mädchen sahen sich fragend an und nickten sich dann zu. Kitty hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr eine Kleinigkeit zu essen jetzt gut tun würde. So gingen sie zusammen zur Krankenhauscafeteria und dort zur Theke, um sich mit Getränken und einem Imbiss zu versorgen. Ein freundlicher junger Mann reichte ihnen Sandwiches und Tee und die vier suchten sich einen freien Tisch. James fragte: „Wen habt ihr besucht?“ Lily zögerte, doch Kitty antwortete freundlich: „Wir sind bei meinem Bruder gewesen.“ James sah sie überrascht an. „Robert, so heißt er doch, oder? War er nicht bis vor ein paar Jahren auch in Hogwarts?“ Kitty bejahte und sagte, er habe vor zwei Jahren seine UTZ-Prüfungen bestanden und Hogwarts verlassen. Sirius nickte und meinte, er erinnere sich an den Ravenclaw. Er fragte: „Was hat er denn, warum liegt er im Krankenhaus?“ Kitty schluchzte kurz auf, wischte sich dann aber energisch mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. „Er hat Drachenpocken.“ James war erschrocken und fragte: „Wie schlimm steht es?“ Kitty seufzte: „Er ist Anfang Dezember krank geworden. Es ging ihm sehr schlecht, aber inzwischen haben wir wieder Hoffnung. Da er noch relativ jung ist, sind seine Überlebungschancen eigentlich ziemlich hoch; bei älteren Menschen sieht das anders aus, Er ist ja erst neunzehn Jahre alt.“ James runzelte die Stirn. „Er wird schon durchkommen! Ich erinnere mich gut an ihn: Er ist ein harter Kerl. War er nicht Hüter der Ravenclawmanschaft?“ Sie nickte leicht und er sagte daraufhin: „Ich hatte ein paarmal das Pech, gegen ihn als Jäger spielen zu müssen. Er hat fast alle meine Bälle gehalten. Er wird sich nicht von so etwas wie Drachenpocken bezwingen lassen.“ Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie sich hingesetzt hatten, lächelte Kitty. Sie bedankte sich bei James und fragte, was sie beide denn hier gemacht hätten: „Wir haben meine Eltern besucht.“ Kitty, die von dem ganzen Vorfall mit James‘ Eltern nur wusste, dass sie irgendwann von Todessern angegriffen worden waren, fragte, was denn genau passiert sei und wie es seinen Eltern jetzt gehe.

 

N achdem James  kurz zusammengefasst hatte, was geschehen  war ,  bat sie ihn, mehr über den Angriff  zu  erzählen.  Allerdings erwähnte er nur, dass ein  dritter Todesser aus dem Hinterhalt gekommen  sei  und  seine Mutter mit einem Fluch getroffen  habe, ohne  aber  einen Namen zu nennen . Er wollte Sirius nicht in eine  weitere  beklemmende Situation bringen, indem er  erzählte , dass es  sich um ein Mitglied seiner Familie gehandelt habe .  Doch Sirius  mischte sich ein und ergänzte mit finsterer Miene : „ Und das war meine Cousine Bel l atrix  Lestrange, geborene Black .“ Er  sah finster vor sich in und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.  Kitty war entsetzt, und sagte wie  l eid  ihr das täte.  Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Mit  meiner Familie verbindet mich nur noch der  Name, sonst nichts.“  In der folgenden Stunde saßen sie zusammen und  sprachen über angenehmere Themen , dann merkte Lily, wie spät es bereits war und sagte: „ Wir sollten uns auf den  Heimweg machen.  Wir sind schon seit heute Morgen hier und haben Professor Dumbledore versprochen, zeitig zurück zu sein. . “  Sie stand auf, und Kitty wollte ihrem Beispiel folgen,  aber James bat: „Hast du noch eine Sekunde Zeit, Lily? Ich wollte dich etwas fragen. Sirius , erzähl Kitty doch noch etwas  S pannendes, ich brauche nicht lange.“  Sirius nickte  lachend  und sagte, er  werde  Kitty schon nicht langweilen.

 

Lily folgte James in den Korridor und fragte, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte: „Was gibt es so Dringendes?“ Er schwieg einen Moment etwas verlegen und sagte dann: „Eine Freundin hat mich heute Morgen gefragt, ob ich wüsste, ob Kitty einen Freund hat. Sie meinte, da wir ja häufiger zusammen sind, könnte ich dich danach fragen.“ Lily sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und fragte, warum seine Freundin daran interessiert sei. Er antwortete mit halbem Lächeln: „Jemand hat sie danach gefragt. Mehr hat sie mir auch nicht anvertraut. Sie ist eine wirklich gute Freundin und neigt nicht zu Unsinn. Ich nehme an, dass sie ihn – ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelt“, schob er mit einem Augenzwinkern ein, „gut kennt und ihn wirklich schätzt. Sonst würde sie sich für einen solchen Botengang nicht einspannen lassen.“ Lily musste grinsen und sagte nun: „Kitty hat keinen Freund. Sie ist ein liebes Mädchen, aber ziemlich wählerisch. An flüchtigen Beziehungen ist ihr genau gar nichts gelegen.“ James dankte ihr und wollte gerade in die Cafeteria zurückgehen, als Lily ihm am Arm festhielt. „Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Kitty gerade an niemandem wirklich interessiert ist. Also sag deiner Freundin, sie soll ihrem Freund sagen, dass er gut daran täte, bald einen guten Eindruck bei ihr zu hinterlassen.“ Sie ergänzte: „Ich hoffe, es geht hier um jemanden, der wirklich nett ist. Ich sage dir das alles, weil ich mich darauf verlasse!“ James lächelte und versicherte Lily, das könne er sich nicht anders vorstellen. Sie fügte langsam hinzu: „Gerade jetzt, wo ihr Bruder im Krankenhaus liegt, könnte Kitty einen liebevollen Freund gebrauchen. Ich weiß, sie hat uns, aber gegen jemanden, dem sie wirklich das Wichtigste ist, sind wir halt doch nur ein unzureichender Ersatz.“ James antwortete nachdenklich: „Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen.“ Lily fügte noch hinzu: „Aber erzähl deiner Freundin nichts von Kittys Bruder. Das wird sie schon selbst machen, sollte es je zu einem Treffen zwischen ihr und dem Unbekannten kommen.“ Mit diesen Worten ging sie an ihm vorbei zurück in die Cafeteria, und zusammen mit Sirius und Kitty machten die beiden sich kurze Zeit später auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Als sie wieder im Büro des Schulleiters waren, bedankten sie sich höflich dafür, dass sie einmal mehr seinen Kamin hatten benutzen dürfen und verließen den Raum dann, um bis zum Abendessen noch ein bisschen Zeit mit ihren Freunden zu verbringen. 

 

Auf dem Weg in die große Halle trafen sie später alle wieder zusammen. Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppe hinunter, als James‘ Blick in der Eingangshalle auf Angelica fiel. Er sagte zu den anderen, er müsse kurz etwas mit ihr besprechen und ging auf die Freundin zu. Lily warf Angelica beim Weitergehen einen neugierigen und James einen fragenden Blick zu. Dann waren die anderen auch schon in der Halle verschwunden, und James wandte sich Angelica zu. Er gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm folgen solle. Wie am Morgen verließen sie die Eingangshalle und gingen ein Stückchen von der Tür weg. „Hast du etwa schon etwas herausgefunden?“ fragte sie. James lächelte sie an und sagte: „Du kannst deinem Freund grünes Licht geben. Sie ist mit niemandem zusammen und scheint auch kein spezielles Interesse an irgendeinem Jungen zu haben.“ Angelica fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie wollte sich gerade bedanken, als James noch etwas sagte: „Lily hat mir noch etwas erzählt.“ Angelica war überrascht und fragte: „Was denn?“ James erwiderte: „Sie meint, du sollst deinem Freund zum einen sagen, dass er, was auch immer er tun will, schnell tun solle, sonst könnte es sein, dass ihm ein anderer zuvorkommt. Und zum anderen hat sie angedeutet, dass Kitty gerade jetzt einen guten Freund gebrauchen könne.“ Angelica umarmte ihn rasch und sagte: „Das hast du schneller herausgefunden, als ich mir hätte vorstellen können. Vielen Dank!“  Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder ins Schloss.

 

Connal McPherson stieg die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal herab und dachte nach. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er über die Worte seiner Schwester gegrübelt. Konnte er Kitty wirklich einen Liebesbrief schreiben? Wie würde sie ihn aufnehmen? Er schätzte, es würde ihm nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als ins kalte Wasser zu springen. Vielleicht – nur ganz vielleicht - würde er dann merken, dass es eigentlich warm war? Er öffnete die Tür zum Schlafsaal und sah, dass er der Erste war, der heute zu Bett ging. Er wollte sich gerade auf sein Bett setzten, als ihm ein Zettel auffiel, der auf dem Kissen lag. Er nahm ihn in die Hand, öffnete ihn und begann, im schwachen Kerzenlicht zu lesen. 

 

_Hey, Connal,_

 

_ich muss dich dringend sprechen. Von neun bis halb zehn warte ich am See. Falls du nicht rechtzeitig kommst, sollten wir uns morgen so bald wie möglich treffen._

 

_Angelica_

 

Er  fragte sich, ob sie sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte.  W arum sollte er jetzt zum See gehen?  Es war längst dunkel und ziemlich kalt. Sollte das eine kleine Rache dafür sein, dass er sie heute Morgen in die Kälte hinausbeordert hatte? Andererseit s , vielleicht  ging  es ja  um  etwas  W ichtiges. Er griff nach seine m Zauberstab und  dem warmen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg nach  draußen. Es war noch nicht Sperrstunde; trotzdem waren nur noch sehr wenige Schüler unterwegs. Als er schließlich durch die Dunkelheit auf den See zukam, konnte er kaum zwanzig Meter weit sehen. Schließlich erreichte er den Baum am See, bei dem sie auch heute Morgen aufeinandergetroffen waren. Und tatsächlich trat sie hinter dem Baum hervor, verfroren und die Kapuze ihres Umhangs fest um ihr Gesicht ziehend. „Das ist echte Geschwisterliebe, Brüderchen! Bei diesem Wetter hier im Dunkeln eine Viertelstunde au f dich zu warten, damit wir uns ungestört unterhalten können.“ „Ich bin dir zutiefst zu Dank verpflichtet – wenn du mir jetzt noch erzählst, warum wir uns hier treffen?!“ Sie lachte leise auf und erwiderte: „Glaub mir, es hat sich gelohnt, noch einmal rauszugehen! Ich habe Neuigkeiten bezüglich Kittys für dich!“

 

Connal zuckte zusammen. So schnell hatte sie etwas herausgefunden? Vergessen war die Kälte; sein Verstand allerdings schien leicht eingefroren, denn er zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor er mit belegter Stimme fragte: „Und?“ „Wie es scheint, hat Kitty Lydgate weder einen Freund noch ein besonderes Interesse an irgendjemandem.“ Connal fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Woher weißt du das?“ Sie antwortete leichthin: „Kontakte, mein Lieber, Kontakte ...“ „Nein, im Ernst“, ergänzte sie lächelnd, „wir hatten richtig Glück. Ich hab James gleich heute Morgen getroffen, und er hatte schon im Laufe des Tages Gelegenheit, mit Lily Evans über das Thema zu sprechen. Er ist ein richtiger Schatz, hat sogar ein paar Tipps für dich mitgebracht!“ „Hat er denn nicht wissen wollen, für wen du fragst?“ Connal war besorgt. Vielleicht hatte sich sein Interesse jetzt schon bis zu Kitty herum gesprochen? Das war nicht die Art, auf die sie davon erfahren sollte. „Ich hab ihm gesagt, es gehe um einen meiner Freunde. Das hat ihm genügt.“ Connal sah sie einen Moment an und sagte dann zu seiner Schwester: „Vielen Dank! Das sind die besten Neuigkeiten, die ich seit langem gehört habe.“ Angelica strahlte ihn an und fügte hinzu: „Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen, das James mir ausdrücklich ans Herz gelegt hat. Du solltest dir mit deinem Brief nicht allzu viel Zeit lassen. Er meinte, Kitty könnte gerade jetzt einen guten Freund gebrauchen. Offensichtlich hat sie Probleme irgendwelcher Art. Du möchtest sicher nicht, dass ein anderer vor dir zu ihrer Unterstützung eilt.“ „Sicher nicht!“ Connal fragte sich ein bisschen bedrückt, was wohl Kitty solche Sorgen bereitete. Könnte er ihr doch nur zur Seite stehen! Würde sie jetzt überhaupt Interesse an einer Beziehung haben? Nun, das konnte er nur herausfinden, wenn er auf sie zuging. Diese Gedanken behielt er allerdings für sich; zu Angelica sagte er nur: „Du bist die beste Schwester, die ich mir hätte wünschen können. Danke!“ Er legte den Arm um sie, um sie ein bisschen zu wärmen und einträchtig gingen sie zurück. Eine Weile später gingen die Lichter im Schloss eins nach dem anderen aus und Dunkelheit hüllte Hogwarts ein.


	17. Lilys Geburtstag

Inzwischen hatte die Schule wieder angefangen, und die Lehrer gaben ihnen mehr Hausaufgaben auf als jemals zuvor. So hetzten die Schüler durch die Tage im Januar und freuten sich auf jedes Wochenende, weil sie dann wenigstens ein bisschen Freizeit hatten. Im Schatten dieser anstrengenden Zeit rückte Lilys Geburtstag näher. James fragte sich, was er ihr schenken könnte. Er hatte mehrere Ideen, konnte sich aber nicht so recht entscheiden. Eigentlich wäre es schön, ihr ein Buch zu schenken, weil sie doch immer so begeistert las. Aber was für ein Buch sollte es sein? Es wurde langsam Zeit – schließlich würde er es auch noch kaufen müssen.

 

Nun war der zwanzigste Januar, und James betrat gerade zum Frühstück die große Halle. Kurz darauf kamen die Eulen mit der Morgenpost. Wie gewohnt landete eine Eule bei Remus und brachte ihm den Tagespropheten. „Irgendwelche neuen Angriffe?“ fragte Sirius, der sich gerade ein Brot mit Käse belegte. Remus überflog die Titelseite, sagte dann: „Nein zum Glück nicht“, und blätterte weiter. Gegenüber von James ließ sich Catherine Morgan auf einen Stuhl fallen und griff gleich nach den Brötchen. James kannte sie nur flüchtig, sie hatte im letzten Jahr eine Zeitlang mit ihm im Quidditch-Team gespielt, weil der eigentliche Jäger wegen eines Unfalls beim Training für mehrere Wochen im Krankenflügel hatte bleiben müssen. Mit ihr als seiner Jägerkollegin hatten sie gegen Ravenclaw gespielt und sogar gewonnen. Und er erinnerte sich an Sirius‘ misslungenen Versuch, am Abend des 24. Dezembers mit Catherine zu flirten.

 

Offensichtlich erinnerte sich auch Sirius noch an diesen Abend. Gleich nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte, machte er einen seiner lockeren Sprüche, die bei interessierten Mädchen so gut ankamen. Sie jedoch konterte eloquent, was dazu führte, dass Sirius ihr einen ebenso konsternierten wie interessierten Blick zuwarf und eben den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen, als eine verspätete Eule vor James auf dem Tisch landete. James öffnete den Brief und sah, dass er von seinem Vater war. Er wunderte sich und war ein bisschen besorgt. Seine Eltern waren vor fünf Tagen entlassen worden, und kurz befürchtete er, es könnte ihnen wieder schlechter gehen. Zu seiner Erleichterung schrieb sein Vater nur, wie glücklich er sei, nun endlich wieder zu Hause essen zu können und dass es ihnen beiden so richtig gut gehe. Sirius sah James fragend an, und der reichte ihm lächelnd den Brief hinüber, damit auch er ihn lesen konnte.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Unterricht sprachen die Freunde über die vielen Hausaufgaben, die sie gestern in Verwandlung bekommen hatten. Thema war das Verschwindenlassen von Gegenständen, eine knifflige Aufgabe, die auch James schwerfiel, der sonst zu den besten Schülern in diesem Fach gehörte. Er selbst hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch beim Geschenk für Lily. Er beschloss, morgen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und sich in dem kleinen Buchladen umschauen.

 

Gedacht, getan! Am nächsten Morgen ging er gegen Mittag los, um im Tomes and Scrolls ein gutes Buch zu finden. Am liebsten wäre ihm ein Roman mit einer guten Liebesgeschichte. Die Love Story hatte ihr gefallen, also konnte ein ähnliches Buch keine wirklich falsche Wahl sein. Er hatte beschlossen, ein zweites Exemplar des Buches seiner Wahl zu kaufen. Dann würde er es gleichzeitig mit Lily lesen können, und sie konnten später darüber sprechen. Eine Gelegenheit mehr, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen! Er betrat die kleine Buchhandlung und sah sich um. Doch die Regale waren gedrängt voll mit Büchern und Schriftrollen. Er konnte kein System erkennen und fragte den Verkäufer um Rat, der im Hintergrund des Raums stirnrunzelnd in einem dicken Folianten blätterte. Der Mann sah ihn skeptisch an, als James beschrieb, was er suchte, dachte dann aber einen Moment nach und zog einige Bücher aus den Regalen, die er James zum Durchsehen in die Hand drückte. Dann zog er sich wieder an seinen Tisch zurück und war einen Moment später wieder in seine Studien vertieft. James blätterte in den Büchern und entschied sich nach einer halben Stunde für eins, dessen Titel vielversprechend klang. Obwohl ihm sehr nach einem Besuch in den Drei Besen war, machte er sich sofort auf den Rückweg. Zu viele Essays waren zu schreiben, und für heute Nachmittag hatte er selbst ein kurzes Wintertraining für sein Quidditchteam angesetzt. Viel Zeit konnte er ihnen im Moment nicht abverlangen, aber ein bisschen frische Luft würde vielleicht auch ihren Lerneifer beflügeln. Zurück im Schloss, legte er das Buch zufrieden in seinen Schrank, griff nach seinem Besen und lief gleich wieder hinaus.

 

Das Wochenende verging viel zu schnell. Schon war wieder Unterricht, und es gab neue Hausaufgaben. Das Einzige, was die Stimmung ein bisschen hob, war die Aussicht auf zwei Ereignisse, die bevorstanden. Zum einen gab es da das Quidditchspiel am ersten Februar, und zum anderen war bald Valentinstag. Alle, die in einer Beziehung waren, blickten diesem Tag mit Freuden entgegen. Wer noch oder zur Zeit ohne Partner war, hoffte auf vielversprechende Valentinspost. Doch es gab einen bestimmten Slytherin, der dem Valentinstag ohne jede Vorfreude entgegensah. Connal hatte es immer noch nicht geschafft, dem Rat seiner Schwester zu folgen. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht zu viel Zeit lassen durfte. Ständig lauerte die Gefahr, dass ihm ein anderer bei Kitty zuvorkommen konnte. Nur – er hatte noch nie einen Liebesbrief geschrieben. Und dieser, der so ganz besonders wichtig war, sollte doch auch ganz besonders gut und überzeugend werden.

 

Er saß allein im Schlafsaal seines Jahrgangs, trat eben wütend gegen sein Bett und verfluchte diese Aktion gleich darauf wieder, weil der brennende Schmerz in seinem großen Zeh weder angenehm noch inspirierend fürs Briefeschreiben war. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah sich verzweifelt um. Überall lagen zusammengeknüllte Pergamentrollen. Dies war das Ergebnis seiner Versuche, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Er war wirklich nicht untätig gewesen; er hatte in den letzten zweieinhalb Wochen viel nachgedacht und auch viel geschrieben. Für morgen musste er noch einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung fertigschreiben, doch im Moment war es wichtiger, dass er diesen Brief endlich abschickte. Plötzlich klopfte es. Er fuhr hoch und atmete mehrmals tief durch, dann rief er laut: „Herein!“ Er wischte sich die Wut- und Schmerzenstränen vom Gesicht und drehte sich dann dem Neuankömmling zu. Er sah voller Überraschung, dass es Angelica war - sie sah sich um und hob die Augenbrauen, als sie die Unordnung auf dem Boden sah. „Ich nehme an, das“, sie deutete auf die Pergamente, „sind deine Versuche, einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben. Richtig?“ Er nickte finster, doch sie schien sich zu amüsieren. Sie kam zu ihm hinüber und setzte sich auf das Bett ihm gegenüber. „So schwer kann es doch gar nicht sein?“ Er blickte immer noch düster vor sich hin, doch nach einiger Zeit fragte er: „Hast du schon mal einen geschrieben?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte nie das Bedürfnis gehabt, etwas dieser Art schriftlich zu sagen. Von Auge zu Auge war das doch viel leichter und dazu so viel angenehmer. Ihrem Bruder sagte sie, man müsse doch nur aufschreiben, was man fühle. Er fragte sich, wie sie nur so naiv sein konnte. Es klang natürlich einfach, aber das in die Praxis umzusetzen war alles andere als leicht. „Es ist so verdammt schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden!“, klagte er. Sie nickte und fragte, ob sie ihm helfen solle. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das musste er allein hinbekommen. Wie sähe es denn aus, wenn er nicht fähig wäre, seine eigenen Gefühle zu Pergament zu bringen?

 

Am Montag dem dreiundzwanzigsten Januars kam Lily gerade aus der Wohnung, um zum Frühstück zu gehen, als sie sah, dass Kitty an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt auf dem Boden saß und schlief. Was machte sie hier, und warum war sie nicht hereingekommen? Lily hatte ihren Freundinnen schon vor längerer Zeit das Passwort genannt. Und warum schlief Kitty im Gang? Sie ging zu ihr und rüttelte an ihrer Schulter. Kitty öffnete die Augen und fuhr hoch. Sie brauchte noch einige Momente, bis sie wieder richtig wach war und fragte dann: „Wo bin ich?“ Erstaunt erklärte Lily der Freundin, sie befände sich vor der Schulsprecherwohnung und habe an die Wand gelehnt geschlafen. „Ach ja, ich wollte zu dir, aber ich konnte mich nicht an das Passwort erinnern, also habe ich mich noch ein bisschen ausgeruht. Himmel, bin ich müde!“ Lily legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern, nannte das Passwort und manövrierte Kitty zu einem der Sofas. Nachdem sie sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, fragte sie, was denn los sei. Kitty schwieg einen Moment und begann dann zu erzählen: „Ich bin heute morgen um sechs Uhr geweckt worden, weil irgendeine dumme Eule an mein Fester geklopft hat. Erstmal wollte ich weiterschlafen doch der Lärm hörte nicht auf, also musste ich zum Fenster und dem Vogel die Nachricht abbinden. Ich dachte mir, dass, wenn mich meine Eltern mit ihren Sorgen jetzt schon nachts aus dem Bett holen, …“ Sie vollendete den Satz nicht, doch man konnte davon ausgehen, dass sie nichts Freundliches hatte sagen wollen. Lily fragte: „War der Brief von deinen Eltern?“ Kitty schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, dass dies nur ärgerlich, nicht jedoch so verwirrend gewesen wäre. Lily sorgte sich, dass es sich um einen Brief aus dem Sankt-Mungo-Krankenhaus gehandelt haben könnte. „War er aus dem Krankenhaus?“ Wieder schüttelte Kitty den Kopf und sagte schließlich: „Es ist kein Brief mit schlimmen Neuigkeiten. Es ist ein Liebesbrief von Connal McPherson.“

 

Lily starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, und es brauchte eine Weile, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte. Schließlich begann Kitty zu lachen und sagte: „Ich bin schon verwirrt genug, jetzt mach du mir nicht auch noch Angst.“ Lily stimmte in das Lachen ein und meinte, das seien allerdings wirklich erstaunliche Neuigkeiten. Kitty zog eine Pergamentrolle aus ihrem Umhang und hielt ihn Lily hin: „Da, lies selbst.“ sagte sie.

 

Lily nahm den Bogen entgegen, entrollte ihn und begann zu lesen.

 

_Liebe Kitty Lydgate!_

 

_Ich suche nun schon seit zweieinhalb Wochen nach den richtigen Worten, um klar auszudrücken, was in meinem eigenen Kopf so einfach klingt. Doch die richtigen Worte für einen Liebesbrief zu finden, ist so viel schwerer als die für einen Aufsatz._

 

_Ich muss nun schon seit vielen Monaten immer wieder an Dich denken. Oft sehe ich Dich im Vorbeigehen und bin ein bisschen traurig, weil Du mich nicht ansieht. Wie solltest Du auch – wir kennen uns ja kaum. Es ist ja nicht so, als würdest Du mir mit Absicht das Schönste vorenthalten, was die Welt mir zu bieten hat: den strahlenden Blick Deiner Augen._

 

_Würdest Du mir die Ehre erweisen, den Valentinstag mit mir zu verbringen? Bitte, lass Dir nicht zu viel Zeit mit einer Antwort. Jeder weitere Tag, den ich im Ungewissen verbringe, ist eine Qual für mich._

 

_Herzliche Grüße_

 

_Connal McPherson_

 

Als Lily den Brief beendet hatte, reichte sie ihn Kitty zurück. Dann sah sie die Freundin fragend an. Schließlich sagte Kitty zögernd: „Was hältst du davon?“ Lily blickte sie an und erwiderte: „Viel wichtiger ist doch, was hältst du davon?“ Kitty dachte nach. Dies war das erste Mal, dass jemand ihr einen Liebesbrief schickte. Sie war erst einmal mit einem Jungen zusammen gewesen, im vorletzten Jahr. Von ihm hatte sie nie einen Liebesbrief bekommen. Sie versuchte, sich Connal als ihren Freund vorzustellen. Es störte sie nicht, dass er ein Slytherin war. Sie wusste, die meisten Slytherins waren völlig normale Schüler, die radikalen fielen lediglich viel mehr auf. Sie hatte den ruhigen Jungen nie besonders beachtet. Im Allgemeinen blieben die Schüler der einzelnen Häuser eher unter sich, und im Unterricht saß sie ohnehin meist mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen. Wenn sie jetzt über ihn nachdachte, fiel ihr ein, dass er sich zwar nicht häufig meldete, seine Beiträge zum Unterricht aber immer wohlbedacht und intelligent waren. Er hatte nie zu den Schülern gehört, die vor dem Unterricht (oder auch währenddessen) herumalberten oder sich in eine Unterhaltung mit Freunden vertieften. Connal schien eher ein stiller Beobachter zu sein. Manchmal, wenn jemand einen wirklich guten Witz machte, konnte er aber auch ganz spontan und herzlich lachen. Das war Kitty manchmal aufgefallen, dann hatte sie ihn aber ebenso rasch wieder vergessen. Dass Connal sich für sie interessieren könnte, hätte sie nie vermutet!

 

Lily wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort. Kitty sprang nun auf und lief unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Der Brief war nett geschrieben, und er hatte ihr geschmeichelt; doch sich gleich auf eine Verabredung zum Valentinstag einzulassen? Sie hatte nichts dagegen, Connal näher kennenzulernen; wenn sie aber seine Einladung annahm, machte sie ihm dann nicht allzuviel Hoffnung? Als Lily sie jetzt fragte, wie sie denn nun reagieren wolle, antwortete sie: „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Eigentlich möchte ich schon, andererseits … Ich glaube, ich muss noch ein bisschen überlegen.“ Lily zwinkerte ihr zu und ermahnte sie, ihren armen Anbeter nicht zu lange warten zu lassen. Nun musste auch Kitty lachen, erwiderte aber bloß: „Ich werde ihm spätestens zu deinem Geburtstag schreiben.“ Sie saßen noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa und Lily las den Liebesbrief noch einmal. Sie dachte sich, dass Connal schon recht romantisch sei. Plötzlich sprang Kitty auf. Ihr war eingefallen, dass der Verwandlungsunterricht vor zehn Minuten angefangen hatte. Lily war ein bisschen ärgerlich, musste aber gleichzeitig über sich selbst lachen. Sie hatte noch in diesem Schuljahr noch nie den Unterrichtsbeginn verpasst, und nun hatte sie nicht mal etwas gefrühstückt. Nun, davon würde die Welt nicht untergehen. Sie holte ihre Tasche und zusammen rannten die Mädchen los. Sie kamen letztendlich ungefähr zwanzig Minuten zu spät. Professor McGonagall sah von einer Strafe ab, weil beide Mädchen zum ersten Mal in diesen Jahr unpünktlich gewesen waren. Lily setzte sich neben Lea, und Kitty ließ sich auf der anderen Seite von Lea atemlos auf ihren Stuhl fallen. Lea fragte Lily sofort im Flüsterton: „Wo wart ihr?“ Lily deute auf Kitty und flüsterte zurück: „Frag Kitty!“ Lea wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, doch als Kitty ihr eine Pergamentrolle mit der leisen Aufforderung „Lies!“ gereicht hatte, nickte sie. Sie entrollte das Pergament unter dem Tisch und begann, es zu lesen. Sie lächelte, als sie fertig war und gab es unter dem Tisch Kitty zurück. Sie fragte sie leise, was sie nun vorhabe. „Ich bin noch nicht sicher. Das kam ziemlich überraschend, weißt du?“ Lea öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, als Professor McGonagall scharf dazwischenfuhr: „Dreizig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Wenn die Damen nun die Freundlichkeit hätten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Unterricht zuzuwenden, könnten wir vielleicht gemeinsam fortfahren!“ Etwas bedrückt und ebenso ärgerlich auf sich selbst wie auf die Lehrerin widmeten die drei sich nun den anstehenden Übungen in Verwandlung.

 

Die nächsten Tage nutzte Kitty, um ihren neuen Bewunderer zu beobachten und sich zu fragen, wie lange er sie wohl schon so gern mochte. Sie überlegte auch, was er wohl mit ihr unternehmen wollte, falls sie für den Valentinstag zusagen würde. Doch das war natürlich nicht so wichtig wie die Frage: Sollte sie zusagen oder nicht? Am Freitag saßen Lea und Kitty im Mädchenschlafsaal im Gryffindorturm und berieten sich über Lilys Geburtstagsfeier. „Wo soll eigentlich die Feier stattfinden?“ fragte Lea nach einer Weile. Kitty überlegte und antwortete schließlich: „Nun, es werden eine ganze Menge Leute kommen, auch aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.“ Lea nickte und fügte hinzu: „Aus Slytherin wohl nur die McPhersons, was denkst du? Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass die beiden dabei sind – wir haben uns zu Silvester so gut verstanden.“ Kitty stimmte zu und wollte gerade vorschlagen, für die Feier nach einem leeren Klassenraum zu fragen, als Lea plötzlich das Thema wechselte: „Hast du ihm eigentlich inzwischen geantwortet?“ Kitty schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich glaube, ich schreibe einen Brief, genau wie er. Jetzt haben wir so viel für den Geburtstag vorzubereiten – ich mache das am Abend nach der Feier!“ Lea meinte zweifelnd, das sei dann aber eine lange Wartezeit, doch sie konnte Kitty nicht überzeugen, ihm früher zu schreiben. Also wandte sie sich wieder dem eigentlichen Thema zu: „Wir könnten Marik Rose fragen, ob er uns das Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste für Montagabend ausleiht“, schlug Lea vor. Kitty nickte und ergänzte: „Gute Idee! An so etwas hatte ich auch gerade gedacht. Lass uns gleich zu ihm gehen.“

 

Endlich war es soweit. Heute hatte Lily Geburtstag. Die Freundinnen hatten vor der Wohnung auf sie gewartet und ihr gratuliert. Nun saßen sie beim Frühstück, und unterhielten sich über den geplanten Abend. Fast alle hatten die Einladung angenommen. Zusammen wollten sie den Raum nach dem Abendessen vorbereiten, denn bis dahin wurde er noch für den Unterricht gebraucht. Die Feier würde dann ab neun Uhr stattfinden. Nach der Feier wollten Kitty und Lea aufräumen. Vielleicht würden sich ja noch ein paar Freiwillige melden? Voller Vorfreude unterhielten sich die drei über alle Details. Jetzt waren die ersten Posteulen zu sehen, von denen zwei auf Lily zugeflogen kamen. Die Eltern hatten ihr ein Päckchen geschickt; von ihrer Lieblingstante war ein Brief gekommen. Als sie die Post öffnen wollte, sprach jemand sie von hinten an. Sie drehte sich um und erblickte James, der eine Rose in der Hand hielt. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Lily“, sagte er zu ihr und gab ihr die Rose. Sie bedankte sich lächelnd, und er ging gut gelaunte zurück zu seinen Freunden.

 

Der Tag verflog schnell, und schon eilten Lea und Kitty nach unten zu dem Klassenzimmer, in dem die Feier in ungefähr einer Stunde beginnen würde. Sie hatten gerade Lily oben in ihren alten Schlafsaal gesetzt, mit der Anweisung etwas Nettes zu lesen, bis man sie holen würde. Sie stießen die Tür auf und auf einmal war es laut um sie herum, denn im Gegensatz zur Planung für den Abbau hatte es beim Aufbau jede Menge Schüler gegeben, die freiwillig halfen. Nun gingen Lea und Kitty den anderen helfend zur Hand, so dass im Nu alles bereit war. Alle entspannten sich, standen plaudernd im Raum herum und Lea sagte zu Kitty: „Geh du und hole Lily, ich sag den Hauselfen Bescheid, dass sie das Essen herschicken können.“ Kitty nickte und verließ den Raum. In fünf Minuten sollten die Gäste kommen; das hieß, wenn Lily unten ankommen würde, wären sicherlich schon die meisten da. Sie war auf halbem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, als ihr einfiel, dass sie Connal heute würde schreiben müssen. Vielleicht bot sich ja während der Feier eine Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu sprechen, falls er wirklich da sein würde? Sie öffnete die Tür zum Mädchenschlafsaal und sah, dass Lily am Fenster saß und wie befohlen in einem Buch las. „Hey Lily, ich bin hier, um dich zu holen.“ Lily drehte sich um, lachte und nickte. Sie stand auf und steckte das Buch in ihre Tasche, die sie auf ihr altes Bett gelegt hatte. „Falls ich nach der Feier vergesse, die Tasche noch zu holen, bringt ihr sie dann morgen mit zum Unterricht?“ Fröhlich plaudernd liefen die beiden Mädchen über Treppen und durch Gänge bis zum Klassenraum, aus dem nun schon einiger Lärm zu hören war.

 

Als die beiden den Raum betraten, erkannte Lily ihn kaum wieder. Nur noch zwei größere Tische waren übriggeblieben, sie standen an der Wand und eine Auswahl leckerer Speisen war darauf verteilt. Es wimmelte von Schülern, denn sie hatte viele Freunde: Etliche waren natürlich aus Gryffindor, doch es gab auch einige aus Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff, und am Fenster konnte sie Angelica und ihren Bruder erkennen. Mit Angelica wollte sie auf jeden Fall mal sprechen; dies war eine perfekte Gelegenheit! Sie wollte gerade auf sie zugehen, als sie von hinten angesprochen wurde. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte Sirius: „Hey Lily, herzlichen Glückwunsch!“ sagte er und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Richtig was los hier, heute Abend. Danke für die Einladung!“ Damit ging er weiter in Richtung der Tische mit dem Essen. Sie wandte sich wieder um und ging zu Angelica. Deren Bruder war gerade nicht da, und so setzte sich Lily zu ihr in die Fensterbank. Angelica lächelte sie an: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Lieb, dass ihr uns eingeladen habt!“ „Ich freue mich, dass ihr gekommen seid. Übrigens wollte ich Dich etwas fragen“, antwortete Lily. Sie erzählte, dass sie sehr überrascht gewesen wäre, als sie erfahren habe, von wem Kitty da einen Liebesbrief bekommen hatte. Angelica lächelte: „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, das sei offensichtlich, nachdem ich James gesagt habe, dass ein Freund von mir Interesse an Kitty hat. Und James hat dir doch davon erzählt, oder?“ Lily nickte, sagte aber, sie wäre nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Angelicas eigener Bruder dieser Freund sein könnte. „Man hat ihm das Interesse für Kitty nie angemerkt. Sie war sehr überrascht, und mir ging es genauso!“ Angelica lächelte erneut und erwiderte, das wundere sie nicht, denn ihr Bruder sei ziemlich verschlossen und oft nicht so leicht zu durchschauen. „Er kann seine Gefühle gut verbergen, und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er sie jemals wirklich offen angestarrt hat, das ist nicht sein Stil“, sagte Angelica. Nachdenklich fügte sie hinzu: „Ich hätte auch nie erwartet, dass er mich wegen so etwas um Rat fragen würde.“ Lily horchte auf: „Er hat dich um Rat gefragt?“ Angelica nickte und antwortete mit einem Augenzwinkern: „Ja. Ich habe ihm dann geraten, ihr einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben, und wie es aussieht, hat er auf mich gehört.“ Nachdem Lily Angelica einen Moment verblüfft angesehen hatte, lachte Angelica: „Ich habe ihm den Rat gegeben, den Brief aber nicht geschrieben – falls du das denken solltest! Dafür habe ich kein Talent, ich bin kein bisschen poetisch.“ Lily nickte, sie hatte sich einen Moment lang gefragt, ob und wie sie ihr genau diese Frage stellen konnte. Nun kam Connal zurück. Nachdem auch er Lily gratuliert hatte, stand sie auf gesellte sich zu ihren anderen Gästen. Connal setzte sich neben seine Schwester auf die Fensterbank, auf die Stelle, wo noch wenige Sekunden zuvor Lily gesessen hatte. „Was habt ihr besprochen?“ fragte er seine Schwester, die jedoch nur den Kopf schüttelte. „Nichts Besonderes. Ein nettes Mädchen, finde ich.“ „Hast du eigentlich schon eine Antwort von Kitty bekommen?“, fragte sie ihn mit gedämpfter Stimme. Darauf schüttelte er nur betrübt den Kopf.

 

Die Feier ging schon eine ganze Weile, als James endlich eine Gelegenheit sah, ungestört mit Lily zu sprechen. Sie hatte sich mit einem Glas Wein weiter hinten im Klassenzimmer in eine Fensterbank gesetzt und betrachtete zufrieden ihre gutgelaunten Gäste. Er beeilte sich, um als erster bei ihr zu sein, damit kein anderer die Gelegenheit nutzte, in Ruhe mit dem Geburtstagskind zu sprechen. „Hey Lily, ich habe schon den ganzen Abend auf eine solche Gelegenheit gewartet. Du sitzt allein und ich kann mich in Ruhe mit dir unterhalten.“ Er lächelte sie strahlend an und fragte, ob er sich für einen Moment zu ihr setzen dürfe. Sie nickte und er zog ein Päckchen unter seinem Umhang hervor und reichte es Lily. Sie stellte ihr Weinglas neben sich und öffnete das Papier. Erfreut sah sie, dass er ein Buch für sie ausgesucht hatte. Der Name des Autors kam ihr bekannt vor, doch sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob sie schon einmal etwas von ihm gelesen hatte. Nachdem sie vorsichtig über den Einband gestrichen hatte, sagte sie: „Vielen Dank, ich werde dir davon berichten, wenn ich es durchgelesen habe.“ James erzählte ihr, dass er zwei Exemplare des Buchs gekauft habe, damit auch er es würde lesen können. Vielleicht hätte sie Lust, sich anschließend mit ihm darüber zu unterhalten? Lily war erstaunt und erfreut. James sagte nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens: „Ich habe Pride and Prejudice durchgelesen und muss dir zustimmen. Es gibt so manche Ähnlichkeiten zwischen mir und Mr. Darcy.“ Er grinste: „Aber ich würde hoffentlich einen Heiratsantrag nicht so schlecht herausbringen, dass es ein Wunder wäre, wenn meine Angebetete ihn annehmen würde.“ Lily lachte auf und erwiderte, dass man sich heutzutage ohnehin nur noch selten verlobe, sondern einfach irgendwann beschließe, dass man heiraten wolle. Diese Prüfung würde ihm also vermutlich erspart bleiben. James nickte und sagte: „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Eine persönliche Macke von mir – aber ich würde mich zu gern verloben. “ Lily grinste, und meinte, er sei wohl im 19. Jahrhundert stecken geblieben. „Nein, ich finde es einfach nur romantisch! Und du weißt, ich stehe auf Romantik.“

 

Viel zu früh ging es auf Mitternacht zu, und die ersten Gäste verabschiedeten sich langsam. Als die meisten schon weg waren, schlug James Lily vor, mit ihm zurück zur Wohnung zu gehen, und vielleicht noch ein bisschen mit ihm zu lesen. Lily fand die Idee eigentlich gut, doch irgendwer musste schließlich noch aufräumen. Das wollte sie ihren Freunden, die die Feier schon für sie organisiert hatten, nicht auch noch aufbürden. Kitty hörte ihre Antwort: „Keine Sorge, geh ruhig mit James, ich und Lea räumen hier auf.“ Lily wollte gerade protestieren, als auch Lea sich einschaltete: „Da gibt es nichts zu argumentieren. Wir räumen hier auf, und du gehst mit James und liest noch etwas. Du hast Geburtstag und kein Recht zu arbeiten!“ Lily sah ein, dass es zwecklos war zu streiten und gab lachend nach. Sie bedankte sich bei Kitty und Lea und umarmte die beiden herzlich. „Das war ein wunderbarer Geburtstag. So werde ich mich später an Hogwarts erinnern: Viele liebe Menschen, die Spaß zusammen haben!“

 

Bald waren Lea und Kitty mit einigen anderen Helfern allein und begannen aufzuräumen. Lea war gerade in einer Ecke beschäftigt, als Kitty von einer Stimme angesprochen wurde, die sie nicht erwartet hatte. „Kann ich dir helfen?“ Sie blickte auf und sah Connal McPherson vor ihr stehen. Sie nickte überrascht und fragte dann: „Kann ich mit dir reden?“ Er schlug vor, die Tische aus dem Nebenraum wieder ins Klassenzimmer zu tragen. Die beiden verließen den geschäftigen Verwandlungsraum. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich heute eine Nachricht schreiben, du weißt schon wegen des Valentinstags.“ Er ließ den Tisch, den er gerade angehoben hatte, wieder sinken und sah sie an. Sie fuhr fort: „Jetzt denke ich, kann ich dir meine Antwort auch mündlich geben. Ich war einfach unglaublich überrascht, weil ich noch nie einen Liebesbrief bekommen habe.“ Er blickte sie unverändert an. „Ich werde gerne mit dir den Valentinstag verbringen! Ich freue mich darauf, dich besser kennenzulernen.“ Seine übliche Selbstbeherrschung verwandelte sich bei ihrer Zusage in ein strahlendes Lächeln. Ihr ging es ähnlich; die lange Zeit des Überlegens hatte ihr zugesetzt, und in den letzten Tagen war das schlechte Gewissen, weil sie ihn so lange hatte warten lassen, dazugekommen. Mit neuem Schwung griffen sie gemeinsam nach dem ersten Tisch und trugen ihn in den anderen Raum hinüber.

 

Das Aufräumen ging rasch voran, trotzdem war es gegen ein Uhr, als sie endlich fertig waren. An der großen Treppe trennten sie sich von Connal, der in die Eingangshalle hinabstieg und von den Helfern aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, die sich auf den Weg in ihre eigenen Räume machten. Leise plaudernd und lachend gingen Lea und Kitty mit den Gryffindor-Freunden durch die stille Schule in den Turm und legten sich ebenso müde wie zufrieden schlafen.


	18. Der Valentinstag

Es war der Abend des ersten Februars, als im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors eine Party stattfand. Man feierte den Quidditchsieg über Ravenclaw, und ganz besonders James war hocherfreut, denn nach dem schlechten Spiel gegen Hufflepuff im letzten Oktober hatte er diesen Sieg wirklich gebraucht. Er wusste, dass er zum Sieg gegen Hufflepuff hätte beitragen können, wenn nicht gerade seine Eltern im Koma gelegen hätten. Er hatte damals kaum noch trainiert und war auch sonst zu nichts zu gebrauchen gewesen. So war die Niederlage damals zumindest für ihn nicht unerwartet gekommen. Doch jetzt waren sie wieder im Rennen, denn Hufflepuff hatte im Dezember gegen Slytherin verloren. Es würde also weiter spannend bleiben.

 

Die Tage nach dem Spiel vergingen schnell, und rasch näherte sich der dreizehnte Februar. Am Tag davor waren viele der Schüler damit beschäftigt, das morgige Ereignis zu planen. Lea hatte Peter schon vor einer Woche gefragt, ob sie den Tag gemeinsam verbringen wollten, und er hatte der Idee zugestimmt und vorgeschlagen, dass sie zusammen am Wald spazieren gehen könnten. Sie würde sich also morgen warm anziehen müssen, bevor sie sich zu ihrer Verabredung auf den Weg machte. Lea drehte sich zu Kitty um und fragte sie, was sie und Connal morgen unternehmen wollten. Die Mädchen saßen gemeinsam in ihrem Schlafsaal und verplauderten die Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Kitty antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. In seinem Brief schrieb er lediglich, dass er sich mit mir treffen will.“ Lea nickte, sagte aber: „Ihr habt doch am Abend von Lilys Geburtstag beim Aufräumen darüber gesprochen, oder?“ Kitty erwiderte, sie habe ihn nicht danach gefragt. „Das ist doch eigentlich auch nicht wichtig. Connal wird sich schon etwas überlegt haben. Ich lasse mich überraschen!“ Lea war erstaunt. Sie selbst hätte vorher wissen wollen, wie so ein Nachmittag geplant war. Die Freundinnen schwiegen eine Weile, und jede hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Beide fragten sich, was der Valentinstag für sie wohl bereithalten würde. Nach einer Weile stand Lea auf und streckte Kitty die Hand hin, um sie von ihrem Bett hochzuziehen. „Wann werdet ihr euch morgen treffen?“ Kitty überlegte, doch auch das wusste sie nicht. Lachend gestand sie es ihrer Freundin. Lea raufte sich die Haare und sagte: „Komm, es gibt bald Abendessen. Wir sollten mal runtergehen. Außerdem kannst du in der großen Halle Connal fragen, wann ihr euch morgen wo trefft.“ Kitty zwinkerte ihr zu und versprach, diese Frage heute Abend noch zu klären. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach unten.

 

In der Halle angekommen, schob Lea ihre Freundin auf den Tisch der Slytherins zu und sagte: „Jetzt geh und frag ihn, wann und wo ihr euch morgen trefft.“ Kitty ging zögernd weiter und war schon drauf und dran, in Richtung Gryffindortisch abzubiegen, als Connal sie sah, aufstand und auf sie zukam. Sie lächelte ihm entgegen. „Wir haben neulich vergessen, für morgen eine Zeit zu verabreden. Was hast du vor? Wann wollen wir uns treffen?“ Connal errötete. Das hatte er tatsächlich völlig vergessen! Und nun hatte Kitty ihn fragen müssen. Wie dumm und wie peinlich! Vor Ärger über sich selbst ein bisschen stotternd sagte er: „W-warte morgen einfach nach dem Frühstück in der Eingangshalle auf mich, wir können dann zusammen losgehen. Ist dir das recht?“ „Sehr!“ erwiderte sie. Dann erkundigte sie sich, was er denn mit ihr vorhabe. Connal antwortete mit einem schüchternen Lächeln: „Lass dich überraschen.“ „Ich bin gespannt!“ sagte Kitty und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Beide gingen zu ihren jeweiligen Tischen, und Kitty setzte sich neben Lily und Lea. „Und, was hat er gesagt?“, fragte Lea sofort Kitty. Auch Lily war informiert und wartete interessiert auf Kittys Antwort. Die erwiderte: „Wir treffen uns nach dem Frühstück in der Eingangshalle.“ Lea fragte, ob sie nun wisse, was sie unternehmen würden. „Nein, Connal möchte, dass ich mich überraschen lasse.“ Die Freundin lachte. „Das hört sich ja richtig romantisch an! Naja, Valentinstag – so soll er sein. Was wirst du morgen machen, Lily?“ „Nichts Besonderes. Niemand in Sicht, der valentinsmäßig in Frage kommt; ich werde also den Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei fertig schreiben.“ Lea öffnete den Mund, um ihre Freundin darauf hinzuweisen, dass das aber keine angemessene Art sei, den Valentinstag zu verbringen. Dann beschloss sie, für diesmal zu schweigen. Vielleicht würde sich ja ganz spontan auch für Lily etwas ergeben?

 

Dieser Valentinstag fiel auf einen Dienstag. Da die Lehrer aus leidvoller Erfahrung wussten, dass ein geregelter Unterricht an diesem Tag schwer möglich war. Ein ständiges Hin und Her von Briefchen und mit unterdrückter Stimme geführte Gespräche, sobald sich der Lehrer abwandte, auch die Aufmerksamkeit der interessiertesten Schüler beeinträchtigte. Deshalb hatte es sich in den letzten Jahren etabliert, dass der Schulleiter beim Frühstück verkündete, heute finde kein Unterricht statt. So war es auch heute. Lea und Kitty waren früh aufgestanden. Lea zog sich warm an und legte Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe bereit. Sie und Peter wollten sich gleich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg machen. Zusammen gingen die beiden nach unten und trafen unterwegs auf Lily, die mit ihrer Mappe unter dem Arm ebenfalls auf dem Weg in die große Halle war. Mit einem kritischen Blick auf die Tasche fragte Lea: „Was hast du denn vor?“ „Ich gehe nach dem Essen direkt in die Bibliothek. Da habe ich heute mit Sicherheit Ruhe und außerdem alle Bücher zur Hand.“ Lea verzog das Gesicht. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Seit sie zwölf waren, hatte Lily an jedem Valentinstag eine Verabredung gehabt! Nun, jetzt ließ sich da kaum noch etwas machen.

 

Nach dem Frühstück (vor dem Professor Dumbledore die erhoffte und erwartete Ankündigung ausgesprochen hatte) verließ Lea zuerst den Tisch der Gryffindors und sagte zu ihren Freundinnen: „Genießt den Tag! Auch du, Lily ...“ Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Als nächstes verließ Kitty den Tisch und sagte zu Lily: „Mal sehen, was Connal vorbereitet hat. Ich erzähl euch dann nachher davon.“ Lily wünschte ihr Glück und sah der Freundin nach. Sie würde noch etwas in der großen Halle bleiben. Sie wollte noch etwas im Tagespropheten lesen, dann würde sie in die Bibliothek gehen.

 

Kitty wartete schon ein paar Minuten in der Eingangshalle auf Connal, als Lea die Treppen hinuntergelaufen kam und ihr noch Glück wünschte, bevor sie durchs Schlossportal in die Kälte entschwand. Kurz nachdem sich das Portal wieder geschlossen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür zur großen Halle und Connal kam auf Kitty zu. „Schön, dich zu sehen“, sagte er, als er vor ihr stand und seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen nahm. Sie konnte sehen, dass er nervös war und fragte ihn deshalb, was sie nun machen würden. Er hob den Blick und sagte: „Ich habe gedacht, dass du vielleicht gern die Kerker kennenlernen würdest? Die sind ja sozusagen mein Zuhause. Ich habe einen besonders schönen vorbereitet.“ Sie blickte ihn ein bisschen konsterniert an und fragte sich, ob so etwas üblich sei, wenn man sich in Slytherin verabredete. Sie fragte ihn das, und er musste lachen. „Nein, das habe ich mir für dich ausgedacht.“ Sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, denn auch wenn er sich Mühe gegeben hatte, kam ihr die Idee etwas merkwürdig vor. Nicht ganz die übliche Valentinsverabredung. Sie nickte jedoch und sagte: „Dann bin ich gespannt, wie es mir gefallen wird!“

 

Lea war auf dem Weg zum See, warm eingepackt in langen Mantel, Schal und Handschuhe. Am See angekommen, sah sie zunächst niemanden. Sie blickte auf den See hinaus und konnte sehen, wie sich die kaum wärmende Sonne im zugefrorenen Wasser spiegelte. Es ergab ein wunderschönes Lichterspiel. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stein, den sie vorher vom Schnee gesäubert hatte. Noch in dieser Woche würden sie und Peter seine Verwandten besuchen, das hatte er ihr versprochen. Doch wie genau das ablaufen würde, das musste er ihr noch erzählen. Wo er wohl blieb? Hatten sie nicht ausgemacht, sich am See zu treffen? Doch in diesem Moment hörte sie Schritte, drehte sich um und sah Peter auf sich zukommen. Er fragte sofort, ob sie schon lange hier sei. „Nein, ich bin erst zehn Minuten da. Ich habe den Ausblick auf den See genossen.“ Erleichtert lachte er sie an. „Wollen wir erstmal am See langgehen?“ Lea war einverstanden, und die beiden gingen lebhaft plaudernd durch die winterliche Landschaft.

 

Lily betrat währenddessen die Bibliothek und setzte sich in eine gemütliche Ecke an einen kleinen Tisch. Sie legte ihre Schreibutensilien bereit und stand dann wieder auf, um sich einige wichtige Bücher aus den umstehenden Regalen zu holen. Geschichte der Zauberei gehörte eindeutig zu den Fächern, die sie am wenigsten mochte. Im Grunde war es für jemanden aus einer Mugglefamile interessant, etwas darüber zu erfahren; ihr Lehrer brachte es jedoch fertig, den Stoff so trocken zu präsentieren, dass auch die fleißigen Schüler Schwierigkeiten hatten, sich zu konzentrieren. Es lief auf langweiliges Auswendiglernen von Daten und Fakten hinaus. Aber auch hier brauchte sie gute Noten, und je früher sie mit dem Aufsatz fertig war, desto besser. Sie hatte noch nicht lange gearbeitet, als sie Schritte hörte und sich jemand zu ihr setzte. Lily sah auf und erkannte James. Er sah sie einen Moment an und fragte dann: „Ist es dir recht, wenn ich meine Hausaufgaben in Geschichte der Zauberei hier bei dir mache?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und meinte nur: „Bestimmt nicht! Vielleicht hilft mir das dabei, nicht einzuschlafen.“ Beide mussten lachen; doch jetzt fragte Lily ihn, ob er denn heute gar nichts vorhabe. Er antwortete: „Sirius und Peter haben eine Verabredung und Remus sitzt im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielt gegen Frank Longbottom Schach. Du weißt, das zieht sich.“ Lily nickte, sie hatte selbst schon mal gegen Frank Schach gespielt, und er überlegte sich wirklich lange, was er machen sollte. Remus war ihm diesbezüglich durchaus ähnlich. Sie hatte bei ihrer Frage allerdings eher an eine Valentinstagsverabredung gedacht. Ungewöhnlich, dass James heute nicht mit einem Mädchen unterwegs war!

 

Kitty und Connal gingen gemeinsam durch dunkle Korridore und an schwarzen Türen vorbei. Kitty gefiel dieser Teil des Schlosses nicht, und normalerweise mied sie die Kerker. Seitdem sie Zaubertränke abgewählt hatte, war sie nur noch ganz selten hier unten. Sie fragte Connal, wie weit sie zu gehen hätten, und er lächelte und sagte: „Nicht mehr weit, am Ende dieses Ganges zur Linken.“ Sie standen vor einer schweren Tür, und er fragte sie, ob sie bereit sei. Kitty nickte neugierig. Connal schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Tür flog auf. Sie sah erst mal gar nichts, denn es war stockfinster. „So dunkel, wie man sich einen Kerker vorstellt!“, sagte sie amüsiert. Er schaute an ihr vorbei und wurde rot. „Entschuldigung, lass mich kurz vorgehen.“ Er ging an ihr vorbei. Sie hörte ihn murmeln, dann entflammte plötzlich ein Feuer in dem Kamin, den sie vorher gar nicht hatte sehen können, und kurz darauf erhellten schwebende Kerzen den Raum. Nun konnte sie erkennen, dass dies keineswegs ein dunkler kalter Kerkerraum war, sondern ein helles, gemütliches Zimmer, dessen Wände mit bunten Teppichen abgehängt waren. Einige Tische und Stühle im hinteren Bereich waren mit großen Tüchern bedeckt und auf dem Boden lag ein flauschiger Teppich. In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein rotes Sofa, das so lang war, dass fünf Personen nebeneinander darauf Platz gefunden hätten. Die größte Überraschung aber war ein Fenster, das von einem echten nicht zu unterscheiden war. Es zeigte die Aussicht auf den See und zwar ganz offensichtlich die wirkliche, denn nah am Wasser konnte Kitty Lea und Peter erkennen, die sich gerade zu ihrem Spaziergang aufmachten. So etwas hatte Kitty noch nie gesehen. Sie fragte, ob es sie in den anderen Kerkerräumen auch gebe. Connal lächelte. „Nicht in jedem. Unsere Schlafräume haben aber alle welche. Nur, weil wir hier unten wohnen, wollen wir doch nicht auf Tageslicht verzichten! Kitty strahlte Connal an. Wie schön er den Raum vorbereitet hatte! „Man sieht gar nicht, dass das hier mal ein Kerker war.“ Er war erleichtert. Es gefiel ihr! Nun fragte er, ob sie sich nicht setzen wolle. Von einem der abgedeckten Tische holte er ein Tablett mit lecker aussehenden Pralinen und zwei großen Bechern Butterbier, die er mit einem leichten Schwenken seines Zauberstabs zum Dampfen brachte. Kitty sah ihn verlegen an. „Wie toll du alles geplant hast! Aber leider – ich trinke keinen Alkohol!“ Wieder errötete Connal: „Entschuldige! Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, dass Du Butterbier nicht mögen könntest …“ Er sah sich etwas verzweifelt um, und sagte dann: „Warte bitte einen Moment!“ Rasch verließ er den Raum und kam nach wenigen Minuten mit einem Krug und einem sauberen Becher zurück. „Jetzt habe ich dich wieder nicht gefragt! Magst du Kürbissaft?“ Erleichtert lachte Kitty auf: „Klar! Ich bin gar nicht so anspruchsvoll. Nur Alkohol, den nehme ich lieber nicht.“ Connal schenkte ihr ein und hob den Becher, um ihr zuzuprosten: „Auf unser Treffen! Ich bin so froh, dass du heute mit mir zusammen bist!“

 

Lea und Peter waren schon eine Weile gegangen, als sie plötzlich ein lautes Heulen hörten. Lea zuckte zusammen und sah sich ängstlich um. „Das hat sich wie ein Werwolf angehört“, sagte sie zögernd und ergänzte: „Lass uns schnell zurückgehen!“ Doch Peter war sich sicher, dass das kein Werwolfheulen gewesen war. Das kannte er nämlich besser als die meisten: Es war um einiges lauter und hatte einen ganz besonderen Klang. Er fragte sich allerdings, warum normale Wölfe sich dem Rand des Waldes so weit näherten. Laut erwiderte er: „Das war kein Werwolf. Es ist einfach ein Wolfsrudel, das im Wald unterwegs ist.“ Lea war nicht gerade überzeugt und bat ihn, zum See zurückzukehren, den sie schon recht bald verlassen hatten, um näher am Wald zu sein. Er ließ sich von ihr überzeugen und zusammen gingen sie zurück zum See. Einige Minuten später war ein erneutes Heulen zu vernehmen, diesmal jedoch viel leiser. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Wölfe die Nähe der Menschen gewittert und sich tiefer in den Wald zurückgezogen.

 

Lily, die schon eine ganze Weile friedlich neben James gearbeitet hatte, wurde plötzlich in ihren Gedanken über den Aufstieg Gellert Grindelwalds zu einem der mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten unterbrochen. „Wie weit bist du, Lily?“, fragte James. „Ich brauche nicht mehr lange“, antwortete sie. „Wie sieht‘s bei dir aus?“ Er lächelte und meinte, auch er sei fast fertig. Lily schlug vor, sich im Anschluss an die Arbeit eine kleine Pause am Kamin ihrer Wohnung zu gönnen. „Vielleicht könnten wir ein bisschen lesen?“ James war von der Idee angetan und erwiderte: „Das hört sich gut an! Mit solchen Aussichten machen Geschichtshausaufgaben Spaß.“ Die beiden brauchten dann doch noch eine halbe Stunde, um ihre Aufsätze fertigzustellen, doch dann machten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Weg. „Meinst du, Kitty und Connal verstehen sich?“, fragte Lily nach einer Weile. James überlegte einen Moment, dann sagte er: „Nach dem, was mir Angelica erzählt hat und was ich selbst beobachtet habe, ist er nicht so willensstark wie seine Schwester. Vielleicht passt er ganz gut zu Kitty? Sie macht auf mich einen ausgesprochen entschiedenen Eindruck.“ Lily nickte. Kitty war eine recht energische Person, und vielleicht waren zwei willensstarke Menschen wirklich nicht das ideale Paar. Mit einem Augenzwinkern meinte sie: „Dann haben die beiden ja jedenfalls schon mal eine einzige gute Voraussetzung für ein harmonisches Zusammensein. Mit ein bisschen Glück kommt ja auch noch Sympathie dazu. Ich würde es ihnen gönnen. Kitty ist ein Schatz, und Connal macht einen netten Eindruck.“ James lachte. „Ich wünsche es ihnen auch! Er scheint sich einige Mühe und viele Sorgen gemacht zu haben, wenn man Angelica glauben kann.“

 

Kitty und Connal saßen auf dem Sofa und plauderten. Sie hatte viele Fragen dazu, wie man als Slytherin in den Kerkern lebte. Ein bisschen erschüttert hatte sie festgestellt, dass sie darüber rein gar nichts wusste. In den Kerkern … war es dunkel, trübselig, kalt und feucht …, oder? Nun ganz offensichtlich war es nichts dergleichen. So, wie Connal die Räume des Hauses schilderte, war es gemütlich eingerichtet, warm und hell. Die Schüler hier unten verstanden sich ebenso gut wie die in Gryffindor; sie waren freundlich und fröhlich, lustig, schlecht gelaunt, zankten sich und vertrugen sich wieder. Ganz normale Menschen halt. Connal erzählte, dass viele Slytherins das Gefühl hatten, die meisten Schüler der anderen Häuser stünden ihnen misstrauisch gegenüber. Im Unterricht blieben die anderen unter sich: Während Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors ganz selbstverständlich Freundschaften untereinander schlossen, blieben Slytherins oft von alltäglichen Verabredungen und Scherzen ausgeschlossen. Besonders deutlich wurde das beim Essen in der großen Halle, wo es ein munteres Hin und Her zwischen den Tischen gab, den Tisch der Slytherins aber eine unsichtbare Grenze zu umgeben schien. Im Gegenzug – so berichtete Connal – pflegten die Schüler seines Hauses die Einstellung, sie selbst wollten mit den anderen gar nichts zu tun haben! Betroffen dachte Kitty an einige Vorfälle zurück, die Connals Urteil bestätigten. Von Anfang an war ihr klar gewesen: Nach Slytherin wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall! Was für eine Erleichterung, als der Hut sie ins Haus Gryffindor geschickt hatte. Wie schade und wie dumm, dass sie erst jetzt, so kurz vor Ende der Schulzeit, begann, ihre Vorurteile zu überdenken. Im Gegenzug berichtete Kitty vom Alltagsleben der Gryffindors, die doch gar nicht so arrogant und von sich selbst überzeugt waren, wie es den Slytherins wohl manchmal erschien.

 

Lea und Peter waren inzwischen auf dem Heimweg. Es war schon fast fünfzehn Uhr, und es wurde langsam dunkel. Lea fragte: „Wie sieht es denn jetzt eigentlich mit dem Besuch bei deinen Eltern aus?“ Er horchte auf und begann zu erzählen, was er mit Dumbledore vereinbart hatte: „Das hätte ich dir schon längst erzählen sollen! Ich habe mit Professor Dumbledore geredet, und er hat erlaubt, dass du mitkommst! Wir flohen von seinem Büro am Freitagabend zu mir nach Hause und am Sonntagabend wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Bei mir zuhause wirst du in meinem Zimmer schlafen, wenn dir das recht ist? Das Haus ist dann nämlich voller Gäste. Wir stellen einfach noch ein Bett neben meinem auf. Ich hoffe, du wirst unsere Tiere ebenso mögen, wie ich es tue.“ Er strahlte sie hoffnungsvoll an. Lea lachte und sagte, sie sei fest davon überzeugt, dass sie sie lieben werde!

 

Beim Abendessen erzählte Lea ihren Freundinnen von ihrem Valentinsausflug und davon, wie das Wochenende geplant war. „Ich werde erst am Sonntagabend wieder in Hogwarts sein“, sagte sie. Lily nickte und sagte, dass sie sie vermissen werde. „Es sind ja nur zwei Tage, und wenn ich zurück bin, habe ich viel zu erzählen. Aber jetzt sagt doch mal: Wie war euer Tag? Hast du wirklich die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek gearbeitet, Lily? Und war Connal nett?“ Die beiden Angesprochenen sahen gleichermaßen zufrieden drein. Lily berichtete von der netten Gesellschaft, die sie unerwartet bekommen hatte, und Kitty erzählte ein bisschen nachdenklich von ihrem langen Gespräch mit Connal. Sie vergaß nicht, den liebevoll ausgestatteten Kerker zu erwähnen und endete mit den Worten: „Wir wollen uns auf jeden Fall wieder treffen. Er ist ein richtig netter Kerl, und ich habe mich keinen Moment lang gelangweilt!“

 

Nach dem Essen verließen die McPherson - Geschwister gemeinsam die Halle.  A ls sie durch die Eingangshalle  gingen , fragte Angelica: „Wie ist der Tag verlaufen?“ Sie hatte ihn beim Essen beobachtet, jedoch nichts  G enaues feststellen können.  Er schien sich nicht unwohl zu fühlen , doch sie konnte sich ja täuschen. Er jedoch zerstreute ihre Sorge, indem er sagte: „Alles ist gut verlaufen.  Es war ein schöner Nachmittag. “ Diese knappe Antwort reichte ihr jedoch nicht aus, und  sie merkte missvergnügt an, dass sie gerne mehr erfahren wolle. Er lächelte vergnügt, weil er genau wusste, dass sie auf Neuigkeiten brannte, doch er schwieg noch einen Moment. Erst als sie die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinabstiegen, begann er zu erzählen. Er berichtete, wie Kitty gezögert hatte, als sie erfahren hatte, dass er mit ihr einen Tag in den Kerkern zubringen wollte, und wie überrascht sie dann beim Anblick des Kerkers gewesen war, den er vorbereitet hatte. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie sie geguckt haben muss“, sagte Angelica lächelnd. Auch Connal lächelte schüchtern bei der Erinnerung an Kittys Gesicht und fuhr dann fort: „Wir haben uns zusammen aufs Sofa gesetzt und uns unterhalten. Sie hat mir von ihren Sommerferien erzählt, ich ihr vom Leben hier unten, und wir haben auch etwas getrunken.“ Angelica lächelte und fragte, ob Kitty das Butterbier gemocht hatte, das er extra gekauft hatte. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und erklärte: „Nein, sie ist wohl eine  Antialkoholikern. Aber zum Glück habe ich rasch ein bisschen Kürbissaft auftreiben können, und der hat ihr gut geschmeckt.“ „ Alkohol im Butterbier?“, rief Angelica erstaunt aus. „Ich wusste nicht mal, dass welcher drin ist!“ „Ein bisschen wohl schon“, sagte Connal. „Ich habe Kitty nicht gefragt, aber vielleicht verträgt sie ihn nicht? Dann muss sie natürlich besonders vorsichtig sein.“ Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend weiter, und erst vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum stellte Angelica die alles entscheidende Frage: „Wird sie sich wieder mit dir treffen?“ Ihr Bruder antwortete, dass Kitty sich dazu nicht direkt geäußert habe – er habe sie allerdings auch nicht gefragt. Der Nachmittag sei so harmonisch verlaufen, sie hätten sich so viel zu erzählen gehabt – er sei ganz selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, dass sie bald wieder etwas zusamme n unternehmen wollten. Zufrieden nickte Angelica und sagte das Passwort, woraufhin beide den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten. 

 

Ein paar Stunden später, es war nun Nachtruhe, schlich sich Connal McPherson noch einmal hinauf in den ersten Stock. Er ging in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er setzte sich an ein Fenster, das er öffnete, um hinaus in den sternenklaren Himmel zu schauen. Er konnte heute Abend unten in den Kerkern nicht wirklich nachdenken, und die kühle Luft von draußen tat ihm gut. Er hatte es geschafft, er hatte den Tag mit Kitty verbracht; er war zum ersten Mal verliebt. Es war alles neu für ihn, und dennoch hatte alles funktioniert - wenn man von Kleinigkeiten wie dem nicht vorhandenen Licht beim Betreten des Kerkers und der schwierigen Getränkefrage absah. Er hatte vieles über Kitty erfahren, und sie hatte nicht ausgeschlossen, sich wieder mit ihm zu treffen. Das Allerbeste – und das hatte er seiner Schwester verschwiegen - war am Ende passiert. Kitty hatte ihn kurz umarmt und ihm für den Tag gedankt. Er schaute hinaus und betrachtete glücklich die Sterne, die ihm heute sehr nah schienen. So neigte sich der Tag der Liebe auf Hogwarts dem Ende zu, und schon bald schliefen alle dem neuen Tag entgegen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Eine Wochenendreise**  


Der Astronomieunterricht hatte gerade geendet, und es war kurz nach Mitternacht. Endlich war es soweit: Gleich würden Peter und Lea zu ihrem Wochenendurlaub aufbrechen. Zusammen eilten sie zum Büro des Schulleiters. Peter fragte sich, wie es Lea bei ihm gefallen würde. Es war das erste Mal, dass er jemand anders als seine Freunde mit zu sich nach Hause nahm. und dies war noch dazu eine Familienfeier! Er fürchtete, dass sie sich langweilen würde; schließlich kannte sie niemanden. Sie betraten gerade den Korridor, in dem das Büro von Professor Dumbledore lag, als er sie fragte: „Habe ich dir eigentlich erzählt, dass du in meinen Zimmer schlafen wirst?“ Lea nickte und so fuhr er besorgt fort: „Wenn dir das unangenehm ist, können wir sicherlich auch eine andere Lösung finden.“ Lea versicherte ihm, dass das nicht nötig sei. Peter klopfte nun an die Tür des Büros. Als sie eingetreten waren, bat der Schulleiter Peter, seiner Mutter herzliche Grüße auszurichten. „Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden viel Spaß – und seien Sie pünktlich zurück!“ Peter versprach beides und ging mit Lea zum Kamin. Nacheinander verschwanden die beiden, worauf sich Albus Dumbledore in seinem Sessel zurücklehnte, das Buch wieder aufnahm, das er beiseite gelegt hatte und zu lesen begann.

 

Lea und Peter tauchten im Kamin im Haus der Pettigrews auf, und Lea sah sich interessiert um. Das Zimmer wurde von einem Kerzenleuchter erhellt, der in der Mitte des Raumes auf einem Tisch stand. In einem Lehnsessel auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß eine zierliche, jugendlich aussehende Frau, die aufsah, als die beiden aus dem Kamin traten. Sie sprang auf, lief auf die Neuankömmlinge zu und rief lebhaft: „Du musst Lea Walker sein! Peter hat erzählt, dass er dich mitbringen würde.“ Sie umarmte Lea herzlich und küsste ihren Sohn auf die Wange. „Wie schön, dass ihr da seid!“ Dann rief sie: „Schatz, Lea und dein Sohn sind angekommen!“ Man hörte eilige Schritte die Treppen hinaufkommen, und kurz darauf stand ein großer, schmaler Mann mit einem schwarzen Bart und fast ebenso dunklen Augen vor ihnen, der Lea zuerst einen kleinen Schrecken einjagte. Sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und begrüßte Peters Vater höflich: „Guten Abend“. Er schaute sie aufmerksam an und begann dann zu lächeln. „Willkommen, Lea! Schön, euch beide hier zu haben“, sagte er freundlich. Dann wandte er sich seinem Sohn zu, der ihn skeptisch ansah. „Soll das so bleiben?“, fragte er. „Was denn?“, antwortete sein Vater und erwiderte Peters Blick harmlos. Seine Frau lachte hell auf. „Hab ich‘s dir nicht gesagt? Er mag ihn auch nicht!“ Sie bemerkte Leas verwirrten Blick. „Der Bart, Lea! Mein Mann hat ihn sich in den letzten Wochen wachsen lassen. Ich finde, er steht ihm gar nicht gut. Richard sieht furchterregend finster aus damit!“ Ihr Mann runzelte die Stirn und sah für einen Moment wirklich düster aus. Dann aber brach auch er in Gelächter aus und seufzte: „Ich hatte gehofft, dich mit meinem ausgesprochen männlichen Aussehen dahinschmelzen zu lassen. Stattdessen weichst du verdächtig häufig meinen Umarmungen aus. Ich werde mich wohl von dem Schmuckstück trennen müssen.“ Unisono verkündeten seine Frau und sein Sohn, das sei eine weise Entscheidung. Peters Mutter wandte sich nun wieder Lea zu: „Wir haben uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt! Ich bin Margaret, und das ist mein Mann Richard.“ „Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen“, sagte Lea höflich. „Vielen Dank, dass ich übers Wochenende bei Ihnen sein darf.“ „Die Freude ist ganz auf unserer Seite“, antwortete Richard. „Wollen wir nicht übrigens du zueinander sagen?“ Lea nickte und lächelte. „Gern“, erwiderte sie. Sie hatte sich Peters Eltern ganz anders vorgestellt. Sie wirkten so viel jünger als ihre eigenen Eltern! Margaret sagte nun: „Wir haben geplant, dass du in Peters Zimmer schläfst. Wenn dir das unangenehm ist, können wir gern ...“ Doch Lea unterbrach sie rasch und versicherte, dass das für sie absolut kein Problem sei. Peter fragte: „Habt ihr vielleicht etwas zu essen für uns? Das Abendessen ist schon eine Weile her, und ich könnte noch eine Kleinigkeit vertragen. Wie geht es dir, Lea?“ Margaret jedoch wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort. „Kommt mit in die Küche, ihr beiden. Wir hatten Cornish Pasties heute Abend, von denen wir uns für euch einige vom Munde abgespart haben. Sie sollten reichen, um euch über die Nacht zu bringen“, sagte sie augenzwinkernd. „Vorher solltet ihr vielleicht eure Taschen in Peters Zimmer bringen?“ Lea und Peter folgten ihrem Rat und trafen sich gleich darauf mit den Eltern zu einem gemütlichen Mitternachtsimbiss in der warmen Küche.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Lea spät auf und schaute zu Peters Bett hinüber. Es war ordentlich gemacht, jedoch war niemand außer ihr im Raum. Sie stand auf, zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer. Auch hier war sie allein. Sie stieg die Treppen ins Wohnzimmer hinab, wo sie endlich jemanden antraf: Eine schwarze Katze lag auf dem Sofa und räkelte sich in der Sonne. Leas Blick fiel auf die Uhr und sie erschrak: Es war schon elf Uhr! Nun, das Frühstück hatte sie wohl verpasst. Sie setzte sich neben die Katze und begann, sie zu streicheln, was diese mit leisem Schnurren quittierte. Das war wohl kaum Tabby, von dem Peter ihr erzählt hatte, denn sie war so friedlich und überhaupt nicht hyperaktiv. Lea saß schon eine ganze Weile und genoss das ungewohnte Zusammensein, als sie schließlich Schritte im Flur hörte. Kurz darauf betrat Margaret das Wohnzimmer.

 

„Oh, du bist wach! Guten Morgen, Lea! Wir wollten dich nicht wecken.“, sagte Margaret, als sie das Mädchen sah. „Bald gibt es Mittagessen. Die Gäste kommen erst später, also sind nur wir vier dabei.“ Lea erwiderte ihren Gruß schüchtern und fragte sich, wie die Verwandten, die heute Nachmittag erwartet wurden, wohl darauf reagieren würden, dass Peter eine Freundin zur Familienfeier mitgebracht hatte. Auch Peters Eltern mussten sich gewundert haben. Sie war plötzlich gar nicht mehr so sicher, dass dieser Besuch eine gute Idee gewesen war. Dann aber sah sie Margaret an, die so entspannt und fröhlich wirkte und fühlte sich willkommen. Peters Mutter blickte auf die Katze an Leas Seite und sagte: „Wie ich sehe, hast du Melinda kennengelernt.“ Lea erwiderte: „Ja, auch wenn ich nicht gewusst habe, wie sie heißt. Sie ist so lieb! Ich hätte früher gern ein Tier gehabt; meine Eltern wollten das allerdings nicht so gern.“ Margaret lächelte und meinte: „Ich liebe unseren kleinen Zoo, aber hier auf dem Lande haben wir auch wunderbare Voraussetzungen, um Tiere zu halten. In der Stadt stelle ich mir das sehr schwierig vor. Unsere Katzen machen lange Streifzüge und kommen manchmal tagelang nicht nach Hause. Und auch die Hunde können auf unserem Grundstück frei herumlaufen. Hunde, die nur an der Leine ausgeführt werden, sind doch arm dran; und Katzen, die traurig aus dem Fenster aufs Leben draußen gucken, tun mir auch leid. Wir haben schon großes Glück, dass wir hier leben können!“ „Ich beneide Peter wirklich ein bisschen“, gab Lea zu. „Ihr habt es wunderschön hier!“ „Dazu kannst du eigentlich noch gar nichts sagen“, neckte Margaret sie. „Du hast ja noch kaum etwas gesehen. Komm doch mit in den Garten! Richard hat mich losgeschickt, nach ein bisschen Grünzeug zu suchen. Er rührt uns in der Küche irgendetwas Leckeres zusammen.“ Lea sprang auf, nicht ohne sich mit einem zärtlichen Tätscheln von der ihr enttäuscht hinterherschauenden Melinda verabschiedet zu haben. Im Garten suchten die beiden zwischen welken Blättern nach Kräutern, die den Winter überlebt hatten. Hier schloss sich Peter ihnen an, der sich am Zaun mit einem Nachbarn unterhalten hatte. „Mr Munro meint, es werde einen frühen Frühling geben dieses Jahr“, sagte er, nachdem er Lea fröhlich einen guten Morgen gewünscht hatte. „Wenn er nur recht hätte“, seufzte Lea, „ich bin den Winter so leid.“ Gemeinsam gingen die drei in die Küche, wo Richard ihre karge Ausbeute kritisch betrachtete. Sorgfältig wusch und hackte er das kleine Bündel Kräuter und streute es dann über die Suppe, die in einem Topf auf dem Herd dampfte und ausgesprochen gut duftete. „Fertig“, sagte er zufrieden. „Deckt ihr den Tisch?“ Peter und Lea nahmen Teller, Löffel und Gläser aus einem hohen Regal neben dem großen Esstisch und bereiteten alles vor. Kurze Zeit später saßen die vier zusammen und ließen es sich schmecken. „Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm“, bemerkte Richard, als er sich zufrieden zurücklehnte. „Das ist die letzte Pause für heute.“ Margaret fragte, ob in der Schule alles beim Alten sei. „Klar“, meinte Peter. „Die Sache mit den Todessern macht allerdings einigen Leuten ziemlich zu schaffen. Das sorgt manchmal schon für gedrückte Stimmung.“ „Das kann ich mir vorstellen!“, erwiderte seine Mutter stirnrunzelnd. „Wir haben Glück – hier im Dorf lebt keiner dieser arroganten Widerlinge. Dass diese Leute so an Einfluss gewinnen könnten, hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten. Vor ein paar Jahren war ich sicher, dass es sich nur um ein paar Irre handelt.“ Nachdenklich ergänzte ihr Mann: „Diese Einstellung hat es schon immer gegeben. Unsichere Menschen mit magischer Begabung hatten Angst, in ihrer Muggleumgebung aufzufallen. Sie fürchteten, die Leute würden sie meiden und unfreundlich zu ihnen sein, wenn man mitbekäme, dass sie Zauberer sind. Bei solchen Menschen fielen Voldemorts dumme Parolen auf fruchtbaren Boden. Plötzlich fühlte man sich nicht mehr falsch und fehl am Platze, sondern war der eigentlich Überlegene und gehörte zur Elite, die eigentlich die Macht haben sollte. Dann wurde das eigentlich ein Selbstläufer. Jeder, der mit seinem Leben nicht wirklich zufrieden war, glaubte, alles würde besser, wenn die minderwertigen Muggle nur nicht so viel Einfluss hätten.“ Spöttisch fügte Margaret hinzu: „Denk nur an das schlechte Wetter neulich. Würden wir Zauberer das Land regieren, hätte es das nicht gegeben!“ Die Anspannung der kleinen Gesellschaft löste sich in Gelächter auf.

 

Nach dem Essen schlug Margaret vor, dass Peter doch mit Lea einen Spaziergang machen könnte. „Wir sollten jetzt die Tische decken und die letzten Kleinigkeiten zu essen vorbereiten. Ihr könntet Laika mitnehmen, du weißt doch wie sehr sie die Felder mag. Sie merkt, dass heute etwas Besonderes los ist, und das macht sie nervös.“ Peter nickte und fragte Lea, ob sie darauf Lust habe. Sie war von der Idee begeistert; so standen sie auf und verließen die Küche.

 

Als Lea und Peter das Haus zusammen mit Laika verließen und nun zusammen auf den Feldweg zugingen, der vom Haus auf einen Wald zulief, fragte Lea, wie viele Gäste denn heute schon kommen würden. „Heute kommen meine Großeltern väterlicherseits, einer meiner Onkel und meine Tante Elizabeth. Das ist übrigens die, deren Geburtstag wir morgen feiern.“ Lea hörte in der Ferne ein leises Rauschen und fragte, ob das ein Zug sei. „Nein, das ist eine große Straße. Hör, es ist ein kontinuierliches Rauschen. Ein Zug wäre jetzt schon vorbei.“ Lea hörte genauer hin und musste feststellen, dass Peter Recht hatte, das Rauschen endete nicht. „Aber nachts ist es sicher ruhiger, oder?“ Peter stimmte zu. „Wenn man morgens aufwacht, braucht man gar nicht zur Uhr zu schauen. Das Verkehrsgeräusch ändert sich im Laufe des Tages. Früh am Morgen ist es noch ziemlich ruhig, ab sechs wird es langsam lauter, und so ungefähr zwischen sieben und neun hört man das Rauschen noch stärker als jetzt.“ Lea lachte: „Sehr praktisch!“ Kurz vor dem Wald machte der Weg eine Kurve und wurde zu einem schmalen Pfad. Nun hörte man die ersten Vögel zwitschern, die im Wald lebten. Schon bald kamen die ersten Bäume und Laika lief ein Stück voraus und verschwand im dichten Unterholz. Peter und Lea folgten dem Hund langsam. Sie genossen das Wetter: Hier, ein ganzes Stück südlich von Hogwarts, war es weniger windig und auch um einiges wärmer. Peter wandte sich zu Lea: „Ich könnte Dir einen schönen Picknickplatz zeigen. Jetzt ist es noch zu kalt; aber vielleicht hast Du ja Lust, mich im Sommer auch mal zu besuchen.“ Lea nickte freudig, sie würde ihn gerne besuchen! „Zeig mir diesen Platz, damit ich sehen kann, wo ich diesen Sommer picknicken werde.“ Peter pfiff nach Laika, die nun auf ihre beiden Begleiter zugerannt kam. Dann gab er Lea ein Zeichen, dass sie ihm folgen solle und zusammen gingen sie am Waldrand entlang.

 

Immer wieder lief Laika hoffnungsvoll einem Vogel hinterher, der dann rasch aufflatterte, sich auf einem unerreichbaren Ast niederließ und den enttäuschten Hund von dort munter schimpfend verspottete. Sowohl Laika als auch die Vögel schienen dieses Spiels nicht müde zu werden. Peter und Lea beobachteten das Schauspiel amüsiert, und Lea beneidete Peters Familie erneut um den Spaß, den sie mit ihren Tieren haben konnten.

 

Bald bog der Weg in den Wald ein. Das Geräusch der Straße verstummte, und das Rascheln der Blätter am Boden, knackende Zweige und rufende Vögel übernahmen das Kommando. Lea genoss das Gehen im Wald und das Zusammensein mit dem Hund, der jetzt dicht neben ihr herlief. Nur einige Hundert Meter weiter betraten sie eine Lichtung, die von großen, alten Bäumen umgeben war. Am Rand lagen Stämme aufgeschichtet, und Lea fragte, was es damit auf sich habe. Peter erklärte, dass jemand hier vor längerer Zeit ein Ferienhaus habe bauen wollen. „Er hat sich letztlich dagegen entschieden, und die Stämme liegen schon seit Jahren unangerührt dort“, sagte Peter. Lea sah sich um, doch außer den Baumstämmen deutete nichts darauf hin, dass hier ein Haus geplant gewesen war. Es war ein schöner Platz, an dem man die Stille und den Frieden des Waldes genießen konnte. Sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, hier ein Picknick zu machen: Es war der perfekte Ort dafür. Sie setzten sich auf zwei Baumstümpfe in der Mitte der Lichtung und blieben in der nächsten halben Stunde ganz einfach still zusammen. Laika hatte sich neben Lea gelegt, den Kopf auf den Pfoten, und ließ sich auch von den zwischen den Bäumen hin- und herhüpfenden Vögeln nicht stören.

 

Als die drei Spaziergänger zurück nach Hause kamen, waren die ersten Gäste schon da. Peter stellte Lea vor, und bald war sie in lebhafte Diskussionen über das Wetter, die politische Situation und das Leben im Allgemeinen verwickelt. Alle behandelten sie so, als hätte sie von je her dazugehört. Das Geburtstagskind, eine freundliche ältere Frau mit einem üppigen Schopf grauer Locken, der sie schüchtern die in Hogsmeade besorgten Pralinen überreichte, freute sich, noch einen weiteren Gast begrüßen zu können. Lea fühlte sich in dieser ungezwungenen Atmosphäre wie zu Hause, und ihre Sorge, sie als Fremde könnte die Familienfeier stören, schmolz wie Schnee in der Sonne.

 

Nach einem üppigen Abendessen verbannte Peter seine Eltern aus der Küche und schickte sie ins Wohnzimmer zu ihren Gästen. Er und Lea sahen sich entschlossen an und machten sich dann mit Elan ans Abwaschen und Aufräumen. Zwei Stunden später sahen sie sich zufrieden in der blitzblanken Küche um. „Möchtest Du zu den anderen gehen, oder hast Du Lust, noch etwas mit mir zu unternehmen?“, fragte Peter. „Was hast du vor?“, erwiderte Lea. „Wir könnten noch mal in den Wald“, antwortete er. „Jetzt ist es da noch einmal ganz anders; und ich hätte Lust auf ein bisschen frische Luft.“ „Aber der Weg ist ziemlich weit, und es ist stockdunkel“, wandte Lea ein. „Ich hätte schon Lust; aber ist es nicht zu gefährlich?“ Peter lachte: „Nein, zu Fuß würde ich jetzt auch nicht gehen wollen! Wir würden apparieren, und im Wald hätten wir ausreichend Licht mit unseren Zauberstäben.“ Ein bisschen besorgt war Lea trotzdem. Ob es im Wald nicht unheimlich sein würde? Die Aussicht auf einen Nachtausflug mit Peter war dann aber doch zu reizvoll. Sie stimmte zu, und die beiden gingen in ihr Zimmer, um sich mit Jacken, Schals und Mützen auszustatten. „Sollten wir nicht deinen Eltern Bescheid sagen?“, fragte Lea. „Ach was, wir sollten sie deswegen nicht stören. Bevor sie gemerkt haben, dass wir uns auf den Weg gemacht haben, sind wir ja wieder da!“, meinte er.

 

„Bevor wir zu Lichtung apparieren, lass uns Tarnzauber über uns legen, so dass die Tiere des Waldes uns nicht wahrnehmen können. Wir können ihnen auf diese Weise ganz nahe kommen, ohne dass sie weglaufen“, schlug er nun vor. Im Gleichklang schwangen sie ihre Zauberstäbe, nahmen sich dann bei der Hand und apparierten in den Wald. Es war zwar nun schon fast Mitternacht, doch der zunehmende Mond gewährte ihnen genug Licht, um die Bäume am Rand der Lichtung schemenhaft zu erkennen. Wind war aufgekommen, und Lea war es trotz ihrer warmen Jacke ein wenig kühl. Sie schlang deshalb die Arme um ihren Körper, um sich warm zu halten. Peter kniete nieder und beschwor ein kleines Feuer. Rasch sprach er einen Zauber, der auch dieses Feuer vor den Tieren verstecken würde.

 

Eine Weile saßen die beiden still neben dem Feuer und schauten sich neugierig um. Nach einigen Minuten flüsterte Lea plötzlich: „Schau mal, dort kommt etwas!“ Auch Peter sah nun mehrere Schatten auf die Mitte der Lichtung zukommen. Er fragte sich nun doch etwas besorgt, ob der Abwehrzauber funktionieren würde. Auf keinen Fall wollte er die Freundin in Gefahr bringen. Die Schatten entpuppten sich als Wildschweinfamilie, und eines der Jungtiere kam direkt auf sie zu. Zwei Meter von ihnen entfernt drehte es sich jedoch um und ging zur Mutter zurück. Peter war erleichtert. Nun konnten sie die Tiere in Ruhe bestaunen. Er hatte noch nie Wildschweine aus solcher Nähe sehen können. „Sind die Kleinen nicht niedlich?“, fragte Lea ihn und er nickte. Sie hatte recht, die Frischlinge waren wirklich süß; sie tollten quiekend um ihre Mutter herum und jagten einander zum Spaß.

 

Nach einer Weile verließen die Wildschweine die Lichtung und nun war nur noch der stärker werdende Wind zu hören. Peter schlug vor, nach Hause zurückzukehren. Lea war einverstanden. „Es war eine wunderbare Idee, hierher zu kommen! Vielen Dank, dass du mich mitgenommen hast!“ Peter lächelte sie glücklich an. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, besann sich dann aber eines anderen. Er wollte warten, bis sie wieder im warmen Zimmer waren. Gemeinsam löschten die beiden das Feuer und apparierten zurück zum Haus. Nachdem sie sich aus Schichten warmer Kleidung geschält hatten, wandte Peter sich Lea zu. „Ich wollte dir schon lange sagen ...“, doch er sollte seinen Satz nicht beenden, denn jetzt näherte sich jemand und plötzlich wurde die Tür geöffnet. Herein trat Margaret, die äußerst besorgt aussah. „Ihr seid wieder da! Wo seid ihr bloß gewesen?“, fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme. „Wir waren im Wald, auf der Lichtung“, antwortete ihr Sohn irritiert. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!“, seufzte seine Mutter. „Wir wollten euch zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer holen – und ihr wart nirgends zu finden!“ „Tut mir leid, Mama“, beruhigte Peter sie und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. „Wir hätten Bescheid sagen sollen, wollten euch aber nicht stören.“ Margaret lachte die beiden an: „Mir tut es leid, dass ich hier so hereingestürmt komme! Ich muss erst lernen, dass ich jetzt einen erwachsenen und verantwortungsbewussten Sohn habe. Macht es euch gemütlich, ihr beiden! Die anderen gehen jetzt langsam ins Bett; und ich muss nachsehen, ob noch jemand etwas braucht.“ Sie öffnete die Tür und verabschiedete sich mit einem fröhlichen „Gute Nacht!“.

 

Lea war wieder einmal erstaunt und entzückt, wie unkompliziert und kameradschaftlich diese Familie miteinander umging. Ihre eigenen Eltern wirkten so viel älter, waren konventionell und geradezu langweilig gegen die von Peter. Sie liebte sie sehr, es waren schließlich die Eltern, die sie ihr Leben lang gekannt hatte – ein bisschen beneidete sie Peter trotzdem um seine Familie. Die beiden saßen noch ein Weilchen zusammen und sprachen über Eltern, Wildschweine und den Wald. Bald aber wurden sie schläfrig und gingen zu Bett. Nur noch wenige Worte wurden gewechselt, dann schliefen sie erschöpft ein.

 

Der nächste Tag begann früh und verging viel zu schnell in einem Trubel von Essen, Arbeit, Plaudereien, einem langen Spaziergang mit zwei Hunden und – für Lea fast das Schönste – einem Stündchen, das sie mit Peter und dem ausgelassenen und frechen Tabby in Peters Zimmer verbrachte. Viel zu schnell wurde es Abend, und um Mitternacht betraten Lea und Peter nach einem herzlichen Abschied und der dringenden Einladung, bald wiederzukommen, nacheinander den Kamin.

 

Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm bedankte Lea sich überschwänglich für das wunderbare Wochenende. „Es war wunderbar, deine Eltern kennenzulernen. Falls ich wiederkommen darf, möchte ich noch viel mehr Zeit mit den Tieren verbringen! Und mit dir im Wald zu sein, hat so viel Spaß gemacht!“ „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gefallen hat“, strahlte Peter. „Und du sollst ganz bestimmt wiederkommen!“ Nachdem sie den stillen und dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten, wandte sich Lea ihm zu, legte schüchtern die Hand auf seine Schulter und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht“, flüsterte sie. „Die werde ich haben! Und wünsche sie dir auch“, antwortete er leise. „Danke, dass es dich gibt!“


	20. Chapter 20

**Lauter Gespräche**

Heute war der vierte März. Die Mädchen saßen zusammen beim Frühstück und Kitty schlug vor, heute Nacht auf den Astronomieturm zu gehen. Das gehörte zu den Dingen, die sie während ihres letzten Schuljahrs unbedingt noch hatten unternehmen wollen. Die anderen erinnerten sich an das Vorhaben, fragten sich aber, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollten, war der Turm doch nachts immer abgeschlossen. Gut, sie könnten das Schloss magisch öffnen, doch waren zur Schlafenszeit immer ein oder zwei Lehrer unterwegs, um für Ruhe und Sicherheit zu sorgen. Es würde schwer werden, überhaupt zum Astronomieturm vorzudringen. Lea schlug schließlich vor: „Du könntest James Potter fragen. Vielleicht hat er eine Idee, wie man ungesehen hinkommen könnte.“ Kitty stimmte ihr zu: „Wenn jemand so etwas weiß, dann ist es einer der Rumtreiber.“ Lily nickte. Da hatten die beiden wohl recht. „Ich werde ihn heute fragen, beim Abendessen erzähl ich euch dann, was er mir gesagt hat.“ Lily nahm sich ein Brötchen und fragte Lea, was sie heute vorhabe? „Ich treffe mich mit Peter in Hogsmeade“, erwiderte diese und griff nach ihrem Glas. Kitty fragte neugierig, wie es denn so laufe zwischen ihr und Peter. Lea lachte: „Da ‚läuft‘ gar nichts. Aber sonst läuft es gut!“ Sie streckte der wissbegierigen Freundin die Zunge heraus, verabschiedete sich von ihr und Lily und lief hinaus, um sich fertig zu machen.

Kitty hatte sich mit Alice zum Lernen verabredet und verließ Lily bei der Bibliothek. Lily selbst ging weiter und betrat schließlich die Wohnung. Auf einem der Sofas sah sie James sitzen und etwas lesen, das nach einem Werbeprospekt aussah. Als sie sich ihm gegenüber auf das andere Sofa fallen ließ, erkannte sie, dass es in der Tat ein Werbeprospekt war: Es ging um Flugbesen. Sie lächelte und fragte James, ob er einen Moment Zeit für sie habe. Er legte den Prospekt beiseite. „Aber klar!“ Sie lachte ein bisschen verlegen und fragte dann: „Weißt du, wie man nachts auf den Astronomieturm kommen könnte?“ Er sah sie verblüfft an, überlegte einen Moment und fragte dann, warum sie denn auf den Turm wolle. Sie erzählte ihm von der Liste mit Dingen, die sie und ihre Freundinnen gerne noch in Hogwarts tun würden und dass einer der Punkte ein nächtlicher Besuch auf den Astronomieturm war. „Ziemlich albern, ich weiß. Es ist halt eine der letzten Gelegenheiten, nochmal so etwas richtig Kindisches zusammen zu machen!“ Er nickte grinsend und sagte, dass er ihr vielleicht wirklich helfen könne. „Doch du musst mir versprechen, dass weder du noch Kitty oder Lea es irgendjemandem verraten werdet!“ Lily nickte überrascht und war gespannt, was James vorzuschlagen hatte. Er stand vom Sofa auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Gleich darauf kam er mit einem zusammengefalteten Stück silbernen Stoffes wieder. „Das ist ein Tarnumhang.“ Sie starrte ihn verblüfft an und fragte ungläubig: „Ein Tarnumhang?“ Er nickte. „Ich habe ihn von meinem Vater, und der hat ihn von seinem. Es ist ein ziemlich altes Familienerbstück. Und im Gegensatz zu anderen Erbstücken ein ziemlich nützliches!“ Sie blickte ihn verwundert an: „Du weißt aber schon, dass Tarnumhänge nicht so lange halten, oder?“ James lächelte sie an und schlug ihr vor, ihn mal auszuprobieren. Lily stand auf, warf sich den Umhang um die Schultern und sah an sich herunter. Tatsächlich: Alles, was von dem silbernen Stoff verdeckt wurde, war nicht zu sehen. Sie war fasziniert. Noch nie hatte sie einen Tarnumhang getragen; das war also schon spannend genug. Dass dieser aber schon seit Generationen existieren sollte, konnte sie kaum glauben. Sie legte den Umhang wieder ab und meinte, ein so kostbares Erbstück könne sie doch nicht für eine so unwichtige Unternehmung benutzen. James lachte laut auf und erklärte ihr, dass er und seine Freunde ihn nun schon seit der fünften Klasse nutzten, um sich ungesehen durchs Schloss bewegen zu können. Lily schnaubte. Das war wohl nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen – die Rumtreiber eben! Sie nahm den Tarnumhang an sich, dankte James dafür, dass er ihn ihr anvertraute und versprach, ihn morgen wieder zurückzubringen. James lächelte ihr hinterher. Bald würde er auch losgehen müssen; er wollte heute noch einen Spaziergang nach Hogsmeade machen.

Angelica verließ gerade das Schloss. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Lust, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, brauchte aber dringend einige neue Federn und Pergamentrollen. Warum musste sich gerade heute ihr Bruder mit ihrem Ex-Freund treffen? Immerhin wusste sie, wo die beiden sein würden, so dass sie eine Begegnung mit ihnen vermeiden konnte. Gerade verließ sie das Schlossgelände, als sie eine Stimme hörte, die ihr vertraut vorkam. „Hey, Angelica, auch unterwegs nach Hogsmeade?“ Sie drehte sich um und sah James auf sich zukommen. Sie lächelte. Der Tag würde also doch nicht so schlimm werden, wie sie geglaubt hatte, als sie erfuhr, mit wem sich ihr Bruder heute treffen wollte. Sie wartete auf James und zusammen gingen sie weiter ins Dorf. Unterwegs fragte James, warum sie eben so düster dreingeschaut habe. Sie lächelte ein bisschen verkrampft und wehrte ab, doch er hatte gesehen, dass sie etwas beschäftigte. „Ist irgendetwas geschehen?“, fragte er weiter. Sie zögerte. Sollte sie ihm wirklich erzählen, was sie beschäftigte? Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie über dieses Thema mit ihm sprechen wollte. Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte seinen aufmerksamen und teilnahmsvollen Blick. Das war nicht der übermütige James, den die meisten kannten, sondern der gute Freund, mit dem sie in den letzten Monaten viele ernsthafte Gespräche gehabt hatte. Kurz entschlossen erwiderte sie: „Ich habe über Graeme Stevenson nachgedacht“, und trat dabei einen Stein ins nächste Gebüsch. James dachte einen Moment nach. „Ah, der Große mit dem düsteren Blick und den dunklen Haaren? Was ist mit ihm?“ Angelica antwortete düster: „Er ist mein Ex-Freund.“ Schon bereute sie, darüber gesprochen zu haben. Ärger und Kummer wallten in ihr auf. Warum musste Graeme so besitzergreifend sein? Das war der einzige Grund, warum sie ihre Beziehung beendet hatte! James fragte, warum dieser Freund ein Ex sei und vor allem: warum sie sich so sehr über ihn ärgere. Sie fing an zu erzählen: „Er hat es nie akzeptieren können, dass ich auch einmal etwas ohne ihn machen wollte. Er hing wie eine Klette an mir - und deshalb habe ich mich von ihm getrennt.“

James erinnerte sich, dass er sie am Ende der sechsten Klasse häufig zusammen mit einem Jungen auf dem Gelände gesehen hatte. Er rief sich die ruhige Gestalt an der Seite des lebhaften Mädchens in Erinnerung und erkannte, dass das tatsächlich Graeme Stevenson gewesen war. „Ihr wart bis zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres zusammen, oder?“, fragte er sie. Angelica nickte und sagte, dass sie sich im September des letzten Jahres von ihm getrennt habe. Sie wirkte mittlerweile traurig und verfiel in Schweigen. Es war kein schöner Herbst gewesen. Sie hatte nun alle Freiheit, die sie sich wünschen konnte; doch ohne Graeme konnte sie lange Zeit nichts mehr wirklich genießen. James legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und sagte tröstend: „Vielleicht hat er sich geändert? Du solltest es noch einmal mit ihm probieren.“ Sie schnaubte. „Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Und da auch ich mich nicht geändert habe, sehe ich keine Zukunft mit dem Sturkopf!“ James lächelte: „Naja, wenn es um Sturköpfe geht, solltet ihr beide doch bestens zusammenpassen. Sehr nachgiebig bist du auch nicht gerade, meine Liebe.“ Nachdenklich fügte er hinzu: „Ich kann ihn verstehen! Wenn ich mit einem Mädchen zusammen sein könnte, das ich liebe, würde ich auch am liebsten Tag und Nacht mit ihm verbringen.“ Entwaffnet lächelte nun auch Angelica. „Ach, ihr Romantiker! Deine Zukünftige tut mir jetzt schon leid. Naja, vielleicht solltest du dich mit Graeme zusammentun? Eine große Gemeinsamkeit habt ihr ja schon mal.“ Laut auflachend setzten die beiden einträchtig ihren Weg nach Hogsmeade fort.

Dort angekommen schlug James ihr vor, mit ihm in die Drei Besen zu gehen, doch Angelica lehnte das Angebot ab und sagte, sie müsse etwas einkaufen. „Ich kann dich begleiten, wenn du willst“, bot James ihr an. Sie lachte, meinte aber, dies sei nicht nötig und winkte ihm zum Abschied zu. So betrat James alleine den Pub und setzte sich an einen leeren Tisch am Fenster. Nicht weit entfernt saßen zwei Jungen in seinem Alter. Der eine hatte braune Locken und der andere dichtes, dunkles Haar. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte James in einem der beiden Connal McPherson. Auch Connal war aufmerksam geworden und winkte freundlich herüber. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Gefährten zu. Graeme Stevenson, denn um den handelte es sich, fragte: „Ist das nicht Potter aus Gryffindor?“ „Richtig“, antwortete Connal, „netter Kerl. Er ist mit Angelica befreundet.“ Graeme nahm einen Schluck Butterbier und sagte dann: „Richtig, ich habe die beiden schon zusammen gesehen.“ „Wie geht es ihr eigentlich?“, fügte er hinzu. Connal sah auf. Seit die beiden sich getrennt hatten, war das Thema Angelica tabu gewesen. Nie erwähnte Graeme Connals Schwester und auch Connal selbst hatte es vermieden, über sie zu sprechen. „Soweit ich weiß, gut. Sie bereitet sich auf die Prüfungen vor. Nun, das tun wir ja alle.“ Graeme nickte. Connal beobachtete ihn einen Moment lang, dann fragte er vorsichtig: „Seit wann interessiert du dich wieder für sie?“ Graeme schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Ich interessiere mich nicht für sie!“, sagte er etwas lauter, als es angebracht war. Er trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer. Connal hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ganz ruhig, ich wollte dir nichts unterstellen! Klar, ich finde es schade, dass ihr zwei nicht mehr zusammen seid. Aber du musst zugeben, dass ich mich nie eingemischt habe.“ Sein Freund sah ihn bedrückt an. „Dafür bin ich dir dankbar! Entschuldige, dass ich dich angefahren habe! Das Ganze macht mir immer noch ganz schön zu schaffen.“ Für eine kurze Zeit war es ruhig zwischen ihnen, bis Graeme wieder anfing zu reden: „Eine Frage hätte ich noch.“ Connal blickte ihn fragend an. Graeme räusperte sich und fragte schließlich: „Läuft zwischen deiner Schwester und James Potter etwas? Es sollte mir egal sein, ob sie einen Freund hat; für mich ändert es ja doch nichts, aber ...“  
Ernsthaft sah Connal ihn an: „Du hast recht. Egal was du fühlst, es ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie nicht zusammen sind.“ Graeme dachte, dass er es doch gewusst habe! Natürlich waren die beiden … Moment, was hatte Connal gesagt? Sie waren nicht zusammen? Eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung flutete über ihn wie eine Welle. Sie war noch frei! Hätte Connal seine Befürchtungen bestätigt, dann hätte er Angelica aufgeben müssen – und können. Das wäre das endgültige Ende seiner Hoffnungen gewesen und gleichzeitig seine Befreiung. Nun ging das alte Spiel aus Sehnsucht und Qual also weiter. Um sich zu fassen, ging Graeme zur Theke und bestellte ein weiteres Butterbier. Zurück am Tisch fragte er Connal: „Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?“ Der Freund antwortete gelassen: „Weil James ganz sicher nicht auf diese Weise an ihr interessiert ist. Er ist ganz offensichtlich in Lily Evans verliebt.“ „Die rothaarige Schulsprecherin?“, fragte Graeme, nur halb bei der Sache. „Naja, er muss es ja wissen.“ Das schattenhafte Bild eines strebsamen und recht braven Mädchens erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Dass James Potter das einer so wunderbaren, starken Persönlichkeit wie Angelica vorziehen sollte, war schwer zu glauben. Einen merkwürdigen Geschmack hatte dieser Potter. Nun, solange er sich nicht für Angelica interessierte, konnte er gern anbandeln, mit wem es ihm beliebte.

Am Rand von Hogsmeade lag die heulende Hütte, und vor dieser standen zwei Gestalten. Es waren Peter Pettigrew und Lea Walker. Peter hatte Lea hierher gebeten, um mit ihr über etwas Wichtiges zu sprechen. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit viel nachgedacht und war schließlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Er fragte Lea, ob sie sich noch daran erinnere, dass er ihr nach ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug zur Lichtung etwas habe sagen wollen. Sie nickte erwartungsvoll. „Nun ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich es nachhole.“ Er atmete tief durch und begann dann. „Mir hat es so viel Spaß gemacht, mit dir mein Zuhause zu besuchen. Schade, dass es nicht Sommer war. Dann ist es bei uns erst richtig schön!“ Lea erwiderte, dass sie ihn ja in den Sommerferien besuchen könnte. „Wir hatten überlegt, auf der Lichtung ein Picknick zu machen, erinnerst du dich?“ Er lächelte und nickte; dann sagte er: „Die Zeit die wir in den letzten Monaten zusammen verbracht haben, war wunderbar!“ Er schwieg kurz, um die richtigen Worte zu finden, dann fuhr er fort: „Wenn es nach mir ginge, sollte es mehr dieser Momente geben, was meinst du?“ Lea lächelte und meinte, dass sie dem voll und ganz zustimme. Sie fügte hinzu: „Meinetwegen soll jeder wissen, dass ich solche Momente gern mit dir teile - und zwar nur mit dir!“ Er fragte jetzt sicherheitshalber direkt nach: „Du stimmst also zu, meine Freundin werden zu wollen?“ Lea musste lachen, nickte aber heftig und umarmte ihn. Erleichtert und glücklich schlang auch er die Arme um sie. Er war sehr besorgt gewesen, hatte sich verschiedenste Ausgänge ausgemalt; doch nun war er einfach nur glücklich.  
Nach einer Weile gingen die beiden zusammen zurück nach Hogsmeade in die Drei Besen, um sich etwas aufzuwärmen. Als sie den Schankraum betraten, kamen ihnen zwei Jungen in ihrem Alter entgegen. Den einen erkannte Peter als Connal McPherson; auch der andere war ein Slytherin, doch an den Namen konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Er ging mit Lea auf den Tresen zu. An einem der Tische sah er James, dem er zunickte. Dann bestellte er etwas zu trinken und widmete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit dem Mädchen, das nun wirklich und wahrhaftig sein Mädchen geworden war.

Den ganzen Nachmittag über hatte Lily zusammen mit Kitty und Alice in der Bibliothek gesessen und gelernt. Gegen fünf sagte sie, dass sie nun fertig sei und in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen wolle. „Vielleicht lese ich ein bisschen. Kommt ihr nach?“, fragte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. Nach einem Nicken ihrer Freundinnen verließ Lily die Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Als sie ihn betrat, sah sie keinen einzigen Schüler. Sie ging zu den Sesseln am Kamin, setzte sich in einen, packte ihr Buch aus und begann zu lesen. Doch sie kam nicht weit, weil sich plötzlich jemand in den Sessel neben ihr fallen ließ. Sie blickte auf und sah, dass es Sirius war, der sie jetzt ansah. Sie legte ihr Buch auf den kleinen Tisch zwischen den Sesseln und fragte: „Was machst du hier?“ Er war der Rumtreiber, den sie am wenigsten kannte und auch am wenigsten mochte. „Ich wollte dir zwei Geschichten erzählen“, sagte er ruhig. Sie wollte eigentlich viel lieber weiterlesen, doch das erschien ihr unhöflich, weshalb sie seufzte und ihm zunickte: „Dann erzähl, ich bin ganz Ohr.“

Er lächelte und sprach zunächst von seinen Eltern: „Sie gehören zu den schwarzmagischsten von allen. Auch wenn sie selbst keine Todesser sind, teilten und teilen sie vollständig Voldemorts Ideen. Ich war so froh, als ich im ersten Jahr James kennengelernt habe. Er war einer der ersten Zauberer meiner eingeschränkten Bekanntschaft, der nicht an diesen Reinblutschwachsinn glaubte.“ Er hielt kurz inne und erzählte dann, dass er während der Sommerferien zwischen dem fünften und dem sechsten Schuljahr von Zuhause weggelaufen sei. „Seitdem wohne ich bei den Potters. Ich habe ihnen wirklich viel zu verdanken!“ „Das tut mir leid!“, sagte Lily. Er blickte sie verwundert an. „Die Sache mit deinen Verwandten“, erklärte sie freundlich. Er winkte ab und erwiderte, dass ihn nichts mehr mit diesen Leuten verbinde. „Das einzige, was wir noch gemeinsam haben, ist ein Name.“ Lily fand das traurig. Sicher, sie selbst hätte ganz sicher nichts mit den Blacks zu tun haben wollen - doch immerhin waren es seine Eltern. Sie merkte genau dies an, woraufhin Sirius ein bellendes Lachen ausstieß. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sagte er, dass seine leiblichen Eltern sich leider nie als sonderlich liebevoll hervorgetan hätten. „Eiskalte Blicke und Schläge, sobald etwas nicht so lief, wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatten. Seit ich Fleamont und Euphemia kenne, weiß ich, wie Eltern sein sollten!“ Lily sah ihn nachdenklich an. Nun verstand sie besser, warum sich James mit Sirius Black angefreundet hatte. Der sehr gutaussehende Sirius war zwar charmant und unterhaltsam, hatte aber einen reservierten und manchmal fast kalten Blick, der sie abgestoßen hatte. War sie zuvor nur mäßig interessiert gewesen, was er ihr erzählen würde, so war sie inzwischen neugierig auf die zweite Geschichte.

„Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, musst du für dich behalten. Kannst du mir das versprechen?“, fragte er sie. Lily nickte zögernd und er fuhr fort: „Ich möchte wetten, dass dies auch einer der Gründe ist, warum Professor Dumbledore James zum Schulsprecher gemacht hat.“ Er schwieg kurz, dann begann er: „Du weiß ja inzwischen schon, dass Remus Lupin ein Werwolf ist, oder?“ Sie nickte wieder. „Es war gegen Ende des letzten Schuljahrs, als ich Severus Snape erklärte, wie er die Peitschende Weide lähmen und zu Remus gelangen könnte. Ich muss wohl nicht extra erwähnen, wie dumm und unüberlegt ich gehandelt habe.“ Lily starrte ihn entsetzt an. Was hatte Sirius getan? „Du hast Severus gesagt, wie er in einer Vollmondnacht zu einem Werwolf kommen kann, und er ist dem natürlich nachgegangen, richtig?“, fragte sie ihn zornig. Er nickte und fuhr dann mit seiner Geschichte fort: „Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Doch ich erzählte James gleich davon. Ich dachte, es würde ihn genauso amüsieren wie mich, aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Er hat mich angeschrien und ist sofort nach draußen gerannt.“ Nach einer Pause schloss er: „James kam zum Glück noch rechtzeitig, sonst wäre ich wohl von der Schule geflogen. So kam ich damit davon, dass ich für den Rest des Jahres jeden Tag Strafarbeiten mit Snape erledigen musste.“ Lily fragte sicherheitshalber nach: „James ist Severus also hinterher gegangen und hat ihn da raus geholt? Aber er hätte verletzt werden können, oder?“ Sirius nickte und sagte, dass es reinstes Glück gewesen sein, dass keiner von beiden gebissen wurde. „Und sieh mich nicht so wütend an! Ich kann deinen alten Freund Snape auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, wollte ihn aber nicht umbringen. Es war eine dämliche Idee, ihn da rein zuschicken; und ich bin heilfroh, dass James Schlimmeres verhindert hat!“

Ein bisschen steif dankte Lily ihm dafür, dass er ihr so viel anvertraut habe. Sirius wehrte ab und sagte: „Remus und James vertrauen dir. Ich wollte dich einfach ein bisschen besser kennenlernen und dir einiges erzählen, was du wissen solltest.“ Er stand auf. „Es ist spät geworden. Lass uns zusammen runter zum Abendessen gehen.“ Lily stand auf, packte ihr Buch in die Tasche, und zusammen gingen sie runter in die Große Halle.

Beim Abendessen saßen die Mädchen wieder zusammen und Lea fragte Lily, ob sie mit James gesprochen habe. Lily nickte und erzählte Lea und Kitty im Flüsterton vom Tarnumhang. „Ihr dürft aber niemandem davon erzählen, dass musste ich ihm versprechen“, fügte sie am Ende leise hinzu. Beide versicherten ihr, dass niemand ihnen dieses Geheimnis würde entlocken können. Sie aßen in Ruhe auf und verließen dann bald die Halle. In der Schulsprecherwohnung bereiteten sie ihren Ausflug vor. Lea hatte einige Süßigkeiten mitgebracht, mit denen sie es sich auf dem Astronomieturm würden gemütlich machen können. Sie hatten vor loszugehen, wenn die Nachtruhe begann. Um zehn Uhr machten sie sich unter dem Tarnumhang auf den Weg. Sie mussten sehr langsam und vorsichtig gehen, denn sie waren schon fast zu groß, um zu dritt unter den Umhang zu passen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit standen sie endlich vor der Tür zum Turm. Lily zückte ihren Zauberstab und öffnete die Tür. Schnell schlüpften sie hinein und verschlossen die Tür von innen. Sie stiegen die steile Wendeltreppe hoch, bis sie schließlich auf die Plattform hinaustraten. Hier legten sie den Tarnumhang ab und sofort beschwor Lily ein ganz kleines Feuer herauf, damit es nicht zu kalt wurde. Dann legten sie eine Decke auf den Boden und die Naschereien in die Mitte. Die Mädchen setzten sich um das Feuer herum, und als alle sich etwas zu essen genommen hatten, fragte Lily, wie Leas Tag gewesen sei? Lea antwortete lächelnd: „Ach, ganz unspektakulär. Mit Ausnahme vielleicht der Tatsache, dass ich jetzt tatsächlich Peters Freundin bin.“ Die anderen starrten sie überrascht an und klatschten dann freudig in die Hände. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Im Vergleich dazu war mein Tag kaum der Rede wert“, sagte Kitty. Lea blickte sie neugierig an. Kitty wurde ein wenig rot und lenkte rasch ab, indem sie Lily fragte, ob sie etwas Spannendes erlebt habe. Doch Lily ging nur kurz darauf ein: „Ich war eigentlich den ganzen Tag mit dir in der Bibliothek, also muss entweder etwas ganz zu Beginn oder ganz zum Schluss geschehen sein. Klär uns auf!“ Kitty, die nun keinen Ausweg mehr sah, begann zu berichten. „Nachdem du gegangen warst, hat sich auch Alice auf den Weg gemacht. Sie hatte sich draußen mit Frank verabredet. Ich wollte gerade auch aufstehen, als Connal sich zu mir gesetzt hat. Er hat mich gefragt, ob ich am elften März mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen möchte. Ich habe zugesagt.“ Als Lily daraufhin lächelte, meinte Kitty verlegen, dass das nun wirklich nichts Besonderes sei. „Ach Kitty, es ist der Anfang von etwas Besonderen, glaub mir“, sagte Lea und strahlte ihre Freundin an. Kitty erwiderte das Lächeln, und nun genossen die Freundinnen ihren ein bisschen albernen, aber doch auch spannenden kleinen Ausflug ganz unbeschwert. Um Mitternacht machten sie sich schließlich auf den Rückweg. Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde waren sie endlich am Porträt der fetten Dame, denn zwischendurch hatten sie Professor McGonagall ausweichen müssen. Hier trennte sich Lily von ihren Freundinnen und machte sich allein und deutlich schneller auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie legte den Tarnumhang mit einer schnell geschriebenen Karte vor James‘ Tür und ging dann rasch ins Bett, um noch genug Schlaf zu bekommen. So ging der Tag endlich auch für die ausdauerndsten Schüler zu Ende.


	21. Chapter 21

**James Geburtstag**

James wachte erst sehr spät auf und kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle. Er setzte sich zu seinen immer noch sehr müden Freunden und trank erst einmal eine Tasse heißen Kaffee. Er fühlte sich gleich ein bisschen wacher, goss sich die zweite Tasse ein und aß auch etwas. Auf einmal setzte sich jemand neben ihn und fragte: „Wo warst du gestern Abend eigentlich?“ Er drehte sich zur Seite und sah Lily. Ohne nachzudenken antwortete er: „Ich war die halbe Nacht wach und habe mit meinen Freunden an unseren Hausaufgaben gearbeitet.“ Skeptisch sah Lily ihn an. „Wir hatten Vollmond, oder?“ James griff erneut nach seiner Tasse. Ganz offensichtlich war er noch nicht wirklich wach. „Entschuldige“, erwiderte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Das war mein Niemand-darf-von-Remus‘-Geheimnis-erfahren-Reflex. Ja, wir waren letzte Nacht mit ihm unterwegs. Es ist spät geworden, wie Du Dir denken kannst. Und die Mondfinsternis hat uns zu schaffen gemacht. Ich bin eben erst aufgestanden.“ Lily lächelte verständnisvoll. „Wie ist es gelaufen? Hattet Ihr Spaß, oder gab es Schwierigkeiten?“ „Ich erzähl‘ dir später davon, in Ordnung? Hier sind zu viele Ohren!“, antwortete James. Das konnte Lily verstehen und fragte ihn stattdessen, wie er seinen Geburtstag würde feiern wollen. „Das musst du meine Freunde fragen; sie haben mir verboten, mich da einzumischen“, sagte er lachend und deutete auf Sirius und Peter. Nach dem Frühstück fragte James seine Freunde, ob sie Lust hätten, ein wenig zu fliegen, doch diese lehnten freundlich ab und sagten, sie hätten allerlei zu erledigen. So ging James allein nach draußen, um seinen Kopf etwas klarer zu bekommen. Was eignete sich besser dazu, als eine Weile mit dem Besen unterwegs zu sein?  
  
Die andern Rumtreiber gingen in den Krankenflügel, um nach Remus zu sehen. Der war inzwischen auch aufgewacht und starrte gedankenverloren an die Decke. Als er hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete, richtete er sich auf und begrüßte seine Freunde. Seine Stimme war noch immer relativ schwach. „Ihr seid bestimmt hier, um mit mir James‘ Geburtstag zu planen, oder?“, fragte er Sirius. Dieser nickte, antwortete aber tugendhaft: „Das auch, aber wir wollten natürlich vor allem sehen, wie es dir geht.“ Remus lachte spöttisch, stöhnte dann aber auf und sagte, dass es ihm gut gehe, solange er sich möglichst nicht bewege. Alle lachten, selbst Remus konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Peter fragte: „Habt ihr den Aushang am schwarzen Brett gelesen? Der Astronomieunterricht fällt am Montag aus.“ Die anderen sahen ihn überrascht an und Remus fragte: „Wirklich?“ Als Peter nickte, rief Sirius begeistert: „Phantastisch! Das gibt uns unbeschränkt Zeit und erleichtert so einiges!“ Nachdem diese gute Nachricht verdaut war, sagte Peter nachdenklich: „Das ist also die Wirkung einer Mondfinsternis. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schwierig werden würde.“ Remus nickte. Er war bei aller vorangegangenen Skepsis selbst überrascht gewesen, dass er sich mitten in der Nacht hin und her verwandelt hatte. Doch das Erstaunlichste war im Nachhinein der Waldtroll - diese Kreaturen lebten eigentlich viel tiefer im Wald. Das dieser Troll sich dem Schloss so weit genähert hatte, war besorgniserregend. Doch wahrscheinlich wusste Hagrid davon und untersuchte dies schon längst. Vielleicht sollten sie sicherheitshalber trotzdem mal mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen. Sie redeten noch eine Weile mit gedämpften Stimmen über die gestrige Nacht, bis Sirius schließlich sagte: „Wir sollten jetzt mit der Planung anfangen, denn wir haben ja nur das Wochenende zur Vorbereitung.“ Remus lachte auf und meinte, dass es schon etwas Besonderes sei, wenn Sirius sie dazu aufforderte zu arbeiten. Sirius grinste und erklärte tugendhaft, dass es ja immerhin um ihren Freund gehe. Remus fragte nun, ob schon jemand darüber nachgedacht habe, wo die Feier stattfinden solle. Peter überlegte einen Moment und meinte dann, man könne doch denselben Raum nehmen, in dem sie auch Lilys Geburtstag gefeiert hatten. „Das hieße, wir müssten Marik Rose fragen, ob wir am Montagabend seinen Klassenraum nutzen dürfen“, stellte Remus fest und fragte, wer dies übernehmen wolle? Peter erklärte sich bereit, sich darum zu kümmern. „Als nächstes müssen wir Einladungen verschicken“, meinte Sirius, und Remus fuhr fort: „Dazu müssen wir wissen, wer eingeladen werden soll!“ Sofort bemerkte Peter, man müsse natürlich auf jeden Fall die Mädchen einladen. Remus lächelte und fragte: „Welche Mädchen genau?“ Dann ergänzte er rasch: „Nur ein Scherz!“ und zählte weitere auf: „Auf jeden Fall sollten Alice, Frank und unser Quidditchteam dabei sein.“ Sirius ergänzte die Namen einiger Spieler aus anderen Häusern, mit denen James sich gut verstand. Nach einer Weile sagte Peter, dass man auch Angelica einladen solle, schließlich sei sie eine gute Freundin von James. Remus nickte und auch Sirius gab ihm zögernd Recht. Remus war bereit, die Einladungen zu schreiben – er hatte im Moment ja reichlich Zeit. Sirius sagte: „Dann kümmere ich mich um das Essen und die Getränke.“ Da nun alle Aufgaben verteilt waren, machten er und Peter sich auf den Weg.  
  
Nach dem Abendessen kamen sie zurück in den Krankenflügel. „Wir dürfen den Raum nutzen! Natürlich müssen wir hinterher wieder aufräumen. Er hat großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass wir daran denken, dass am Dienstag ganz normal Unterricht sein wird“, verkündete Peter. „Sollte sich von selbst verstehen!“, meinte Remus. „Und ab wann dürfen wir den Raum nutzen?“ „Ab 18 Uhr, dann ist die letzte Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorbei.“ „Das sollte reichen“, sagte Remus und fragte Sirius, ob die Hauselfen bereit seien, ihnen mit dem Essen zu helfen. „Kein Problem, die sagen nie nein, wenn ich sie um was bitte“, sagte der lächelnd. Remus bat die Freunde, einen Moment still zu sein, während er die erste Einladung schrieb. Sirius nickte, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und schloss die Augen, während Peter ans Fenster ging, den Vorhang ein wenig beiseite schob und in die Nacht hinausblickte. Remus begann zu schreiben, und als er wenige Minuten später zufrieden die Feder hingelegt hatte, reichte den beiden das Pergament. „Was haltet ihr davon?“ Peter und Sirius begannen zu lesen.  
  
Hallo!  
  
Am nächsten Montag hat James Potter Geburtstag. Wir feiern im Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und laden Dich herzlich ein, ab 21 Uhr vorbeizukommen und mit uns James hochleben zu lassen. Die Feier wird irgendwann nach Mitternacht zu Ende gehen. Falls Du noch jemand wirklich netten kennst, der unbedingt dabei sein sollte, so ist auch dieser herzlich eingeladen. Für Getränke und Essen ist gesorgt. Schick Deine Antwort bitte an Remus und sag auch Bescheid, ob Du jemanden mitbringst.  
  
Wir verlassen uns darauf, dass Du Zeit hast!  
  
Die Rumtreiber  
  
Sirius nickte Remus zu und sagte, dass sie es in in dieser Zeit gut schaffen sollten, den Klassenraum vorzubereiten. Auch Peter war von der Einladung angetan; also nickte Remus zufrieden und vervielfältigte den Brief mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs. Bald darauf verabschiedeten sich Peter und Sirius. „Wenn du willst, kann ich hoch in die Eulerei gehen und die Einladungen abschicken“, bot Peter an. Sirius nickte, gab seinem Freund die Einladungen und an der Treppe trennten sich ihre Wege.  
  
Der nächste Morgen brachte die Einladungen. Eine Eule landete vor Angelica, und gerade als sie das Pergament entrollte, setzte sich ihr Bruder neben sie. „Die ist von den Rumtreibern, es ist eine Einladung zu James‘ Geburtstagsfeier.“ Connal nickte und fragte dann, ob auch Kitty eingeladen sei. „Ich weiß nicht, aber da sie eine gute Freundin von Lily ist, nehme ich an, dass Kitty da sein wird.“ Ihr Bruder, der den Brief inzwischen auch gelesen hatte, bat sie nun, ihn mitzunehmen, damit er etwas Zeit mit Kitty verbringen konnte. „Das sollte kein Problem sein! Ich sage in unser beider Namen zu.“ Connal bedankte sich und widmete sich wieder seinem Frühstück. Später wollte er gerade die Halle verlassen, um in der Bibliothek noch die Hausaufgaben für Montag zu machen, als ihn jemand rief. Er drehte sich um und sah neben dem Eingangsportal Graeme stehen. „Ich habe eben im Vorbeigehen die Einladung für deine Schwester gesehen. Kannst du mir helfen, auch auf diese Party zu kommen?“ Connal starrte ihn überrascht an und fragte, warum er dahin wolle? Graeme zögerte kurz, gab sich einen Ruck und sagte entschlossen: „Ich will mit eigenen Augen sehen, dass Potter ganz sicher nur an Lily Evans interessiert ist.“ Connal lächelte und erwiderte, dass er Graeme vielleicht wirklich helfen könne. „Ich muss mit jemandem sprechen. Beim Abendessen gebe ich dir Bescheid.“ Graeme dankte seinem Freund und verabschiedete sich. Nun wusste Connal also, dass er dessen Schwester nicht vergessen konnte. Seit er mit Connal in den Drei Besen über sie gesprochen hatte, war sie ihm mehr denn je im Kopf herumgegangen. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wie es wäre, sich mit ihr wieder zu vertragen und noch einmal von vorn anzufangen. Doch bevor er sich solchen Gedanken hingab, wollte er sich ganz sicher sein, was Angelica und James Potter betraf.  
  
Connal lief derweil durchs Schloss, auf der Suche nach Kitty. Schließlich betrat er die Bibliothek, um dort nach ihr zu schauen. Er fand sie allein an einem Tisch. Außer Atem setzte er sich zu ihr, lächelte ihr zu und sah vor ihr genau so eine Einladung liegen, wie sie auch Angelica bekommen hatte. Daneben lagen ein Pergament und eine Feder. Sie schrieb also schon ihre Antwort – gut, dass er Kitty gefunden hatte, bevor sie sie abgeschickt hatte. „Hast du schon jemanden mit eingeladen?“, fragte er sie. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Nein, aber lass mich raten! Du willst, dass ich dich mitnehme?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, darum habe er schon seine Schwester gebeten. „Ich hoffe, das ist dir Recht? Oder wärst du mich für diesen Abend lieber los?“ Kitty lachte leise. „Nein! Ich freue mich sehr, dass du auch kommst!“ Connal strahlte sie an. „Aber du könntest mir einen großen Gefallen tun.“ Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Graeme, mein bester Freund, würde auch sehr gern kommen. Da er James kaum kennt, hat er aber natürlich keine Einladung.“ Kitty sah ihn verblüfft an und fragte, warum sein Freund unbedingt auf die Party wolle. „Ich möchte nicht indiskret sein – aber es geht um ein Mädchen.“ „Und du willst, dass sie zusammen kommen?“ Er nickte und erwiderte: „Ja, das würde mich wirklich freuen!“ Kitty begann zu schreiben und fragte dann nach dem vollen Namen seines Freundes. „Er heißt Graeme Stevenson - und du bist die Beste.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ermahnte ihn, daran zu denken, dass sie nun etwas bei ihm gut habe. Bald darauf machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Eulerei.  
  
Am späten Abend saßen Peter, Remus und Sirius im Jungenschlafsaal und warteten auf die Antworten. Sie hatten das Fenster offen gelassen, damit die ankommenden Eulen nicht warten und sie selbst nicht immer wieder aufstehen mussten. Die meisten Eingeladenen hatten schon zugesagt und manche von ihnen hatten einen zweiten Gast angekündigt. Gerade flog wieder eine Eule durchs Fenster, landete auf Remus‘ Bettpfosten und streckte ein Bein aus. Peter sprang von seinem Bett auf und band ihr die Nachricht ab. Er las sie durch und sagte dann: „Kitty wird auch kommen und sie schreibt, dass sie einen gewissen Graeme Stevenson mitbringen möchte.“ Remus sah verwirrt drein. „Ist das nicht ein Slytherin aus unserem Jahrgang? Mir ist nie aufgefallen, dass Kitty den näher kennt.“ Sirius schaute finster vor sich hin und sagte: „Damit kommen jetzt schon drei Slytherins, das kann ja heiter werden.“ Remus stieß ihn in die Seite und meinte: „Kitty ist nett. Wenn sie ihn dabei haben will, kann er nicht so schlecht sein.“  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam und mit ihm James‘ Geburtstag. Als er morgens das Wohnzimmer betrat, saß Lily auf einem der Sofas und las. Als sie ihn sah, legte sie das Buch beiseite, sprang auf und umarmte ihn herzlich. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag“, flüsterte sie ihm in Ohr. Als James mit Lily etwas später die Wohnung verließ, wurde er von seinen Freunden empfangen. Sirius legte seinem Freund einen Arm um die Schulter und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Krone“, sagte er. Auch Remus und Peter lieferten ihre guten Wünsche ab, und zu fünft gingen sie nach unten zum Frühstück. Mehrere Eulen waren heute für James unterwegs gewesen, eine davon von seinen Eltern, die ihm ein frohes Geburtstagsfest wünschten und ihm versprachen, bei seiner Rückkehr eine große Volljährigkeitsfeier zu veranstalten. Nach dem Frühstück begann der langweiligste Teil dieses Tages, der Unterricht. Stoisch, und ohne allzusehr auf die Lehrer zu achten, standen die Rumtreiber ihn durch. Nachdem auch der Zaubertränkeunterricht endlich vorbei war, fragte Sirius: „Sagt mal, James, Lily, ihr lest doch so gern. Auf keinen Fall sollte James‘ Geburtstag vorübergehen, ohne dass er sich ein bisschen Zeit für seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung genommen hat. Spöttisch sah Lily ihn an, nickte aber und sagte: „Aber selbstverständlich! James, wollen wir ein bisschen in die Bibliothek gehen?“ Lächelnd erwiderte er: „Ich könnte mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen!“  
  
James und Lily hatten schon eine Weile in der Bibliothek gesessen und sich flüsternd unterhalten, als Peter zu ihnen an den Tisch trat und sie bat, ihm zu folgen. Zu dritt gingen sie durch die Gänge, bis sie schließlich vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste standen. Peter schwang seinen Zauberstab, die Tür flog auf und plötzlich war Musik zu hören. Die drei betraten den Raum und James war plötzlich von Menschen umgeben, die ihm fröhlich zum Geburtstag gratulierten. Alle seine Freunde waren da, seine Quidditchmitspieler, Mitglieder der anderen Mannschaften und auch einige Gesichter, die ihm nicht so vertraut waren. Einer von ihnen, ein dunkelhaariger Slytherin – hieß er nicht Graeme? - streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und sagte knapp: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“ Etwas verwirrt ging James zu den Tischen am Rand des Raumes, um sich etwas von dem guten Essen zu nehmen. Nach einer Weile gesellte sich Lily zu ihm und fragte ihn, ob er seine Feier genieße? „Aber ganz bestimmt! Auf die Rumtreiber kann man sich verlassen. Sie haben eine tolle Party organisiert, findest du nicht auch?“ Dann bot er ihr an, ihr etwas einzuschenken, was Lily lächelnd annahm. Nachdem sie auf seine Gesundheit angestoßen hatten, sagte sie: „Ich habe etwas für dich.“ Er sah sie an und fragte sich, was sie ihm wohl schenken würde. Sie zog etwas aus ihrer Tasche und tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab darauf, so dass es wuchs und wuchs, bis es schließlich seine volle Größe erreicht hatte. Es war ein mittelgroßer Karton, den James sogleich öffnete. Heraus kam ein Gebilde, wie er nie zuvor eines gesehen hatte. An einer Schnur hing ein Stock, an dessen Ende ein mittelgroßer Schnatz und auf der anderen Seite hing wieder eine Schnur, an deren Enden jeweils zwei kleinere Schnatze befestigt waren. Er starrte abwechselnd das Gebilde und Lily an. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten – so sehr in Verlegenheit hatte sie ihn lange nicht mehr gesehen. Er wollte so offensichtlich höflich sein und wusste doch gar nicht, wofür er sich da bedanken sollte. Lily war sehr zufrieden mit ihrem Geschenk. Sie war vorgestern extra noch einmal in Hogsmeade gewesen, um in Schreiberlings Federladen das Geschenk für James zu kaufen. Im Laden gab es neben Federn auch kleinere Geschenke, und dies hier war ein echter Glückstreffer gewesen. James fragte ziemlich verlegen, was das denn sei? Sie lächelte, erbarmte sich dann aber und erklärte ihm, was ein Mobile war. „Man hängt es auf und lässt es vom Wind bewegen. Ich mag es; als ich es gesehen habe, musste ich gleich an dich denken!“ „Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen! Was für eine witzige Idee. Vielen Dank, Lily! Und allein, weil es von dir ist, ist es mir riesig viel wert!“  
  
Das reichte der dunkelhaarigen Gestalt, die das Gespräch zwischen Lily und James aus einiger Entfernung verfolgt hatte. Graeme ging zu Connal, der am Fenster stand. Er lehnte sich neben den Freund an die Wand. „Ich muss wohl zugeben, dass Potter scheinbar wirklich nichts von deiner Schwester will.“ Connal dachte bei sich: Das hättest du auch früher wissen können!l, fragte aber laut: „Und was hast du jetzt vor, da du das nun weißt?“ Graeme sah nachdenklich vor sich hin und antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie etwas mit einander haben. Ich gehe jetzt, ich muss über viel nachdenken.“ Er legte Connal die Hand auf die Schulter. „Danke, dass mir das Hiersein ermöglicht hast!“ Connal sah ihm hinterher, bis er den Raum verlassen hatte und begann dann, in der Menschenmenge nach Kitty zu suchen. Er fand sie an einem der anderen Fenster. „Hallo Kitty“, grüßte er sie und setzte sich neben sie in die Fensterbank. Sie sah ihn an, und ihre Augen begannen zu strahlen.  
  
Graeme hatte das Schloss verlassen und ging mit raschen Schritten durch die kühle Luft. Wütend trat er gegen einen kleinen Stein, so dass der im hohen Bogen durch die Luft segelte und in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Warum musste dieses Mädchens wegen sein Leben so aus den Fugen geraten? Ein halbes Jahr war es her, dass sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte, und noch immer hing er so sehr an ihr. Er konnte sie nicht einfach abschreiben. Er war er so knapp davor gewesen, sie für immer aus seinem Herzen zu verbannen, Ihm hatte lediglich die Bestätigung gefehlt, dass jemand anderes jetzt ihr Interesse habe. Trotz Connals Versicherungen war er davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er diese Bestätigung heute Abend bekommen würde. Und nun war James Potter völlig vernarrt in ein ganz anderes Mädchen. Die verliebten Blicke, mit denen er sie die ganze Zeit verfolgt hatte, waren nicht zu missdeuten gewesen. Würde Angelica sich wieder mit ihm vertragen wollen? Er war inzwischen am See angekommen und flüsterte leise ihren Namen: „Angelica ...“ Seit Monaten hatte er ihn nicht mehr ausgesprochen, doch nun stieg langsam Hoffnung und eine ganz leise Freude in ihm auf.  
  
Es war schon halb elf, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Mädchen den Partyraum betrat. Angelica sah erschöpft aus und James, der sie gleich gesehen hatte, sagte zu seinen Freunden, dass er mal nach ihr schauen wolle. Er ging auf Angelica zu und grüßte sie: „Schön, dass du auch kommst“, sagte er und umarmte sie kurz. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich wünsch dir richtig viel Glück – mit Lily und überhaupt!“, sagte sie herzlich. Er bedankte sich, fragte dann aber: „Du siehst nicht glücklich aus. Was ist los?“ „Ach, nichts, alles in Ordnung“, antwortete sie müde. Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie energisch in eine ruhige Ecke. Er wies sie an, dort auf ihn zu warten, holte ein Glas Wein, drückte es ihr in die Hand und sagte: „Ich bin dein Freund, und du bist unglücklich. Also: Was ist los?“ Sie nahm einen Schluck, stellte ihr Glas in die benachbarte Fensterbank und sah ins Dunkle hinaus. „Ich habe bis eben noch Hausaufgaben gemacht und musste die ganze Zeit an letztes Jahr denken, als ich meine Aufgaben eigentlich immer mit Graeme gemacht habe.“ Er legte seine Hand auf ihre, und sie sagte aufgebracht: „Ich vermisse ihn, das ist alles.“ Sie leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug. Dann lächelte sie James entschuldigend an. „Nicht der geeignete Moment, um darüber zu reden. Ich will dir deine Feier ganz bestimmt nicht mit meinen Launen verderben.“ Er sah sie ruhig an. „Das tust du nicht. Und ganz egal, was sonst gerade anliegt: Wenn du mich brauchst, bin ich für dich da.“ Langsam fügte er hinzu: „Ich habe Graeme vor sehr kurzer Zeit gesehen, Angelica. Er war bis vor einer halben Stunde hier bei der Feier. Kitty, Connals Freundin, hat ihn mitgebracht. Er hat sich ganz plötzlich verabschiedet. Ich weiß nicht, warum er hier war – um mich zu feiern, ganz sicher nicht.“ Angelica war ein bisschen blasser geworden und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Schade, dass ihr euch verpasst habt. Vielleicht hättet ihr hier, auf neutralem Boden, miteinander sprechen können?“ „Ach, James, ob er das will? Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch an mich denkt!“, sagte sie kaum hörbar. „Trotzdem – was er wohl hier gewollt hat?“  
  
Auch das schönste Fest neigt sich irgendwann einem Ende zu, und so gingen kurz vor ein Uhr die letzten Gäste, und die Rumtreiber waren alleine mit Lily und ihren Freundinnen. Sirius, Peter und Remus wünschten James noch einmal viel Glück und schickten ihn dann energisch fort. Lily wurde angewiesen, dafür zu sorgen, dass er brav in seine Wohnung ging. James bedankte sich herzlich bei seinen Freunden. „Das war ein wunderbarer siebzehnter Geburtstag! Niemand hat bessere Freunde als ich!“ Die drei lachten und schoben ihn und Lily zur Tür hinaus. James nahm Lilys Hand und sie ließ es geschehen. Langsam gingen die beiden durch das stille Schloss und genossen das ruhige, zufriedene Zusammensein nach einem Abend voll lauten, glücklichen Trubels.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ein Traum und seine Folgen**

Der März war ins Land gezogen und der April hatte begonnen; die Tage wurden wärmer, und mittlerweile war der Frühling wahrlich gekommen. In diesen Tagen verbrachten die Schüler ihre Freizeit größtenteils draußen auf den Ländereien und genossen die angenehmen Temperaturen. Die Lehrer hatten jedoch keine Ambitionen, ihren Schülern die ersten schönen Tage netter zu machen und versorgten sie weiter unbarmherzig mit Unmengen von Hausaufgaben. Der sechste April neigte sich gerade dem Ende zu, als im Wohnzimmer der Schulsprecher Lily ihr Buch zuklappte. Sie stöhnte auf. Das war wirklich sehr kompliziert, und sie war auch noch müde. Sie musste den Aufsatz, für den sie gerade lernte, zwar erst am Montag abgeben; doch sie wollte ihre Arbeit eigentlich nicht am Wochenende erledigen. Da es aber sinnlos war zu arbeiten, wenn man fast einschlief, stand sie auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie würde den Verwandlungsaufsatz morgen zu Ende schreiben. Sie ging noch ins Bad und machte sich bettfertig, dann legte sie sich hin und schlief kurz danach ein.  
  
Sie befand sich in der Eingangshalle und freute sich auf das, was da kommen würde. Sie war nicht wirklich nervös; viel zu gespannt war sie auf das, was sie wohl erwarten würde. Sie sah sich um, aber außer ihr war niemand in der Halle. Sie wartete nicht mehr lange; schon sah sie jemanden die Treppe hinabsteigen. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, und nun wurde sie doch nervös. Nun erkannte sie, wer da kam: Es war James Potter. Schließlich blieb er vor ihr stehen und lächelte sie an. Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln. Er fragte, ob sie losgehen wollten; sie antwortete mit einem Nicken. Sie gingen zusammen nach draußen und beschlossen, zuerst zum See zu laufen und sich erst anschließend auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade zu machen. Am See blieben sie stehen. James sagte ihr, sie sei das schönste Mädchen sei, das er je gesehen habe. Sie errötete und schaute aufs Wasser. Er stand hinter ihr, legte sanft seine Arme um ihren Körper und seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Auch er schaute auf den See. Nach einer Weile des friedvollen Schweigens gingen sie zusammen nach Hogsmeade und unterhielten sich entspannt. Als sie schließlich in den Drei Besen saßen, tranken sie zusammen Butterbier. Seine Frage, wie es ihr ginge, beantwortete sie mit der Erklärung, es gehe ihr gut, wenn er bei ihr sei. Diesmal errötete er und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seinem Becher, bevor er sagte, dass er immer bei ihr bleiben wolle. Sie lächelte und griff nach seiner Hand. Nach einer Weile des Beisammenseins verließen sie die Gaststätte und wanderten zur Heulenden Hütte. Hier standen sie noch eine Weile zusammen und tauschten Schwüre ewiger Liebe aus.  
  
Als Lily am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich richtig gut. Sie ging fröhlich ins Wohnzimmer, gerade als auch James das Zimmer betrat. Im Moment, in dem sich ihre Augen trafen, kamen die Erinnerungen an ihren Traum Stück für Stück zurück. Sie starrte ihn an. Zum Glück schien James zu müde zu sein, um ihr Verhalten so richtig wahrzunehmen. Er murmelte nur ein verschlafenes Guten Morgen und ging an ihr vorbei ins Bad. Sie stand da, wie vom Donner gerührt, und wusste nicht was sie denken sollte. Zu viele Bilder und Empfindungen stürmten auf sie ein. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit setzte sie sich auf eins der Sofas und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Sie hörte das Rauschen der Dusche und einige Vögel, die draußen ihr Morgenlied zwitscherten. Was war das für ein Traum? Sie hatte von James geträumt. Nicht nur das, im Traum hatte sie ganz klar tiefere Gefühle gehabt als alles, was sie bisher in ihrem Leben gefühlt hatte. Sie kannte diese Gefühle nicht, war sich jedoch sicher, dass man das nicht gegenüber selbst den besten der Freunde empfand. Wie kam es dazu, dass sie einen solchen Traum im Bezug auf James hatte? War sie vielleicht ...? Sie war sehr verwirrt; sie brauchte Ruhe. Sie warf sich rasch ihren Umhang über und ging hinaus zum See.  
  
Lily setzte sich hinter die Weide und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Stamm des Baumes. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Sie stellte sich jetzt die Frage, die sie sich oben nicht hatte stellen wollen: War sie in James Potter verliebt? Sie hatte dies auch vor sich selbst immer abgestritten, und früher wäre die Antwort ganz offensichtlich Nein gewesen. Der Traum der vergangenen Nacht aber ließ sie an der einfachen Beantwortung dieser Frage zweifeln. Sie dachte intensiv nach und entschied sich nach etlichen Minuten dafür, dass sie sich jetzt ganz in Ruhe über ihre Gefühle klar werden musste. Das brauchte gewiss Zeit, und in dieser Zeit würde sie James einfach aus dem Weg gehen. Was sie danach tun würde, wollte sie im Anschluss entscheiden. Lily blieb noch eine Weile am See sitzen, bis sie sich plötzlich daran erinnerte, dass neben ihren persönlichen Problemen ja auch noch die Schule existierte. Sie sprang auf und eilte zurück zum Schloss. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erschien sie zum Unterricht und ließ sich atemlos auf den Platz neben Kitty sinken. „Wo warst du?“ fragte die sie im Flüsterton. Lily wollte und konnte die Freundin jetzt nicht in ihre verwirrten Gefühle einweihen und antwortete deshalb: „Ich hab verschlafen und es nicht mehr zum Frühstück geschafft.“ Kitty nickte und versuchte, weiter den eintönigen Erklärungen des Professors zu folgen. Lily selbst lenkte der Unterricht sehr gut ab; noch nie hatte sie sich enthusiastischer auf den Vortrag des Lehrers konzentriert als heute. Der Rest des Tages war schwerer zu überstehen. Ihr Blick wollte immer wieder zu James gleiten, doch sie ließ dies nicht zu und sah angespannt geradeaus. Sie war froh, als sie am Abend endlich ihre Ruhe hatte. Früh zog sie sich in ihr Zimmer zurück und versuchte halbherzig, etwas zu lesen, bevor sie sich schlafen legte.  
  
So verging die Zeit bis zum Sonntagnachmittag. Lily saß allein in der Bibliothek und las. Wenigstens versuchte sie es, denn ihre Gedanken schweiften ständig ab und gelangten immer wieder zu James. Warum nur musste sie ständig an ihn denken? Sie hatte doch schon eingesehen, dass sie ihn wohl mehr mochte, als man einen Freund mögen sollte! Schließlich waren Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, denn die Lehrer nahmen keine Rücksicht auf ihre persönlichen Probleme. Sie legte das Buch beiseite und begann endlich, ihren Aufsatz für Kräuterkunde zu schreiben, kam jedoch nur langsam voran. Nachdem sie nach ungefähr einer Stunde die Arbeit beendet hatte, nahm sie sich das nächste Buch und las über seltene Artefakte. Das erste Artefakt, das im Buch beschrieben wurde, hatte den Namen Nerhegeb.  
  
Der Spiegel Nerhegeb  
  
Der Spiegel Nerhegeb gehört sicherlich zu den seltsamsten Artefakten, die es gibt. Er ist übermannshoch und goldfarben. Das aber wahrlich Einzigartige dieses Spiegels ist seine magische Eigenschaft. Er zeigt nicht etwa das Spiegelbild desjenigen, der in ihn schaut, sondern dessen tiefsten Wunsch. Über dem Spiegel sind folgende Worte in den Rahmen graviert: Nerhegeb Zreh nied reba Ztiltna nied thcin.   
  
Sie las den letzten Satz mehrmals. Das ergab nicht den geringsten Sinn! Eine Weile dachte sie nach, entschloss sich dann aber dazu, das Buch einfach auszuleihen und später noch einmal über diesen Spiegel nachzudenken.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verging ereignislos. Sie machte wieder einmal einen Spaziergang und musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass die letzten Tage die langweiligsten waren, die seit einer ganzen Weile erlebt hatte. Zugegeben: Das Einzige, was sich gegenüber der Zeit vorher verändert hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sie in diesen Tagen kaum Zeit mit James verbracht hatte. Der trübe Schleier, der sich über ihr Leben gelegt hatte, löste sich erst ein wenig auf, als sie nach dem Frühstück am Montag in der Schulsprecherwohnung von James angesprochen wurde: „Was mit dir los, geht es dir schlecht?“, fragte er sie besorgt und setzte sich neben sie. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, es gehe ihr gut. „Ich brauche nur ein wenig Zeit für mich, Wenn ich darüber reden mag, bist du der erste, dem ich es erzähle“, sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. Er nickte, erwiderte, dass er immer für sie da sein werde, stand auf und verließ den Raum. Sie hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er das schon einmal gesagt habe. Nach kurzem Nachdenken fiel ihr ein, dass das in ihrem Traum geschehen war.  
  
Am nächsten Tag in Zauberkunst bat Professor Flitwick Lily, etwas für den Unterricht aus dem Lagerraum vis-à-vis des Klassenzimmers zu holen. „Beeilen Sie sich, wir warten“, fügte er hinzu und gab ihr den Schlüssel. Lily verließ den Klassenraum und öffnete die gegenüberliegende Tür. In dem Raum standen lauter Regale, die bis an die Decke gefüllt waren mit seltsamen Apparaturen. Sie ging auf der Suche nach dem Objekt, das sie holen sollte, die Regale ab und stand schließlich vor einem großen, von einem Tuch verdeckten Gegenstand. In einem plötzlichen Entschluss zog sie das Tuch herunter und sah, dass es sich bei dem Gegenstand um einem Spiegel handelte. Einen großen goldenen Spiegel, und über dem Spiegelglas entdeckte sie einen Schriftzug: Nerhegeb Zreh nied reba Ztiltna nied thcin. Das hatte sie doch schon gesehen, das war doch der Satz aus dem Buch über Artefakte, der keinen Sinn ergeben hatte. Sie betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick und ganz plötzlich verstand sie sein Geheimnis: Man musste ihn rückwärts lesen. Jetzt stand dort: Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herz Begehren. Das passte zu dem, was im Buch beschrieben war. Lily fragte sich, was sie selbst wohl sehen würde, wenn sie in den Spiegel blickte. Sie konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, obwohl im Buch erwähnt wurde, dass die Nutzung gefährlich war. Sie trat vor den Spiegel und blickte hinein. In dem erstaunlich klaren Glas sah sie ganz deutlich sich selbst an der Seite von James. Er lächelte ihr Spiegelbild an und legte einen Arm um sie. Das Mädchen im Spiegel schmiegte sich an ihn. Lily starrte auf den Spiegel und vergaß fast zu atmen. Nicht nur ihre Träume wollten ihr das beweisen, auch der magische Spiegel war darauf aus, sie zu überzeugen: Das Wichtigste in ihrem Leben sei James Potter.  
  
Im Klassenraum für Zauberkunst wartete Professor Flitwick ungeduldig auf Lily und war gerade im Begriff einen zweiten Schüler loszuschicken, um sie zu holen, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und das Mädchen den Raum wieder betrat. Sie brachte dem Lehrer den gewünschten Gegenstand und setzte sich wieder neben Lea. In Gedanken war sie allerdings noch im Raum nebenan. Ohne dem Unterricht folgen zu können, erforschte sie aufs Neue ihre Gefühle und spürte, dass sie James gerade in diesen Moment besonders vermisste. Wie wichtig es ihr war, alles, was sie beschäftigte und ihr Sorgen machte, mit ihm zu teilen! Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihn zwei Reihen vor sich neben seinen Freunden sitzen und den Zauber der heutigen Stunde üben.  
  
Am Mittwochabend schließlich war sie sich über ihre Gefühle endlich im Klaren. James war der wichtigste Mensch in ihrem Leben. Wie immer das auch gekommen sein mochte: Jede Abneigung, jedes Misstrauen war vergessen. Ihr Vertrauen in den Freund war war nahezu grenzenlos, und ohne ihn zu sein, konnte sie sich kaum noch vorstellen. Die Frage war nur: Ging es ihm ebenso? Sicher hatte er immer wieder Interesse an ihr gezeigt, doch war das erstens lange her und zweitens sehr wahrscheinlich nur der pubertäre Wunsch gewesen, der Liste seiner Freundinnen eine weitere hinzuzufügen. Noch viel wichtiger: Konnte das zwischen ihnen gutgehen? Zwar hatte das Zusammenleben in diesem Schuljahr problemlos geklappt – das aber hatte sich im geregelten Rahmen der Schule abgespielt. Bald würden sie Hogwarts verlassen; dann stand eine Trennung bevor und sie würden ihre Beziehung – wenn das denn eine werden sollte – über die Ferne führen müssen. Ein mögliches Zusammenleben, weil sie beiden denselben Ort für ihre Ausbildung wählten, könnte ebenso schwierig werden. Vieles wäre selbständig zu entscheiden, was bisher durch Schulregeln vorgegeben gewesen war. Inwieweit stimmten ihre Vorstellungen über diese Dinge wohl überein? Das waren Fragen, auf die sie bisher keine Antwort gefunden hatte. Um sich abzulenken, räumte Lily ihr Zimmer ein wenig auf. Zu Beginn hatte sie den Inhalt ihres Koffers auf den Boden entleert, um alles wegzuwerfen, was sie nicht mehr brauchte und den Rest ordentlich einzuräumen. Das war jetzt fast eine Dreiviertelstunde her und mittlerweile sah ihr Zimmer wieder recht ordentlich aus. Nur noch eine Pergamentrolle lag vor ihrem Bett. Auf dem Rand stand in ordentlicher Schrift ihr Name: Lily Evans. Sie fragte sich, woher dieses Pergament kam und warum es ungeöffnet in ihrem Koffer gelegen hatte. Ohne große Erwartungen brach sie das Siegel, entrollte das Pergament und begann zu lesen.:  
  
Liebe Lily!                                                                                                                  20.06.1977      
  
Du bist mir der wichtigste Mensch, auch wenn Du mich nie mit diesem warmen Blick anschauen wirst, den Du für manche Menschen übrig hast. Du könntest die Sonne in der Finsternis sein, die mein Leben ohne Dich ist. Du gibst mir Kraft und Energie; allein durch Deine Anwesenheit geht in mir ein Licht der Hoffnung auf. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass Du mich eines Tages ebenso lieben wirst, wie ich Dich bereits heute liebe.  
  
James Potter  
  
Lily starrte fassungslos auf den Brief in ihren Händen. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Datum in der oberen Ecke und ihr wurde klar, dass das Schreiben schon fast ein Jahr alt war. Sie erinnerte sich jetzt: Er hatte ihr den Brief zugesteckt und sie hatte ihn achtlos in den Koffer geworfen und ihn sofort wieder vergessen. Nachdem sie eine Weile selbstvergessen mit dem Pergament in der Hand auf ihrem Bett gesessen hatte, wurde ihr ganz plötzlich kalt. So sehr hatte er sie geliebt? Aber wie sah das heute aus? Waren seine Gefühle die gleichen geblieben? Sie waren inzwischen so gut befreundet – hätte er nicht von seiner Liebe gesprochen, wenn sie noch existierte? Was sah James, wenn er in den Spiegel Nerhegeb blickte? Stand sie dann neben ihm, oder war sein Herzenswunsch inzwischen ein völlig anderer? Ruhelos lief Lily durchs Zimmer. Schließlich legte sie den Brief auf ihr Nachtschränkchen. Sie streckte sich auf dem Bett aus und starrte, ohne etwas zu sehen, an die Decke. Nach einiger Zeit sank sie in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Nachdem der Unterricht am folgenden Tag beendet war, ging Lily in die Wohnung zurück. Der nachdenkliche Abend hatte ihrer Nachtruhe nicht geschadet; sie hatte gut geschlafen und war auch jetzt hellwach. Sie setzte sich auf eins der Sofas, griff in ihre Tasche und zog ein Buch heraus, das sie lange nicht gelesen gestern beim Aufräumen wiederentdeckt hatte. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später öffnete sich James‘ Zimmertür. Sie schaute auf und sah, dass er ihr zunickte und dann die Wohnung verließ. Seine Tür hatte er nicht geschlossen, sie war nur angelehnt. Lily blickte nachdenklich hinüber, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. Nein, so etwas würde sie nie tun. Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Buch und las weiter. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da sah sie wieder zur Tür. Ungeduldig stand sie auf. Sie würde die Tür zuziehen und dann weiterlesen. Sie hatte die Hand schon am Türgriff, als sie zögerte. Sie könnte ja ganz kurz hineinschauen? Schließlich hatte sie das Zimmer noch nie gesehen ... Kurz entschlossen öffnete sie die Tür ganz und schlüpfte hinein. Sie sah sich neugierig um und stellte fest, dass ihr Geschenk über seinem Bett hing. Als sie daran dachte, wie viel Zeit sie investiert hatte, um etwas Passendes zu finden, musste sie lächeln. Und dann hatte der Zufall ihr geholfen, als sie wegen einer neuen Feder in dem kleinen Geschäft gewesen war. Ihr Blick wanderte zum ordentlich gemachten Bett, und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, wie es wohl wäre, abends an seiner Seite einzuschlafen und morgens neben ihm wieder aufzuwachen. Bevor ihr noch mehr absurde Gedanken in den Kopf kamen, verließ sie lieber rasch sein Zimmer und ging schnell in ihr eigenes. Hier fasste Lily einen Entschluss: Morgen würde sie mit James über all das sprechen! Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch, griff nach Pergament und Feder und schrieb dann eine kurze Nachricht, in der sie vorschlug, sich nach dem morgigen Abendessen für einen Spaziergang und ein Gespräch am See zu treffen. Sie schob den Brief unter der Tür zu seinem Zimmer hindurch und legte sich schlafen.  
  
James Potter saß im Schlafsaal seiner Freunde und klagte, dass er diese Situation nicht mehr aushalte: „Warum weicht sie mir schon seit einer Woche aus?“ Sirius stöhnte auf. Sein bester Freund schien für nichts anderes mehr Gedanken zu haben! Remus antwortete freundlich, dass er sie wohl würde fragen müssen. James schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ihn um Geduld gebeten; sie jetzt zu drängen, wäre sicher nicht klug. Peter lenkte das Gespräch behutsam in eine andere Richtung, indem er fragte, wer von ihnen jetzt eigentlich schon sicher sei, in welche Richtung sie sich nach Abschluss der Schule orientieren wollten. Dieses Thema sorgte zuverlässig für lebhafte Diskussionen, die auch James fürs Erste seine Sorgen vergessen ließen. Erst auf dem Weg in die Schulsprecherwohnung kam ihm Lily wieder in den Sinn. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, ob der Abschied aus Hogwarts auch ein endgültiger Abschied vom geliebten Mädchen sein würde.  
Als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf den Zettel am Boden. Ohne besonderes Interesse hob er ihn auf, entfaltete ihn und las:  
  
Wenn Du morgen Abend gegen sieben Uhr Zeit hast, würde ich mich gern am See mit Dir treffen, um Verschiedenes zu besprechen.  
  
Lily  
  
Die Notiz war kurz, doch für James waren es genug Worte. Sie würde mit ihm sprechen! Welche Probleme sie auch geplagt hatten – Lily war bereit, sie mit ihm zu teilen! Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen schlief er rasch und mit ruhigem Herzen ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Lily, weil jemand plötzlich einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über ihren Kopf entleerte. Sie fuhr hoch und schrie vor Schreck auf, und als daraufhin ein gackerndes Lachen folgte, fluchte sie auf den unerträglichen Poltergeist. Sie stieg rasch aus dem Bett, griff nach den abends bereitgelegten Kleidungsstücken und verschwand im Bad, um sich eine heiße Dusche zu gönnen. Erst als sie angezogen und im Begriff war, das Bad zu verlassen, wurde ihr bewusst, was für ein Tag heute war. Heute wollte sie mit James sprechen und ihm von ihren Gefühlen erzählen. Sofort wurde sie nervös und fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt sie das anfangen sollte. Nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es, sich völlig normal und gelassen zu geben. Noch mehr als sonst verspürte sie im Laufe des Tages den mittlerweile schon fast gewohnten Drang, James zu beobachten. Sie wollte nur noch, dass es endlich Abend wurde und sie zum See hinausgehen konnte; doch als es dann endlich soweit war, musste sie sich zum Aufstehen zwingen. Sie verabschiedete sich von Kitty und Lea, mit denen sie in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte und erklärte, dass sie noch einen Spaziergang machen wolle. „Sollen wir dich begleiten?“, fragte Kitty, doch Lily erwiderte lächelnd, sie sei verabredet und verließ die Bibliothek. Sie stieg die Treppen zur Eingangshalle hinunter und musste plötzlich an ihren Traum denken. Dann stieß sie das Schlossportal auf und schloss es hinter sich. Langsam schritt sie auf die Weide zu, die von so weit weg neben dem schwarzen See sehr klein wirkte. Als sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, sah sie eine dunkle Gestalt neben dem Baum stehen. Auf einmal begann ihr Herz heftig zu schlagen. Der Wartende hatte ihre Schritte gehört und drehte sich um. Ihre Augen trafen sich, und plötzlich wurde Lily ganz ruhig. Sie lächelte den Freund an und ging die letzten Schritte auf ihn zu.  
  
James sah sie aufmerksam an und fragte, ob sie nun bereit sei, ihm zu erzählen, was sie so bedrückt habe? Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, nickte und sagte: „Ich weiß nun endlich, was ich will.“ „Was musstest Du denn entscheiden?“, fragte er. „Darf ich zuerst Dir eine Frage stellen?“ James sah sie erstaunt an. „Natürlich? Was möchtest Du wissen?“ Lily fragte langsam: „Was siehst du, wenn du in den Spiegel Nerhegeb blickst?“ Er war verblüfft und auch etwas nervös. Wie es der Zufall wollte, hatte er von diesem Spiegel tatsächlich schon gehört und über genau diese Frage nachgedacht. Peter hatte vor einigen Monaten in einem alten Buch einen Abschnitt über Nerhegeb gelesen. Einen ganzen Abend lang hatten die Rumtreiber immer absurdere Szenarien konstruiert, die verschiedene Schüler oder auch Lehrer im Spiegel zu Gesicht bekommen könnten. In dieser Nacht hatte James lange wach gelegen und an das Spiegelbild gedacht, das er selbst sehen würde. Konnte er mit Lily darüber sprechen? Würde sie nicht alles mühsam erworbene Vertrauen zu ihm verlieren, wenn er von seiner Sehnsucht nach ihr sprach? Hin- und hergerissen sah er Lily an. Ihr aufmerksamer und angespannter Blick verwirrte ihn noch mehr. Trotzdem – er musste es wagen! Wann, wenn nicht jetzt, wollte er ein letztes Mal versuchen, Lily für sich zu gewinnen? „Uns beide würde ich sehen! Endlich glücklich zusammen ...“ Halb lachend, mit Tränen in den Augen sah er sie an. In ihr entfachte sich ein Feuer, sie glühte und war fast überzeugt, das man ihr dies ansehen musste. Sie sah ihm einen Moment lang fest in die Augen und fragte dann, so ruhig sie konnte: „Du liebst mich also immer noch?“ James erwiderte ihren Blick und sagte: „Ja, ich liebe dich!“ Nun war es um ihre Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Aufschluchzend warf sie die Arme um seinen Hals und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Von der überraschenden Wende der Ereignisse überwältigt, genoss James ihre Nähe einen Moment, ohne sich zu bewegen, bevor auch er sie vorsichtig umarmte. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander. Lily sagte leise: „Wenn du mir dieselbe Frage stellen würdest, dann müsste ich das gleiche antworten wie du.“  
  
Ihm fehlten die Worte. Hatte sie das wirklich gesagt? War es tatsächlich ihr Herzenswunsch, mit ihm zusammen zu sein? Er suchte ihre Augen und fragte: „Heißt das, dass du …?“ „Ich habe so viel darüber nachgedacht in den letzten Tagen. Dann hab ich auch noch deinen Brief gefunden. Den vom letzten Jahr, erinnerst du dich? Ich hatte ihn verlegt und nie gelesen! Jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ich liebe dich, James!“ Tiefe Dankbarkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er nahm ihre Hände und hob sie an sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig küsste er erst die eine, dann die andere. „Ich bin glücklich, Lily!“, flüsterte er.  
  
In der tiefer werdenden Dunkelheit gingen James und Lily Hand in Hand am See entlang. Schweigend genossen sie es, zusammen zu sein. Nur gelegentlich sprachen sie einige Worte: wie sehr er darauf gehofft hatte, dass sie ihn eines Tages mögen würde; wie sie sich in den letzten Tagen gefragt hatte, ob sich an seinen Gefühlen etwas geändert hatte. Immer wieder lächelten sie einander selig an. Plötzlich blieb Lily stehen. „Mach die Augen zu!“, bat sie ihn. „Und erst wieder öffnen, wenn ich es dir erlaube, ja?“ Gehorsam schloss James die Augen. Einen Moment später berührte sie seine Schulter. Er folgte ihrem Blick, schaute auf den See hinaus und sah ein Herz wenige Meter über dessen dunkler Oberfläche schweben. Im Innern des Herzens waren zwei Buchstaben zu sehen – die Anfangsbuchstaben ihrer beiden Namen. Er umarmte sein Mädchen – denn das war sie jetzt ja! - lachend und sagte, dass so etwas eher von ihm selbst zu erwarten gewesen wäre. „Dein Einfluss“, bestätigte Lily kichernd. Nachdem sie das Kunstwerk gebührend bewundert hatten, fragte James: „Wie lange wird es zu sehen sein?“ „Nicht länger als eine halbe Stunde. Das ist nur für uns beide gedacht!“ Er lächelte und schlug vor, langsam zurückzugehen. „Es wird kalt, und wir beide haben ja auch drinnen einen Platz für uns beide allein.“ Lily stimmte zu. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, und es war empfindlich kühl geworden. Sie machten sich also auf den Weg zurück und freuten sich daran, ihn gemeinsam zu gehen.  
  
Als sie einige Zeit später die Wohnung der Schulsprecher betraten und sich noch etwas später vor Lilys Zimmer mit einem Kuss verabschiedeten, schloss sie die Tür und lehnte sich überglücklich von innen dagegen. Sie war mit James zusammen; wie gut sich das anfühlte! Sich innerlich federleicht fühlend, warf sie T-Shirt und Hose in die Ecke und legte sich schwungvoll aufs Bett. Genau so rasch fuhr sie wieder hoch. Das Bett war klatschnass! Schlagartig erinnerte sie sich daran, was der Poltergeist heute morgen getan hatte. So nass, wie es jetzt war, hatte er im Laufe des Tages offensichtlich noch einen frischen Eimer ins Bett gekippt. Sie hörte ein Klopfen an ihrer Tür. Offensichtlich hatte James den Schrei gehört, den sie vor Schreck ausgestoßen hatte. „Herein!“, rief sie und James betrat das Zimmer. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er besorgt und verwirrt, als er sah, dass Lily nur noch ihre Unterwäsche trug. Sie sah ihn an und musste plötzlich lachen. Sie erzählte von dem üblen Streich, den Peeves ihr heute Morgen gespielt hatte. Dann fragte sie kurz entschlossen,  ob sie bei ihm schlafen dürfe? „Bei mir?“ Er sah sie fassungslos an. „Ja, mein Bett ist so nass, da kann ich nicht liegen. Mir bleibt eins der Sofas im Wohnzimmer – unbequem, der Schlafsaal bei meinen Freundinnen – ich müsste mein ganzes Bettzeug dahin transportieren – oder ein Platz in deinem Bett. Das wär am bequemsten für mich. Aber wenn es dir unangenehm ist …?“ James lächelte verlegen. Er erkannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Hier wurde ihm die Gelegenheit geboten, mit einem schönen Mädchen das Bett zu teilen; und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte? Noch vor kurzer Zeit wäre er ganz sicher gewesen, mit so etwas ganz locker umgehen zu können. Nun, man lernte nie aus. James gab sich einen Ruck: „Du bist in meinem Bett herzlich willkommen. Ich gehe schon mal vor, ja?“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus ihren Zimmer. Lily wechselte die feuchte Wäsche, zog ein T-Shirt über und folgte ihm. James hatte neben seinem Bett eine Wolldecke auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und Kissen sowie eine zweite Decke daraufgelegt. „Mein Bett gehört dir!“ Er lächelte ihr zu. „Hast du wirklich vor, auf dem Boden zu schlafen?“, fragte sie erstaunt. Nun errötete James tatsächlich und sagte: „Ich hätte ganz bestimmt nichts dagegen, mit dir im Bett zu schlafen, aber ...“, er wurde immer leiser, so dass sie den Rest seines Satzes nicht verstehen konnte. Lily nahm seine Hand. „Leg die Sachen ins Bett zurück, ja? Es wird ein bisschen eng, aber wir gehören doch jetzt zusammen! Und ich möchte wirklich nur schlafen“, ergänzte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er stöhnte leise und lachte dann auf: „Ich mache mich wirklich lächerlich, oder?“ Dann warf er das Kissen aufs Bett, zog sich ins Bad zurück und kam im Pyjama wieder ins Zimmer. Lily hatte sich schon hingelegt. Er schlüpfte zu ihr unter die Decke. Sie griff nach seinem Arm und schob ihn unter ihren Kopf. Dann kuschelte sie sich an seine Schulter und sagte leise: „Das ist ein wunderbarer Abschluss für den aufregendsten und schönsten Tag meines Lebens. Ich bin so froh, bei dir zu sein.“ James küsste ihre Stirn. „Nicht so froh wie ich! Schlaf gut, Lily!“ Und weil das für beide wirklich ein aufregender Tag gewesen war, schliefen sie aneinandergeschmiegt fast sofort ein.


	23. Chapter 23

**Die Wahrheit der Rumtreiber**

Es war der Morgen des 17. April 1978, als Professor Sprout ihre Klasse ins Gewächshaus einließ. Sie blickte zufrieden über die Köpfe ihrer Schüler, stellte jedoch fest, dass zwei von ihnen fehlten. Weder James Potter noch Lily Evans waren anwesend. Sie rief Sirius Black auf und fragte ihn, wo denn sein bester Freund sei? Sirius war ihr keine Hilfe, denn er sagte nur, er habe James heute noch nicht gesehen. Als die Lehrerin dann Kitty nach Lily fragte, bekam sie die gleiche Antwort. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und begann mit dem Unterricht. Wenn die beiden nicht da waren, würden sie halt den Stoff der heutigen Stunde nachholen müssen. Sirius nahm sich vor, gleich nach dem Kräuterkundeunterricht zur Schulsprecherwohnung zu gehen und nach James zu sehen.  
  
Während ihre Klassenkameraden in der Erde wühlten und Pflanzen umtopften, lagen die beiden Schulsprecher wenig vorbildlich selig schlummernd in James‘ Bett. Erst um kurz vor elf erwachte Lily und wusste zuerst nicht so genau, wo sie sich befand. Neben sich fühlte sie einen warmen Körper, der ihren leicht berührte. Sie sah sich verschlafen um und stellte fest, dass das nicht ihr Zimmer war. Doch auf einmal kamen ihre Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tages zurück und sie wusste, wer da neben ihr lag: Es war James, ihr Freund und Geliebter. Das klang neu und fremd, doch gleichzeitig hörte es sich gut an. Sie streichelte ihm über die Schulter und weckte ihn sanft. „Guten Morgen“, sagte sie leise, und er öffnete die Augen. Mit dem fragenden Blick, mit dem auch sie sich eben umgeschaut hatte, sah er sie nun an. Dann kehrten auch für ihn die Geschehnisse des Abends zurück. Er lächelte Lily glücklich an. Eine Weile lagen sie still beieinander und genossen diesen wunderbaren Morgen. Sich räkelnd fragte Lily dann, wie spät es eigentlich sei. James schaute auf seinen Wecker und fuhr erschrocken hoch. „Was ist denn los“, fragte sie, plötzlich ganz wach. Er klärte sie über die Tatsache auf, dass es zehn nach elf sei und Kräuterkunde vor fast einer halben Stunde angefangen habe. Lily sprang aus dem Bett und sah entgeistert aus dem Fenster: Tatsächlich, die Sonne stand schon hoch. „Ich hab vergessen, den Wecker anzustellen“, sagte James zerknirscht. Dann lächelte er ihr zu: „Wie es scheint, war ich gestern Abend abgelenkt.“ Lily kicherte und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Nach einem langen Kuss riss er sich schweren Herzens von ihr los und meinte: „Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, oder?“ Auch bei seiner im Moment sehr leichtherzigen Liebsten siegte das Pflichtbewusstsein und sie stimmte ihm zu. Es war schon halb zwölf, als sie sich endlich auf den Weg machten.  
  
Professor Sprout war mitten in einer Erklärung, als die Tür aufflog und James Potter und Lily Evans außer Atem das Gewächshaus betraten. Die Lehrerin schaute die Neuankömmlinge ärgerlich an und fragte, wo sie denn gewesen seien. James antwortete, immer noch atemlos: „Wir haben verschlafen, leider. Entschuldigen Sie bitte!“ Professor Sprout sagte: „Ich denke dafür, dass Sie eine Dreiviertelstunde nach Unterrichtsbeginn kommen, wäre schon eine genauere ...“, doch Lily unterbrach sie mit sanfter Stimme: „Bitte, Professor Sprout, darf ich erklären?“ Ihre Lehrerin schaute sie irritiert an, nickte dann aber. Die Schulsprecherin holte tief Luft und sagte: „Ich bin eigentlich allein Schuld daran, dass wir zu spät gekommen sind. Leider habe ich vergessen, Mr Potter zu wecken.“ Auf die Frage, warum er sich nicht selbst einen Wecker habe stellen können, antwortete sie beschwörend: „Sie müssen wissen, dass meine Katze seinen Wecker vor einigen Tagen versehentlich kaputt gemacht hat und Mr Potter bisher noch nicht dazu gekommen ist, sich einen neuen zu kaufen.“ Sie sah ihrer Lehrerin nun direkt in die Augen und sagte: „Ich habe ihm gestern versprochen, ihn rechtzeitig zu wecken, dann aber vergessen, meinen eigenen Wecker wieder einzuschalten. Am Wochenende stelle ich ihn immer aus, verstehen Sie?“ Professor Sprout sah die beiden zweifelnd an, antwortete dann aber knapp, sie wolle diesmal von einer Bestrafung absehen. „Da Sie beide vom Schulleiter zu Schulsprechern ernannt wurden, traue ich Ihnen ausreichend Verantwortungsbewusstsein zu, mir keine dummen Lügen aufzutischen.“ Damit wandte sie sich wieder der Klasse zu. Lily hatte den Anstand, leicht zu erröten und schlüpfte rasch an den Pflanztisch, an dem ihre Freundinnen standen. James folgte ihrem Beispiel und gesellte sich zu Sirius, Remus und Peter, die ihn mit teils spöttischem, teils erstauntem Blick musterten.  
  
Nach dem Unterricht verließen sie gerade das Gewächshaus, als Sirius auch schon fragte: „Wo wart ihr den ganzen Morgen über?“ Noch bevor James antworten konnte mischte sich Lily ein: „Wir haben verschlafen!“ James nickte und fügte hinzu: „Die Geschichte mit dem Wecker war nicht übel.“ Sirius kritisierte, sie sei nicht so wirklich überzeugend gewesen, musste aber zugeben, dass sie Strafpunkte verhindert, damit also ihren Zweck erfüllt habe. „Da das aber nicht die Wahrheit war – was habt ihr zwei heute Morgen getrieben?“ „Geschlafen, mein Bester“, bestätigte James noch einmal. „Und zwar in einem Bett, wenn Du es schon genau wissen willst. Und mein Wecker hat tatsächlich nicht geklingelt, allerdings nur, weil ich vergessen habe, ihn zu stellen.“ Lily kicherte schon wieder. Sirius‘ verblüffter Blick war einfach zu schön. Diesen um Worte nie verlegenen Charmeur einmal sprachlos zu sehen, freute sie sehr. „Dürfen wir das so verstehen, dass Ihr beide ...“, begann Remus fragend, als James ihn auch schon unterbrach. „...dass wir beide zusammen sind. Ja, das dürft ihr so verstehen!“ Jetzt strahlte er die Freunde an und sein Glück spiegelte sich in Lilys Gesicht. Wahlweise erfreut, gerührt und überrascht sahen Peter, Remus und Sirius das einträchtig vor ihnen stehende Paar an. „Das ist wunderbar! Lea wird sich auch freuen!“ rief Peter, um dann schnell hinzuzufügen: „Ich mich auch, das versteht sich ja wohl von selbst!“ Jetzt mussten alle lachen. Sirius klagte: „Dass fast erwachsene Schüler es nicht für nötig halten, im eigenen Bett zu schlafen, wird in der letzten Zeit Mode in Hogwarts. Kein gutes Vorbild für die Jüngeren, muss ich sagen!“ Sein Blick blieb einen Moment lang an Peter hängen, der dem Freund eine Grimasse schnitte. Dann aber legte Sirius einen Arm um James‘ Schulter und sagte leise: „Glückwunsch, mein Lieber! Du hast sie dir verdient.“ „Danke!“, erwiderte der lächelnd. „Das weiß ich nicht – ich glaub, ich habe einfach riesiges Glück!“ Remus zwinkerte ihm zu: „Wenn man Glück verdienen kann, hast du auf jeden Fall dein Teil dafür getan. Du hast dich verändert in diesen Monaten, und mir gefällt das übrigens auch gut.“ Lily hatte zugehört. „Du hast dich wirklich verändert, James! Woran das wohl gelegen hat?“ Verlegen erwiderte ihr Liebster: „Das hat schon seinen Grund. Irgendwann werde ich dir davon erzählen.“ Sie nahm seine Hand. „Darauf freue ich mich. Jetzt bin ich einfach nur zufrieden damit.“ Remus und Sirius tauschten einen amüsierten Blick. Wann und wie James Lily wohl von Remus‘ klugen Ratschlägen berichten würde? „Peter, sei so lieb und erzähl Lea noch nichts von unseren Neuigkeiten. Ich würde meinen Freundinnen das gern selbst sagen“, bat Lily nun. „Versteht sich von selbst!“ Peter nickte verständnisvoll. Lily wandte sich an James: „Gehen wir nach dem Mittagessen für eine Viertelstunde spazieren?“ „Gern! Ich freue mich drauf“, erwiderte er und sah ihr in die Augen. „Dann sollten wir uns jetzt rasch auf den Weg machen. Noch mal zu spät zu kommen, würde für uns beide heute gar nicht gut aussehen!“  
  
Beim Essen setzte sich Lily zwischen Kitty und Lea und fragte, wie ihr Tag bisher gelaufen sei. Lea musterte die Freundin amüsiert und erwiderte, diese Frage sollte wohl eher Lily selbst beantworten. „Erst ihr!“, protestierte Lily. Kitty erklärte, ihr sei nichts Besonderes passiert. Lea stieß sie leicht in die Seite und sagte: „Und was ist mit den Blumen von Connal?“ Kitty wurde ein ganz kleines bisschen rot. „Connal hat heute morgen vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum auf mich gewartet und mir Blumen geschenkt.“ „Wie lieb! Das kann ihm nicht leicht gefallen sein!“, rief Lily aus. „Ich weiß es auch sehr zu schätzen“, antwortete Kitty. „Und Lea hat die Nacht mit Peter in diesem kleinen, unbenutzten Gryffindor-Schlafraum verbracht. Auch nicht uninteressant, oder?“, fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu. „Nicht übel!“, staunte Lily. „Das hätte ich dem zurückhaltenden Peter gar nicht zugetraut.“ „Ohne seine energische Freundin wäre es dazu vielleicht auch nicht gekommen?“, lächelte Kitty, zu Lea gewandt. Die musste lachen. „Wer weiß?“ Dann holte Lily tief Luft. „Ich hab die Nacht übrigens auch bei meinem Freund verbracht.“ Die beiden anderen sahen sie verblüfft an. „Bei deinem Freund? Und wer ist das, wenn ich fragen darf?“, platzte Kitty heraus. „Dreimal dürft ihr raten. Wenn ich euch einen Tipp geben darf: Ihr habt ihn mir des Öfteren ans Herz gelegt!“ „Doch nicht etwa James?“ Lea konnte es nicht fassen. Dass Lily eine Zuneigung zu diesem Jungen fassen würde, den sie zeitweise doch geradezu verabscheut hatte, hätten beide Freundinnen nicht erwartet. „Und dann habt ihr gleich die Nacht miteinander verbracht? Lily, Lily ...“ Die Angesprochene streckte ihren Freundinnen die Zunge heraus. „Eine – wenn auch letzten Endes nicht unglückliche – Verkettung von Umständen. Hat etwas mit Peeves zu tun. Ich erzähle euch das gelegentlich mal. Hm, ob ich mich für diese Nacht bei ihm bedanken sollte?“ Lily kicherte. Das wäre für den lästigen Poltergeist mal etwas ganz Neues. Ihre Freundinnen sahen sie kritisch an. „Peeves? Da hast du allerdings einiges zu erzählen! Erstmal ist aber nur wichtig, dass du glücklich bist. Bist du es?“ Lily errötete. „Ja, sehr!“, antwortete sie leise. „Dann sind wir fürs Erste zufrieden.“ Lea lächelte. „Weitere Erklärungen können warten. Schau mal, James kommt auf uns zu.“ Lily stand auf. „Wir gehen noch ein bisschen raus. Ich sehe euch nachher!“ Mit diesen Worten ging sie James entgegen. Die beiden wandten sich der Tür zu und gingen dicht nebeneinander hinaus. Interessierte Blicke folgten den beiden. Die frischgebackene Beziehung zwischen den Schulsprechern hatte sich rasch herumgesprochen. Nicht jeder der Blicke war freundlich. Zwar war Lily allgemein beliebt, James aber hatte sich in seinen wilderen Zeiten einige Feinde gemacht. Am Gryffindortisch aber sah man ihnen wohlwollend hinterher, und Lilys Freundinnen tauschten mit den Rumtreibern ein zufriedenes Lächeln.  
  
Nach der Verwandlungsstunde beschlossen Lily, Lea und Kitty, ihre Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek zu machen. Lily bot James an, sie zu begleiten, aber er wehrte ab. „Ich muss dringend was mit meinen Freunden besprechen. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen?“ Sie nickte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. James lief in Richtung Treppe, drehte sich dann aber noch einmal um, um ihr eine Kusshand zuzuwerfen. Dann machte er sich mit Remus, Peter und Sirius auf den Weg nach draußen.  
  
Als sie am See ankamen, gingen sie zur Weide. Hier hatten sie schon oft gelagert und über wichtige Themen geredet. Remus lehnte sich an den Stamm, Peter ließ sich nicht weit entfernt auf den Boden fallen. Sirius trat an den See und sah auf die glatte Wasseroberfläche. James blickte in die Runde seiner besten Freunde und fragte sich, wie er anfangen sollte? Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, seit er und Lily heute morgen die Wohnung verlassen hatten. Sirius drehte sich um und fragte: „Was liegt an?“ James ließ seinen Blick von einem zum anderen wandern, bevor er zu sprechen begann. „Ich liebe Lily und ich möchte nicht, dass es in unserer Beziehung Geheimnisse gibt.“ Remus ahnte, worauf das hinauslaufen würde. James sagte: „Ich weiß, dass ich viel von euch verlange und ich werde nichts sagen, wenn ihr es nicht wollt, aber ...“ An diesem Punkt wurde er von Sirius unterbrochen: „Mensch, Krone, komm endlich zum Punkt! Was möchtest du sagen, dass uns stören könnte?“ Remus stand auf und wandte sich zu Sirius: „Er möchte Lily in unser Rumtreibergeheimnis einweihen, oder?“ James nickte Remus zu und fuhr dann fort: „Ich weiß, wir haben beschlossen, dass das ein Geheimnis bleibt, doch ich würde Lily nur ungern belügen.“ Sirius wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch er wurde von Peter unterbrochen: „Mir geht es ähnlich. Ich habe Lea natürlich nichts erzählt, doch sie zu belügen fühlt sich nicht gut an.“ Sirius wandte sich an Remus. „Das hier betrifft dich am meisten. Wie denkst du darüber?“ Nachdenklich sah Remus die Freunde an. „Dass ich ein Werwolf bin, wissen ohnehin schon viele. Alle Lehrer sind eingeweiht, und die älteren Schüler denken sich ihren Teil, wenn ich nach dem Vollmond regelmäßig fehle. Dass ihr drei aber ohne Registrierung als Animagi unterwegs seid, ist nur euch und Professor Dumbledore bekannt. Wollt ihr das Risiko eingehen? Auch du, Sirius? Wenn das so ist, dann wäre ich dafür, auch Kitty einzuweihen. Die drei Mädchen stecken so viel zusammen; es wäre gemein, sie auszulassen.“ Sirius war verblüfft. Er kannte Remus sehr gut und wusste, dass sein Freund nur sehr wenigen Menschen von seinem pelzigen Problem erzählen wollte. James sah Sirius – denn der musste jetzt entscheiden – forschend an. „Jetzt ist deine Meinung gefragt, Tatze!“ Stirnrunzelnd sah Sirius vor sich hin. Dann antwortete er zögernd: „Ich will nicht leugnen, dass mir die Idee missfällt, aber ...“ Er verstummte. Gerade war ihm eingefallen, dass er selbst Lily von seiner Vergangenheit erzählt hatte. Das war etwas, das er eigentlich kaum jemandem anvertraute. „Aber was?“, fragt Remus. Zögernd fuhr Sirius fort: „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich Lily vertraue. Lea kenne ich weniger gut. Du wirst am besten wissen, ob sie ein Geheimnis bewahren kann, Peter. Bei Kitty habe ich allerdings Bedenken!“ Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an. Sirius erklärte, dass er die Nähe zwischen ihr und Connal für bedenklich halte. Remus warf ein: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Stillschweigen bewahren kann!“ James ergänzte: „Jeder von uns und jedes der Mädchen hat noch weitere gute Freunde. Es ist in jedem Fall schwierig, die Sache für sich zu behalten. Da wir das aber so lange Zeit geschafft haben, da wir alle außerdem einigermaßen erwachsen sind, traue ich es auch Kitty zu.“ Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sagte Sirius schließlich: „Wenn ihr das alle für richtig haltet, werde ich mich nicht querstellen.“ James strahlte und dankte seinem besten Freund. Peter sagte zufrieden: „Dann ist das ja jetzt entschieden. Wollen wir es ihnen gleich heute Abend erzählen?“ James nickte und schlug vor, dass sie sich nach dem Abendessen in der Schulsprecherwohnung treffen könnten. Remus stimmte ihm zu, und zusammen machten sich die Rumtreiber wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss, um vor dem Abendessen noch ein paar Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.  
  
Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle trafen die Rumtreiber und Lily, Lea und Kitty aufeinander. James legte den Arm um Lily und fragte, ob sie nach dem Abendessen Zeit habe. Zu Kitty und Lea gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Die Frage geht auch an euch!“ Erstaunt gaben die drei ihr Einverständnis. Als sie alle einige Zeit später auf den Sofas am Kamin zusammensaßen, begann James: „Wir werden euch jetzt etwas erzählen, was ihr definitiv niemanden sagen dürft. Könnt ihr das versprechen?“ Lily fragte irritiert, warum das nötig sei? Sirius erklärte, dass ein Teil davon einen Freund betreffe und der andere Teil gegen das Zaubereigesetz verstoße. „Wenn ihr das jemandem verratet, könnten die Betreffenden angezeigt werden.“ Lily blickte entsetzt zwischen James und seinen Freunden hin und her. Was hatten sie getan, dass man sie dafür vor Gericht bringen konnte? Sie machte sich Sorgen, und deshalb – und weil sie neugierig war – sagte sie, dass sie schweigen werde. Lea plagten ähnliche Sorgen, deshalb erklärte auch sie sich dazu bereit. Kitty schwieg einen Moment lang und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. Dann sagte sie kurzentschlossen: „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass hier jemand etwas wirklich Unrechtes getan hat. Ich verspreche also, dass ich nichts weitererzählen werde – es sei denn, ich halte es für wirklich falsch. Wenn euch das nicht recht ist, gehe ich jetzt.“ James wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Freunden, nickte dann und sagte: „Bleib ruhig. Dieses Risiko gehen wir ein.“ Nun fuhr Peter fort: „Um genau zu sein: Ärger mit dem Ministerium würden nur Sirius, James und ich bekommen; aber dazu später mehr.“ Lily und Lea beruhigte das – wenig erstaunlich – ganz und gar nicht, was hatten ihre Freunde nur getan? Doch nun begann Remus zu sprechen: „Wie Lily bereits weiß, wurde ich als Kleinkind von einem Werwolf gebissen. Seit vielen Jahren verwandle mich zu jeden Vollmond in eine gefährliche Bestie.“ Er sagte dies mit leiser, aber dennoch klar verständlicher Stimme. „Es gibt kein Gegenmittel, also musste ich lernen, damit zu leben, dass ich anders bin“, James blickte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Remus, der den Blick bemerkt hatte, fügte lächelnd hinzu: „Zu mindestens in jeder Vollmondnacht.“ James nickte und sah wieder zu den Mädchen. Remus fuhr nach einer kurzen Pause fort: „Dass ich trotzdem zur Schule gehen darf, hat einen einzigen Grund: Professor Dumbledore hat mir ermöglicht, hier zu sein. Natürlich müssen zu Vollmondzeiten die anderen vor mir geschützt werden. Am Anfang hat mich Madam Pomfrey in die heulende Hütte gebracht und mich wieder geholt, wenn Vollmond vorüber war.“ Lily fragte, ob die heulende Hütte daher ihren Namen habe. Remus nickte und erklärte: „Ich habe mich in meiner Verwirrung und Wut immer selbst verletzt. Der Hütte jedoch bin ich nie entkommen, sie ist eigens magisch verstärkt worden.“ Lea und Kitty sahen ihn ebenso entsetzt wie mitleidig an. Im Rückblick erinnerten sie sich, dass Remus nach Vollmondnächten oft für einen oder zwei Tage im Krankenflügel gewesen war und wunderten sich, dass ihnen der Zusammenhang nie aufgefallen war. Beide empfanden weder Angst noch Abscheu. Sich den freundlichen, ruhigen Remus Lupin als äußerst gefährlichen Werwolf vorzustellen, war schwer. Lea sagte vorsichtig: „Das muss schrecklich schwer für dich sein! Was haben denn aber die anderen damit zu tun?“ Remus lächelte zurückhaltend und sagte, dass seine Freunde das am besten selbst erzählen würden. James nickte und fing an zu sprechen: „Wir haben uns natürlich Sorgen um Remus gemacht. Er sah immer so kränklich aus und war so oft im Krankenflügel wie kein anderer.“ Die Mädchen erinnerten sich, dass der ruhigste der Rumtreiber in den ersten zwei Schuljahren wirklich immer sehr schwach ausgesehen hatte. James fuhr fort: „Zu Anfang des dritten Schuljahrs fanden wir schließlich die Wahrheit hinter den Krankenflügelbesuchen unseres Freundes heraus und konfrontierten ihn damit.“ Remus ergänzte: „Ich war sicher, dass sie sich von mir abwenden würden. In unserer Nachbarschaft habe ich nie Freunde gefunden. Einige der Eltern wussten von mir, andere hatten Gerüchte gehört. Also haben sie ihre Kinder von mir ferngehalten.“ „Auch verschiedene Verwandte kommen erst wieder zu Besuch, seit ich hier in der Schule bin – allerdings nicht in den Ferien“, fügte er mit einem schiefen Lächeln hinzu. James unterbrach ihn hitzig: „Was für Idioten! Natürlich haben wir das nicht getan! Als wir es dann wussten, haben wir ihn so gut wie möglich unterstützt – das heißt also, so gut wie gar nicht. Viel konnten wir ja nicht tun. Das ging so weiter, bis wir in Verwandlung das Thema Animagi durchnahmen.“ Peter warf ein: „Wenn ihr euch noch erinnert – wir hatten gleichzeitig in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste das Thema Werwölfe?“ Lily nickte. Sie fragte sich, worauf das hinauslaufen sollte. James sprach weiter: „Wie ihr wisst, sind Werwölfe nur für Menschen gefährlich. An Tieren sind sie nicht interessiert. Also beschlossen Sirius, Peter und ich, dass wir Animagi werden wollten, um Remus in Vollmondnächten beizustehen.“ Es war auf einmal sehr still im Raum, bis Lea fragte: „Und wie lange hat es gedauert, bis ihr bemerkt habt, dass ihr niemals Animagi werden könnt?“ Remus schaute sie mitleidig, Sirius spöttisch an und Peter sah zu Boden. Wieder war es James, der sprach: „Es hat ganze zwei Jahre gebraucht, Wir haben mit Hilfe meines Tarnumhangs ganze Nächte in der Bibliothek zugebracht; doch in der Mitte des fünften Schuljahres ist es uns geglückt.“ Lily starrte ihn entgeistert an, brach dann aber in Gelächter aus. „Unmöglich“, sagte sie, „dazu braucht man eine lange Ausbildung, und selbst dann schaffen es nur wenige!“ James antwortete nicht, sondern stand einfach nur auf und ging in die Mitte des Raumes. „Seht her“, sagte er, und die Mädchen wandten sich ihm zu. Lily sah, wie sich sein Körper langsam veränderte und sich in die Länge zog. Arme und Beine wurden länger und Fell wuchs aus seiner Haut hervor. Das Gesicht wurde schmal und verlängerte sich nach vorn. Schließlich stand ein ausgewachsener Hirsch vor ihnen. Die Mädchen starrten sprachlos auf das Tier, das sich nun drehte und direkt in Lilys Augen sah. Lily erwiderte den Blick und musste feststellen, dass die Augen des Tieres dieselbe Farbe wie die von James hatten. Sie wusste, dass ein Teil des Körpers bei Animagi gleich war, egal in welcher Form sie waren. Der Hirsch blieb noch einen Moment still im Raum stehen, dann verwandelte er sich zurück in einen schlaksigen Jungen mit haselnussbraunen Augen. Lily konnte nicht glauben, was sie eben gesehen hatte. James war tatsächlich ein Animagus? Eben setzte er sich wieder auf das Sofa den Mädchen gegenüber und sagte dann: „Wir haben Remus erst davon erzählt, als wir uns erfolgreich verwandeln konnten.“ Lea und Kitty hatten sich wieder gefangen, und Kitty fragte nun, was sie dann getan hätten? Sirius grinste und erzählte, dass sie seit der Mitte des fünften Schuljahres Remus während der Vollmondnächte begleiteten. „Wir gehen dann meistens in den verbotenen Wald und sind die ganze Nacht unterwegs.“ Als James sah, dass Lily immer angespannter aussah, ergänzte er hastig: „Es ist ganz und gar ungefährlich.“ Das schien sie nicht zu beruhigen. „Du gehst also bei jedem Vollmond zusammen mit deinen Freunden als Animagus mit einen Werwolf in den verbotenen Wald und sagst, das sei ungefährlich. Für wie dumm hältst du mich eigentlich?“ James stand auf, setzte sich auf den Rand ihres Sofas und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er wollte etwas sagen, als Peter ihm zuvorkam: „Sei ehrlich, James. Es hat durchaus schon schwierige Situationen gegeben; ich denke da beispielsweise an die Sache mit dem Waldtroll. Es hat keinen Zweck, die Sache zu beschönigen.“ Jetzt sah er Lea ernst an: „Aber wir treffen alle Vorkehrungen, damit es so sicher wie möglich bleibt. Und das Ergebnis ist das Risiko wert, finden wir. Remus ist jetzt während der Vollmondnächte nicht mehr allein. Verstehst du, das wir uns anders nicht verhalten können? Freunde müssen doch füreinander da sein!“ Lea lächelte ihn an. „Ich bin froh, dass ihr das tut!“, sagte sie und setzte sich neben ihn auf den Platz, den James eben verlassen hatte. Lily fragte energisch: „Was war das mit dem Waldtroll?“ James begann, von ihrem Abenteuer am 24. März zu erzählen. Nachdem er geendet hatte, gab er zu, dass es ganz gelegentlich Probleme gegeben hatte. Meist hätten sie die Nächte aber mit völlig ungestörten Streifzügen durch den Wald verbracht. „Ich wünschte, du könntest dabei sein! Es ist ein so anderes Gefühl, als Tier frei und unbesorgt durch den Wald zu laufen!“ Lily sah ihn nachdenklich an. James rutschte nun von der Lehne aufs Sofa, so dass er neben ihr saß und einen Arm um sie legen konnte. „Ich würde mich jetzt weniger in Gefahr bringen wollen denn je“, sagte er leise. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens antwortete Lily: „Wenn dir etwas geschieht, geht das auch mich was an, deshalb pass gut auf. Ich will dich gerne so behalten, wie du bist.“ James küsste sie auf die Wange und schlug vor: „Da ich schon den Anfang gemacht habe - wollt ihr den Mädchen nicht auch eure Tiergestalten zeigen?“ Sirius nickte und stand zusammen mit Peter auf. Als Peter sich zur Ratte verwandelt hatte, kicherte Lea und sagte, dass sein Spitzname auf einmal Sinn ergäbe. Sirius wurde zum Hund und trottete auf Kitty zu. Ganz kurz drang ein bedrohliches Knurren aus seiner Kehle, bevor er sich zurückverwandelte. „Ich habe schon verstanden“, sagte Kitty ernsthaft, als er ihr wieder gegenüber saß. „Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Was ihr tut, schadet niemandem, im Gegenteil! Ich finde es richtig toll!“  
  
Eine Weile sprachen sie jetzt über die Nächte im Wald und über die verschiedenen Zwischenfälle, die es im Laufe der Zeit gegeben hatte. Einige davon waren eher lustige Unfälle, andere machten vor allem Lea und Lily im Nachhinein eine Gänsehaut. Es war schon längst dunkel, als Peter und Lea sich verabschiedeten. Etwas später machten sich auch Sirius und Remus auf den Weg, und Kitty begleitete sie. James saß immer noch neben Lily auf dem Sofa und nun fragte er: „Bist du sauer auf mich?“ Sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf und sah nachdenklich aufs Feuer im Kamin. Dann antwortete sie: „Nein, ich mache mir bloß Sorgen. Ich verstehe, dass es für dich wichtig ist, Remus beizustehen, doch pass bitte wirklich auf, okay?“ Er sah ihr offen in die Augen. „Das verspreche ich dir! Und jetzt gibt es keine Geheimnisse mehr zwischen uns!“ „Darüber bin ich froh!“, sagte sie lächelnd. „Wollen wir dann jetzt schlafen gehen?“ Er nickte. Lily ging ins Bad, James legte sich aufs Sofa und blätterte ein wenig in dem Buch herum, das Lily gerade las. Nach dem sie das Bad verlassen und auch James sich fertig gemacht hatte, betrat er Lilys Zimmer, um ihr eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Sie lag bereits im Bett und hatte die Augen geschlossen; so sagte er nur sanft: „Gute Nacht, Lily“, und wollte gerade die Tür hinter sich schließen, als sie die Augen öffnete und ihn fragte, wohin er zu gehen beabsichtige. „In mein Zimmer?“ Sie richtete sich auf und lächelte ihn an. „Muss ich mich jetzt auf den Weg zu dir rüber machen? Können wir nicht heute Nacht hier schlafen?“ Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal fragen. Einladend hielt sie die Decke hoch und rasch schlüpfte er darunter. Lily fragte, warum er gezögert habe. „Ich wollte auf keinen Fall aufdringlich sein! Ich hab wohl immer noch Angst, dich zu verscheuchen, wenn ich zu viel für selbstverständlich erachte.“ Darauf antwortete sie lächelnd: „Ich liebe dich, auch wenn du manchmal merkwürdige Gedanken hast.“ Auch James lächelte, während ihr Kopf an seine Schulter ruhte. Gar nicht so lange später schliefen die beiden Schulsprecher Seite an Seite ein.


	24. Chapter 24

** Erinnerungen **

Am zweiundzwanzigsten April 1978 fand das vorletzte Quidditchspiel des Schuljahres statt. Schon beim Frühstück schwangen einige Schüler kleine Fahnen. Heute würde Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin spielen und die Spannung war sehr präsent. Heute entschied sich, wer im Finale gegen Gryffindor antreten würde. Am Gryffindortisch fragte sich Kitty, für wenn sie denn jetzt jubeln solle? „Na, für Connal, ist doch klar!“, antwortete Lily. „Außerdem ist es doch egal, wer heute gewinnt, denn James‘ Mannschaft wird eh Gesamtsieger.“ Die Mädchen sahen sich einen Moment an und lachten dann alle laut auf.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück verließen die Mädchen das Schloss, um zum Spiel zu gehen. Als sie an den Umkleidekabinen vorbeikamen, wollte Connal gerade hineingehen. „Warte einen Moment“, rief Kitty ihm zu. Lily und Lea gingen ein Stück weiter und warteten dort auf die Freundin. Connal war stehengeblieben und lächelte Kitty an. Die umarmte ihn kurz und wünschte ihm viel Glück. Er dankte ihr und ging beschwingt hinein zu seinem Team. Kitty schloss zu den anderen auf und setzte sich mit ihnen in die erste Reihe. Kurz danach kamen die Rumtreiber dazu, und James nahm neben Lily Platz. Er sagte leise: „Dies ist das erste Spiel, bei dem ich ...“, er legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie, „... das hier machen darf.“ Sie lächelte und fragte: „Wer, glaubst du, wird gewinnen?“ James überlegte kurz, meinte dann aber: „Das ist schwer zu sagen. Im letzten Jahr hatte Slytherin eine wirklich schlechte Mannschaft; doch sie haben viele Spieler ersetzt. Sie sind um einiges besser geworden!“ „Dann dürfte es spannend werden! Aber egal, wer gewinnt - ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Mannschaft im Finale siegen wird.“ James zwinkerte ihr zu und deutete auf die Mannschaften, die gerade das Feld betraten. „Wir werden sehen“, sagte er noch; dann ergriff Madam Hooch das Wort.  
  
Graeme Stevenson wusste nicht genau, weshalb er überhaupt hier war. Er konnte Quidditch nicht ausstehen, und doch saß er auf der Tribüne und wartete. Zum Teil war es wohl Connals wegen; noch beim Frühstück hatte sein Freund ihn dazu überreden wollen zuzuschauen. Wenn er schon beim Quidditch zusehen sollte, war ihm dann durch den Kopf gegangen, könnte er einen Blick auf Angelica riskieren. Doch sie kam nicht und seine Stimmung sank noch tiefer. Zum Glück hatte er ein gutes Buch dabei; es sollte also nicht allzu langweilig werden. Schon kamen die Spieler auf s Feld. Angelica war immer noch nicht zu entdecken; und Graeme schlug sein Buch auf.  
  
Angelica war jedoch schon auf dem Weg zum Feld. Sie hatte nur noch ihre Hausaufgaben für den morgigen Tag erledigen wollen, weil sie im Falle eines Sieges hinterher mitfeiern wollte. Sie hätte die Aufgaben natürlich schon gestern erledigen können; doch irgendwie war immer etwas dazwischengekommen. Jetzt betrat sie die Tribüne ihres Hauses und musste feststellen, dass fast alle Plätze schon belegt waren. Nur in der letzten Reihe waren einige Sitze noch frei. Sie setzte sich und suchte mit den Augen ihren Bruder, als ihr Blick auf den vor ihr Sitzenden fiel. Es war Graeme! Würde sie die Hände ausstrecken, könnte sie durch seine Haare fahren. Diese Nähe versetzte sie sofort zurück ins vergangene Jahr, als sie zusammen bei den Quidditchspielen gewesen waren. Er hatte diesen Sport schon damals nicht gemocht, war aber ihretwegen mitgekommen. Er hatte die ganze Zeit gelesen, so wie er es jetzt auch tat. Nur hatten sie damals nebeneinander gesessen und er hatte ihre Hand gehalten. Damals hatte es sie gestört, dass er sich nicht auf das Spiel konzentrierte; jetzt würde sie so gern auf diese Weise neben ihm sein. Sie bekam nur am Rande mit, dass Slytherin ein Tor erzielte. In Gedanken war sie bei Graeme.  
  
Das Spiel dauerte schon über zwei Stunden. Gerade wollte Madam Hooch abpfeifen, um es nach dem Mittagessen fortzusetzen, als der Sucher der Ravenclaws, ein schmaler Viertklässler, senkrecht in Richtung Boden flog – knapp gefolgt von seinem Widerpart. Wer von den beiden Suchern auch den Schnatz fangen würde, er wäre auf jeden Fall der Held des Tages. Alle bis auf zwei Zuschauer verfolgten das Geschehen mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit. Graeme aber war in sein Buch vertieft und Angelica in Träumen versunken. Es war ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Sturzflug; die Zuschauer hielten den Atem an. Angelica saß sie mit geschlossenen Augen da und fragte sich, ob James vielleicht wirklich Recht hatte. Sollte sie auf Graeme zugehen? Würde er das überhaupt wollen? Plötzlich tobte Applaus im Stadion; doch um Angelica herum war nichts zu hören. Sie mussten also verloren haben. Um sie herum standen die Schüler recht zügig auf und verließen die Tribüne. Auch Angelica erhob sich. Vom Rand der Tribüne aus beobachtete sie, wie die Schüler aus Ravenclaw auf den Rasen strömten und ihrer Mannschaft gratulierten. Mittlerweile war sie allein hier oben und ging nun ebenfalls hinunter. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss traf sie auf ihren Bruder. „Ein paar ziemlich schwere Bälle hab ich immerhin gefangen“, seufzte er. „Ravenclaw hat gut gespielt, sie haben den Sieg verdient. Wie hat dir das Spiel gefallen?“ Die Situation wurde etwas unangenehm; hatte sie doch nicht wirklich aufs Spiel geachtet. „Es tut mir leid; ich habe nicht viel vom Spiel mitbekommen“, sagte sie nach einer kurzen Pause. Connal sah sie fragend an. „Was hat dich abgelenkt? Ich hab dich übrigens gar nicht gesehen. Wo hast du eigentlich gesessen?“ Sie erklärte ihm ihre erzwungene Platzwahl. „Nicht so toll“, gab er zu. „Das erklärt aber noch nicht, dass du meine Zweikämpfe nicht beobachtet hast. Wo waren deine Gedanken?“ Sie versuchte, sich eine gute Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, doch ihr wollte keine in den Sinn kommen. Mittlerweile waren sie fast am Schloss angelangt. Sie hatte inzwischen zu lange geschwiegen; ihr Bruder musste wissen, dass sie einen Ausweg suchte. Sie konnte ihm also auch gleich die Wahrheit sagen; das sparte ihm die Mühe, es aus ihr herauszukitzeln. Sie erzählte ihm also, wer vor ihr gesessen und was das in ihr ausgelöst hatte. Sie rechnete fest damit, dass er sich über sie lustig machen würde; sie selbst hätte das im umgekehrten Fall wahrscheinlich getan. Sie hätte sich sicher auch schnell entschuldigt; aber manchmal hatte sie andere damit schon ziemlich verletzt. Doch Connal schloss sie lediglich in die Arme und sagte: „Du machst dir das Ganze wirklich schwerer, als es sein müsste. Ich kenne Graeme wirklich gut; und ich kann dir sagen, dass ihm die Situation auch zu schaffen macht.“ Er hielt sie einen Moment schweigend fest, und fügte dann hinzu: „Vielleicht solltest du ihm einfach einen Schritt entgegengehen.“ Sie löste sich von ihm und seufzte, dass dies nicht so einfach sei. „Erzähl mir, wie das Spiel verlaufen ist“, sagte sie dann. Er verstand, dass sie erstmal nicht weiter über ihre Probleme reden wollte und ließ sich darauf ein. Nach dem Mittagessen wusste Angelica, wie knapp sie verloren hatten. Die beiden waren bereits in der Eingangshalle und Connal steuerte auf die Kerker zu, als Angelica sagte, dass sie noch ein wenig rausgehen wolle. Er fragte: „Soll ich mitkommen? Möchtest du reden?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte, sie wolle einfach nur einen kurzen Spaziergang machen. „Wir sehen uns dann später“, rief sie ihm noch zu und verschwand nach draußen.  
  
Angelica ging hinunter zum See und sah auf die Wasseroberfläche. Ein leichter Wind wehte über den See, so dass sich leichte Wellen bildeten. Sie war zu Beginn der letzten Sommerferien eine Woche mit Graeme zusammen in der Nähe eines anderen Sees in Schottland zelten gewesen. Sie musste daran denken, wie sie in der Sonne im Gras gelegen und die Wolken stundenlang angesehen hatten. Gegenseitig hatten sie sich auf merkwürdige Wolkenbilder aufmerksam gemacht. Am meisten hatte sie es genossen, am Abend an seiner Seite neben dem Lagerfeuer zu sitzen und die Stille der Nacht zu spüren. Das war alles zu viel! Sie ging aufs Quidditchfeld zu. Jetzt war da bestimmt niemand mehr. Die meisten aßen sicherlich noch. Sie betrat wieder die Tribüne, von der aus sie heute morgen das Spiel nicht verfolgt hatte und setzte sich in die vorderste Reihe. Sie wollte in Ruhe nachdenken. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie zwei Gestalten unten auf dem Rasen stehen, doch die würden sie schon nicht stören.  
  
Die Gestalten waren Lily und James. Sie waren auf James‘ Wunsch hin schon früher aufgestanden, um ein kleines Stück gemeinsam zu gehen. Schließlich hat er sie gebeten, mit ihm zurück zum Feld zu gehen. Nun fragte Lily: „Warum sind wir hier, James?“ James lächelte sie an und sagte: „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir nicht ein Stück gemeinsam fliegen wollen.“ Sie schaute ihn überrascht an und antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle mich auf Besen nicht besonders wohl.“ Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an und fragte dann, ob sie noch ein Stück am Wald entlanggehen wollten. Sie war schon im Begriff loszugehen und griff nach seiner Hand, doch er blieb stehen. „Wollen wir es nicht wenigstens ein kleines Stück probieren?“, fragte er. „Ich werde alles tun, damit du dich nicht so unwohl fühlst.“ Sie war hin und her gerissen. Einerseits war ihr das Fliegen wirklich unangenehm, andererseits wollte sie James nicht enttäuschen. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und antwortete: „Meinetwegen, aber bitte flieg nicht zu hoch, okay?“ Er nickte und sagte beruhigend: „Solange ich bei dir bin, kann dir nichts passieren.“ Er lief zu dem Besenschrank am Rand des Feldes und holte seinen Besen heraus. Dann nahm er seinen warmen Schal und band ihn um Lilys Hals. „Du sollst dich ja nicht erkälten!“, sagte er fröhlich. „Steig auf. Ich setze mich hinter dich und halte dich fest.“ Das war ihr nicht unrecht, denn sie hatte die Flugstunden schon vor Jahren abgewählt. Vorsichtig stieg sie auf den Besen; und als sich James hinter sie setzte und um ihren Körper herum den Besen vorne festhielt, legte sie ihre Arme um seine herum. Sie genoss die Nähe zu ihm, und als er den Besen vom Boden abstieß, kam ihr das Fliegen plötzlich ganz einfach vor. Sie flogen knapp fünf Meter über dem Boden und nicht besonders schnell. Nach einer Weile bat sie ihn, ihr das Steuern für einen Moment zu überlassen. Sofort nahm er eine Hand vom Besen, und als sie übernommen hatte, auch die zweite. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille. Sie fragte, ob er ihr vertraue? „Bedingungslos“, sagte er ganz nah an ihrem Ohr. Sie lächelte und flog in großen Kreisen immer höher, bis sie schließlich weit über den Tribünen waren. Plötzlich überkam sie eine ganz ungewohnte Leichtigkeit und sie sagte: „Ich liebe dich!“ Bevor er auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um etwas zu sagen, neigte sie sich nach vorn und glitt in einen steilen Sturzflug senkrecht nach unten. Er presste sich auf den Besen und hielt sich an ihr fest. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. So war er schon häufig geflogen, doch noch nie, wenn er keine Kontrolle über den Besen hatte. Lily lachte laut auf und genoss das Rauschen der Luft, die an ihnen vorbeizog. Sie hätte selbst nie gedacht, dass sie zu so viel Leichtsinn imstande wäre. Offensichtlich hatte James‘ Nähe die eine oder andere Wirkung auf sie. Etwa fünf Meter über dem Boden riss sie den Besen wieder in die Waagerechte und sauste über das Feld hinweg. James fragte sie ein wenig außer Atem: „Ich dachte, du fühlst dich unwohl auf dem Besen?“ Sie nickte und erwiderte: „Dachte ich auch!“  
  
Auf der Tribüne saß noch immer Angelica. Sie hatte den beiden zugeschaut und mit Schrecken den Sturzflug beobachtet. Was machte James bloß mit der armen Lily. Soweit sie das beurteilen konnte, mochte Lily fliegen nicht besonders. Sie musste unbedingt bei Gelegenheit mit ihm darüber reden. Doch auf einmal kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. Noch letztes Jahr war sie oft mit Graeme geflogen. Obwohl er Quidditch nicht ausstehen konnte, liebte er es, auf dem Besen unterwegs zu sein. Sie hatten sich häufig auf einem der Türme getroffen und hatten sich von dort aus auf den Weg gemacht. Manchmal waren sie so tief über dem See geflogen, dass sie mit der Hand das Wasser hätte berühren können. Eine weitere Erinnerung kam ihr in den Sinn. Sie lag noch weiter zurück.  
  
Es war der achtzehnte November 1976, als Angelica früh am Morgen aufwachte und sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück begab. Im Gemeinschaftsraum begegnete sie ihrem Bruder: „Hey, Connal“, begrüßte sie ihn und hob den Arm. Er sah sie und kam auf sie zu: „Angelica, guten Morgen!“, grüßte er sie. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück. Sie saßen schon eine Weile beim Essen als jemand ihr von hinten auf die Schulter tippte. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte ihren besten Freund Graeme. Sie lächelte fröhlich und stand auf, um ihn zu umarmen. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, fragte sie, ob er sich zu ihr setzten wolle. Später gingen sie zusammen zum heutigen Spiel Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff. Graeme war so desinteressiert wie immer, und auch heute konnte Angelica ihn nicht wirklich verstehen. Sie setzten sich zusammen in eine der hinteren Reihen, und wie immer nahm Graeme ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und begann zu lesen. Und wie immer sah sie ihn missbilligend an. Nach dem Spiel fragte Graeme, ob sie noch kurz Zeit habe. „Klar“, antwortete sie und sah ihn fragend an. Er ging zu Connal und sprach leise mit ihm. Connal nickte, und die beiden verschwanden kurz in der Umkleidekabine. Angelica musste nicht lange warten, denn schon kamen die beiden zurück. Graeme hielt einen Besen in der Hand und Connal sagte gerade zu ihm: „Pass gut auf ihn auf, okay?“ Der Angesprochene nickte und ging nun zu Angelica. „Willst du einen kurzen Flug mit mir machen?“, fragte er sie. Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. Seit wann flog er? Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er das Fliegen genauso wie Quidditch nicht ablehnte. Stirnrunzelnd fragte sie ihn danach. Er schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete freundlich: „Ich kann Quidditch nicht ausstehen. Vom Fliegen war nie die Rede.“ Sie dachte nach, konnte sich jedoch wirklich nicht erinnern, mit ihm übers Fliegen gesprochen zu haben. Nun wiederholte er seine Frage, und sie nickte langsam und sagte: „Gerne, lass mich vorne sitzen.“ Er lächelte und gab ihr den Besen. Gleich darauf stieß er sich vom Boden ab und flog hoch in die Lüfte. Als sie ziemlich weit oben waren, hielt er den Besen an und sie schwebten still in der Luft. „Kannst du dich auf dem Besen umdrehen?“, fragte er sie. Sie nickte und drehte sich langsam um. Als sie ihm zugewandt auf dem Besen saß, begann er leise zu sprechen. „Angelica, ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich anfangen soll. Seit einiger Zeit muss ich immerzu an dich denken. Ich will dir auf einmal nahe sein, und zwar nicht nur als guter Freund. Ich habe beim Quidditchspiel die ganze Zeit mit dem Gedanken gespielt, nach deiner Hand zu greifen und sie für den Rest des Spiels zu halten.“ Er verfiel in Schweigen. Jetzt schon hatte er das Gefühl, zu viel und gleichzeitig viel zu wenig gesagt zu haben. Wie konnte er nur die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle so leicht verlieren, und wieso machte sie ihn auf einmal so nervös? Im gleichen Moment dachte Angelica nach. Was er da sagte, berührte sie sehr. Erstaunlicherweise gefiel ihr der Gedanke, dass er ihre Hand hatte halten wollen. Sollte es sie nicht stören, dass ein Freund ihr auf diese Weise nahe sein wollte? Sie sah ihn an. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und suchte nach Worten. Sie lächelte nun offen und antwortete: „Ich habe das selbst nicht gewusst; aber ich glaube, ich würde dir auch gern näher sein als bisher.“ Er wurde rot und senkte den Blick. Einen Moment noch zögerte sie, dann beugte sich zu ihm vor und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich denke, ich habe mich in dich verliebt.“ Graeme legte einen Arm um Angelica und flog mit der anderen Hand am Besen auf den Nordturm zu. Als sie gelandet und abgestiegen waren, legte er den Besen vorsichtig zur Seite und umarmte sie. „Ich wollte dir das schon die ganze Zeit sagen ...“, er holte tief Luft und fuhr dann fort: „… Ich liebe dich!“ Angelica wurde selten rot, doch dies war eine jener Gelegenheiten. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und verbarg ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter.   
  
Das war der Tag gewesen, an dem sie zusammengekommen waren. Sie dachte wehmütig daran zurück und wünschte sich auf einmal nichts sehnlicher, als sich wieder mit ihm zu vertragen. Langsam machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.  
  
Währenddessen landeten Lily und James gerade auf dem Balkon der Schulsprecherwohnung und betraten Lilys Zimmer. „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht in der Quidditchmannschaft?“, fragte er. Lily stöhnte und kicherte gleichzeitig. „Wenn wir dann auch auf einem Besen fliegen können – warum nicht?“ Sie ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. James setzte sich seufzend neben sie. „Es wäre so schön, mit dir zusammen zu spielen! Dann müssen wir also erreichen, dass die Regeln geändert werden.“ Sie lachte auf und schlug vor, auf jeden Fall häufiger zusammen zu fliegen. „Es hat Spaß gemacht!“ James fragte, ob sie Lust auf eine Partie Zauberschach habe und sie nickte. Zusammen gingen sie aus Lilys Zimmer ins Wohnzimmer und spielten für den Rest des Nachmittags.


	25. Chapter 25

**Rückschritt?**  
  
Es war in den frühen Morgenstunden des dreizehnten Mai 1978, als eine Eule ans Fenster vom Gryffindor-Mädchenschlafsaal des siebten Jahrgangs klopfte. Der Raum war nahezu verlassen, nur Kitty schlief in ihrem Bett nahe des Fensters und wurde durch das Klopfen geweckt. Lea und Alice verbrachten diese Nacht bei ihren Freunden. Kitty rieb sich verschlafen die Augen, stand auf und ging zum Fenster, um den Störenfried hereinzulassen. Es war eine graue Eule mit einem kurzem Schnabel, die sich jetzt auf ihrem Nachtisch niederließ und ein Bein ausstreckte. Die daran gebundene Nachricht nahm Kitty schnell ab, verabschiedete die Eule mit einem Keks und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. Im warmen Licht der aufgehenden Sonne öffnete sie den Brief, ohne auf den Absender zu achten.  
  


_Guten Tag, Miss Lydgate!_  
  
_Ihr Bruder befand sich schon auf dem Weg zur Besserung, und es ist uns unerklärlich, wie es dazu kommen konnte, doch wir müssen ihnen leider mitteilen, dass es nun sehr schlecht um ihn steht. Er hat einen schweren Rückfall erlitten. Wenn sie ihn besuchen wollen, kommen sie bitte noch heute._  
  
_Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich ihnen so schlechte Nachrichten überbringen muss._  
  
_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_  
  
_Avicenna Smethwyck_  
  


Rasch stand Kitty auf, zog sich eiligst an und verließ den Raum. Sie rannte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und knallte das Portal hinter sich zu. Das laute Gejammer der fetten Dame hörte sie gar nicht mehr. Sie wollte sofort ins Krankenhaus; doch sie wollte nicht allein gehen, denn wenn ihr Bruder tatsächlich heute … Aber nein, das durfte sie nicht einmal denken! Ohne Zögern eilte sie die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinunter. Dort schaute sie sich einen Moment lang verwirrt um. Wo war der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum? Sie war nur einmal in letzter Zeit hier unten gewesen, und da hatte Connal sie begleitet. Schließlich rannte sie in die erste Richtung, die ihr in den Sinn kam und hoffte, es wäre die richtige. Nach einer Weile kam sie am Ende des Korridors an und sah nichts anderes als kalte Wände, keine Tür oder irgendwelche Bilder. Nichts, was auf den Eingang zu einem Gemeinschaftsraum hindeuten würde. Sie wollte gerade umkehren, als sich eine der Wände öffnete und ein dunkelhaariger Schüler auf sie zutrat. Er sah sie von oben bis unten an und fragte mit leicht angeekelter Stimme, was sie hier wolle? Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und bat: „Kannst du bitte nachschauen, ob Connal McPherson in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum ist? Ich muss mit ihm reden.“ Er schaute sie mit durchdringenden Augen an und sagte dann kalt: „Es gibt sicherlich nichts, was jemand aus diesem Teil des Schlosses mit einer dreckigen Blutsverräterin wie dir besprechen wollen könnte.“ Sie sah ihn entsetzt an und sagte, sie sei eine Freundin von Connal. Der Junge lachte auf und antwortete gelangweilt: „Oh ja! Connal hat mir von dir erzählt! Es hat nur wenige Treffen mit dir gebraucht, bis er gemerkt hat, was für eine langweilige dreckige Gryffindor du bist.“ Kitty starrte ihn fassungslos an, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte den Korridor, den sie eben entlanggekommen war, wieder zurück. Rodolphus Lestrange sah ihr erfreut hinterher. Das hatte besser geklappt, als er sich hätte vorstellen können. Diese Gryffindors neigten sonst nicht dazu, so schnell aufzugeben. Kurz nach ihm war ein weiterer Schüler durch das unsichtbare Portal getreten. Weder Kitty noch Rodolphus hatten ihn bemerkt. Graeme Stevenson hatte die Szene beobachtet. Er war entgeistert: Entweder war sein Freund ein richtiges Arschloch, oder Rodolphus Lestrange hatte sich gerade einen sehr üblen Scherz erlaubt. Er ging also mit gemischten Gefühlen zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum… Er suchte Connal und fand ihn schließlich im Schlafsaal, wo er am magischen Fenster saß und hinausblickte.  
  
„Connal McPherson“, sagte Graeme mit scharfer Stimme und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Connal drehte sich um und fragte, was denn los sei? Graeme antwortete: „Ich habe etwas gehört, was mich ziemlich verwirrt hat.“ Er schwieg einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort: „Eben habe ich unabsichtlich ein Gespräch mitgehört. Vor unserem Gemeinschaftsraum hat Rodolphus Lestrange zu deiner Kitty gesagt, dass du in ihr nur eine langweilige dreckige Gryffindor sähest. Sie hatte nach dir gefragt und wollte dich sprechen.“ Connal wurde blass. „Kitty hat das hoffentlich nicht geglaubt... oder?“ Das letzte Wort sprach er zögernd nach einer kleinen Pause aus. Graeme wurde ruhiger; er fragte Connal nun: „Das stimmt also nicht?“ Connal schüttelte wild den Kopf und stellte seine Frage erneut. Graeme jedoch sagte zu seinem Entsetzen: „Ich fürchte, sie hat ihm geglaubt. Sie war vorher schon ziemlich aufgeregt und hat sich dann einfach umgedreht und ist weggelaufen.“ Connal sah seinen Freund an. „Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten?“ Graeme war so beschämt wie erleichtert. Wie hatte er Connal so etwas zutrauen können? „Es tut mir leid! Ich war mir plötzlich nicht so sicher – Lestrange kann sehr überzeugend sein.“ Er ergänzte: „Vermutlich ist er immer noch sauer, dass die Mannschaft ihn nicht zum Hüter gewählt hat.“ Während sie sprachen, hatte Connal sich seinen Umhang umgeworfen und eilte nun zur Tür. „Ich muss Kitty finden und mit ihr sprechen. Danke, dass du mir Bescheid gesagt hast!“ Mit diesen Worten verließ er hastig das Zimmer.  
  
Graeme sah ihm nach und dachte daran, wie gern auch er bei einem bestimmten Mädchen wäre. Er fragte sich, was sie wohl gerade tat? Er ging ans magische Fenster, an dem eben noch Connal gesessen hatte und blickte hinaus. Man konnte das Quidditchfeld sehen. Einige Schüler trainierten wohl gerade. Er drehte sich um und sah ein Buch, das unter seinem Bett lag. Ein Blick darauf zeigte, dass es sich um Angelicas Weihnachtsgeschenk vom vorletzten Jahr handelte. Graeme hatte es eine Weile vermisst, dann aber nicht mehr gesucht. Offensichtlich war es irgendwann unter das Bett gerutscht. Er wischte die dicke Staubschicht mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs ab, nur um sich gleich darauf zu fragen, warum er dafür nicht seinen Zauberstab benutzt hatte. Das holte er nach, um zuerst seinen staubigen Ärmel und danach den Rest des Buches zu säubern. Nachdenklich blätterte er anschließend darin. Dieses Weihnachtsfest war sein erstes und einziges mit ihr zusammen gewesen und es war wunderschön. Sie hatten sich am vierundzwanzigsten Dezember um Mitternacht auf dem Nordturm getroffen und dann zusammen in den Weihnachtstag gefeiert.  
  
Graeme stieg leise die Treppen des Nordturms hoch. Gleich würde er Angelica treffen und gemeinsam mit ihr in den Weihnachtstag hinein feiern. Er war aufgeregt und voller Vorfreude; es lag eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft. Mit Leichtigkeit erklomm er die Sprossen der Leiter und öffnete die Luke. Draußen auf der Plattform war es kalt und zugig, doch dies war ihm im Augenblick wirklich egal. Er stellte den Korb, den er mitgebracht hatte, auf den Boden des Turmes und lehnte den Besen ans Geländer. Alles war bereit, jetzt fehlte nur noch die Hauptperson. Er wartete etwa dreißig Minuten; dann hörte er, wie sich die Luke öffnete und Angelicas Kopf erschien. Sie sah ihn an und fragte: „Bist du schon lange hier?“ Er lachte und antwortete, dass er lediglich eine knappe halbe Stunde gewartete habe. Sie war inzwischen neben ihm und lehnte sich ans Geländer: „Du wusstest aber schon, dass wir erst um 11:30 Uhr verabredet waren, oder?“ Er nickte und erwiderte: „Ich hab mich so gefreut, dass ich es unten einfach nicht mehr aushalten konnte!“ Angelica lächelte und fragte, ob er alles dabei habe? Graeme deutete auf den Korb. Dann holte er zwei Sektgläser heraus, öffnete eine Flasche und goss ihnen beiden ein. Mit einen Blick auf den Besen fragte sie ihn: „Seit wann hast du einen Besen?“ „Ich hatte schon immer einen. Allerdings gab es ein Problem, und ich musste ihn zum Reparieren wegschicken. Deshalb habe ich mir neulich Connals Besen geborgt, um mit dir zu fliegen.“ Angelica erklärte vorwurfsvoll: „Du hast dich gut versteckt mit deinen Flugkünsten! Ich hatte keine Ahnung davon!“ Als es endlich zwölf Uhr schlug, stießen sie miteinander an. Graeme legte die Arme um seine Liebste und sagte leise: „Die letzten sechs Wochen waren die schönsten meines Lebens. Es ist wie ein wunderbarer Traum mit dir.“ Angelica sah ihm in die Augen und sagte: „Ich bin auch glücklich!“ Rasch fügte sie hinzu: „Ich habe ein vorläufiges Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich.“ Sie zog ein schmales Päckchen aus ihrem Umhang und rechte es ihm. Er nahm es entgegen und begann, das Papier zu entfernen. Zum Vorschein kam ein schönes Buch in einem rotem Einband. „Damit du dich beim nächsten Quidditchspiel nicht langweilen musst.“  
  
Graeme hielt das Buch stumm in seinen Händen. Wie lieb war dieses Geschenk von ihr gewesen! Er wusste, wie sehr die Quidditchspiele sie fesselten und dass es sie störte, wenn er währenddessen las.  Ihm dieses Buch zu schenken, musste sie einige Überwindung gekostet haben. Wieder überwältigten ihn die Erringungen. Damals hatte er nicht geahnt, dass sein Glück nur elf Monate andauern würde. Und so lange war das nun schon her! Seitdem war er nie mehr wirklich froh gewesen. Irgendwann musste sich das doch ändern!  
  
Connal war inzwischen in der Eingangshalle angekommen. Bald würde das Frühstück beginnen, aber noch waren wenige Schüler unterwegs. Wo konnte Kitty sein? Er würde am besten zuerst nach oben gehen; vielleicht konnte er sie erreichen, bevor sie den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Er wollte sich gerade der Treppe zuwenden, als James Potter herunterkam. Rasch fragte Connal ihn, ob er Kitty gesehen habe. Als James verneinte, wandte er wieder der Treppe zu. James, dem auffiel, wie aufgeregt Connal war, hielt ihn auf und fragte, warum er Kitty so dringend suche? „Das kann ich so rasch nicht erklären! Ich muss wirklich mit ihr sprechen, wenn du also weißt, wo sie sein könnte ...“ James erwiderte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung, doch ich kann es schnell herausfinden.“ Er wandte sich ab, holte die noch geöffnete Karte des Rumtreibers heraus und suchte den Punkt mit dem Namen ‚Kitty‘. Einen Augenblick später steckte er die Karte wieder ein und erklärte Connal: „Sie ist unten am See.“ Connal sah ihn ungläubig an, dankte ihm dann aber und eilte auf das Eingangsportal zu.  
  
Kitty stand am Seeufer, die Fäuste in den Taschen ihres Umhangs vergraben. So dachte Connal also über sie! Erst der Brief und nun das! Sie war am Boden zerstört und unglaublich wütend zugleich. Dann würde sie allein ins Krankenhaus gehen müssen – jede ihrer Freundinnen hätte sie sicher begleitet; doch das konnte sie im Moment nicht ertragen. Ein paar Mal atmete sie tief ein und aus, dann stand sie auf und ging in Richtung Schloss. Nun begann es auch noch, heftig zu regnen. Es war ihr gleich; das Wetter passte zu ihrer Stimmung. Schon nach wenigen Schritten war sie komplett durchnässt. Auf einmal sah sie eine Gestalt auf sich zukommen. Gleich darauf erkannte sie durch den strömenden Regen Connal. Er blieb atemlos vor ihr stehen. „Was willst du von mir?“, fuhr sie ihn an. Er rang nach Luft und stieß hervor: „Was auch immer Lestrange dir gesagt hat, es ist nicht wahr!“ In ihrem Kopf tobten die Gedanken. Ihr schwerkranker Bruder, das boshafte Lächeln von Rodolphus Lestrange, das Bewusstsein, ihren lieben Freund verloren zu haben und zu wissen, was er von ihr hielt. „Lass mich in Ruhe; ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!“, rief sie. „Warum sollte ich dir glauben?“, fügte sie leiser hinzu. Er sagte sofort: „Weil ich dich noch nie angelogen habe.“ Sie sah ihn an und fragte: „Woher soll ich das wissen?“ Er blieb stumm. Das kam für sie einem Geständnis gleich. Sie drehte sich um und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. Connal stand m Regen und starrte dem Mädchen hinterher, das er liebte und das ihn jetzt verabscheute. Er durfte sie nicht gehen lassen! Hatte Graeme nicht gesagt, dass sie ohnehin schon betrübt ausgesehen hatte. Vielleicht glaubte sie nur deshalb so etwas von ihm? Er musste sie überzeugen. Er lief hinter ihr her und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter: „Kitty, bitte! Du musst wissen, dass ich nichts dergleichen sagen würde! Nicht über dich, aber auch über niemanden sonst.“ Sie blieb zwar stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. Er war verzweifelt. Wenn sie ihm nicht glaubte, war die glücklichste Zeit seines Lebens vorbei. Er sank auf die Knie und bat sie, ihm doch zu glauben. Sie wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn zweifelnd an. Meinte Connal es ernst? Sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Rodolphus Lestrange… Er war ein widerwärtiger, arroganter Bursche, der alle Muggle verachtete und mit ihnen alle, die keine Vorurteile ihnen gegenüber hatten. Plötzlich kam sie sich albern vor, weil sie ihm geglaubt hatte. Angst und Kummer hatten sie ihrer Urteilskraft beraubt. Sie streckte Connal ihre Hände entgegen. Er ergriff sie und stand auf. Er hielt ihre Hände immer noch, als sie voreinander standen und fragte: „Glaubst du mir jetzt?“ Sie nickte und trat näher an ihn heran. Dann legte sie ihr Gesicht an das seine und begann zu weinen. Er löste seine Hände aus ihren und nahm sie in die Arme. Grenzenlos erleichtert und ebenso besorgt fragte er: „Warum hast du mich gesucht? Es war wichtig, oder? Du kommst sonst nie in die Kerker!“ Kitty löste sich von ihm, das Gesicht nass von Tränen und vom Regen. Sie nahm das Pergament aus der Tasche und reichte es ihm. Connal las ihn, sah Kitty betroffen an und nahm sie sofort wieder in die Arme. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid! Dein armer Bruder!“ Dann fügte er hinzu: „Bist du deshalb zu mir gekommen? Darf ich dich ins Krankenhaus begleiten?“ Sie nickte an seiner Schulter. „Ich kann nicht allein hingehen. Was, wenn er …?“ „Ich bin froh, wenn ich bei dir sein kann!“, sagte Connal leise. „Lass uns sofort in Dumbledores Büro gehen und mit seiner Erlaubnis ins Sankt Mungo flohen.“ Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn dankbar an. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir solche Vorwürfe gemacht habe, Connal! Ich hatte keinen Grund, Lestrange seine Gemeinheiten zu glauben!“ „Glaub mir, ich verstehe dich sehr gut, Kitty. Du hast den Kopf voll mit Sorgen um deinen Bruder; dieser Widerling Lestrange war einfach zu viel für dich.“ Er legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich bin, dass du mir nicht mehr böse bist! Ich war so verzweifelt, hatte solche Angst, ich hätte dich verloren. Danke, dass du mich noch magst!“ Die beiden standen sich einen Augenblick lang gegenüber, beide durchnässt, Kitty mit verweintem Gesicht, Connal mit schlammverschmierter Hose. Trotzdem hatten sie sich gegenseitig nie schöner gefunden. Kitty sah den wunderbarsten Mann der Welt, Connal das einzige Mädchen, das seiner Liebe jemals wert sein würde. Dann nahmen sie einander bei der Hand und liefen gemeinsam aufs Schloss zu. Vor der Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters zog Kitty ihren Zauberstab und trocknete ihre und Connals Kleidung. Dann klopfte sie und beide traten nach Professor Dumbledores Aufforderung ein.  
  
Der Schulleiter hatte Kitty und Connal den Besuch im St. Mungo gern erlaubt und Kitty freundlich und besorgt, ihm am Abend vom Zustand ihres Bruders zu berichten. Im Krankenhaus eilte Kitty voran zu dem Zimmer, in dem sie ihren Bruder schon früher besucht hatte. Als sie die Tür hastig öffnete, lag im Bett jedoch ein Fremder, der sie erstaunt ansah. Erschrocken entschuldigte sie sich und schloss die Tür wieder. Blass geworden, sah sie Connal an. Der legte tröstend den Arm um ihre Schulter und wandte sich an einen vorbeigehenden Heiler. „Wo finden wir Mr Lydgate? Können Sie uns das sagen?“ „Selbstverständlich“, antwortete der Heiler freundlich. „Mr Lydgate wurde in ein Zimmer neben einem der Heilerräume verlegt, damit er ständig überwacht werden kann. Sie sind Verwandte?“ „Ich bin Roberts Schwester“, erklärte Kitty mit zitternder Stimme. „Wir waren selbst überrascht, dass sich der Zustand ihres Bruders so drastisch verschlechtert hat“, sagte der Mann mit mitleidigem Blick. „Machen Sie sich nicht zu große Sorgen! Bei dieser Krankheit ist alles möglich; er kann sich ebenso rasch wieder erholen.“ Dankbar und ein wenig beruhigt lächelte Kitty ihn an.  
  
Schließlich öffnete der Heiler eine Tür, und schnell huschte Kitty hinein. Connal folgte ihr langsam. In dem hinteren der beiden Betten, die in diesem Raum standen, lag ein blasser junger Mann, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. Neben seinem Bett standen drei Stühle. Kitty und Connal setzten sich. Nach einigen Momenten kam ein Heiler herein und begrüßte sie. „Mein Name ist Cyndeyrn Garthwys. Mr Lydgate wurde in unsere Abteilung verlegt, als es ihm schlechter ging.“ Kitty fragte ihn, wie schlimm es stehe. Der Heiler antwortete, Roberts Zustand sei kritisch. Er ist jetzt sehr schwach. Wir haben selbstverständlich auch versucht, ihre Eltern zu benachrichtigen, sie aber noch nicht erreicht.“ Kitty hielt Connals Hand umklammert, als sie erklärte, dass ihre Eltern für das Ministerium unterwegs seien und niemand wisse, wo genau sie sich im Moment aufhielten. „Wir alle waren sicher, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sei, dass Robert wieder nach Hause könne. „Niemand hat hiermit gerechnet...“ Sie senkte mit Tränen in den Augen den Kopf. Connal sah den Heiler stirnrunzelnd an. „Ist es nötig, so pessimistisch zu sein?“ Ruhig antwortete Mr Garthwys: „Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid! Trotzdem bin ich sicher, dass Miss Lydgate die Wahrheit hören möchte.“ Freundlich fügte er hinzu: „Nichts ist entschieden! Die Drachenpocken sind eine unberechenbare Krankheit. Geben Sie die Hoffnung nicht auf!“ Mit diesen Worten machte er sich wieder auf den Weg. Kitty und Connal saßen lange Zeit neben Roberts Bett. Der Kranke lag regungslos und atmete fast unhörbar. Kitty hatte seine Hand genommen und streichelte sie unaufhörlich. „Wir sind bei dir, Robert. Du schaffst es, hörst du mich? Ich kann ohne meinen großen Bruder doch nicht leben!“ Fast musste sie lächeln. „Wir haben uns viel gestritten als Kinder“, erklärte sie Connal. „Manchmal wird einem erst klar, was man an jemandem hat, wenn er fortzugehen droht“, stimmte der Freund zu. „Ich bin sicher, dass er bei dir bleibt! Er wird seine kleine Schwester nicht allein lassen.“ Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter. So saßen sie, bis ein anderer Heiler kam und sie bat, das Zimmer zu verlassen, da Robert gewaschen und untersucht werden müsse. Kitty konnte sich nur schwer trennen, doch als der Heiler erklärte, dass jede Verzögerung Roberts Chancen auf eine Besserung senke, stand sie schnell auf und verließ mit Connal das Zimmer. Vor der geschlossenen Tür sagte sie, dass sie noch nicht gehen wolle. Connal schlug vor, in die Krankenhauscafeteria zu gehen und dort etwas zu essen. Sie habe jetzt schon Frühstück und Mittagessen versäumt und müsse doch bei Kräften bleiben. Die beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke und Connal bestellte Kürbissaft und etwas zu essen. Fast eine Stunde saßen sie dort, sprachen nur wenig, aßen und tranken noch weniger – waren aber zusammen. Kitty war unglaublich dankbar, dass Connal bei ihr war. Seine ruhige und besonnene Art und seine Freundschaft verhinderten, dass sie verzweifelte. Es war schon fast Abend, als Mr Garthwys zu ihnen trat und sie bat, ihn zum Chefheiler der Station zu begleiten. Entsetzt sah Kitty Connal an, und sie begleiteten den Heiler mit den schlimmsten Befürchtungen. Als sie aber das Büro des Chefheilers betraten, erklärte er ihnen, dass die unmittelbare tödliche Gefahr abgewendet sei. „Wir wissen nicht, wie lange es dauern wird, bis ihr Bruder sich von diesem Rückfall erholt hat, sind aber sicher, dass er nicht sterben wird. Kitty, die Connals Hand sehr fest gedrückt hatte, ließ sie nun ein wenig lockerer. „Wir halten sie über alle weiteren Veränderungen auf den Laufenden“, sagte der Heiler noch und verabschiedete sich von ihnen. Connal und Kitty verließen das Büro und gingen in die Eingangshalle, um zurück in die Schule zu flohen.  
  
Connal brachte Kitty bis vor den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich bin so froh, dass du heute bei mir warst!“, sagte Kitty mit leidenschaftlicher Dankbarkeit. „Dich kennenzulernen, war das Beste und Schönste, was mir je passiert ist.“ „Was auch immer geschieht; ich werde für dich da sein!“, antwortete er leise. Nach einer langen Umarmung wünschten sich die beiden eine gute Nacht. Dann verschwand Kitty hinter dem Porträt der fetten Dame und Connal machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.


End file.
